


Today's Decisions, Tomorrow's Consequences

by PhoenixPlume117



Series: Continuity Timeline [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Contracts, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Historical Accuracy, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character(s), Moving, New Ladybug, No Smut, Pain, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Reveal, Sabine Cheng Knows, Sabine Ladybug, Sabine piao chong, Shameless Smut, smut free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 139,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPlume117/pseuds/PhoenixPlume117
Summary: Marinette is prepared to leave Paris, Tikki, and her role as Ladybug behind as she goes to New York for University.  A new Ladybug will be needed but Chat doesnt even know his partner is leaving... or does he?This story has optional smut chapters and modified chapters without so if reading smut makes you uncomfortable you can read the non smut chapters.





	1. It's Not Right For You - The Script

**Author's Note:**

> All of my stories are connected but this is the main story of the Love Sqare
> 
> It has the worst writing at the beginning (Please be kind) because I hadn't written for 11 years, it got better. I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual harassment in the fashion industry is rampant. We talk about how women are objectified but in recent years men are being objectified more and more. To be honest this show is a perfect example as Chat and Carapace are ripped. The unfortunate side effect of sexual harassment in modeling is in a career that often "Sells Sex" it's hard to convince people in a victim blaming society that you did not want to be touched or more.

2019 AD

* * *

Paris _historically_ was the fashion capital of the world, unfortunately it wasn’t where Marinette needed to be anymore. Even more unfortunate, Paris still required Ladybug. Opportunity didn't throw itself at you twice. Luckily apparently for her it did, this time she was going to take her time before she said no, instead of blindly following Tikki's leadership.

Her good fortune was making her miserable though. She needed to talk to Chat but he wouldn't understand. Not completely. Alya would only understand to an extent as well. No one could completely understand. She was being torn three ways. She had been accepted to Parsons New School of Design in New York City with a benefactor. The design house Fumée attended all of Gabriel Agreste's shows as a sign of solidarity since they also called Paris their home and had stayed independent while many brands had become one with Veer, Merton and Leonides more commonly referred to as VML. While Gabriel had been the one to have contests that she would win and eventually even allow her to shadow him regularly it was Fumée that came to her with the offer. They would pay for her to attend Parsons New School of Design, not just tuition but books, materials, models, and she could even live in one of their model apartments. All she needed to do was pay for food then work for them, 2 seasons after graduation. It was an unheard-of offer.

Except she’d have to leave Chat Noir alone for 3-4 years _if _they allowed her to come back to Paris for her working seasons. If she worked in Paris, they would have to pay her. In the US she would be an intern and she heard they didn't always pay interns over there. _But_ her clothes would be on the runway which would be far more important.

_"Mar-ri-nette!" _Alya snapped, literally and figuratively in front of Marinette's nose. "Class has ended, what're you thinking so deeply about?" Her joking smile started to fade. Something had happened after the fashion show last weekend and it had been eating her and her boyfriend’s best friends up since. She knew something had to have happened hopefully _between_ them but neither of them had said anything. "Marinette? What's going on?" She felt her phone vibrate against her hip-.

"It's nothing," Marinette said glumly putting her books in her pack, walking down the steps, and over to her friend. "Just having a hard time deciding what to do with the rest of my life." She muttered watching Alya look at her phone and navigate the corridor and text or whatever she was doing while walking -- effortlessly. 

Alya looked up and half laughed, "what are you talking about? You're going to get up the nerve to finally ask Adrien to the party we're having for finishing school! We'll help you! We can't go to Cote D’Azur with you two still single!" Alya snapped her mouth shut. She looked like she didn't mean to say that. Marinette suspected she and Nino were tired of babysitting their single friends whenever they went places but it kind of hurt to have it confirmed. 

Marinette nodded slowly and smiled tentatively trying to cover the small hurt that was irritatingly partly guilt. "Okay," She could think about Parson's after asking Adrien to the party right? _Parsons_ her brain yelled at her, her shoulders fell and so did her smile, no, she _had_ to make a decision about this.

"Whoa. What just happened? Marinette?" Alya looked at her dejected friend.

"Alya, I gotta, go home" she said briefly looking up at Nino and Adrien and without a second glance, trip or embarrassing moment quickly walked away. _That_ was how Alya knew something was truly wrong.

***

Tom and Sabine sat down at the table across from Marinette with their tablets open to their bank accounts and their various funds. Sabine smiled brightly, "we've been saving since before we had you. I'm Asian," she said with a wink as if Marinette had never known she was half Chinese.

Tom laughed, "Sabine, everyone does that, not just Asians."

Sabine smiled brightly, "well, as I was saying we originally planned to have more children so we have been putting aside more than what most would."

Marinette smiled because she knew her mother wanted her to, but her stomach got a sick feeling inside. "Oh?"

"Yes!" Sabine looked up at her husband with a gleeful smile. "We haven't been paying attention. Usually that's bad but this time it is good! We've saved more than enough! You can choose any University in Paris! Everything will be covered. I know how important quality material is and there is enough for that too. And to pay for models for shows .

Marinette became nauseated, "Wow," she smiled hoping she looked and sounded sincere. It looked like tonight was the night she was going to have to bring up the Parsons offer. “Um, actually, there’s another offer on the table I need to discuss with you. I haven’t made my mind up about it yet, and I need your advice.” 

Her parents looked at her with such trust and openness, Tom spoke up after clearing his throat, “Go on.”

“Last weekend Thérèse DuPont from Fumée came to me after the show. She said knew a designer when she saw one, and she had been following me for years. She offered to send me to the top design school in New York. If I work for Fumée for 1 year after graduation. I never planned on Parsons, but,” Marinette sighed and looked off into the distance, “people who go there, go to the top.”

Sabine looked sad but still smiled, it wasn’t fake either. A thoughtful smile, her daughter was grown and understood the world worked the way it did and you had to jump in and work in the space you had been given. Only _then_ could you begin to make it right for you. You couldn’t expect the world to create a space for you just the way you are. Everyone is unique but we all have to work together. One thing bothered her though, snatching an apprentice, declared or not was tacky, at least in the baking world, “What did Gabriel say?” 

“He didn’t say anything”

Tom looked down at Marinette sternly, “Does he know?” 

“He was standing next to me when I was offered.”

Tom nodded satisfied, maybe Gabriel agreed it was a good education he looked at Sabine who nodded to him and they both spoke at the same time. 

“Well I think it’s I great opportunity,” Tom stated.

“You should discuss it with Gabriel,” Sabine said smiling gently until she realized there had been a miscommunication in that nod. 

Marinette understood their logic but frankly Gabriel giving her advice for which university when he practically ignored Adrien would be like kicking her crush in the head. She looked up, she was so lucky, yet another reason going to NY would be difficult no Mom & Dad. “You guys know I love you right? I _know_ I am so lucky to have parents like you two. Thank you.” She felt her eyes well up and her nose itch.

Her parents walked around to hug her. “We know, and we love you too.” Her mother said while her dad kept snuggling her. Was that a sniff? Was he crying?

“Okay, well I’ve got to get to bed,” she said 

“Alright good night honey,” her mom waved her toward the stairs.

Marinette climbed the stairs, through the hatch up the ladder and into bed. 

In bed she lay back and heard a sound that reminded her of squealing brakes. Thinking it was an accident she looked out the window, but nothing was going on out there finally she found the source of the horrendous noise. “Tikki, what are you doing?”

“Oh, you’re going to talk to me now?” Tikki said angrily.

Marinette rarely ever saw her kwami angry and she always deserved it but this time she refused to be pushed around. Yes, she was Ladybug, but why? Because she was a good person, she should have _her_ dreams taken away? It wasn’t fair! The fact she felt guilt at all wasn’t fair! When Marinette and whoever was under the mask of Chat Noir were too old to do their jobs, they would no doubt be discarded and _then_ where would she be? No education, no money, nothing. Chat Noir and Ladybug gave themselves to thousands of Parisians but received nothing and never asking for anything. At least Marinette had the bakery, a family business to inherit, she never even thought about Chat Noir. He probably had nothing.

“I have to stay because my job as Ladybug is to take care of Paris. That is what you want to tell me right?” Marinette grumbled

Tikki looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. “Yes. Chat Noir needs you to cleanse and rebuild, no one else can do it but you.”

Marinette felt the whole world was trapping her. She reached up and twisted the lock and opened her hatch and stepped outside to get away from Tikki. All was dark and calm. She inhaled the calm, she could smell the yeast, some of the kids at school said it always smelled like bread or sweets even when the DuPain Chengs went on vacation. Living there she rarely smelled what they meant but was glad she was smelling it now. It was the yeast, a living organism, its one goal to make their bread puff up and give a web of complex bubbles and deliciousness. She was pretty sure she was going to New York, and she would miss this. She ju--.

The sound of a page turning scared her, and she whipped around. Chat Noir was sitting on her chair with a bottle of Orangina and a textbook. “I was beginning to think you were ignoring meow-n purrpuss” his lips kicked up on one side into a sexy grin, “three, that’s gotta be a record.”

“Sorry, I’ve just got a lot on my mind. I’ve got to make a decision for University.”

“Oh, yeah? I just figured you’d go to ECSCP like Gabriel Agreste” Chat said.

“Mm. Agreste attended Studio Bercot, I was accepted there, and Esmod, both were first choices, I never thought I could make it into ” Marinette rolled her eyes normal people don’t go to schools like Parson, ECSCP**,** Studio Bercot or Esmod, only _real _fashion designers did. _Is that what I am? When did that happen?_

“So, you didn’t apply?”

“Oh, I applied, or rather Nathalie and my mom did,” she went on mumbling, "behind my back.”

Chat dropped the pen he had been holding, and his chin. He picked it up and closed the book nonchalantly, “Is that her friend?”

Marinette shook her head, “No, it’s Mm. Agreste’s personal assistant.”

“Wow.”

“I’m sure it’s a formality.”

Chat mentally rolled his eyes, _in what world? What did Nathalie and Father want from Marinette?_ “Still, that’s pretty cool.”

“I need your advice.”

“On what?”

“Should I stay, or should I go.”

“Now.” Back in full Chat Noir mode he pointed at her with both hands, clicked his tongue, and shot her with his finger guns and winked. 

“Very funny. But also, true, either way there _will_ be trouble.” She sighed and moved a plant off her spool table and sat. 

“Where are you going?”

“New York.”

Chat thought he might choke, she wasn’t allowed to go that far away, what if something happened? He wouldn’t be there to protect her. And the crime! “For how long”

“I’m not sure, three or four years.”

Chat felt the overwhelming urge to call his suit off, he couldn’t breathe. It was too tight, the mask was restricting his nostrils, maybe all those models _really_ were getting their noses fixed because they had a deviated septum. Maybe he had one too! The mask must be putting pressure on it! He should see a surgeon immediately. 

Marinette looked over at Chat, he didn’t look too good, “Cha-

Chat gasped and pulled his bell away from his body letting air in but not pulling it down, “Why?!” he whined.

***

Marinette looked at him perplexed, and surprised “for school. I’ve been offered a full scholarship to Parsons in New York.” _His suit isn’t stuck to him!?_

Chat narrowed his eyes, histrionics finished, _why is she lying?_ “Parsons doesn’t give scholarships.”

Marinette didn’t notice that, “Well, it wasn’t really a scholarship. See, there’s a designer, well she’s really one of the heads of an old house, her name is Thérèse DuPont, you probably don’t know her”

His lips went flat, fortunately Marinette was looking at the sky. Oh, he knew her. He knew she needed to learn to keep her hands to herself. Off of the models and off of other designers’ designs. At least she had waited till he was 18 before she had decided he was public property. 

“She’s one of the top designers of Fumée. I had already been accepted to Parsons, it was one of the schools Nathalie and my mom and sent my portfolio and application to. She told me that Fumée would pay for everything for my education not just tuition but books, materials, models, and they said I could even live in one of their model apartments. Whatever that is.”

”It’s where they let models stay when they’re on assignment for them in that location,” Chat said glumly without thinking. Still in his head about Thérèse. If Guillaume (he would never call him Gorilla again) hadn’t come, he was pretty sure what would have happened.

“Oh, that makes sense. Well, all I would have to do is pay for my food and any other personal expenses. And in return I would have to work for them for 2 seasons.”

“Like fall and winter?” Adrien said trying to cover his earlier fashion knowledge.

“No silly kitty. Fall and Spring.” Her words were upbeat, and her voice even sounded like it was trying to be but her body language didn’t seem happy at all.

“One year is not two seasons.” Adrien said knowing that was exactly what it was in the industry. 

“Should I stay, or should I go?”

Adrien thought he would die answering her, “it’s the chance of a lifetime isn’t it?”

She nodded.

“You should go.”

She nodded

“Is there anyone who you need to talk to?” Chat couldn't understand why he felt so betrayed. He wasn’t. He knew he wasn’t, but his friend had decided to leave without telling him. She was talking to some strange man who only showed up for food and comfort at his convenience. She saw _him _every day, yet she made the decision to leave him with Chat Noir. He hated hating himself.

Marinette looked up at him knowing Ladybug needed to talk to Chat but she still had no idea how to have that discussion. So she simply replied, “Mm. Agreste,” then very softly “and you,” knowing he wouldn’t understand.

Adrien felt a knot in his throat. “Anyone else?”

“My friends don't know, I should talk to Adrien."

“Why?” why was he pushing? Isn’t that what he wanted?

Marinette became flustered and leaned on the table wrong causing it to tip precariously, “no reason!” she squeaked, then, “he’s a model _and_ Gabriel’s son, he'll have good advice. He's just a-a good friend. I respect his opinion.” She rushed on.

Chat wasn’t quite sure he should be giving the designer any advice. They were living on different sides of the stitch at this point. Her words stirred his thoughts. At least _then_ he could tell her about the rumors of Thérèse stealing protégé’s designs. Chat wouldn’t know anything about it. Her voice stirred him from his thoughts.

“I know you said you couldn’t tell me who you were, but I feel pretty confident we’re close to the same age. Are you graduating this year?”

Chat sighed and nodded, “I can’t tell you much more than that, you know that.”

Marinette nodded appreciating how serious he took their vows. She suddenly found her eyes filling with tears, this was getting ridiculous. She turned away from him to get control of her emotions. She stood up and walked to the railing and looked at the Seine. _It’s good to know he takes **some **things seriously_, she smiled. “Are you going to University?”

Chat shook his head, “I’ll be working for the first year.” He’d already been booked since he’d been 17 and he had gained 12 kg in muscles. He had probably added more with the model regimen and Chat Noir work. All he knew was some mornings he just hurt. He wasn’t sure how it would work but Ladybug and he would figure it out. He had to go on location out of country a few places, he was kind of excited about the Great Wall. Marinette would love that, he’d have to remember to tell her about it. But he’d have to spread the out of region shoots apart so his Lady wouldn’t be left alone. “Maybe even 2 years”

Marinette turned away and frowned, looking Notre Dame with it's depressing shrouds and scaffolding still waiting for her tower. That’s what she thought, even with the low cost to students Chat wasn’t going to be able to afford university and with his laissez-faire attitude he probably had not saved anything yet. She took so much for granted. She didn’t know what to say. “Oh,” was all she managed. She knew so little about her partner. He wore _Adrien_ fragrance, but Ladybug bought it for their anniversary, other than that she didn’t know anything. 

“It'll be exciting,” he said looking forward to getting away from Gabriel’s aggressive parenting and seeing the world between photoshoots. 

It was sweet how he was making it sound good after she made her good luck sound bad. Now she felt terrible. She turned back to him with a bright smile.

Chat flinched, Marinette looked like she was in pain, her smile was so obviously forced. What had she said, ‘either way there will be trouble’, what did she mean? They both spoke up, “What's the trou-" he cut off.

“I should go to bed-I-mean sleep" she blushed.

It was getting late, but everything seemed perfect, what was the problem? She never told him that part. He sighed picked up the tiny empty bottle, books and pen. He unzipped his suit's pocket to put the pen away and arose from the hammock chair his body rippling. Marinette usually just rolled out. She blinked and hoped she wasn’t staring. Did he always look like that? His claws were gripping the glass bottle gently in front of Marinette’s nose, “could you take care of this for me?”

“Sh-sh-sure,” she nodded as she took the bottle. 

Chat gently took her free hand letting his claws touch her skin, he pulled her close in a hug that felt more than friendly but somehow less than romantic and whispered, “don’t leave before we see each other again.”

Marinette couldn’t stop her tears this time, the lack of sleep and stress pushed her over the edge. The boy who had become a man by her side had no idea the woman in his arms would never leave him easily. That was her biggest problem, leaving her partner. Leaving _him. _“Never.” She whispered looking down feeling her tears fall, hoping he didn’t see them.

Chat felt terrible, he hadn’t meant to make her cry. He resisted the urge to nuzzle the top of her head with his cheek. There had been so many times she had given him comfort yet he still hadn’t figured out how to do it for her. He felt more than heard her sigh and pulled away. “I should go, I have an exam tomorrow.”

Marinette nodded, “me too. Good luck!”

***

It wasn’t until Adrien was lying in bed that he realized he still didn’t know what the big problem was that was keeping her from happily jumping on the first flight to New York. It certainly didn’t have anything to do with Thérèse or she wouldn’t have such admiration in her eyes. 

Adrien felt sick, and naïve. _Something_ happened to nearly every model, did he really think nothing would happen to him? Why? Because he was the son of the great Gabriel Agreste? 

He felt his nose itch and his eyes water and immediately felt Plagg’s presence floating near his ear. “You’re safe kid. He got you. You’re alright.” Adrien turned to look at Plagg. He’d been shocked the Kwami had been understanding at all. Adrien had, had no intention of telling him what had happened.

He hadn’t been able to wear his ring in the show and gave it to Master Fu in the audience. That night when Adrien woke up screaming and Guillaume his bodyguard came running into the room to find nothing but a terrified boy in a man's body he sat down on the bed and gathered him in his arms and sang to him until he calmed. It was one of the most incredible moments of his life and he had a pretty amazing life. 

Plagg had hidden and watched the whole thing then heard the conversation after. Guillaume had told him he was still a man, a kind, wise, brave and wonderful man and no one could take that from him. His actions created the man he had become and no one else's actions could change that. Adrien clung to him and cried while being reassured. What he still hadn’t told anyone was he felt guilty. He didn’t feel entitled to his shame or pity or encouragement. He hadn’t been raped, there were no bruises or scratches. He felt like his feelings were hurt, it shouldn’t be considered a sexual assault. Yes, she’d touched him inappropriately, and yes, she probably would have forced him into a compromising position, if someone hadn’t come, but they had. “Kid?”

Adrien sat up and swung his legs over then walked over to his desk and back to his sofa.

“You know I hate that.” Plagg grumbled. 

Adrien hissed at Plagg like the cat he had become more like, then lit the cigarette in his mouth then took a deep pull and closed his eyes calming. Then felt his eyes burn and the tears escaped his closed lids.

Plagg floated close, not a fan of Adrien’s smoking but knowing this wasn’t the time to harass him. “Talk to me kid."

Adrien took a deep drag and shakily let it out looking at his snarky yet wise friend, “you know what happened at the last show?”

Plagg murmured to the affirmative, not saying anything more, not sure what to say. He usually screwed up when he spoke.

“Her name was Thérèse DuPont. She's very powerful in fashion. I’m not the first.”

“Why haven’t you told your old man?”

“You already know the answer to that,” Adrien said crossing his legs at the knee and stretching his body back over the back of the sofa and his arms across the entire width of it. Such an innocent move would have surely put Marinette in the hospital had she witnessed him stretching. He relaxed and looked at Plagg. “He'd never let me out of the house. He'd sue, it would be a ‘he said’ ‘she said’ battle, and I would lose. Father would be made to look like he had made it up to make another house look bad. Then he would lose customers and worse.”

“Yeah, then where would I get my cheese?” Plagg said sarcastically, floating over to the table where he sat down.

“She offered to pay for Marinette’s schooling in exchange for 1 year of work.”

“Sounds pretty good, are you worried she will do the same thing to Marinette that she did to you?”

Adrien sat up, eyes popping open with smoke pluming out of his nose like an angry dragon. The idea had never even occurred to him before! Would she? It was all about power, he relaxed and shook his head, “I don’t think so. What she would do to her is bad though too. There’s been rumors of her stealing one of her subordinates’ designs and saying they were hers. No one believes it because Thérèse has so much experience and the designer was so young but being friends with Marinette has shown me age means nothing compared with talent and dedication. What if Thérèse is just setting her up?” Adrien took one last inhale then stubbed out his Gauloise and stood up feeling overheated. He’d been wearing sweats to bed since _The Incident, _but this was the first time he felt too warm. He pulled his sweatshirt off leaving the undershirt on beneath and headed back to bed folding the bulky sweatshirt as he walked. Setting it on the end of his bed he got in, “any ideas?”

“Tell the truth?”

“About?”

“The designer.”

Adrien sighed and nodded. “Sounds good, ‘Night Plagg”

“Night”

***

Marinette sat terrified in Nino’s seat with a box of chouquettes. Her hair was up in its bun being held in place with 4 pencils (today) of various hardness ready for her to pull out whenever inspiration hit giving her a peacock effect. She looked behind her to see Alya give her two thumbs up and mouth “You’ll do great!” that’s when she noticed _all _the girls in the class were looking at her. _Staring_ at her, she gulped, she was going to do this right, even if she had to speak slowly or start over. Just remember the mantra she thought: _Adrien is my friend. He won’t hurt me even if he doesn’t like me. Adrien is my friend. He wo-_

“Marinette are you okay?” Adrien walked over and sat down next to her.

Marinette jumped up then sat back down after banging her hip against the table, audibly. She heard some of the students around her whisper “ouch” in sympathy. They were right. She bit her lips together and nodded, “Mmmhmm, yep, fine.” he was sitting next to her. Wow, he smelled good, even sitting he was so tall.

“Marinette? Are you sure you’re okay?”

She sat up straight and decided to not look directly at him. The box! She looked at the chouquettes box and slid them over to him so they couldn’t fall out or any other disaster could happen. “I brought these for you.”

“To share?”

“If you want, they’re yours.”

Adrien looked down something had changed, normally everything was a group gift. He leaned close to her ear, “chouquettes are my favorite, thank you”.

Marinette’s eyes widened impossibly watching him lean back seeing his beautiful green eyes. She wanted so badly to reach her hand up and touch his jaw. “Will you go with me to the graduation party?”

Adrien nodded, “That was the plan--”

“No, will you go _with me_”

Adrien smiled softly, “Mar--

“Class please clear your tables the examination is being passed now and silence is required. Your conversations can resume at the end of the class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumbler phoenixplume117.tumblr.com


	2. Falling In Love (With My Best Friend) - Matt White

Marinette looked around, her friends looked as put out, as she felt. She came so close. When she finished the exam she turned it in and reached for her bag under the table and went to leave but felt Adrien’s strong familiar hand grip her wrist and his eyes look into hers. Then he shook his head. She nodded and left.

Adrien finished answering his last answer and walked out, but Marinette was nowhere to be found. Didn’t she understand _don’t go?_

Marinette was right. Adrien wouldn't hurt her, _intentionally_. The tears fell and her shoulders shook because it still hurt. She tried to quickly walk home and quietly sob but as she waited in a crowd to cross the street, she decided she didn’t want to stay in her room crying. It would be better to let the wind dry her cheeks as Ladybug, she had earned some of the perks. She walked into a crevice of the school, “Tikki transform me” she took her yoyo out and flung it out and let herself be pulled away from the pain.

Adrien saw Ladybug flying through the air and was happy he was able to finish his test. He transformed and followed. He found her sitting on the roof across from the bakery he’d been at last night. “M’Lady, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, just patrolling.” she said. 

Chat looked at her closely, she looked like she had been crying “are you sure? You know you can tell me anything.”

Ladybug laughed hollowly, “that’s what they all say, then they still hurt you.” 

Chat frowned and scooted close to his partner and pulled her close to him in a hug. “I’m sorry.”

She sniffed, “_you_ didn’t do anything.” 

Chat rubbed her back. He knew she didn’t love him, but he still wanted to tell her about Marinette asking him before he said yes to Marinette. He just didn’t want Ladybug to feel like he was rejecting her even more... Especially since she’d been crying. “Wanna go get some sweets?” she shook her head “Coffee?” she shrugged. “Let’s go.”

They went to a little bistro they knew made a delicious cafe au lait, croissant and tartine breakfast, since it was still early. The owner even allowed them to sit in the employee area for privacy.

Chat wrapped his fingers around the back of his neck and looked over at Ladybug. “Lady?”

Ladybug looked over and again had a moment of shock at how big he had become and nodded sliding her eyes up to his wondering for the thousandth time what they looked like under the green magic. He’d gotten tall too. “Yeah?”

“I’m not going to be here for 5 days starting next Saturday. And I think I’m going to ask or I guess accept a girl, if that’s okay with you,” Chat said hesitantly, _knowing_ this was the wrong time but also aware there was never a time he was going to be able to ask the woman who held his heart if he could please have pieces of it to give to someone else.

Ladybug nodded, “No problem, I think I’ll just head home. Study for my test tomorrow.” She stood up and rested her hand on his shoulder then walked out.

Chat lit a Gauloise and finished drinking his coffee nibbling bits of dipped croissant. He signaled to the garcon and found their bill had already been paid. He handed him €25 and told him to use it for someone who was hungry and left. He walked around the building and found a secluded area to transform. 

Plagg peeked out from inside his shirt, “What’s the plan?”

“I’m going to Marinette’s house to accept,” he walked around the bakery going to the front door, he loved this place. He walked in to find a line and waved to Mrs. Cheng and pointed to the stairs to their private apartment for her permission. 

Sabine nodded without her characteristic smile.

Adrien didn’t notice and skipped up the steps and knocked on the door. He bounced on the balls of his feet, this was kind of exciting. He reached out to knock again but the door swung open.

Marinette was wiping macaron crumbs from her lips. She had come home and decided the bed tent life was for her and changed into her pajamas. A failed outfit she'd made for Rose consisting of a sleeveless shirt, black with pink polka dots and wide leg pants in pink with black dots. She'd pulled the pencils out and shook her hair out letting curls fall around her shoulders “Adrien?” _what do you want?_

Adrien’s smile slipped. Was she mad at him? He reached his fingers back and clutched the back of his neck. “Well, I thought you understood I was asking you not to leave after the exam but when I finished you were long gone.”

Marinette looked thoughtful, “I misunderstood, so I just came home to study for tomorrow’s exam,” a large flake clung to her bottom lip making it difficult to concentrate on her words. 

“That’s good, I was afraid there had been an emergency.”

Marinette shook her head.

Adrien smiled and reached for Marinette’ hand, “would you be my date for the graduation party?”

Marinette looked up at him stunned and nodded. 

Adrien’s smile transformed into blinding. “That’s great!” he was surprised how excited he was about this. All the years of being refused he should have just walked away. “Same schedule? Guillaume and I will pick you up before going to Alya's house?”

Marinette looked stupefied but nodded. Only then did she notice she hadn’t let him in yet. “would you like to have a seat?” She gestured to the sofa. He walked in and sat down. She went to the kitchen and returned with a tray of sweets, bottles with 2 glasses and 2 cups which she set on the table.

While she had been in the kitchen Adrien had pulled out a textbook and smiled when he saw the treats. Her father made the best macarons in Paris. “Your father makes the best macarons,” he said leaning forward to take one.

“Thanks. Would you like coffee or tea? Anything?” She didn’t want to sit down, she did but she knew she would screw something up if she did, better to keep moving. 

“No, wine is fine, come sit.” 

Marinette poured herself a glass, picked up a sweet and sat down.

“Any plans for university?” Adrien said leaning forward pouring himself a portion of wine and taking another cream-colored macaron knowing he’d have to work twice as hard if he mixed it with alcohol but not caring in this moment. He sat back and crossed his legs.

Marinette nodded, “I wanted to talk to Alya first so please don’t tell Nino but I’ve been accepted to Parsons.”

Adrien forced an excited smile, “New School? In New York? That’s fantastic Marinette!” he took a drink and looked around the room.

Marinette watched him, maybe he was allergic to something, in the macarons he was rubbing his chest and hips. Then she noticed the dark blue box. “Adrien, when did you start smoking?” she said gathering everything up onto the tray. “I have a balcony, let’s go.”

Adrien knew the way and he was not looking forward to this conversation without the nicotine brace, so he followed eagerly. Walking up the stairs to her room he wondered, not for the first time, how her father got into her room through that small hatch, he barely fit anymore. He followed her then he realized she had stopped and why. 

The way out was over her bed.

“Uh, one second,” she went to a pile of industrial fabrics and pulled out a rough looking faux leather then walked ahead of him draping it across her bed concealing everything. Including the cat he loved and walked back down for the tray, “okay, follow me,” then she ascended setting the tray on her bed to open the skylight. They both hopped out. 

It was a very different experience emerging from below, instead of landing. Marinette pulled out an ashtray and placed it on her table. Adrien's eyes popped wide, “you?”

“Only sometimes, it’s mainly for Rose.”

Adrien nodded taking out his pack placing it next to the ashtray with the top open in offer and reached for his glass and his cookie. “You were saying, about New York?”

Marinette looked torn picking up her glass she walked forward reaching for his pack when he nodded. She leaned forward and he lit the cigarette, it was incredibly intimate for some reason when it had never been with anyone else. “Thérèse DuPont of Fumée offered to pay for everything if I work for there 2 seasons after graduating.”

Adrien took a sip then put his glass down. “that’s an amazing offer Marinette!” he said reaching for his own and lighting it.

She nodded. “I have to talk to your father, I want to make sure I’m making a good decision.”

That was great! Maybe he wouldn’t have to say anything! His father could take care of it! Maybe he could even convince his father to give her a better counteroffer. Still he needed to say something, “Marinette, there’s some things you need to know about Thérèse” 

Marinette nodded looking at Adrien in the tiny chair. Between him and Chat maybe she should get bigger chairs she definitely needed more places to sit… safely. There was always the wide ledge where she moved the tray of food to and sat on the crate. She gently flicked some ash and turned back to him, not believing he was there. “Pretty incredible, isn't she? Becoming so high up, so young, in such an old house?”

Adrien's lips flattened, “erm yeah, about tha-"

“She's so creative! She seems to find inspiration everywhere. Every season something new and fresh.”

Adrien mentally rolled his eyes imagining it was because they were other designers' designs. _Their_ creativity, “Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. There are some pretty strong rumors about her. You need to be careful."

Marinette looked taken aback, Adrien never spoke badly of people behind their back. “You believe them?”

“I don’t have proof but it’s better to be cautious,” he said frowning looking towards Notre Dame’s missing spire.

Marinette sighed and put out the end of the cigarette and picked up her wine then sat next to the ashtray. “Alright, what are the rumors?” She asked and took a sip then reached over for a macaron.

Adrien never noticed her cleavage before, but that angle and that top had him noticing. It was definitely designed with Juleka's taste in mind, but he wasn’t complaining. _Focus!_ His eyes shot up, she smiled indulgently, he'd definitely been caught. He blushed, “Uh, er, a few years ago she had a protégé who claimed the line Thérèse put out were her designs.”

“People who work together are naturally going to have similar concepts.”

“No, Marinette, the collection matched the portfolio.”

Marinette sucked in a breath. “that’s a pretty strong accusation.”

“The girl had her portfolio."

“Then why is it a rumor?”

“Thérèse had one too.”

Marinette sighed, “It was her word against Thérèse's.”

Adrien nodded.

“But Thérèse obviously has more exper-”

“Marinette, experience does not make quality. Experienced designers can have blocks. Your designs are better than plenty of professionals, Father has said the same!” Adrien exploded.

Marinette had never seen this side of him and knew it mattered. Plus, he really thought she was _that_ talented?! “Alright.”

“Thank you,” he sighed. “Are you excited to see Côte d'Azur?”

Marinette nodded, mainly to see him in swimwear, she blushed, “Yeah, usually we go north or west, it’s exciting to go where all the famous people go.”

“Our house is in Antibes not quite in Nice but close, it's good for privacy.”

“I can’t believe your father allowed us to come to your shoot,” Marinette remembered she still needed to speak to Gabriel. They talked for a few more minutes but eventually she asked him if he was planning on going straight home from her house.

“I think so, why?”

“I have to talk to your father. I figured I would just go with you. To keep you company.” She followed up after she realized she had begun to sound like a stalker. He had agreed to be her date, not her boyfriend. “If that would be okay?”

“Don’t you want to tell Alya first?”

Marinette shook her head, “Not after what you told me. I want his perspective, Nathalie’s too if she’ll give it. This is important.”

Adrien fluidly stood up and once again Marinette was shocked. What was it with boys getting up from that chair? Did they have special muscles? “Thank you, Marinette, I would love your company,” he said and theatrically bowed.

She giggled, curtsied back then, picked up the last cookie and placed it against his lips. His teeth took a bite and smiled holding the cookie with his lips. He reached up and took the half and brought it to her mouth hanging open in shock and pushed her chin up. She chewed and he leaned toward her, past her and picked up the tray. Damn the man. “Thank you,” she mumbled

Adrien held the tray, hoping it didn’t become necessary but grateful he had it in case he had to hide behind it. Feeling blood pounding in his ears, cheeks, and between his legs. “Sharing is caring.” _Sharing is caring?! What, why the hell would anyone say that!? _

She giggled and opened her window and slipped into her room, then called, “clear,” for him to come down.

“I’ll just go down and wait for you,” Adrien said.

Marinette looked down realizing once again she had spent one of her most important life moments with him in pajamas, and blushed, “Thank you.”

Adrien continued down and placed the tray onto the counter of the DuPain Cheng’s kitchen and sat on a stool facing the steps waiting for Marinette. So, what was she, exactly? She didn’t feel like just a friend anymore, and she wasn’t just a date either. He’d went with Chloé to Cannes one year, she had been his “date” they’d had their picture taken on the red carpet and everything, but this didn’t feel the same. He felt something, it didn’t feel like he was escorting her or she him. He _wanted_ to be with her.

Marinette descended she was wearing high waisted flowing black pants with slits on the sides to above her knees, her top was made of the same gauzy material it looked like it was just the cloth folded over and wrapped strategically a few times but he knew it had taken hours because there were red roses embroidered in various areas. She walked across the room and opened a closet and pulled out a pair of black flats with red trim and slipped them on and turned to him. She was wearing makeup. Not much but still, she had lipstick on her wavy black hair was brushed out around her shoulders and she looked amazing. “Okay, ready, thanks for waiting,” She said reaching for her large portfolio, he hopped down and took it for her.

“I got it. You look really great.”

She blushed, “Uh, thanks.”

They walked down and since the bakery was busy, they just waved to her parents rather than stopping to talk and were on their way.

***

When they reached Adrien’s home Nathalie was already waiting for them. “Adrien please practice your Chinese, your tutor will be here in 20 minutes. Marinette I was able to squeeze you in to see Gabriel. I appreciate you calling ahead. He will be available in a few minutes.”

“Um, Mme Sancoeur, would it be possible for Adrien to join us? He actually has first hand knowledge of what I am coming to speak with M. Agreste about.”

“Until his tutor comes.” Nathalie turned and walked up the stairs to Adrien’s room.

“Mme Sancoeur.” 

Nathalie stopped and turned, “Yes?”

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled, “for helping my mom and sending out applications.”

Nathalie’s face softened, “You’re welcome Mlle DuPain-Cheng.” 

Marinette walked to the left and sat down and waited. Eventually she heard familiar footfalls on the stairs and Adrien appeared in front of her. “Hey.”

Nathalie suddenly appeared before Marinette could reply to him, “M. Agreste will see you now.” She declared and led them to Gabriel’s office.

Gabriel gestured to the seats in front of his desk. “Marinette, Adrien, what can I do for you?”

Marinette explained the offer Thérèse had made and was disheartened to find Gabriel hadn’t even noticed she’d said it in front of him. If it were possible, he stood even taller.

Adrien’s hand dropped down and his little finger brushed Marinette’s. She linked hers around it. He decided to push his luck and slid all his fingers through hers, she responded by gripping his hand tightly. He understood, his father’s anger could be very threatening, even when it was directed at someone else.

Gabriel’s back was to them, “This is quite the opportunity Marinette, I was planning on making a similar offer.” He turned around and zeroed in on their linked fingers, but continued, “I would prefer you to stay near me learning the trade in school and with me. However, The New School is quite an irresistible offer. What is its current rank?”

“Number two. M. Agreste, I’d like to take it unless it will upset you.”

Gabriel turned and walked back to sit behind his desk, “No, it won’t, I completely understand your desire for a full education. Now, let’s discuss _my_ proposal_._ After one year at Fumée you will come back and come here to work beside me. We will work together to start your own line.”

Marinette’s jaw fell open, surely, he was joking, she was only 18 and he was making these bold promises. Uncertain what to say she just sat trying to regain her composure.

“I assure you I have thought about this before. Your designs are primarily feminine, mine masculine. They both range from haute couture to ready-to-wear. Your styles are very compatible with the brand. You could start out as a companion brand. I’ve already thought of the name Gabrielle or Adrienne. It would launch the year you start. Five years and it would break off and rebrand to whatever you want to call it.”

Wow, he really _had_ thought about it. “That sounds, amazing. I-I, uh, thank you?!”

Adrien knew his father could be generous, but this was exceptional. He wondered if he had ulterior motives as well. “Father I wanted to discuss with her some of the rumors surrounding Thérèse and possible ways she could keep her designs and herself safe from plagiarism if they’re true.”

Gabriel’s smile turned downward, and his lips flattened in a grimace. “Adrien, we do not follow gossips.”

Adrien felt his blood boil. “Alright, then please teach her ways to keep her safe from people stealing her work,” he said between clenched teeth.

Gabriel looked at his computer, then to his son he cooly said, “it’s time for your Chinese lessons, go.”

Adrien squeezed Marinette’s hand one last time before letting go, getting up, and stalking across the room to walk out the door like a big angry cat.

Marinette didn’t know where to look. This wasn’t the first time the two had been hostile in front of her, but it was rare and always uncomfortable. No one wants to witness a family spat. 

Gabriel sat down behind his desk. “Now, where were we? Plagiarism, yes, nasty people are out there, but you’ve experienced it before, haven’t you? Your creativity both won the contest and showed you were the true designer. “

Marinette nodded, he was right, “But I can’t hide my signature in all my designs, it’s not realistic.”

Gabriel stood and walked around to survey her outfit gesturing for her to stand and turn. He spoke, “this is yours isn't it?”

“Y-yes.”

“No,” he said drawing out the word. “The answer is ‘Yes,’ there should be no hesitation. That is more yours than a child is to its mother, do you know why Marinette?”

Marinette’s heart raced Gabriel had never spoken to her like this, she shook her head.

“A child is only half yours. Your creation is 100% yours from inspiration to hanger. Do you know how I know this is yours?”

She shook her head again.

“Details: stitch size, embroidery, flow, material quality, you notice all of these things and it shows. When you go to school you will be surrounded by people who you will assume to be knowledgeable but I assure you, they will be imbeciles compared to you. I guarantee someone_ will_ try to steal your work, and possibly succeed.”

Everything he was saying was horrible. Marinette didn’t want to think of the horrible side of fashion. “So, what can I do?”

Gabriel smiled then, with teeth, it wasn’t the smile he used for the media, it was actually kind of scary, an intimidating smile, “You need to be an icicle. Sharp like a sword, Hard like a rock and cold as ice, no one should be able to break or melt you though. You need to learn strength. Whether you are or aren’t you cannot allow yourself to be perceived as weak. Do you know what happens to weak people, Marinette?”

She shook her head.

“Why won’t you answer me?”

She spoke in measured words, “I didn’t want you to yell at me for stammering.”

“They bend or break, under other people’s will.”

Marinette felt anger creep up her spine and righteous indignation spark, but she knew she couldn’t say anything because he was her superior, not to mention Adrien’s father. 

“Say it, say what you were feeling a moment ago.”

“You think bullying me is going to help?”

“That’s what you were thinking?”

“Yes.”

“And there is your answer.”

Marinette didn’t like that it worked. “So, you want me to be rude to you? That is your plan?”

Gabriel laughed a rich luxurious sound filling the room, its sexiness taking Marinette by surprise, “Not at all, but I’m not going to let you leave without preparing you for the big bad world and first you need to always be self-assured or at least appear to be. As for your designs. That’s easy. Digital imaging. While sketching take pictures. Upload your images to your space on our server. Images will be timestamped, proving when you created it. Having it located on [marinette@agreste.mode](mailto:marinette@agreste.mode) would give anyone pause if they were to question you. Marinette remember appearances are more important than reality. Using that server space gives the appearance this company stands behind you.

Marinette desperately wanted to ask, _but do you?_ “But what happens when someone more experienced or powerful says the designs are theirs?”

“Ah, yes, power. Marinette remember you are an icicle. The best you can do at this time is digital imaging. Make sure many people see you sketch at a time. Never work with one or two people alone. I would strongly state unless you have to, do not work with only one person. I know you like to help people but resist the urge to be helpful. Focus on you, think of it this way, I am depending on you to become my partner.” He knew how to manipulate so well.

She nodded, he made sense. They talked a bit longer about more trivial things and he offered her Nathalie to drive her home.

“No, thank you. Have a good evening M. Agreste.”

“Good evening Mlle Dupain-Cheng."

As she was leaving Gabriel walked out and looked at Marinette while speaking to Nathalie, "Nathalie, put Mlle Dupain-Cheng on the schedule next Monday for 30 minutes." He looked at her face surprised to find lightning crackling in her eyes, "make sure you're available, you will be tutoring her on crisis management." She made him feel like smiling, with her attempt to cover her palpable jealousy. She was so beautiful, but his wife was waiting, he felt the grinding pain once again swallow him. He also saw Nathalie's reaction, pretty Nathalie, sexy stunning Nathalie who showed the world an icicle raced from jealousy, to relief, to defeat and he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He nodded his head curtly, "thank you, that will be all Nathalie."

Marinette left feeling lighter knowing she was making the right decision for Marinette. She just needed to talk to Chat and figure out how to fix things for everyone else.

She pulled out her phone and called Alya on her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumbler phoenixplume117.tumblr.com


	3. Wonderwall - Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally gets her guy but it could cause her to lose her future.

Alya and Marinette met at a café near Alya’s house. As they sat and waited for their coffee Marinette told her about her plans for school. She saved her news about Adrien till the end.

Alya smiled sadly, “I’m gonna miss you so much girl! You’re going to amaze them.” Alya reached over to hug her friend. 

“There’s more. I can’t believe it, but more.”

“Well go on then.”

“M. Agreste offered me my own line when I return.”

Alya sucked in a breath, “woah.”

Marinette nodded. “There's more!”

“Stop that! Go on!”

Marinette giggled, “Adrien came over.”

Alya's eyes widened in surprise and she nodded, Marinette didn’t _look_ devastated, that was a good sign. She looked _elated,_ a very good sign. “Maaarinette!” she whined!

“We’re going to the party together!” Marinette squealed.

Alya leapt to her feet and hugged her friend, “I knew you could do it.”

“Actually, it was mutual. I started to ask, and he sort of finished.”

Alya’s eyes bugged behind her glasses, _“he asked?”_ she half whispered half shrieked. 

Marinette nodded smiling so hard it hurt. “There was a misunderstanding and he came to my house to clear it up. That’s when he asked.” She went over the whole story. She heard a huge crash behind her and jumped spinning around. She was tired of having to leave in the middle of important moments to save people who would just get akumatized again. She relaxed when she realized the woman sweeping under the tables across the street had accidentally knocked down the chairs from the top of the table.

Alya laughed, “you’re jittery!”

Marinette laughed with her friend then told her about the day’s events not leaving anything out. They made plans for the Riviera and when they would go shopping for the party and vacation. It was supposed to be a party but a few years ago a few schools held a ball similar to a Hollywood awards night with a red carpet and paparazzi. The money went to charity. It had been quite noble. Knowing Chloé _that_ was what she was planning since now she was head of student government since Marinette stepped down to spend more time with Gabriel as his student.

***

Gabriel waited for Adrien to sit across from him in his office then stood leaning across his desk at his son. “How long have you been with _my_ apprentice?”

Adrien’s chin dropped, of all the things to get into trouble for this was not one he expected. “Huh?”

Gabriel walked around the desk and leaned over his son, “how, long, have, you, been, sleeping, with, Mlle. Dupain Cheng?” He said annunciating every word crisply between clenched teeth.

Adrien’s lips thinned and his back stiffened in anger, “I haven’t. In case you haven’t noticed I am _always _here! I haven't slept with _anyone_ yet.”

Gabriel felt a portion of his anger release. He pinched his bridge then looked over at Adrien and tried to salvage the situation. He put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder then gently explained, “do you understand dating you could cause her to lose her credibility? People will think the only reason I'm working with her is you. The offer I put on the table is nearly unheard of but completely deserved. Now people will think I’m only doing my son’s,” he sneered distastefully, “tail, a favor.”

The fire came back into Adrien’s eyes. 

“I’m only saying what everyone else will say. Remember, appearances are what matter, not intentions.”

Adrien hung his head. He couldn’t ruin her future. “What would you do if it were Mother?”

Gabriel sucked in a breath Emilie and their romance was a forbidden discussion. It could literally send his father to bed with depression for days. 

“I know, we aren’t supposed to talk about her, but I need your advice. What would you do if it were Mother?” he said pleading with his father.

Gabriel was taken aback. He had never told his son he couldn’t talk about his mother. He didn’t want to think about what he would do for her, he'd quite literally do anything, for her, except... “I would not harm her future.” He said finally, but saw Adrien’s head drop, and he knew he had to be completely honest, “but I would never let her go, as long as she would have me.”

Adrien’s head popped up with a sliver of, _hope_ in his eyes, “Is there anything that I can do?”

“Do not allow the press to know she is your girlfriend. We will think of something,” he said. Pressing his intercom, “you’re needed" he simply said. Turning back to Adrien he told him to tell no one of your relationship, "text her now.”

When Nathalie walked in Adrien realized she liked his father. She walked the way Alya walked in front of Nino and Marinette with him. Like right below the last rib their bodies had been replaced by cat limbs, they didn’t walk they flowed and sauntered. How had he never noticed? “Yes, sir?” Nathalie said.

“We have a situation that requires urgent care, my son is seeing Mlle. Dupain Cheng, this cannot get to the press before our plans have been made public." He turned to Adrien, “what did she say?”

“She hasn’t replied yet.”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose again, “you’re dismissed, come to me immediately when you have any news.”

Adrien nodded curtly, wishing he was being included in their plans and walked to his room.

***

Walking home from her meeting with Alya, Marinette felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out smiling when she found it was from Adrien. She tapped through to read the text

** Adrien Agreste: ** ** don’t tell anyone were together **

** Adrien Agreste: ** ** ^we're going together**

** Adrien Agreste: ** ** we need to talk, it’s about my father.**

Marinette felt all her giddiness evaporating. He was embarrassed by her. She felt her nose burn and hot tears track down her cheeks burning her skin even though night air was still hot and humid. She hurriedly texted Alya before she sent out a mass text to everyone at school.

** Primary Account: ** ** don’t tell anyone about Adrien and me yet**

** Alya Césaire: ** ** ??? **

** Primary Account: ** ** he asked me not to**

** Alya Césaire: ** ** I already told Nino. **

** Alya Césaire: ** ** I won’t tell anyone else.**

** Alya Césaire: ** ** You ok?**

** Primary Account: ** ** …I don’t know. I’ll tell you in the morning. I just want to go to sleep. Today has been all up and down. Good night.**

** Alya Césaire: ** ** I’ll talk to you in the morning. Good night.**

*******

Alya couldn’t believe this. She video called Nino.

“Hey Ba-"

“_Your ‘Bro' _just_ texted _Marinette telling her not to tell anyone about them.” She said putting bro in air quotes.

“Woah, not cool.” 

“yeah, ‘not cool'"

“So, what're you wea-"

“_Nino_!”

He looked glum now, “I’ll talk to him.”

Alya smiled and lifted her phone higher tilting it down so he could see more, “And Nino? Call back when you’re done, the answer is only what you can see."

Nino smiled back at her, she was his caramel & chocolate covered pretzel fox queen. Hard and salty on the inside but sweet and brown on the outside, he sighed _so hot._

Alya smirked and winked at him knowing _exactly _what he was thinking. “I’ll talk to you soon, babe,” she said, and the screen went to the background for an ended call.

He hurriedly dialed Adrien. He picked up on the second ring, “Seriously dude, What the fuck?!”

Adrien frowned, his friend was _actually _angry at him, “what?”

“You basically told Marinette she was just your dirty little secret.”

Adrien’s eyes bugged out, “What!? No! It's for her, for her career, people need to know she earned her way, it doesn’t have anything to do with dating Gabriel Agreste’s son!” Adrien realized he was yelling. He also realized how important what his father was doing as he was telling Nino.

All the heat went out of Nino, “oh, well, that’s good, makes sense too. You know what would be smart? Telling her all that. For being so smart you really do have shit for brains.”

“With friends like you, who needs enemies.”

“Dude, it’s called constructive criticism.”

Adrien burst into laughter, “is it?”

“Yeah, call your girl.”

“We're just friends.”

“Sure, you are. I’m gonna call my _just friend_ back. _Bon soir_ dude, call the girl, fix the ish.” Nino said and hung up.

Adrien looked at his phone a picture of Nino, Alya, Marinette, Max, Kim and he stared back at him. For the first time seeing the body language, his arm was around Marinette's shoulders and her head was slightly tilted toward him, must be why _everyone_ told him he had a cute girlfriend. He sighed and dialed Marinette, it rang twice and went to voicemail. “seriously?” he clicked off and hit the text button, 

**Primary Account:** Marinette, I need to explain, please pick up.

Adrien tried calling again and it rang with a beep signifying she was on the phone with someone else and ignoring his call.

***

After calling Adrien, Nino called Alya back and explained the situation.

“Why didn’t he just tell her? That makes complete sense.”

“Dunno Babe, so where w-"

Alya waved him off, “I’ll call you back. I need to call Marinette.”

“Adrien's calling her.”

Alya laughed, “she’s not going to answer him! Talk to you later!”

Nino groaned, so uncool.

***

Marinette sat on her roof with a cup of hot, spiced wine and an unlit cigarette, her tears leaking unchecked while her shoulders shook. If he had not spoken to her at all it wouldn’t have mattered, but he’d pulled at the tiny stitches of a heart getting over a crush. She heard her phone buzz and looked at it. Adrien?! What did he want? She hit the cancel button and the buzzing stopped. She wiped her cheeks and below her eyes with her hands and sniffed. Her phone buzzed again, she looked over to see it was a text from Adrien. She read it. But then her phone rang, she answered it weakly, “what?”

“Nino just talked to Adrien. He didn’t mean it the way you think. It’s because of your brand or something. You need to call …”

Marinette looked up Chat was standing on her roof, in front of her, situating himself to sit down on her table. Marinette nodded after something about Nino, probably something scandalous and spoke into her phone, “I’ll call him, I gotta go,” she said hanging up.

Marinette looked at Chat Noir, hoping her nose wasn’t running, but knowing it was swollen, she'd always been an ugly crier. She didn’t believe _anyone_ looked good when they cried. _Maybe Adrien did, **shit**! Here come the tears._

Chat watched the tears slide down her face causing every tear to burn through him like lava, from guilt. 

She covered her face with her hands and sobbed from shame at crying in front of him and from what Adrien had said, “I’m so sorry,” then she began alternating between, “sorry" and “you should go" over and over.

Chat’s heart was breaking, what happened to happy Marinette? Had he done all this? He stood up and silently walked to her and picked her up, then sat on the chair praying it held both of them, it looked old, “hush, Little Princess, shh, I’m not going anywhere, he said pulling her head against his chest. What happened, are your parents ok?”

She nodded and had stopped crying but was making little shuddering gasps.

Chat rubbed her back gently, “is it school? Did something happen to the Parsons offer?”

She shook her head again bumping his bell the soft tinkle somehow relaxed her further into his arms. She slowly calmed the seconds passed into minutes then she felt soft vibrations then she heard it, it hadn’t happened in years, somewhere deep in his neck under her head came a rumbling growl it wasn’t the same as when they were kids but somehow was still comforting. “Are you purring?”

Chat smiled, “is that a problem?”

She shook her head. “You know I read some felines roar and some purr, the air travels the same path, it just makes a different noise depending on the type of feline.”

She was so sexy when she talked facts. Nino and he had decided years ago their fetishes were smart, strong women. “I’ve only done it a handful of times.” He felt her sigh and held her closer. He never wanted this to end, was this cheating? _He_ felt like the dance was more than a date, but she hadn’t said anything about it. Maybe going as each other’s date was just a formality for her. Then why all the upset?

She closed her eyes but continued pulling him from his distracted thoughts, “based on the growls you’re making maybe we should call you Panthère Noire.”

“That name has been taken,” he laughed.

“Most are actually leopards, so Léopard Noir would also be befitting.”

He could feel her smile and nuzzled the top of her head. “I will take it under consideration.” Why was Marinette so relaxed around Chat Noir, but not Adrien? Then it dawned on him. _Marinette must **like** Chat!_ Instead of making him feel good it just made him angry. What was so wrong with Adrien, besides how was he supposed to have a relationship with her like this? He wasn’t quite sure how it worked but he thought Plagg might actually _be_ his suit or _something_ like that. 

Marinette found the growls that had been disconcerting at first, bordering on scary now, “you’ll always be Paris' Chat Noir,” she said to placate him.

_Huh?_ He looked down and decided to be direct, he wouldn't lose this woman, not when he just realized what he'd had all along, “Marinette, I like you. Is there any chance you like me too?” 

Marinette stiffened; Adrien had finally given her a chance. Then again, he’d also decided she didn’t measure up. She remembered Chat's words this morning with Ladybug. Had he been asking her _permission _to ask _her_ out? This duel identity was truly baffling sometimes. He had wanted to keep his intentions honest, could there be a more honorable man? She sighed, how had she missed this? “I, think so.”

He pulled her close by the hips surprised to hear her gasp of pain. He instinctively pulled her clothes out of his way to assess the damage. A terrible dark line of a bruise began at her right hip and traveled 5cm toward her belly button. Wow, she was fit, he'd never noticed before. He also was just realizing how still she was and how low he had pulled her pants down. Low enough he could tell that she probably waxed but not lower that anymore was seen than at a public beach. He swallowed, _hard, _and gingerly pulled her pants back up. Incredibly turned on, about 1000° hotter and redder than he'd ever been in his life; but still upset, “What happened?”

Marinette’s brain was malfunctioning, “huh, wha? Tha? Huh?” she was embarrassed to find herself unable to speak, '_it was an accident that he pulled my panties down too! Pull yourself together woman!' _She took a bracing breath, “I stood up wrong behind my table in class.”

“Yeah," he said remembering her slamming her hip, he'd heard it, but when she acted like it didn't happen, so he respected it and pretended he hadn't heard anything. "That would definitely cause this kind of trauma," he hurried to say hoping to cover his accident.

She looked at him closely, “are you in _my_ class?"

“You know I can’t answer that.” He leaned back once again and carefully pulled her back into his arms into the position they had been enjoying before. This time being careful not to touch her injury.

She narrowed her eyes, she couldn’t tell if she knew him. Once again, that stupid eye mask threw her off. She wondered what his eye color was. “I was really surprised to find you were my age, I thought you were a couple years older than me,” she said settling into his arms again, this was nice.

Chat smirked, “Naughty Little Princess, stop trying to fish for more information.” He _did_ agree though, when he transformed his body did change, he did look a little older and more muscular. It was starting to balance out now. He had a theory, that along with other powers their bodies were enhanced toward their peak. Physically their bodies took a lot of abuse, it would make sense for them to stay centered around roughly 22-24 years old. When he first transformed, he was surprised to find his shoulder to hip length was different as Adrien than it was a Chat. Now, there was no difference he could see at all. 

Marinette nuzzled Chat, intentionally bumping his bell with her nose. “Can you blame me?”

Chat turned his head resting his cheek on top of her head and saw her cup, he cleared his head nervously, “May I have a sip?”

Marinette nodded, she hadn’t had any yet anyway.

He picked it up and saw the cigarette that had been behind it and mentally snorted, the ashtray was for Rose she had said. He put the cup back down and picked the cigarette up and held it in front of both of their faces. “This looks like my brand. I didn’t know you smoked Little Princess. Are you a Style Queen?” implying she smoked because she was a designer.

“Only sometimes.” She stiffened she didn’t like to be judged, nearly everyone smoked, people called France “Europe’s chimney” but it was only bad if _she_ did it? How dare he judge her when he was a smoker himself?

Feeling her getting upset, he realized it wasn’t just his brand but actually one of his, from earlier today. He rubbed her back and reached for the cup and took a drink the wine long since cooled off but the spices burst across his tongue strong and aromatic. Probably not how it was supposed to be but he loved it. “This is amazing! Does your mother make it?”

She shook her head, “My mother doesn’t drink, she’s Muslim.”

Once he got over his initial shock he felt a little ashamed at being shocked at all. He knew not all Muslims were Arab but he’d never met a Chinese Muslim--actually apparently he had. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t, he wanted to ask but he hardly knew Sabine. “Is Sabine her real name?” He felt her shaking and realized she was laughing.

“I take back what I said earlier, I _do_ like you. You know when most people find out she’s Muslim they start acting funny. They go over everything they’ve ever said, how many times they’ve said an insulting Muslim joke to me. Or they start asking about China and Islam, or they start asking about my faith or thoughts on current politics.”

“Some of my friends are so I don’t find those funny and know I didn’t say any. I’ll be honest I am actually curious about Islam in China now and it’s pretty obvious if you wanted to discuss what you were you would have said ‘we’re’ not ‘she’s’”

She pushed herself up off his shoulders to look at him, “You’re pretty smart for some kitten off the street.”

He smiled at her endearment and was saddened by the dark blue under her eyes. “Alright Pretty Princess, flattery will get you everywhere. One smoke then I’m putting you in bed,” the innocent words held a double meaning and his mouth felt dry, “to bed-to sleep!” they both laughed. He reached for the cup and took a sip disappointed it didn’t take hold of him like the first sip had, still delicious though. He pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette and offered it to Marinette.

Lost inside her mind she barely saw the short cigarette dancing in front of her nose. He _could_ stay, all she had to do was invite him. Who was this gutsy woman?!_—I don’t know but I like her!_ She reached out and took the cigarette and inhaled deeply and felt her head spin and rested back against Chat.

This was nice. Maybe he could tell Marinette eventually, it wasn’t cheating, he _was_ Adrien, after all. She was so snuggly. He heard a yawn then felt her move to get off him.

“I’ll be right back, can I bring you anything?”

“Water please.”

“Absolutely, I’ll be a moment.” She climbed into her room then jumped off her bed and threw off her clothes and _what am I going to wear! _ She jostled through her nightwear until she found it and ran to her sink for a little refreshment then pulled the pajamas on. Finally she ran downstairs to get his water and catch her breath, then climbed out side.

Chat turned and saw an amazing amount of honey white leg walking to him. It was obvious he had a type, Ladybug, Marinette, Kagame, and Lyrica Okano freckles on East Asian girls, killed him. He saw Marinette pop up from her room. She’d changed, obviously they were just pajamas, not intentionally seductive, he needed to calm down. She’d probably made them. Very cute actually, something that would sell well in her future line. Short light pink thin satin shorts with ruffled hems with tiny embroidered grey squeeze bottles on the hemline. Paired with a cropped tank top with a bunny foaming at the mouth with cotton fluff for the foam and the English words “Rabid Vicious” above the bunny, and “Bunny” below it. “_Lapin_ Dupain!” (Bunny Dupain) He laughed uproariously at the rhyme.

Her lips flattened, this was _exactly _why she chose to use English for the front. Crisply she responded, “if you’re finished, I have an exam in the morning.”

He stopped laughing**,** obviously she did not have his sense of humor. He nodded, “me too,” he found himself stuck to the chair. What had he meant ‘put her in bed?’ How did you put someone in bed? Was his mouth even _connected _to his brain. She turned her back to him and he saw the back of her shirt which was even better, the same bunny now with 2 big clean sparkling teeth in a huge smile and a bottle of tooth paste above in French it said _Je_ Plaisante (Just Kidding) and below it said _Dentifrice_ (Toothpaste!). He laughed, and got up “am I allowed to laugh at this side Little Princess?” 

She was pulling her hair all to one side and braiding it together and he realized she looked as nervous as he felt. They weren’t even going to _do _anything. _Were they? _She nodded. It took him nearly a minute to realize she was replying to his question not his musings. She'd finished her braid and had tied it off with a little red elastic, but she still hadn’t let go of the braid. Finally, she spoke up, “I’d better, uh,” she said motioning to her window.

Chat quickly jumped to the window, opened it and hopped inside. Once there he motioned her to him, instead of helping her step down he cradled her down then placed her on the bed and pulled her cover over her. _Ha! Put in bed!_

Marinette wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, but it went from sexy to romantic to something she couldn’t quite figure out. The look of accomplishment on his face was comical but she dared not laugh.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “all tucked in, time to go to sleep Little Princes.”

Marinette pulled all her courage together and whispered back, “you could stay awhile,” looking intently over his shoulder.

Once the idea had been planted, he desperately wanted it. He nodded afraid to look at her not sure if she would change her mind or if he said something it would ruin the moment. He leaned down and she heard a zip then another. 

She slid toward her wall to give him space and he climbed close that’s when she noticed his bare feet. _His boots come off! How unfair!_ She mentally grumbled. Then she heard a snap and saw him pull out his staff.

He looked at her directly, “no touching!” he said shaking the compacted staff.

She nodded, “I would never!” She said affronted. 

He flicked it open and fiddled with it then snapped it shut putting it next to the pillow. He laid down but kept a gap between them. 

Marinette looked at the gap then up at Chat confused, maybe she’d read the situation wrong. She sighed and moved to roll over.

Chat reached out and touched her shoulder and whispered, “Marinette, this is a bad idea,” he held up a huge hand, “these claws can cut through anything. I could hurt you in my sleep.”

Marinette slid closer and took his hand and placed it on her hip reminding herself he had touched her this way thousands of times. Sort of. Not really _this way._ She looked up at him, “you won’t hurt me, I know you and trust you even in your sleep.”

Chat's worry didn’t dissipate but his heart nearly burst from her deep trust. “Alright." He slid closer and rubbed his thumb softly across the exposed skin of her abdomen.

Marinette’s teeth clenched, what he was doing felt amazing, but all her weight was resting on her bruised hip. But if she moved, he might stop, or think she didn’t like what he was doing. 

Chat was entranced. He wished he could feel her skin against his but knew it wasn’t possible without showing her who he really was. He heard a whimper of pain and whipped his hand away to seeing if he had torn her skin. Nothing, her skin was smooth. His eyes shot to face to find her nostrils flared and her teeth biting her bottom lip and she leaned onto her back. How could he have forgotten, her damaged hip? He got up on his hands and knees over her to switch places, but once he was over her it didn’t feel so innocent, somehow his lips touched her nose, it all happened in a blur. He only meant to switch sides and apologize. He dipped his head to kiss her nose.

Marinette sighed and looked up to ask if everything was alright when his mouth came down on her open one. He immediately pulled back, but Marinette leaned forward and brought her lips back to him. She let her eyes drift shut for expecting more kisses but felt his position change and he pulled away. Her eyes opened, worried. 

Chat looked over at Marinette with a small smile, her chest was rising and falling rapidly. “You should have said something,” he said quietly.

Marinette turned on her good side and slid her hand from his wrist to his shoulder then her hand was on his skin, it felt so good, this must be what drugs made you feel like, she could barely think, “I didn’t want you to leave.”

Chat pulled her impossibly closer and held her hand to his neck. He had no way to touch her, but he _needed_ the skin to skin contact. He desperately wanted to hold her hand and feel her skin touch his. He was drowning. Why had he wasted so much time, chasing Ladybug? He would only have Marinette for two months, even less with his schedule, before she moved to New York. He nuzzled the top of her head.

“I love that,” she whispered bringing him out of his musings.

Chat was drifting but was still listening to her, “hmm?” his right arm nestled under their shared pillow and his left hand traveled further around to her back pulling her completely against him.

“You’re purring again,” she said her eyes drifting shut while her hand slid down from his face but never broke contact with his neck.

Tikki came out from Marinette’s old scrap organizer to get a cookie and surveyed this situation on the bed and audibly gasped at the sight that greeted her. Obviously, Marinette was one of the Ladybugs who needed _constant_ supervision. She wanted Marinette to be happy, but she needed to stay in Paris. She reassessed the situation in front of her. This could work very well, very well indeed. If she started a relationship with _him,_ she might not want to go to New York then everything would be just as it needed to. It was safer this way. She dipped down to the kitten and whispered in a sweet echoing voice, “protect and serve _her_.”

Chat’s eyes snapped open and he saw a flitting movement in the corner of his eye, then it was gone. He reached down and pulled the blanket over them and pulled her against him again and went back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumbler phoenixplume117.tumblr.com


	4. In the Middle of Starting Over - Sabrina Carpenter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night Chat decided to pop over to Marinette's house. His intention was to get her back into a good mood, so she wouldn't be upset with Adrien. Unfortunately once he was with her his intentions were forgotten and now he finds himself stuck in an impossible relationship with his mask on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you were a little upset with how Adrien was treated but, you're getting a story bit by bit. I promise he's going to be fine. Ladybug on the other hand... she's going to take a lot of abuse through out the story. Here's your warning, she's not very nice when her rules aren't being followed. Or if she feels like she's being cornered even if it's by people she considers her friends or allies.

“Marinette! Marinette! You’re going to be late for your Economics Exam.”

Marinette heard hinges and sprang up out of bed looking for Chat, but he was long gone.

“I’m awake!” She yelled, but her mom had already entered her room.

Sabine surveyed the room, it was tidy enough, but she wrinkled her nose, “Still spraying Gabriel before you deliver an item?”

Marinette was changing but nodded, knowing her mother was smelling Chat's cologne as Marinette had been too busy with school to do any Etsy orders recently. She came out from the other side of her screen, “Maman, how do I look?” she asked.

Sabine had noticed over the past year Marinette’s greys had been shifting darker and more black had found its way into her wardrobe while the pinks had become a wide array of shades including red, but this was something new. She typically only tried new clothes after school but she only had 3 more days with her school friends before graduation, maybe she felt more emotionally free to try new things. She had let her hair down and was wearing tight black pants with a tight black shirt under a black men's dress shirt. She had rolled up the long sleeves and wrapped it around her waist then tied it in the back. The only color was the little red G in a circle over her left breast and a red yin symbol dangling from a black leather cord. She walked over to a pile of boxes and moved stuff around until she found what she was looking for and pulled out some high heeled black pumps. One of a kind, completely black with tiny butterflies cut from the soft leather then inlaid with opal in the heel. She’d won them in a shoe design competition. The sole was black with a red G in a circle at the instep. While she did look amazing, she did not look happy she was leaning over her sink and putting on red lipstick. The crimson looked wonderful on her but she only ever wore it when she wore traditional Chinese outfits. 

“Why?” Sabine asked.

Marinette checked her teeth grabbed some bobby pins and a couple ties for her hair then reached for her black hand bag and put it in front of her scrap box for Tikki to hop in. “What do you mean why?”

“You never dressed that way before.”

“Nice?”

“Marinette, you always dress nice, what is this all about?”

Marinette reached for her Fumée Ma Chérie perfume then changed her mind and reached for her Dion Killer perfume instead and dabbed wrists and neck with the spicy scent. She checked her watch, “Oh, I’m going to be late!” she reached over and grabbed her phone, sketch pad and pencils then rushed down the stairs.

“You look beautiful,” Sabine called after her. She walked over to Marinette’s fabric scrap box and pulled out the bottom drawer tsking when she found macaron pieces, "Tikki you’re going to give us rats.” She murmured as she cleaned out the box. 

***

Marinette ran into the building firmly believing if she lived further from the school she would make more of an attempt to be there earlier, thus being on time. She hurried up the stairs and ran into the class, right into Adrien. Of course, she thought angrily, her eyebrows snapping together. She heard a couple “Ooh La La’s” from her classmates. Then felt his hands on her hips, his left hand skittered away and slid to take her hand.

“Marinette, I tried to call you, so many times, I texted and called you this morning too. Did you get my message?”

Marinette felt his warmth wash over her, he felt so good. Then she felt ashamed. She and Chat hadn’t specifically stated what they wanted in a relationship or one at all, but she was pretty sure 5 hours after snuggling up to him snuggling up to a different man was not acceptable. Besides, she was mad at Adrien! She pushed away from him the heels giving her a different perspective. “it's fine. I’ll meet with your father and his assistant at their convenience.”

He heard Alya's sharp gasp. He was upset himself, why wouldn't she let this go? On the other hand she looked so amazing, she was wearing his color, it was like she had marked herself, and with her looking like that he could nearly forgive anything. 

The proctor came to her and pointed to her sketch pad. “Mademoiselle, you must surrender that until the end of the day.”

Marinette nodded handing it to the proctor. 

He took it and put it on the desk. Then looked at the clock and the class. “This is a 2 part exam. When you finish bring your booklet to me and you may exit the class. Do not, I repeat, do not leave the school. Once you have exited the property your test cannot be reviewed by you nor may you have the second part of the exam which would automatically cause you to fail. I cannot stress this enough, do not leave the building. Any questions?”

Alix called from the back, “what’s the answer to number 4?” disseminating the tension in the room. Marinette smiled glad she knew they would be together for years to come.

The proctor smiled this joke was common but he still found it funny and replied, “Canada via Luxembourg. Seeing as there are no other questions… silence, you may open the books when I say.”

After about an hour Marinette heard a distinct knocking sound then she felt Adrian’s fingers on her arm. She pulled away. She couldn’t look at him during the test, what was he thinking. She continued ignoring him and the knocking sound until she felt Adrien’s hand on her thigh sliding toward her knee? She gasped, who did he think he was, the knocking was faster and louder until she realized it was her and her heels. She picked his hand up off her leg and dropped it to the table top and turned back to her exam.

Adrien finished first and went out and down the stairs to the courtyard. What had he been thinking, Chat Noir could touch Marinette, not Adrien! He groaned. Last night had been such a good idea in _ theory _ but such a bad idea in practice. He'd only meant to get her to soften up and then listen to Adrien, he hadn't intended to fall for her as Chat. Now what was he supposed to do?

Alya appeared behind him, “What happened? Didn’t you talk to her?”

He shook his head, “she never replied.”

Marinette exited the classroom and walked down the stairs toward her friend. “Alya, I need to speak with you privately.”

Adrien reached for her wrist but missed it, “Marinette, I need to explain.”

“Adrien, you’re absolved, I won’t be going to the graduation party,” She turned around grabbing Alya ignoring both of their sounds of dismay and walked toward the cloak hall.

Once the door shut behind them Marinette’s body melted her strength flowing out of her.

Alya turned to her friend with her arms crossed, “Well, you finally figured out how to talk to him. What do you mean you’re not going to the party? What about your dress?"

“I mean I am not going to the party. I can wear it some other night, to something else! It was made more for M. Agreste anyway."

Alya looked her up and down frowning, “So, you dressed like that to punish him?”

Marinette smiled secretly, “A little bit, but I felt like wearing it.”

“All black?”

“Mmmhmm,” Marinette mumbled remembered Chat’s arms holding her close and his vibrations soothing her to sleep.

“Nino is probably done, we should get back out.”

“Wait,” Marinette said pulling on Alya’s arm, “I met someone.”

Alya turned back irritated, “yes?”

“But I don’t know how much I can say.”

Alya's irritation soured into anger, “Let me understand this, you’re mad at Adrien because he has a valid reason to not talk about your possible relationship. Protecting _ you _. But you cannot tell me, your best friend, about some strange guy that you ‘met’ or what that even means. Marinette you need to get your priorities in order.” Alya pushed the door open filled to the breaking point with irritation at her friend who was willing to throw away their group's dynamic then turned back to Marinette, “And those shoes and that business shirt are all that is keeping that outfit from making you look like some Chat Noir fangir- ohmigod!” Alya's face was priceless while her brain processed at the speed of lightning an idea too ridiculous to not be true. 

Adrien had followed them up to the door to eavesdrop and when it had opened he had done the logical thing-hidden behind it.

Marinette, forced a high pitched laugh, “what, no. Besides, how would someone even have a relationship with a superhero?” Then she snorted and coughed. “The entire idea is ridiculous. Isn’t he dating Ladybug?” 

“Oh, my, God, you are! I don’t know why you’re even trying to hide it from me. I won’t put it on the blog, how did it happen?”

Adrien inwardly sighed, at least that was something, getting Alya to keep something this juicy off the Ladyblog was an act of God. He nonchalantly watched them through the still open doorway and smiled watching Marinette, she really was the world’s worst liar. 

Marinette shook her head exiting the cloakroom, “I have no idea what you’re talking about?”

Adrien popped up behind them, “Marinette, we really need to talk,” maybe this time she would feel rescued and listen to him.

Marinette looked to Adrien, she really did not want to talk to him but she didn’t know what to say to Alya. “Okay, yes?”

Alya nodded, and whispered her way, “I knew it. You’re trying to get out of talking to me.”

Marinette’s teeth clenched, but she smiled and shook her head. “You’re crazy, Adrien has been trying to talk to me since last night. Right, Adrien?”

He smirked, “Yeah, can we speak privately?”

She sighed dejectedly and he remembered how she looked last night when he first popped on to her roof. She nodded and lead him to the cloakroom where they could talk privately. 

“Father & Nathalie are organizing a press conference to announce the new line.” He rolled his eyes, “’Adrienne’, he said you will take the lead after returning from school and collaborating with fellow Parisian designers at Fumée. It’s his way of guaranteeing they uphold their end of the bargain. The reason we can't talk about us is if anyone finds out before the press conference or even a few weeks after they will say it’s only being done because you’re dating me. Father wants the world to acknowledge you for the amazing designer you are not the girl dating his son.”

Marinette nodded, she should have answered her phone. Now she was more confused than ever. She looked up at Adrien sadly, “last night I, I, I, met up with a friend I haven’t seen in a long time and since I didn’t think you wanted to be with me… I’m sorry, I really am, I should have called you back.”

“So, who is he? Is he your boyfriend?” 

“I’ll can’t do this right now, I don’t know.” She said frowning.

“Why aren't you coming to the Bac Ball? What do you mean you don’t know?”

“The what?”

“Chloé decided to make it a formal dinner and ball and call it the Baccalauréat ball, but we're all calling it the Bac Ball. So why aren’t you coming?”

“The new guy, I’m seeing, he, it, I don’t think,- I’m just not!”

Adrien smiled inwardly, outwardly frowning down at her, maybe Ladybug would let him tell her. If he begged. It would be worth it. To go with her. “You should come with us even if it’s just as friends, he should understand. This is the last time you’ll be with all your school friends. It’s important.”

Marinette understood the argument but after only one night she really didn’t want to be without him. Ugh, she did not want to be one of those girls. Please God don’t let it be because I’m a fangirl! That would be even worse! “Okay, but I’m not going as your date anymore. It just wouldn’t be right.”

Adrien nodded, he would definitely be speaking with Ladybug tonight. Then he would be telling his girlfriend that she was his girlfriend tonight. Then he would figure out how to tell her he was the guy who made her so angry yesterday that she ended up with him anyway. Tonight was going to be busy. “Father's heels look nice on you.”

Marinette actually laughed, “that is a very interesting sentence. Just for the record, these are my heels.” Referring to the original high heels Gabriel had made with her as her prize after she had won the shoe competition. Women's shoes were one of the few women's item's Gabriel Brand made. GB mass produced the shoe but not exactly like hers. Hers were made with real opal and the butterflies furthest from her heel weren't polished to a high shine. Gabriel said it was symbolic of her growth and her polish as a designer. The ones off the shelf were made of synthetic opal and were all high polish. Marinette loved her shoes but never wore them.

Adrien looked down at her, “You look beautiful Marinette, I think I should have said that more.”

She sighed, “Adrien, what’s done is done.” She stood to leave

“Marinette wait, what about the beach?” He almost laughed at her reaction. 

She blanched, “I know he won’t be able to get off to come to that."

Yeah, little did she know. He stood and followed her out.

***

Marinette got a call two hours after the exam. Enough time for her to call her doctor and get her records in order for her move and get some questions answered. The call came from a number marked “do not answer, solicitor" Cat Noir's number to her phone's secret second account. “Where?” She answered her normal answer.

“No emergency, I need to speak with you. Can we meet?”

“Normal place.”

He clicked off, which meant it worked for him.

She transformed and met Chat. “Yes?”

“Your hair is different,” he said with surprise.

“Huh?” Ladybug said reaching back feeling her hair in the same braid she had worn to bed last night over her shoulder with a tie defying gravity at the end.

“And makeup?”

“What!” she said leaning up to look at herself in his bell. Her red lipstick was still on her lips. She’d have to remember to take it off before he came over later. “Ugh, my kwami is mad at me.”

Chat squinted at her, “So she gave you a makeover?”

Ladybug shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe?”

“Looks nice,” he said shrugging.

“Then you wear it!”

He smiled cockily at her, “my hair’s not long enough.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but laugh, “What’s up?”

“I want, to… I, I need, you see, my friends, I won’t tell them, I.” He inhaled deeply through his nose then let it out through his mouth, knowing he made no sense he began again “I want to tell her.”

Ladybug’s mouth dropped, then she’d have to tell him who she was, absolutely not! “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Besides, you only just decided to see her yesterday. What is she to you?”

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes at her, “she’s the woman who actually respected me enough to give me the time of day.”

Ladybug stepped back as if stabbed, she supposed she deserved it, even though it hurt. It was weird, feeling jealous of herself though. She nodded. 

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. Do you want to meet her tonight? She’s pretty amazing.” He said with a smile

“Chat how well do you know this girl? You’ve met her a handful of times, she could just be a fangirl. You have tons of them probably as many as him,” she said pointing to a billboard of Adrien.

Chat Noir looked at the billboard, it was one of his most recent ones. They had definitely begun to exploit his body, that photo shoot had more to do with him and less to do with his father’s clothes. He was wearing a grey business suit with the black shirt fully unbuttoned with the arms pushed up exposing his forearms, 'huh, that's the same shirt Marinette wore today' he thought. He had his suit jacket hooked over his shoulder with his first and middle fingers of his left hand and his suit pants were unbuttoned and obscenely low with his legs angled apart and his hips thrust forward. His right hand’s first finger was crooked in a gesture urging the viewer to come to him. He looked at Ladybug, reading the longing in her eyes, oh, come on, not his partner too! “I don’t think that’s possible! Besides I feel bad for him. He probably has no privacy.”

“We’re getting sidetracked. I wouldn’t worry about him, he probably is dating three women and has a drug addiction.”

Chat's lips pressed together and turned white, “I really didn’t think you were the type to stereotype someone based on their job.”

Ladybug sighed, she might have laid it on a bit too thick in her attempt to keep him from realizing she actually knew the model. They had both rescued Adrien. Chat just didn’t know he was her friend... if he still was. “I’m sorry, I think it’s a bad idea. You just don’t know her well enough. You’ve rescued her a handful of times and spoken to her a total of 2 hours? How could you possibly get to know her?”

Chat hung his head but looked up at Ladybug with his eyes and whispered, “what if, I know her behind th-“

“STOP!” she yelled covering his mouth with her hand. She was breathing hard her chest rising and falling as if she had just ran a marathon. “Chat, if you can’t tell me how does it even make sense you can tell some random girl?”

Chat had never been truly deeply angry with his partner before but so far she'd insulted him and Marinette over 5 times. He was done with this conversation, she said even her kwami was mad at her. His teeth were clenched when he replied, “look at us! How can I have a relationship dressed like this? I’m afraid to hold her with my gloves on! The suit doesn’t come off! I can’t even hold her hand. Ladybug, I’ve never even felt her skin on my hand.”

She sighed, “Is this about sex?”

Chat would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of that himself. “it’s everything, I can't go to the beach with her, I cant run my fingers through her hair, I cant touch her and okay yes, in the future I won't be able to make love to her."

Ladybug turned away from him hit by another wave of jealousy. “Let’s come up with a workable solution that doesn't blow your cover and I'll make you a deal."

“Hmm?”

“I'll tell you something very revealing about me in July and I'll let you tell your little girlfriend who you are on your wedding night.” 

“Deal to the first part, very funny to the second part, and do you have any ideas?”

She shook her head, “Not really, the best I can come up with is wearing a mask.”

“I am wearing a mask.”

“No, I mean, transforming to your normal self then wearing a mask. The only problem is, your eyes will show.”

“No big deal. How about you toss your yo-yo and see what your lucky charm gives us.”

Ladybug threw it into the air intentionally allowing it to fall onto his head like she had when they were kids hoping to ease some of the tension, “Oh, oops.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to her about it," he said rubbing his head, wondering if he had ears simply to keep his skull safe from her yo-yo, not really minding it though. "I’m going there around 10, I need to study for my next test. I only have two left. How about you?”

“Two as well”

“So, 10 at Tom & Sabine’s bakery, meet us there so you can get to know Marinette.”

“Actually, I’ve already met her, she’s Alya’s friend from the Ladyblog. She’s a nice girl. Just be careful. Don’t break her heart either Chat Noir,” she said firmly.

He smiled, “I’ll try my very best not to.” He jumped off the roof and headed towards home, he had some studying to do and a favor to ask of Chloe.

***

When Marinette walked through the door at the top of the bakery’s stairs she wasn’t prepared to see Nathalie sitting next to her mother sipping tea. “Marinette!” they both said then Sabine laughed softly and Nathalie smiled. Over the years Marinette found her to be an acquired taste and she liked her overall. 

“Hello Mme Sancoeur, Maman. Can I get you anything?” she said placing her sketchbook pencils and purse all on the stairs then turned to get a glass of water after the women welcomed her home and told her they were fine come sit down with them when she was finished. Marinette walked back into the sitting area and sat across from the women. 

Nathalie coughed once. “Has Adrien spoken to you yet?”’

“Adrien and I are no longer anything more than friends.” Marinette.

Sabine’s smile dropped away, “Oh, sweetie are you okay?”

“I’m fine, we’re both fine,” she said looking to Nathalie. “Everything is fine.”

“That’s good, I’m here to schedule a press conference regarding the new line of women’s clothing that you will be the head of when you come back. I have explained everything to your parents. Is there anything I need to explain to you?

“Profits and rights.”

Nathalie nodded smiling to her, “good girl. Adrienne it’s logo and all it’s affiliated symbols are subsidiaries of Agreste SA. All designs you create while leader of Adrienne will belong to Agreste SA. However, all styles will be affiliated with your name and future brand.”

Marinette sat next to Nathalie on the sofa, “this is really happening, isn’t it.”

“You’re very talented, which is 40% important in my opinion, you are also organized, have good social skills, time management skills and are a good leader these are all very important in building a business along with the obvious education which I know you have. There are some very sensitive items in this paperwork that cannot even be discussed with your parents. Would you like a lawyer?”

“Can I at least read it before signing it?”

Sabine stood up, “I’ll go down to the bakery. Marinette, if you need us to call the lawyer it’s no problem.” She said and walked out the door.

Nathalie handed her the contract, “page 32, third paragraph. But before you read it, you have to understand you cannot speak a word of it to anyone except your lawyer, Gabriel or myself, is that understood?”

Marinette nodded then turned to the page and began reading out loud softly.

“In the event of Gabriel Agreste’s death, his son Adrien Agreste will inherit Agreste SA and all future business holdings associated with it. Marinette Dupain-Cheng will inherit all intellectual property to fashions designed by Gabriel Agr-“

Marinette gasped, “No!”

Nathalie shook her head and tapped the papers, “Keep reading.”

“-Gabriel Agreste. In the event they are married Adrien Agreste will inherit 85% of Agreste SA and Marinette Dupain-Cheng will hold 15% of Agreste SA with the understanding that all will be inherited by the future grandchildren of Gabriel Agreste.”

Marinette looked up at Nathalie, “Is this normal?”

Nathalie didn’t really know how to answer that without insulting Gabriel. “It’s very common, for people to write provisions for their grandchildren.”

Marinette knew when Nathalie was shutting down and it was pointless. “So what about divorce?”

“It’s later but contractually the 15% of Agreste SA would be yours upon marriage, after a divorce it would still be yours, however should you remarry it cannot be inherited by any children other than Adrien’s.”

Marinette nodded understanding the ramifications of the grandchild clause. “There’s a lot here.”

Nathalie nodded, “That’s why I wanted to come not just send it by courier.”

“I need to speak to my parents—Don’t worry not about the inheritance. Just in general, would you like some wine, more tea, coffee?”

“Water would be fine.” Nathalie said reaching for her tablet marking something.

“One moment.” Marinette walked down the stairs to find the bakery empty of patrons, her parents preparing ingredients to mix before bed. Suddenly she desperately wanted to be a child again, take away all the responsibilities and just watch her father sweep or knead while her mother sang her to sleep. She overheard her father speaking and stopped ducking below the glass so they didn’t see her.

“We will think of something.”

“Why couldn’t she stay in Paris? All of LVMH is here. Why would she leave?!”

“Sabine, you know Fumée isn’t part of the conglomerate.”

“What happens when we need her?”

“We’ll be fine, we were fine when she was too little to help, we’re going to be fine now,” he said walking away from his dry measurements to pull his wife into his arms. 

Marinette popped up and walked into the room to find her father hugging her mom. “Hi, I think you’re right. It would be a good idea to call the lawyer. This is a lot of information.”

Her parents parted and her mother walked toward the back of the bakery to a closet sized room where her mother picked up a book then a corded phone and dialed.

Marinette turned to her father, “Do you have any new snacks?,” she said then walked toward the cooler and pulled out a large glass bottle and put two glasses on a bread tray then added the bottle.

“Actually, I’ve been working on a savory lox macaron, would you like some?”

Marinette nodded, “That sounds delicious,” she said but her father had already walked away to start on them, “Thank you!” she called to him, then walked back upstairs.

When she walked through the door she saw Nathalie on the phone looking at the shrouded form of Notre Dame covered with scaffolding, her sight still causing Parisians heartache. No one felt the loss as acutely as Marinette, Chat and their team, most especially Viperion and Bunnyx who'd been told they weren't to interfere or play with the timestream. They were supposed to protect Paris and they had let down their Great Lady. It was some sick punishment that her house and school faced it forcing her to look at her failure nearly every moment of every day. Nathalie hung up and gestured to the old church, “She’ll be back you know.”

Marinette nodded solemnly. 

She turned away from the windows, set the tray on the family kitchen counter and poured water into the glasses, “I asked my mother to call our lawyer.”

Nathalie nodded and took the glass that was offered to her. “That’s a very good idea. How are your Bac exams concluding?”

“Very well,” Marinette said taking a sip not sure what else she should talk to Nathalie about before the lawyer got there. “Tomorrow Greek Literature.”

Nathalie nodded, “very good. Adrien has that too. What will you be focusing on?”

“Psyche, Cupid's wife.”

“Very good story, few ever take a moment to see it from Venus’ point of view though, she just wanted to protect her son from a virtual stranger who broke their trust. He was too much in love to see how badly. Her son gave his wife everything, the only rule was the blindfold. Sometimes love is blind, he was lucky, then again he was a love deity, maybe he didn't need luck.”

The door opened, before Marinette could respond and her father appeared holding a tray with pretty cream colored macarons their fillings exposed as salmon and white stripes, their tops resting elegantly angled as if they were little berets with black toasted sesame seeds on top

They enjoyed the macarons then went over the contract with the lawyer and finalized the press conference for next Tuesday. 

Marinette was finishing her cleaning of the apartment after Nathalie left when she received a text from Chloe.

**Chloé Bourgeois:** Baccalauréat Ball update! Masquerade! Wear what you like but make sure you wear a mask on your face.

**Chloé Bourgeois:** Try a bag, Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Primary Account:** That was a private message wasn't it? 

**Chloé Bourgeois:** Only the last one. :p. =:(|||)-

**Primary Account:** Didn't you say LB said you couldn't talk about being the bee?

**Chloé Bourgeois:** I didn't I just used a cute emoticon... and it's QUEEN Bee Marinette Dupain-Cheng! 

Marinette snorted and smiled as she walked up her steps to her room and shut the door behind her. She never would have believed her fragile friendship with Chloé would have ever existed even 2 years ago.

Tikki flew at her as soon as her bedroom door shut. “You’re avoiding me.”

Marinette blushed, “Yes, I am.”

“You slept with Chat Noir last night.”

“Yes, I did.”

“It matters to you doesn’t it?”

Marinette looked at Tikki confused. “Yes, of course it does, what do you mean?”

Tikki shrugged, “We don’t feel the same as you do. I could even procreate with other Kwami and it would not be the same as it is for humans. It can be used as a physical bridge for emotions before couples are ready for the next step but… meh.”

Marinette was fascinated but was also having a hard time following. “So are you in a relationship with someone?” 

“He wishes and you’re trying to avoid confrontation.” 

“I am but this would be fascinating anyway. Tikki, I’m leaving, we can keep our memories sweet or we can fight. I’ll go to Master Fu and he can pick a replacement.”

Tikki was momentarily speechless but was about to speak when they both heard tapping from the window.

“Hide! He’s here early!” Marinette ran for the stairs and pushed the window open slamming it into Chat’s face.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumbler phoenixplume117.tumblr.com


	5. Ho Hey -- The Lumineers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat comes over again the explicit chapter is next. It has to be read, I don't write "Skippable smut". I'm putting both out today (I hope) because they take place the same night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know the song Ho Hey, check it out. We're going to experience a lot of Adrien's emotions when they get back to school but that song is kind of awesome from start to finish for Chat being jealous of Marinette's feelings toward Adrien.

“Woah!” Chat said bounding backward rubbing his forehead. 

“Hi! I wasn’t expecting you!” She lied. “I was just studying.”

“For what?”

“Greek Lit, I have my summary and a new idea to write about.”

“Those are dangerous, you shouldn’t introduce new ideas at the last minute,” He held his hand out for her to take and pulled her through the opening. 

She had to admit it was pretty romantic, did he take classes or something? “What was your elective?”

If he said Greek she would narrow it down to their class, “Greek, Ancient Greek Literature.” _ Take that Ladybug, _ he thought _ , joke about telling me to tell her on my wedding day. _

“Are you in my class?” she asked for the second time in as many days, Naughty Kitty knew he was giving too much personal information. He was doing it intentionally to spite her because she had said no.

He reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear with a sad sigh, “Marinette, you know I cannot answer that, a lot of schools are having their Greek Exam tomorrow.” 

She nodded and sighed. That _ was _ true.

“You look amazing in black, come here, I missed you all day.” he pulled her close and thrust his fingers into her hair and his lips crashed on to her mouth, growling when she wrapped her hands around him. 

“Are you ready for your exam?”

“Yeah, as much as I can be. Just tired.”

“Oh, did you want to stay?” Marinette blushed but offered.

“May I?”

Marinette nodded.

“I, um, wanted to talk to you about something important.”

Marinette nodded and followed him down into their favorite chair to snuggle.

He pulled her closer, “I spoke with Ladybug today. I’m going to detransform when we’re together, I’ll wear a small mask, but at least then I can finally touch you.

It wasn’t until he said it that Marinette realized how stupid her idea was, “It could fall off!” she said in a panic.

Chat looked at her back confused, “Most people would want to know my secret identity.” 

“Uh, I do, but when you’re ready. Not because of some cloth.” 

He sighed and snuggled her tighter, could she be anymore amazing? “It’s going to be fine. Marinette, you know” he was rubbing the small of her back soothing her but he felt nervous, “you actually _ don’t know _ but you’re my first everything.” He rushed on, “not kiss, I’ve done that, but nothing else. Last night, meant a lot to me I want to be more than the boy who pops through your window.”

Marinette snuggled closer, then shyly replied, “me too. ‘boyfriend’ seems wrong when we haven’t been out on a single date but we’ve been together for a long time.”

Chat snuggled the top of her head, “Little Princess, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend,” he said with overly grand flourish. 

Marinette flicked his bell and leaned forward to look him in his green cat eyes, “I would love to kind sir.”

Chat smiled and almost immediately began to purr.

Marinette loved it, she tried hard not to but who couldn’t love it?

The purring stopped and Chat sat up, “One last thing.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“It’s important, I need to know if you suspect you think you know who I am. You cannot ever tell anyone who I am.”

“Hmm?” Marinette had not expected that, she felt a little insulted. She wasn’t some fangirl trying to get into Chat Noir’s carbon fiber super suit. She sighed, and he never thought that way until Ladybug had said the girl he was seeing was probably just a fangirl. Ugh! She did this! “Chat, I wouldn’t tell anyone you wouldn’t want to know. I do have a question, how can I have a boyfriend outside of my bedroom?”

“Does it embarrass you to be dating Chat Noir?”

“I think embarrass is the wrong word. I love dating _ mon minou _. I don’t love people assuming the wrong things.”

Chat understood that. “If you’re in the public’s eye your truth will usually be twisted into a lie. I don’t mind if you tell people we’re dating.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Ladybug wouldn’t let me tell you who I am, I won’t let her keep me from having a relationship with you too.” 

“But Kitty, I or even my parents could be kidnapped to exploit your weaknesses it’s not safe.”

“Mari, if I could tell you who I was, I would kiss your cheek and leave and come back through the side door of the bakery and date you as just the boy behind the mask. I could take you to dinner, parties, the beach, go on vacations with my friends. I can’t offer that. The best I can do is allow you to tell people who you’re dating.”

Marinette was nodding, when they met this afternoon she should have listened to her partner instead of acting like a child and being jealous of herself. Look what it had gotten her. She looked down when she felt something touch her ankle to find his tail wrapped around her leg, then sliding around and rewrapping itself. “Are you consciously doing that?”

Chat looked over to find his tail playing with Marinette, and laughed, “Not consciously!” he said a little embarrassed. “Come on, you have no idea how eager I am to get in bed.”

Marinette smiled not quite sure how he had meant the statement but loving it nonetheless. “Since you insist.” Marinette hopped off his lap and turned to him with a smile offering him her hand with a yawn, “Monsieur Noir, if you would but accompany me.”

Chat popped out of his chair, took her hand, and followed her into her room.

Mari was making her way across her bed when she felt his hand wrap around her ankle.

“Where are you going?”

She turned back to him, “To change and give you some privacy to take off your,” her mouth felt dry, “suit,” she squeaked.

Chat’s sexy smirk lit her room with 1,000 suns, “are you thinking about me _naked_ under my suit, Little Purr-incess?” he said, truly purring instead of just saying the word and every R a large cat’s growl rather than a human R. 

Marinette had absolutely no defense against this psychological torture, so she just nodded, she would be embarrassed about it later. She shook her head blushing furiously, “er, no, no, no.”

Why was it so fun to torture her? He slowly pulled her closer to him by the foot and loomed over her and whispered in her ear, “you can help.” 

What did that mean? “Huh?”

“Pull the zipper, Little Princess and then I’ll say the magic words,” _ ugh, it sounded better in his head. _

“Huh?” 

His bronzed hair fell over his eyes and he reached down to pull her fingers to behind the bell where a little zipper hid. She grabbed for dear life and pulled. Tearing wrapping paper off a present had never been so satisfying. She gasped, his skin was completely devoid of hair and soft and smooth over what felt like stone, it was unreal, she ran her fingertips, then her hands, still it wasn’t enough, she turned her hands over and ran the backs of her knuckles and hands against his chest and abdomen. 

Chat let go of her foot and pulled her over him her legs automatically spreading on either side of his waist, he thrust his fingers into her hair and pulled her down to him she resisted in favor of running her lips against his exposed chest and stomach. He heard a ragged breath and she looked up at him with a twinkle in her big blue eyes, “Did you have some magic words?”

Chat groaned. Ugh, he just knew he would regret that, especially with what he chose to wear, “It’s a—a little more complicated than, just, you see, it’s not the same.”

“Huh? Do you need to be alone?”

“No, it’s just, I’ll be fully dressed again.”

Marinette laughed, only _ her Kitty _ could get himself into these situations, “But,” she rubbed his chest, “this is your skin isn’t it?” she feigned confusion.

He sucked oxygen through his nose so deeply she was afraid she’d need to call Emergency Services. “Yes,” he said from between clenched teeth.

As a purely scientific endeavor she pulled at the bottom of the zipper then tried to see if she could reach inside any further but like her own suit it was attached. “So, where are your clothes?”

He shrugged, “Magic?” he said breathlessly.

She smiled her eyes twinkling again, “Indeed.”

He had dropped the mask he planned on wearing, and pointed to it, “I need that.”

She picked it up between two fingers dangling it above him like string above a cat, “what? This?”

He pulled her down to him and snatched it, “I can’t transform without it.”

Marinette watched him tie it behind his head, “should I go? It seems private.” She certainly didn’t want anyone seeing her go from _ Ladybug Savior of Paris _ to Marinette Dupain-Cheng bakers’ daughter. 

He shook his head, “No, I, I want, I want you to be with _ me. _ If I could I would but I’m not allowed to tell you who I am.”

Marinette slid off his stomach and sat next to him, “Why not just meet me without your mask? We could start dating?”

He snorted, “One, the first man who comes up to you whether it is me or not you will assume is me. Two, wouldn’t it be awkward someone out of the blue acting like they know you so well? It would be like a stalker, not a future partner. Let’s face it, I screwed up, I should have come to you without my mask long time ago. Or I should've just ignored Ladybug's rules.” He hung his head down. “this is me, I’m sorry.”

Marinette shook her head, knowing she was responsible for a large portion of their problems and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “I think you're wonderful. I want to know you too but it’s safer not to, right? You can tell me after you defeat Hawk Moth. The fact you are doing what your partner and you agreed to do shows me you’re honorable. I agree, it would have been great to have dated you behind the mask but,” she shrugged, “what’s done is done.”

She’d said the same thing to him this morning when Adrien had told her she was beautiful. He leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, “has anyone ever told you, you’re amazing Marinette?”

She smiled. “I'll go get us some refreshments, any preference?”

He grabbed her hand, “No, I mean, no and no but stay.” He took a deep breath and whispered something she couldn’t quite hear and in a flurry of black and green a sexy man/boy in a mask was sitting on her bed wearing an expensive olive green Gabriel sleeveless undershirt with pajama shorts, Plagg floating next to him.

She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding onto, the mask had stayed, she’d been terrified it would vanish with the rest of his suit. Then looked at Plagg with what she hoped was a gasp of surprise.

Chat smiled, “This is Plagg, he's my Kwami. He's how I transform.”

“_ Oh, my!” _she said. Maybe she was laying it on a little thick, she wasn’t very good at this.

Plagg narrowed his eyes at her and motioned with his hand from his eyes to her then back to his eyes to show, he was watching her, then turned to Chat, “Kid? Cheese?”

“I was just going down to get some snacks, you can come with me,” Marinette said brightly, knowing it sounded suspicious as it left her mouth. It sounded like she was planning Grand theft Kwami.

Plagg shook his head and opened his mouth to reply but Chat beat him to it.

“Great idea! Plagg loves your father’s food!” 

A tiny giggle came from below the bed and Marinette hurriedly giggled to cover it. “He would be so complemented.” She got up and that’s when she noticed his body, it was somehow incredibly familiar and not as Chat's, even the way he was sitting seemed... “Okay, get comfortable, unless you want to go back up then I'll meet you up there.” She walked down the stairs and opened the hatch to the living room andTikki zoomed through with Plagg, Marinette closed it behind her.

Plagg turned on her as soon as the door shut, “’gasp oh my Chat Noir save me'” he said in a high falsetto, “you should have just let him show you who he is.”

Marinette opened her mouth to defend herself but tikki jumped to her defense. 

“Leave her alone Plagg, you know the rules."

“_ You _ know the rules Sugarcube, they’re more than partners now, or they probably will be. Just because your ladybug is afraid to get hurt doesn’t mean my kitten should have to be tortured. And I _ know _ you did something to us last night.”

Marinette ignored them and found 4 glasses and 2 bottles then went to the bakery and walked back in a minute later with her hands full. She put everything on the tray, then went to the cupboard where she had hidden her bribe and put the wheel of camembert on the tray too. Dead pan she said, “Tikki told me it was your favorite. I want to know him too. I want to take him to the party my school is having, I want to go out with my boyfriend like a normal girl with my friends. But I _ can't _ and _ he _can't. Please don’t make this harder. Would you like some bread?”

Plagg kind of felt bad for her when she put it like that, and she had gotten him quality cheese too, “Anything will do.”

“Oooh! More of these!” Marinette said finding her father's new macarons.

“Try to keep the treats low calorie. He will appreciate it.“

“Plaaaaagg,” Tikki warned.

“Uh, okay,” Marinette said looking for the impossible in her home.

Plagg turned to Tikki, “how many times have I explained humans can't see anything. This kitten should have figured out who his ladybug was years ago. And look at your bug, they’re so obvious but neither can see, how are they the smarte-.”

Tikki flew at him covering his mouth with both her arms. “Plagg, that is enough!

“Tikki can Plagg stay with you tonight?” Marinette asked.

How on earth was it possible for someone red to blush? “That was what we were planning, after all there’s plenty of space,” she said with a giggle.

Marinette mentally gaped, they were a couple! No wonder he was so mad, he wasn’t able to visit unless Chat knew who she was. It was pretty unfair to be so powerful and yet bound to less powerful people. “Anything else?”

“Get something sweet for Tikki.”

“Plagg! Stop being rude! She already put them in my house. We're fine Marinette, let’s go" she said then floated behind her hair incase Chat saw them when they came in the room.

When they walked in the room it was empty. Tikki and Plagg zipped to the scrap box. Marinette left their preferred items in the bottom drawer of the scrap box then set the tray next to her computer and pulled off her pants and underwear, praying this was a good idea then removed the rest of her clothes, when she was done she pulled the businesses shirt back on and buttoned back up. It hung nearly to her knees she ran to the mirror to check on her makeup remembering what Alya had once said ‘if you cannot count on your lipstick to make it through a situation don’t wear it’. Marinette rubbed at her lips to give them color then used some lip balm to give them shine, grabbed the tray and made her way up to her newly acquired boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumbler phoenixplume117.tumblr.com


	6. Something Just Like This -- Coldplay and The Chainsmokers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut. If you don't like smut skip this chapter. The next chapter is a modified version of without the smut.
> 
> The chapter where Ladybug & Chat Noir solidify their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a mom, IMPORTANT PSA. These are fictional characters, if you find yourself in the same situation please use a condom. That is all.
> 
> Quick note, I'm pretty sure most people know this but just incase, the poetic french term for orgasm "la petit mort" translates as the little death.

Chat sat in Mari's chair thinking about Icarus & Daedalus, the father and son who had gone through so much in the labyrinth. Daedalus had made fake wings to escape and said they would melt if they flew too close to the sun, but his son Icarus didn’t listen, so he died. That was the story he had chosen to write about for tomorrow's exam and analysis. It was how he felt when he wasn’t with Ladybug or Mari. Like his father’s craft was killing him. When he was completely alone he could hear Therese's heels snapping on the floor and her words threatening to destroy his career, feel her smack and rub then  _ tell him _ he enjoyed it. The window being pushed open knocked the bad memories away and a tray appeared. “that looks good, but is there a girlfriend in there?”

“Ha, ha,” she said dryly.

She popped out and his breath caught, she looked amazing. All morning he’d been wanting to untie that damn shirt but this was the best idea ever. “Wow!”

She set the tray on the side edge, “wine or water?” She said. 

“Wine. Cigarette?”

“Sure,” She poured them both glasses of wine and put lox macarons on plates for both of them. Then she pulled her shelf over to put their plates on and sat on him to have a good look at him and gasped with surprise, “you have green eyes!”

“I’ve been told I also have blond hair.” He said managing a straight face for a few seconds before laughing. 

“It’s not really blond anymore, more bronze" Was that a mistake? Surely girls remembered what he looked like when he saved their lives.

“Yeah, getting older,” he said pulling her down onto his lap, I'm sure they'll want me to bleach it soon."

“Your hair is different!” she said with surprise, not understanding his comment and ignoring it. 

He nodded and ran his fingers through his shorter tidier locks. “Yeah”

She sighed and leaned up to kiss his neck. He snuggled her closer wrapping his hand around her he took a puff then handed it to her. He carefully rested his hand near her hip then put his other hand on her thigh under the shirt. It stirred the memory from earlier in the day during her test when Adrien put his hand on her thigh, she shook it off. He took a last puff on his cigarette then offered it back to her, telling her he was done and rested his cheek on her head. 

She took it but put it out, she still had a little more research to do for tomorrow’s exam. She pulled out her cellphone and continued researching for her test. He just relaxed under the nearly full moon and stars. It wasn’t until she finished reading the scholarly article she noticed something was missing and she sat up and looked down at him. “You’re not purring.”

Chat blushed, “Chat Noir has ears, a tail, can run on all 4's and purr, I can't.”

She smiled, “so I guess you aren’t the cure to my insomnia then?”

“You’re not mad?” He asked confused. 

His reaction was more confusing to her. “I know I met you as Chat but I’m pretty sure I like you for more than that. Something just like this is perfectly fine with me,” she said telling him the words she was desperate to hear someone say to her, “I’m not looking for a superhero, just someone I can kiss,” she looked up and kissed the underside of his chin. 

He smiled, he knew the song well and her words resonated deep in his soul, like a bell filling him making him feel whole. Her words fit his desire to find someone that could love the child his mother had loved, not the model Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir but Adrien,  _ just Adrien. _

"You, Marinette Dupain Cheng, are the most marvelous person I know."

Marinette shrugged the words off, "I'm not, I mean, you're Chat Noir, you know  _ everybody _ including Ladybug, they're m--"

He stopped her, "They're not you Marinette, ask yourself where I am. I choose you, you really are the most amazing person I know." It was true, only she really understood he had chosen Marinette over Ladybug. Did he really find her so special? His words seemed to hang in the air almost tangible somehow coating her, enveloping her, most definitely protecting her from her belief _ she  _ was not good enough. 

They both felt completely at peace with the other. Whole.

***

He was pretty sure he had found her,  _ the one _ . Was it too soon to know? It didn’t feel like it. They’d been together as friends for years surely that counted for something. He decided it did and it wasn’t too soon. 

What was he going to do for the next 3 years? Maybe Ladybug would let him go, at least for extended visits? That could work! He looked down and returned her kiss deepening it breathing in her sweet breath. He ran his hand up her thigh surprised to find nothing under the shirt. He pulled away to look at her in shock. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, naughty, aren’t you full of surprises?”

She blushed causing the little freckles to stand out, his hand slid between her thighs causing them to part without her knowledge. The tip of his thumb brushed her smooth labia but nothing else. The grip of that large hand on her thigh was nearly painful keeping her from falling off his lap, but she would die before telling him to stop so delightful was the pressure. She had begun to make strangled gasping noises.

Chat popped up from the chair, cradling her in his arms, “We're on the same page right?” he said walking the two steps to her window.

Marinette nodded, “I’m on birth control.”

She was looking at him, what did he say? 'Good?' No, that sounded like he wasn't prepared. 'It's okay I've got it covered' with a wink? But having condoms kind of sounded like he was planning on this… but he kind of was. Why wasn't there a manual?! Maybe he should say nothing, when in doubt keep your mouth shut! 

His silence worried her and she moved to be let down, he pulled her close for a hug and a peck on the nose then put her down. She walked over to the tray and grabbed it before hopping onto her bed like the pro she was. She put the tray on the large ledge she had installed over the rail around her bed for this exact purpose while he climbed down after her. She poured herself a glass of sparkling water and took a sip looking back at him shyly. Maybe she had misjudged the situation. She heard rustling and looked over her shoulder he was under the covers fiddling with his phone when she leaned over he snapped it away from her sight. What was she thinking? She was the one who insisted on anonymity. She plugged her phone in, on the shelf behind her bed and crawled in between the sheets not sure of the situation anymore. 

Chat knew he'd killed the mood and the fire in his groin demanded he fix it. He was really happy for their height difference as he was too embarrassed to look at her. He put his hand on her outer thigh and began rubbing up and down slowly, “did I do something wrong?” he whispered into the hazy darkness of her room.

She lifted her face her lips colliding with his chin and shook her head vehemently. “I thought you were mad at me,” she sighed happily when the hand, at her thigh slid up to her butt and pulled her to him. Well,  _ this _ was much more promising, she thought feeling the thick outline of him against her abdomen. 

“Never,” he said then kissed her forehead.

She leaned upward and kissed his chin. Together they worked to meet in the middle and they began kissing softly at first almost in apology, that they had stopped the earlier freight train of passion. But those kisses quickly were left behind in favor of hungrier ones. Somehow the shirt was unbuttoned enough to come off over her head the same as his shirt, only his shorts remained. She felt his hands everywhere except her hip, how he could remember anything was beyond her. The kisses had become manic their hands touching each other’s faces. She was grateful for the darkness, if his mask came off there would be no harm no foul. Suddenly his other hand was under her and she was on her back and he was over her. It was like a dream. Only the littlest bit of moonlight light came through but no features could show her the man she was giving her virginity to. He leaned down and placed his finger over her lips while kissing his way to her left nipple. She hadn’t realized it hurt until his mouth soothed it. He said he had no experience but he seemed to be pretty amazing. He rubbed her hard aching breasts and then switched to her right one. Slowly his right hand snuck down with a gentle scrubbing sensation. That’s when she realized his hand had calluses, probably from his baton. Then his fingers found the hopeful flesh between her legs, waiting for his fingers return, if only for a touch. 

His fingers softly traced the bare flesh, “I wish I could see you,” he said, his familiar voice a comfort in the dark.

“I have a reading lamp,” she offered wanting to see him too. 

“We can't, my mask fell off when we were kissing.” He rubbed outside, which felt amazing but he was  _ needed _ against her clit, “so smooth, so soft,” he said leaving her breasts for apparently silkier pastures. The moment his lips kissed the top of her pubic area she swore she would never curse her epilator or wax again because his feather light touches felt like lightning.

Her hands ran across his amazing expanse of muscles. His body was unreal. Did he practice like Nino and Alya? “You’re pretty amazingly smooth yourself.”

“Laser hair removal, 2 years ago,” he sighed, “It's a popular option Father wanted it done, everything except my head, forearms & calves. It was a pretty painful summer."

She vaguely remembered a few times him saying he had was in pain a couple summers ago, she had assumed he meant he had been hurt in battle. Then his words struck her and she swallowed hard, “everything?”

“Feeling shy, Little Princess?” he said petting her with his knuckles against the slick slit.

Why lie? “A little."

That surprised him, “really?” He said kissing her hip where his guessed her bruise was.

Seriously? Did he take classes on being charming during sex? “Yes, but you’re making me feel pretty calm, so I think I'll be okay,” she said squirming breathlessly.

“That’s good to know,” he said and all civility fled, he must have been calculating location the entire time because he simply extended his long fingers and they were past her labia and teasing the rim of her vagina. Her muscles immediately clamped down on the intruder. Not in attack but to take him prisoner, he laid one last kiss to the top of her soft, silky pubic triangle before burrowing between her labia to find her clitoris with his tongue. He may not have ever  _ done _ any of these things but he certainly heard enough about it in dressing rooms. First and foremost the clit, that’s what they  _ all _ said. He could her little mewling noises and if he didn’t love what he was doing he would have teased her about who the cat was in the relationship, after all, a lot of people called this a pussy he thought humorously. Then again, he  _ was  _ lapping up a lot of cream. Her legs went wild, he slid his free hand down her leg and guided her foot to his shoulder. She mimicked with her other leg, while he playfully licked at her clitoris, batting at it with the tip of his tongue then soothing it with long languorous licks. It was so responsive, he wished he could see it, he reached out with his finger and barely touched it and her legs were wrapped around his head again,then spread wide begging for more. He was having so much fun, he didn’t even notice when her restless movements had stopped. However her hips did keep trying to further impale themselves on his fingers which were now completely wet. He finally was able to understand she was actually saying something over and over again.

Marinette was dying, surely this was  _ not _ what people loved to do, her muscles were exhausted beyond belief her clitoris felt swollen to the size of her leg, her vagina felt like nothing would ever fill it enough at this point. She was terribly embarrassed to feel tears on the edges of her eyes even though she knew they were simply from exertion, right? She was covered in sweat, her hair was sticking to her face and neck. She didn't look sexy anymore and she didn't feel it either. She looked at the clock across the room, they’d been doing this over 40 minutes, how had he not suffocated? It had started out delicious. Then even more exquisite, now, however, her body felt like a balloon over filled except it  _ needed _ to pop, she wasn’t sure when the moaning began, but she had moaned, eventually she couldn’t moan anymore so she began groaning and now she was begging, “please-please-please, inside, I-need-inside,I-think-please. I cant anymore please" over and over again she begged but he just continued, ignoring her pleas. And then suddenly and swiftly the two long lovely fingers shot deeply into her and she covered her mouth with both hands while she screamed with satisfaction. It was amazing, bursts of purple fireworks shot off behind her eyelids and every ounce of tension fell from her body.

_ That _ he had not expected. She lay like a dead body, but he hadn’t  _ done _ anything yet. He curled his fingers inside of her. And her body jumped.

Her voice was hoarse and broken, “are you try-tr-trying to kill me?

“Just a little,” he said with enough of his sexy suggestive grin that she could hear it. Apparently he was a fan of double entendres as well as puns.

His implication was not lost on her, she laughed, “You already have, Naughty Kitty.” She said grabbing his large forearm. “I want  _ you _ inside of me.”

Chat flexed and spread his long and strong pianist’s fingers inside of her, “I  _ am _ inside of you,” he laughed then licked her clit while adding a third finger to which she either had no response or could not give one. other than the low nearly demonic groan being pulled from her deep inside her chest, she dug her fingers deeper into his arm and holding it to her like a lifeline, not caring about the awkwardness of the angle.

“Hurts,” she whispered and he stopped and pulled his hand out causing her to desperately grapple for him in the dark, then understanding dawned on her, “ _ mon Minou _ , my throat hurts from screaming. If you don’t put something inside of my vagina you will die a very final death.”

Chat let out a relieved breath, “oh, thank God,” she was so wet and she had already had one orgasm, he pulled his shorts off. “Marinette I’ve never-so you don't have to worry but I have a condom if you want me to wear it-I understand.”

She touched his face with her hands then covered his lips with her finger, “me too. We'll be safe I always take my meds on time and I’m not sick right now so we don’t have to worry about decreased effectiveness.”

Chat smiled mentally, only his Marinette would think of ‘decreased effectiveness’ when she was this horny. He wasn’t going to say it yet but he was pretty certain he was in love with her. He gently pulled her labia apart with his thumbs taking her writhing and whimpers as good signs he continued with a prayer he didn’t make this terrible. That was the other thing everyone agreed on, their first time was always bad. He slowly slid forward desperately hoping not to hurt her.

Marinette appreciated the gentleman between her legs but if he did not drive his shaft into her she was going to flip them both over in a moment. Instead she chose to be more diplomatic and tell him. She grabbed at his shoulders and whispered “Right now I need a tiger not a kitten, don’t make me beg when it hurts to talk.” She was grateful for the darkness knowing the blackness covered the blush that went from her hair to her breasts. But it worked.

Chat lifted one of her legs and drove forward ripping another scream from her which she quickly assured him was pleasure and pulled him close scratching his shoulders and back. “Mari let go, let it happen,” he groaned feeling her muscles gripping, him tightly but also rippling. It was definitely  _ not _ the same as his hand when he needed to take care of himself. He put her shin against his chest but she moved her leg around and put her thigh against his chest, he was too tall for her to put her knee over her shoulder but it didn't matter what mattered was the battering ram against her cervix. She was  _ really  _ flexible and athletic, how had he never known? She wanted a tiger that was exactly what she was going to get he buried his face in her neck and pulled out only to thrust forward without a moment’s hesitation. Her happy sigh told him everything he needed to know, he continued this pace and reached down to rub her tender abused clit and she went over again; grabbing his arms and back pushing herself harder up on him until she forced every drop of her orgasm from her body. The only parts of her body against the bed were her head, shoulders and her right heel. He could taste the salt on her skin she wrapped her right leg around his waist and suddenly it felt like her body was everywhere and shaking, he couldn’t fight this, he couldn’t wait any longer. He joined her quietly breathing deeply through his nose from the sound of it. He laughed happily and pulled her close their bodies wet from their exertions. “be honest, was it bad?”

Marinette stiffened.

Chat noticed immediately, “that came out wrong! People say the first time is always bad, oh, shit, yeah, see, now it is.” He groaned.

Marinette laughed then hit him playfully, “hurts to laugh!” she whispered hoarsely. 

He pulled her close and found the blankets to cover them. It was getting cold on their damp skin.

“It was wonderful  _ mon Grand _ _ Minou. _ I’m grateful it was with you.” She was starting to fall asleep when she remembered, “Chat, don’t forget your mask,” she murmured before falling into an exhausted sweaty asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumbler phoenixplume117.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 6: Something Just Like This -- Coldplay and The Chainsmokers (Non Smut Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-smut version of the previous chapter where Ladybug & Chat Noir solidify their bond. So you can skip it if you've already read "Chapter 6: Something Just Like This -- Coldplay and The Chainsmokers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is a modified chapter there are things that will come up later you won't get so here are some explanations. Marinette doesn't know Chat Noir is a model but she finds his body does look a lot like one. He comments that his father paid for him to have permanant hair removal a few years ago which is in her opinion weird but isn't actually that uncommon. In case you were worried she loses her voice from yelling not anything else. He gets the nickname Tiger that comes up regularly from here on out in the series because of something she said.

Chat sat in Mari's chair thinking about Icarus & Daedalus, the father and son who had gone through so much in the labyrinth. Daedalus had made fake wings to escape and said they would melt if they flew too close to the sun, but his son Icarus didn’t listen, so he died. That was the story he had chosen to write about for tomorrow's exam and analysis. It was how he felt when he wasn’t with Ladybug or Mari. Like his father’s craft was killing him. When he was completely alone he could hear Therese's heels snapping on the floor and her words threatening to destroy his career, feel her smack and rub then tell him he enjoyed it. The window being pushed open knocked the bad memories away and a tray appeared. “that looks good, but is there a girlfriend in there?”

“Ha, ha,” she said dryly.

She popped out and his breath caught, she looked amazing. All morning he’d been wanting to untie that damn shirt but this was the best idea ever. “Wow!”

She set the tray on the side edge, “wine or water?” She said. 

“Wine. Cigarette?”

“Sure,” She poured them both glasses of wine and put lox macarons on plates for both of them. Then she pulled her shelf over to put their plates on and sat on him to have a good look at him and gasped with surprise, “you have green eyes!”

“I’ve been told I also have blond hair.” He said managing a straight face for a few seconds before laughing. 

“It’s not really blond anymore, more bronze" Was that a mistake? Surely girls remembered what he looked like when he saved their lives.

“Yeah, getting older,” he said pulling her down onto his lap, I'm sure they'll want me to bleach it soon."

“Your hair is different!” she said with surprise, not understanding his comment and ignoring it. 

He nodded and ran his fingers through his shorter tidier locks. “Yeah”

She sighed and leaned up to kiss his neck. He snuggled her closer wrapping his hand around her he took a puff then handed it to her. He carefully rested his hand near her hip then put his other hand around on her other thigh to pull her down. It stirred the memory from earlier in the day during her test when Adrien put his hand on her thigh, she shook it off. He took a last puff on his cigarette then offered it back to her, telling her he was done and rested his cheek on her head. 

She took it but put it out, she still had a little more research to do for tomorrow’s exam. She pulled out her cellphone and continued researching for her test. He just relaxed under the nearly full moon and stars. It wasn’t until she finished reading the scholarly article she noticed something was missing and she sat up and looked down at him. “You’re not purring.”

Chat blushed, “Chat Noir has ears, a tail, can run on all 4's and purr, I can't.”

She smiled, “so I guess you aren’t the cure to my insomnia then?”

“You’re not mad?” He asked confused. 

His reaction was more confusing to her. “I know I met you as Chat but I’m pretty sure I like you for more than that. Something just like this is perfectly fine with me,” she said telling him the words she was desperate to hear someone say to her, “I’m not looking for a superhero, just someone I can kiss,” she looked up and kissed the underside of his chin. 

He smiled, he knew the song well and her words resonated deep in his soul, like a bell filling him making him feel whole. Her words fit his desire to find someone that could love the child his mother had loved, not the model Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir but Adrien, just Adrien. 

"You, Marinette Dupain Cheng, are the most marvelous person I know."

Marinette shrugged the words off, "I'm not, I mean, you're Chat Noir, you know everybody including Ladybug, they're m--"

He stopped her, "They're not you Marinette, ask yourself where I am. I choose you, you really are the most amazing person I know." It was true, only she really understood he had chosen Marinette over Ladybug. Did he really find her so special? His words seemed to hang in the air almost tangible somehow coating her, enveloping her, most definitely protecting her from her belief she was not good enough. 

They both felt completely at peace with the other. Whole.

¤¤¤

He was pretty sure he had found her, the one . Was it too soon to know? It didn’t feel like it. They’d been together as friends for years surely that counted for something. He decided it did and it wasn’t too soon. 

What was he going to do for the next 3 years? Maybe Ladybug would let him go, at least for extended visits? That could work! He looked down and returned her kiss deepening it breathing in her sweet breath. 

The grip of his large hand on her thigh was nearly painful keeping her from falling off his lap, but she would die before telling him to stop so delightful was the pressure. 

Chat popped up from the chair, cradling her in his arms, “We're on the same page right?” he said walking the two steps to her window.

Marinette nodded, “I’m on birth control.”

She was looking at him, what did he say? 'Good?' No, that sounded like he wasn't prepared. 'It's okay I've got it covered' with a wink? But having condoms kind of sounded like he was planning on this… but he kind of was. Why wasn't there a manual?! Maybe he should say nothing, when in doubt keep your mouth shut! That was his father had always said, he decided that would be the best course of action.

His silence worried her and she moved to be let down, he pulled her close for a hug and a peck on the nose then put her down. She walked over to the tray and grabbed it before hopping onto her bed like the pro she was. She put the tray on the large ledge she had installed over the rail around her bed for this exact purpose while he climbed down after her. She poured herself a glass of sparkling water and took a sip looking back at him shyly. Maybe she had misjudged the situation. She heard rustling and looked over her shoulder he was under the covers fiddling with his phone when she leaned over he snapped it away from her sight. What was she thinking? She was the one who insisted on anonymity. She plugged her phone in, on the shelf behind her bed and crawled in between the sheets not sure of the situation anymore. 

Chat knew he'd killed the mood and the fire in his groin demanded he fix it. He was really happy for their height difference as he was too embarrassed to look at her. “Did I do something wrong?” he whispered into the hazy darkness of her room.

She lifted her face her lips colliding with his chin and shook her head vehemently. “I thought you were mad at me,” she sighed happily when the hand, at her thigh slid up around her and pulled her to him. Well, this was much more better, she thought. 

“Never,” he said then kissed her forehead.

She leaned upward and kissed his chin. Together they worked to meet in the middle and they began kissing softly at first almost in apology, that they had stopped the earlier freight train of passion. But those kisses quickly were left behind in favor of hungrier ones. She felt his hands everywhere except her hip, how he could remember anything was beyond her. An hour later he laughed happily and pulled her close their bodies wet from their exertions. “be honest, was it bad?”

Marinette stiffened.

Chat noticed immediately, “that came out wrong! People say the first time is always bad, oh, shit, yeah, see, now it is.” He groaned.

Marinette laughed then hit him playfully, “hurts to laugh!” she whispered hoarsely. 

He pulled her close and found the blankets to cover them. It was getting cold on their damp skin.

“It was wonderful mon Grand Minou. I’m grateful it was with you.” She was starting to fall asleep when she remembered, “Chat, don’t forget your mask,” she murmured before falling into an exhausted sweaty asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment, I always respond. Bookmark to get an email when this story is updated or subscribe so you get an email when any of my stories are uploaded as they are all from the same timeline.


	8. Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tells her good news. Adrien doesn't take it very well. Sabine's backstory is partially revealed. Marinette & Adrien spend the afternoon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A running joke in this chapter is the term "White Tiger" I'm not actually sure how common the term is but my friend who was born in the US is Chinese/Vietnamese and she was told "White Tiger" was a term for a girl who was completely bare... there. For those of you who may have skipped chapter six, Marinette is. So I fact checked and according to Google yep, that's the slang. I ran with it. Chances are Marinette would know bad words, 1st and 2nd gen kids usually do and people who are as fluent as Adrien usually have friends who speak the language they've learned, who ultimately teach them all the bad stuff. That's just life.

The next morning Marinette woke up feeling like the world was made of silver linings. She hurried down her stairs took a shower and got ready. She wore her hair down letting her hair dry into waves and curls. She absolutely refused to wear anything black and green like his fangirls wore but she wanted to wear _ something _ to commemorate the loss of her virginity to very possibly the most amazing man on the planet, she sighed. She saw a corner of a skirt she hadn’t worn before and smiled. She pulled on a black button down collared halter top blouse then wrapped the printed sarong skirt over it careful so that her modesty would stay intact but her leg would still show appropriately, then slipped into her plain black heels and grabbed her black Longchamp bookbag purse for Tikki. 

“Ready Tikki?” she said softly in her dry sore voice. No response, “Tikki?” She tapped on the drawer “Tikki”

Tikki grumbled uncharacteristically, “I’m up! Stop yelling!” Then she appeared from below Marinette’s desk.

“Okay?”

“Plagg got me drunk. He thinks it’s funny, he does it anytime he has an opportunity.”

“You a couple?”

Tikki blinked, then ignored her saying “Marinette you look nice. You know what would be nice?”

“Hmm?”

“Staying out of other people's business.”

Marinette turned red, then she whispered hoarsely “you’re a nasty drunk. I’m leaving, stay or come.” Marinette stood back up, walked around, and looked in the mirror then reached for some pink lipstick. She looked at her watch and realized she was running late, again. How, she had no idea, she started with more time than normal, she came downstairs and saw her mother who looked her up and down looking at the pattern of her skirt trying to discern if there was some kind of hidden message in it.

“Better rush, There’s a croissant on the counter for you.”

“Thanks,” She whispered

Sabine took a sip of her tea and smirked at her daughter's whisper, “You’re welcome, now go.”

Marinette ran down the stairs and out the door. She checked the sign and crossed the street and up the stairs into the school she hurried into the classroom and to her seat waving to her friends but completely missing the hunger in Adrien’s eyes upon seeing her in the tiger print sarong skirt.

“Hey! Wow, you look amazing.” Alya said as soon as she sat down.

Marinette turned pink.

“Wow, like that is it?! So, details?

“I don’t have a voice.” She replied in a quiet voice.

Alya laughed, “What did he do to you.” 

_ Everything _, “Alya!” she squeaked.

The proctor walked in as Chloe was walking to the front of the class. After the proctor had gotten their attention Chloe reminded everyone their school would be participating in what they hoped would be a new tradition. Instead of just picking up their certificates they would join their professors for a dinner at the Mayor’s hotel, Le Grand Paris, where they would all receive their diplomas then they could stay and dance the night away. “Last minute reminders, it is a masquerade, wear a mask, and don’t be boring,” she looked over at Marinette “consider it a gift to you, since we’ve been going to school together since childhood, it’s a party where you can come, _ and _ cover your face at the same time.”

Chloe didn’t know it but it was a gift. Making it a masquerade meant Chat might be able to come. “Thanks Chloe,” she croaked.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng what happened to your voice? Did you lose it begging for money to pay for university?”

Adrien almost laughed at how close Chloé was to the truth she was with her insults. After all Marinette _ had _ lost her voice begging, just not for money.

“I have laryngitis!” she whispered angrily.

Adrien turned to look at Marinette, and the words were out before he could stop them, “Cat got your tongue Marinette?”

She turned 50 shades of red but had a secretive smile. Then to the whole class she called out in a soft logical voice, “We're losing time we need for our exams,” and all the fight and fun flowed out of everyone in favor of passing.

The proctor was one who liked to move people around, and she found herself sitting next to Adrien, except two people could have sat between them she put so much distance between them. For part one she had to write a summary of the formal analysis she had turned in a few months prior. When she finished she went downstairs to join Alya who was complaining about how classical history was a bullshit term for European History since it didn’t include all cultures. As a minority person of color (albite mixed) herself she agreed. It would have been fun to write about a Chinese legend instead of always the same Greek and Roman myths but to be fair this was an elective and it _ was _ ancient _ Greek _literature. Marinette grabbed Alya’s arm and pulled her away from their friends toward the cloakroom. 

When the door clicked shut Alya looked at her as if she’d lost her mind. 

Marinette sucked in a breath then let it out slowly. “I have so much to tell you. He said I could tell everyone about him. I think it’s a bad idea, but I don’t know, I just want to scream his name from the rooftops. My throat hurts so bad but I want to tell you everything.”

“How about you start with who you’re dating.”

Marinette looked at her best friend and turned dark red and felt herself overheat, and it seemed the redder she got the bigger Alya's eyes became. It was the first time she was telling anyone, she didn’t want to be judged and she didn’t want him to be judged. She swallowed “Chat Noir,” she let out the breath she’d been hanging onto, “Chat Noir is my boyfriend and last night I lost my virginity and it was amazing.”

Alya hugged her and screamed, “OHMIGOD! Interviews whenever I want!” Then everything her friend said registered through her giddy haze of success. And her huge eyes nearly took up half her face in her surprise the rest was her mouth hanging open from shock. “you had sex with Paris’ most eligible feline.”

Marinette’s face screwed up, “Ew, don't say it like that, he's human.”

The door pushed open and Julika, Nino and Adrien walked in.

Alya pulled Marinette over to their friends, “You will _ never _ guess who Marinette’s secret boyfriend is!”

Nino, shrugged but looked her up and down, “someone in fashion.”

Adrien had to admire his friends and classmates, they were so good at this it was almost hilarious. “A tiger?”

Marinette looked like she was going to hyperventilate. And Adrien had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the wicked smile he knew was brimming around his lips. _ Use your model face, think about Icarus' death _ he told himself.

Alya laughed unaware calling Chat 'Tiger' was causing damage to her friend's sanity. "Close," she said pointing at Adrien, instead and pushed Marinette, “tell them!”

Marinette took a steadying breath and whispered, “Chat Noir,” she said happily, as if just saying his name out loud brought her happiness… who was she kidding. It did.

The satisfaction he thought he was going to feel at her telling their friends about him never came. The pride he’d been feeling died, replaced with jealous burning anger. Adrien smiled what he hoped appeared happily, “I'm really happy for you Marinette,” he said then walked out of the cloakroom slamming the doors with far more force than a happy man should have.

Nino looked at the door with worry, as it stuttered slowly trying to ease shut after its mechanisms’ assault, “uh, I'm gonna go take care of that.”

Alya nodded worried for their friend realizing Adrien may have felt more strongly for Marinette than they had realized. Maybe more than _ he _ had realized. Adrien walked to the other side of the courtyard not wanting to hear his friends, pulled out his cell phone and texted Ladybug.

**Secondary Account**:**** ** I can't do this. I need to tell her.**

**Piao Chong:** ** No. Busy, talk later. **

Ugh! Bitch! Instantly he felt ashamed, his mother and Nathalie too would be appalled if they heard his thoughts. Fine, if LB wanted to be this way, he would see Master Fu. He was done fucking around with Ladybug, and her irritating rules.

“Dude, you okay?” Nino said sitting on the bench next to him.

Adrien leaned back and crossed his legs stretching his back over the back of the bench releasing some of the tension in his back, there were even some audible cracks. “Yeah, why?”

“Because you’re a liar, and if we were alone you would be lighting up. Dude, you’re a professional, it’s your job to make yourself look a certain way. If you’re worried about anyone else figuring you out, don’t, it’s my job to read your real feelings you look totally chill. But let’s talk, when did you finally figure out you wanted Marinette?”

Adrien looked at his friend with surprise, “what do you mean? Marinette is a great friend.”

“Seriously, _ still _? Denial is not just a river in Egypt. You’ve liked her since you got here. When you were with Kagami you stopped panting after her—”

“I’ve never panted.”

“Sure you didn’t bud, not at all like a dog on a summer day. So, as I was saying, you stopped flirting or being over the top nice when you were dating Kagami. You treated her like Rose or Alix, you know _ normal. _ But seriously, dude, it wasn’t even a month after Kagami split and Mari was back on her pedestal.” Nino shook his head, “her body wasn’t even cold, that’s cold.”

Adrien poked Nino in the soft spot between his shoulder and chest for maximum pain, “Kagami's not dead, she’s engaged. Happily, I might add.”

“Besides the point!” Nino said with sage wisdom. “why does this bother you so much? When she dated Max it didn’t make you this mad and he’s our friend.”

“Sorry, Nino, I just don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Nino nodded, Alya, he and the rest of the crew had, had their suspicions for years, after all whenever someone was akumatized Adrien and Marinette were the first to 'find a safe place' or 'become victims'. Later when Max joined the team he ran the probability. Were Adrien and Marinette, Chat Noir and Ladybug, and it was higher than 95% sometimes, other times it was only 7%, it was weird, he and Markov said it had to do with extenuating and alternating variables. With their upcoming holiday it would have been amazing to have been correct but apparently they’d been wrong. If Adrien _ were _ Cat Noir he wouldn’t be pouting on the other side of the school because his girlfriend was happily telling people they were dating. Bummer. 

Meanwhile, by the time the proctor called the class back for the second part of their exam their class and most of the school knew Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Chat Noir's girlfriend. As the class filed in the proctor pointed them to places to sit Adrien grunted when he saw he was placed next to Marinette. She smiled brightly and he was reminded of her words last night that she didn’t need him to be Chat Noir to make her happy. _ He _ made her happy.

“Mari I need to tell you something,” he whispered, putting his hand on her arm.

Her smile hardened but never fell, he gave her credit for that for a girl going into a very public world she would need that skill. She gently disengaged his hand and brightly smiled up at him, “yes,” she hoarsely said.

Knowing he was partly responsible for her voice made his body tighten. He didn't care what Ladybug said anymore. He was telling her, right now! “Marinette, I am,” '_ don’t do something you're going to regret, not here _,' his conscience admonished in his father's voice. He continued, “really happy for you.”

Marinette blushed her smile turning blissful, “Thank you.”

As the proctor droned on about this portion of the exam Marinette looked over and noticed Adrien’s right arm had small bruises on it in a weird V shaped pattern. He ran his hand through his hair and she almost gasped as she saw a larger one below the inside of his elbow, as though it had been grabbed at an abnormal angle. She blushed remembering when she held Chat's arm with all her unusual strength, so he wouldn't be able to pull his hand away from her aching body. She looked up into his startling green eyes, they looked startled. _ 'Chat's eyes are brilliant green too _ ' an unbidden voice said in her mind. _ Stop it _ , she told herself, fate couldn’t be that cruel, not after pining for him for so long. He looked at her with a question in his eyes, she shook her head. Nothing, it _ was _ nothing. It wasn't possible, 6 years of being madly in love with this boy for him to be her partner and now her _ lover?! _ No, not possible, and just speculating like this wasn't fair to Chat.

¤¤¤

Sabine ran into her daughter’s room as soon as she heard her daughter run out bakery’s side door. The sounds coming from this room last night had been unmistakable, also something no parent wants to hear but there are reasons to tolerate it the number one reason being marriage or destiny, same thing depending on who you asked. Although times had most definitely changed since she was a girl. 

Most importantly since no one came through their door only one person could have gotten into their daughter’s room. Chat Noir.

As soon as she entered the room, it was obvious, the smell of their joining lingered in the small room. Sabine threw open the three small windows to get a good breeze in the room and went to Tikki’s box. As she had suspected, more than one kwami had stayed there by the look of the mess, it smelled, mildly of cheese, a stinky one. Sabine smiled, she knew it, fate, destiny, kismet, whatever you want to call it would not be ignored. Marinette had been predestined to be a Ladybug just as this young man had been to be to be a Black Cat. Unified they would be unstoppable very literally two halves of one whole. Everything about them created balance but only if _ they _ were in balance. Sabine cleaned the desk and the scrap box but left everything else in her daughter’s room untouched, she could clean up after herself. 

Sabine ran down to go to her favorite Asian market, if Plagg was here she was going to make him his favorite food, Choudoufu she thought with tears in her eyes. After all there was no one else on earth that had known and loved her as long as Plagg. As an adult she often wondered if Tikki ever really cared or if she just saw her as a tool. She wanted to tell Tom but he was busy with a line already expanding out the door. She hadn’t seen Plagg since the 1937. He’d been boxed when her brother died, she didn’t remember it, she didn’t remember anything, they told her that was normal that she was lucky to be alive especially since they were twins. To this day only Tom kept her rooted, she felt the shame wash over her, she loved her daughter desperately, but she knew Tom not Marinette was what kept her alive. After Imran had died she had become a vigilante for her people. As the black beetle, she would strike at night and she had, had no problem killing. It had been a dark time. People like to forget she along with the rest of China like Russia were allies during World War II. When she went after a spy the government found her and she’d had no choice but to run, she fled west her intention to go to New York as many other Chinese Refugees before her but she knew knew the Miraculous box with Plagg & Tikki was somewhere in Germany or France so she sought Asylum there. In 1953 France granted it first and so it was there she went. France along with much of Europe was reinventing itself after millennia of Emperors, Kings, Czars, Queens and foul dictators had held its people in their greedy fists. Part of its rebirth was new architecture, cuisine and people of different cultures. She changed her name to Sabine Cheng and made dumplings. She wasn't interested making friends, just making a living. People didn't like them or her at first. They called her food 'Ethnic' but they said it they way you say, 'i've dog shit on my shoe'. But she didn't stop making her dumplings and slowly they fell in love with the new cuisine and got used to the tiny efficient whirlwind. Unfortunately, Sabine had to leave France when too many customers made comments regarding her apparent agelessness. She kept her French property, with a perfect view of Notre Dame but still near the Sorbonne she could always blend in with the youth culture since she seemed to be perpetually 22 years old. 

It was on the Adriatic sea she met Tom in 1990. He didn’t flirt or pursue her, it was his kindness and, and warm humanity toward everyone that made her fall in love with him. Her crippled soul learned it could be made whole with a different kind of love. Her Black Cat had been her brother, she’d never fallen in love, the guardian’s had tried to make sure that she and Imran had found spouses. They'd paraded numerous men infront of her with various personalities and hobbies and likewise women for her brother. One smart monk secreted in women to her and men to her brother but no one had sparked either of their interest. Tikki and Plagg told them it was because they had one another they felt complete. Especially since they’d been with one another before receiving their miraculous’ or even their birth. 

After Imran died, there was a gaping hole just waiting to be filled but she refused to let anyone in. Somehow though Tom made it past all her mental and emotional defenses. He left Paris to get away from his father's overbearing rules. He had absolutely no intention of becoming a baker, he'd worked for years on his physique and weightlifting. He had won plenty of titles and money that was why he was in Italy the weightlifting competitions, he was on his way to winning Mr. Olympia, like his idol Arnold Schwarzenegger. Sabine smiled remembering, Tom always found himself in bakeries and not just eating but kneading and baking and _ learning _new breads. She argued that the Eurocentric idea that China did not have bread was offensive and taught him how to make the breads she grew up with. Slowly he found himself spending less time at the gym and more in the kitchen until he realized he missed Paris and baking. They moved back to Paris after he lost the qualifiers for the shows preceding Mr. Olympia and were married in the Autumn of 1994 and the following summer something interesting began happening. 

The Arrondissement they lived in began flourishing almost overnight. It hadn't been a bad place to live but suddenly laborers were quite literally singing in the streets. Sabine finally traced it to a couple. A young man who was a designer and his wife an actress but he never treated her as anything less than his equal. They had a ward a few years younger than them, too close in age to be called daughter, a blue eyed, freckled mixed Asian girl they'd adopted. The people all over Paris had begun saying their Arrondissement was being run by superheroes, so Sabine began covertly following them, it wasn't hard, she followed the Paparazzi, then used her skills to get past them and into the Agreste's mansion which was like a fortress. 

Then she waited, finally she saw a pretty lacy butterfly float out of a huge window down the street to a woman struggling with a manhole cover but still laughing and smiling as she pulled with her partner. The butterfly looped gracefully around her before settling into her work glove. 

The woman smiled and nodded then said to the man lifting the cover with her, "don't worry I have it," and she plucked his cover hook from his hand and easily pulled the cover off as if it were nothing but grains of sand.

Her partner smiled, "it happened to you didn't it Renée?"

She laughed and nodded, "a women's voice came in my mind and told me she was the Butterfly and if I promised to continue to serve my city then the power to help was at my command and suddenly I was strong enough to lift it alone."

Sabine gasped it was! The actress had the Butterfly miraculous! She was so focused on the conversation she almost missed the little girl walking in the park with a doll, both having the time of their lives. Holding hands and running around with delight. The doll could easily be one of the Peahen's creatures. It was true, they _ were _Miraculous holders! Maybe they knew who the guardian was. 

Over the years Emilie and Gabriel used their gifts to ease people's work and help them inspire others. Emilie usually akumatized laborers or people who worked thankless jobs to ease their work, garbage men, nannies, gardeners, and police. Meanwhile Gabriel seemed especially enamored of children with their vibrant imaginations it gave Mayura fertile ground for his Sentimentals, the creatures, made from imagination. Both always used their gifts in emergency situations. Rescues with super police and magical helpers it was an amazing time silly how no one even seemed to remember it. Around the time she was pregnant with Marinette things began to slow down only in emergencies it seemed the Peahen and Butterfly came out to play and many times even then Parisian authorities handled it without magical assistance. Maybe that was why people forgot.

And now here she was, nearly 20 years later. Constantly vacillating between terror and pride at her daughter being the new Ladybug . Knowing her daughter was now in a romantic relationship with Chat Noir instead of just working with him eased her mind a little. They would be stronger now. She couldn’t remember _ how _ it worked, her and Imran had always had the unity. Most Ladybugs and Black Cats had to find it but once unified they worked better. Over the years they had begun to work better together anyway but now it would be stronger. Everything would be fine now that Marinette had found her Chat Noir. _ But what about Parsons _ came the little voice that wouldn’t leave her alone for even a complete hour. Sabine ignored it confidently holding onto the mantra, _ Everything will be fine now that Marinette has found her Chat Noir. _

She smiled as she walked through the door to the small shop she loved so much and nodded to her friend at the counter then went to the back where the fermenting curd was kept.

¤¤¤

Marinette finished before any of her friends and waited on the steps of the school. Adrien was the first to join her.

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien said walking over trying to forget last night or at least remember that as far as she was concerned he had no knowledge about last night. 

“Hey,” she said pulling her phone out of her purse, it was buzzing from an unidentified number. “_ Oui _?” she answered.

“This is M. Marteau, from your lawyer’s office. If you have some time today I think you should stop by. There are some very… interesting clauses in this contract you should understand before you sign. Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, if I may be so forward, do you know Adrien Agreste?”

Marinette turned to look at Adrien, unable to control the movement, he looked at her quizzically and shrugged his shoulders to say, _ what? _

Marinette shook her head and pointed to the phone. “Yes, we're friends.”

“You should bring him.”

Marinette felt a throbbing around her orbital bones. _ Not this again. _ “I can’t, confidential. Even page 34 I’m not allowed to disclose to anyone other than you.”

“Understood. I will contact Mme. Sancoer for that correction, there is no confidentiality against Adrien’s own bodily property in the document.”

“What!?” Marinette shrieked!

“Mlle. As I said before. It is a very sensitive clause. I will discuss it with you in the office. And as I am _ your lawyer _ and you stated you are friends with Adrien Agreste I recommend hearing the clause before we contact the other party for corrections.”

Marinette looked up at Adrienne, what on earth could it be? They were the same age, was she supposed to be his caretaker like Brittany Spears father had made himself? Did his father not trust him so much? Adrien was one of the most healthy, and responsible people she knew. She sighed. “I can be there in 30 minutes if you are available.”

“I can make myself available.”

“Um, Thank you, I’ll see you soon.” Marinette said standing up, making sure the slit in her sarong stayed below hip level

“Marinette, what’s happening?” Adrien said standing.

“I have to go to the lawyer, about the Adrienne contract. I’m going to stop by the bakery to get a box of something to take with me, want to come?”

Adrien brightened, “Yeah, sure!” He jumped up to follow dusting his backside off and following her across the street.

“Adrien who writes your father’s contracts?”

“His legal team.”

“What about when he has private or specific personal clauses.”

“Nathalie, why?”

She looked up at him and bit her lips together. “There is apparently a very personal clause, they want me to come in so they can explain it to me. They said that you can know what it is in this particular clause because it has to do with you but yesterday Nathalie said that even you were not in confidence of the contract.” She groaned, “I’m just not sure where I should go from here.”

“Let’s go.”

“What about Nathalie? Won’t she get into trouble? What about me? Won’t I?”

“No, and no. Nathalie wrote it correctly and you were following your lawyer’s directions”

Twenty Minutes later they walked through the door with a box of macarons being walked directly into her lawyer’s office. Mm. Marteau was a nondescript man, average in every possible way, brown suit, brown hair, brown eyes, everything tidy nothing high polished but nothing in disrepair either. He gave them an honest and kind smile as he gestured for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. His assistant a high polished younger man of Persian descent walked over to the side table and poured water for everyone then pulled up his own chair and pulled out a tablet.

Marinette handed the Lawyer the box of macarons. “Lemon, Papa says, they’re your favorite.”

“He’s completely amazing.” He looked at Adrien then to his assistant, “You know they _ own _ one of the end properties of the Place de Vosges. Her family turned six separate properties into one to make a large home and bakery. The Dupain-Cheng pastries really are the most lucrative in Paris. If he put another location in they would bring in so much more, I've been telling them for years. I love the new look, who ever did their redesign, c'est magnifique.”

Adrien looked over at a surprised and blushing Marinette. Why was she surprised they went to an elite school, hadn’t she figured that out? Everyone’s parents were public figures and wealthy, of course, her parents were too, he thought.

Marinette looked at the lawyer as if he had grown another head, she hadn’t any idea her parents owned their bakery let alone bought and remodeled everything above it. She looked at Adrien at a loss, then back at lawyers she smiled and replied in her healing voice, “I’ll tell him you were happy.”

“Please do.” The lawyer opened them and offered some to everyone then turned his computer screen to Marinette and Adrien.

“This is page 52. It states ‘should Mlle. Dupain-Cheng's health be uncompromised and Adrien Agreste has not provided an heir by 30 years of age Mlle. Dupain-Cheng must provide assistance in providing an heir.’”

Adrien who had been washing down his Macaron with a sip of water, very comically began to cough, or it would have been if he had spit the water out, instead the macaron seemed to lodge. Tears began to roll down his face. While he drank from his glass. Was his father serious?! How could he ever tell this woman he was her lover? He cleared his throat. “I’m okay. Does that say what I think I says?” he said blushing, he couldn’t help it, his father had written a-a-booty call into a contract? Adrien, looked at Marinette, her head was hanging in embarrassment, long gone was the confident woman from yesterday or the sexy woman from even five minutes ago, replaced was what looked like an embarrassed and scared little girl wearing someone else’s clothes. He leaned over and rubbed her arm with his hand. “Hey, it’s okay.”

The lawyer looked at them, with concern, “not completely. Which can be both good and bad depending on your personal situations when you turn 30 if you haven’t provided an heir.”

Adrien looked irritably at the older man, couldn't he see he was trying to calm his girlfriend down? _ Not girlfriend! _ Calm his friend down, the situation made him even more angry at the lawyer even though he had nothing to do with it. “Meaning?” Adrien said nearly growling taking control of the situation. Not caring he wasn't Chat in the moment only wanting Marinette to feel better, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and scooted closer to her. The entire transaction not missed by the two lawyers.

“There are options.”

Adrien was about to tear the man’s head off. Marinette was upset couldn't he hurry this along, instead of draw everything out? “Would you please summarize them?” Adrien managed heatedly.

“Artificial insemination, Egg harvesting with a surrogate or vaginal intercourse,” the lawyer said somehow managing to keep completely clinical. 

Adrien was appalled. His father was forcing Marinette to essentially sell her eggs if she wanted her own company. He was whoring one of them for sure but he wasn't sure who, but he was sure his anger had surpassed any he had felt before. 

“Mlle. Dupain-Chen, Mm. Agreste, there is more,” the lawyer clicked and he pointed to something new. “This is page 55, right here it states that at any point should you conceive with Adrien Agreste you will marry if you are both unattached. It also states barring any health restrictions the child must be born even if Adrien or you are already married.” 

Marinette covered her face with her hands and moaned a sound of humiliation and despair. “What kind of person does your dad think I am?”

“You? What about me?”

The Lawyer forced a laugh then lied, “He’s just covering all his bases, that’s just a good contract. When you’re writing a contract you have to write it as if you don’t know the people.” Meanwhile he looked at the couple in front of him thinking, what had they done to deserve this contract.

Adrien looked at M. Marteau and asked him, “You’re her legal advisor, should she sign this?”

The lawyer nodded and looked at his assistant, “Immad would you please show M. Agreste the view of the Seine from here?”

Adrien understood and stood up, “I’ll be right outside Marinette, okay?”

Marinette nodded and whispered, “okay,” in a voice that broke his heart and made him want to break his father’s arm.

Once Adrien had left the office the lawyer turned to her and said, “The only variable in this contract is Adrien Agreste. It is a very rewarding contract for you but not if M. Agreste is someone you do not want to be around. It is very obvious that Gabriel Agreste would like you to be part of his family in some form.” The lawyer pinched the bridge of his nose, “I advise you have a counter contract prepared. Which we have done, in the event that M. Adrien Agreste is not the gentleman you are used to or this contract is being abused. After their lawyers have read it we can all meet before the press conference to sign both contracts. That is what I advise.”

Marinette nodded and thanked him. When she walked out she saw Adrien standing against a stair rail waiting and smoking looking irritable. “You okay?” She asked when she walked up to him?

He turned to her, and shook his head with a sad smile and offered her the cigarette. She took it and inhaled while he spoke, “I should be asking you that. How could he put that in there? This isn’t _ La Servante Ecarlate _ like you’re some, some, purchasable item for his dynasty.” He desperately did not want to call her a baby machine.

“Adrien, it’s okay, I know it had nothing to do with you. But you should know they’ve already drawn up papers for your father _ and _ you to sign.”

“That’s understandable.”

“I’m going to sign the contract, Adrien. I, I mean after, they fix it, or, make the new contract”

He swallowed nodding. Suddenly, all he could think about was her screaming last night. He’d never forget her words, even if he lived another 500 years ‘I need a tiger not a kitten’ they would be burned into his skull forever. “Come on white tiger, let's get you some ice cream.”

Marinette looked down at her sarong, the pattern was white tiger print but still… “Please, don’t call me that.” Adrien grinned rakishly with far too many teeth and Marinette was reminded of all the times Chat had grinned like the Cheshire Cat at her when she was Ladybug. She turned red, did he know? He knew Chinese but did he know slang? She blushed, at least, he certainly did _ not _ know her personal habits, either way. 

“Alright, Lit-uh—Let's see what Alya and Nino are doing. Are you ready for your test tomorrow?”

Marinette smiled feeling better, she was wrong, he had no idea what white tiger meant, what a relief. She certainly wasn't going to tell him, he would be too embarrassed, so would she come to think of it. “Uh? No, Alya and Nino sure? Study?”

Adrien laughed, “Gelato first, you call Alya.”

Marinette let Adrien guide them. She had 15 messages and missed calls from her mother and Alya.

**Alya Cesare:** ** Ignore the call, where’d you go?**

**Alya Cesare:** ** We’re going to Nino’s house. Are we still going shopping for the ball? What about masks?**

Marinette flipped to the next set of messages from her mother.

**Sabine Cheng:** ** We need to talk**

**Sabine Cheng:** ** About last night**

**Sabine Cheng:** ** I knew you had a visitor **

Marinette moaned internally with embarrassment. Of course her mother heard them, she should be glad she hadn’t walked in when she heard them.

**Sabine Cheng:** ** He can come back. It WOULD be more RESPECTFUL for him to come through the door though**

**Sabine Cheng:** ** Chinese dinner tonight.**

**Sabine Cheng:** **Your father knows, you should probably avoid him if I’m not home. **

Marinette was groaning looking at her phone and hadn’t noticed they were standing inside of a building. Adrien had already ordered their Gelatos and was paying for them. She scrolled through the rest of her texts, nothing important, only appointment reminders.

Adrien smiled nibbling at his ice cream, and led them to a tree where they could both lounge against its branches while enjoying their treats. “Are you ready for Chloe's party?” 

Marinette shook her head, “No. I’m making my dress and Alya’s now I have to figure out masks too. I have to ask Chat if he wants to come, it seems silly though doesn’t it?”

Adrien shook his head. It sounded like heaven, that’s why he’d asked or rather urged Chloe to have the idea herself to have a masquerade. “I think he’d be crazy to not want to go with you. You should ask him.”

Marinette blushed, “think so?” she said while texting

Adrien lapped happily at his cone, he’d have to put in extra time on the treadmill for it but mending his relationship with Marinette and gelato made it worth it. He pulled out his phone feeling it vibrate insistently telling him Ladybug was texting him. 

**Piao Chong:** ** I need to leave early tonight. Do NOT tell her until we’ve discussed it further.**

While he was reading more texts came.

** Little Princess: ** ** My parents could hear us. They want you to come over for dinner tonight. I’m pretty sure they know who you are too.**

**Little Princess:** ** Not many people can get into my room without getting past them.**

Adrien’s stomach felt ill. Was he too old to develop a lactose intolerance? He texted Marinette back, glancing at her to make sure she couldn't see his phone, last night he'd almost had a heart attack when she had almost seen his lock screen picture. She was nibbling at her cone with a blush covering her entire face looking at her own phone texting someone else or playing a game.

**Secondary Account:** ** What time? **

**Secondary Account:** ** Should I bring anything?**

**Little Princess:** ** 7:30, just you and your appetite, it's Chinese food, REAL Chinese food, any allergies? **

**Secondary Account:** ** I’ll be there, I don't think to any foods. Can’t wait to see you.**

Adrien looked up and saw Marinette smile. “Ready?” He said wrapping up what was left of his cone just in case he was lactose intolerant and walking back into the shop to throw what was left away. When he came back out he saw her clicking shut her bag.

“Ready,” she said.

“So… tell me about your boyfriend.”

Marinette looked at the river, and the sunlight reflecting back at her nearly blinded her. “What do you want to know?” She said cautiously. 

“Come on Marinette, he’s Paris’s Hero. How old is he, what’s his favorite color, does he have any pets? Where does he go to school?”

Marinette was taken back by the questions. She should be able to answer at least one of them right? Girlfriends should know more than that, their boyfriend had a Greek literature test today. “Um, he’s our age, he’s taking his final exams too. He only has one more. I actually don’t know his real name, but that’s okay. He makes me happy, he’s always made me happy, I just don’t think I ever realized he was the one doing it. He was the one making the bad situations in my life easier. In so many ways. Even. He, has no idea how much.” All her confidence was returning but a small blush dusted under her freckles, “I want to tell him so much, but I’m afraid I’ll lose everything and I want to know who he is but he can’t tell me and I understand that too, it’s not safe. It’s all so confusing.”

Adrien nodded, listening to her was heartwarming but also somewhat confusing.

“Adrien, I don’t even have 8 weeks with him,” she said.

He noticed her voice sounded hollow and he noticed for the first time her voice had completely returned but now was so quiet. He put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to his side in a friendly gesture.

“I don’t know how it happened, but I think I fell in love with him. Is that even possible?”

Adrien’s heart took flight, they could figure out the distance, he could get assignments in New York, maybe Ladybug could move! “Sure, people fall in love at first sight all the time.”

“I’ve known him for a long time.”

“Then it makes even more sense.”

“Long time ago, I was irritated that he liked me because he liked Ladybug too, this time, I don’t care. She could get twisted in her yo-yo for all I care,” Marinette said viciously. 

Adrien looked at her with surprise, Marinette had always loved Ladybug and had always defended her with a tenacity. 

She shook her head in amazement, “I can’t believe I’m jealous of _ Ladybug _. Ha, I, mean she’s a superhero!” She suddenly looked uncomfortable. 

Adrien understood, very few Parisians dared speak ill of the two masked heroes. “It’s okay, I understand. You don’t really hate Ladybug, you’re mad because she spends so much time with Chat Noir.”

Marinette looked over at the rooftops, “Hmm, yeah, something like that.”

Adrien looked in the direction Marinette was looking. The Paris skyline was superb, maybe he would take her out tonight.

“So what are you wearing to the ball?”

“White suit,” he made the decision before he even called Chloe. “You?”

“Iridescent Navy and Gold, I just need to finish the embroidery and applique.”

“Sounds beautiful, how about Alya?”

“Shades of metallic brown from dark to bronze and platinum at first I was against it but it’s quite striking against her skin” she was against it because it was too similar to Rena’s color scheme but once she saw the colors against Alya she saw they had no resemblance so there would be no danger. “She needs her mask too and I haven’t attached _ any _ of her applique and she has sequin as well, I think I may have overestimated my talent on her dress. But I really want to make it, it’s burning in my mind, dying to be made, my fingers are itching to get to make it, I keep stopping in the middle of mine, or what was really bad—studying, just to work on it, I hope your father likes it, I want it to be one of my first designs that are recognized under my name.” 

“I want to see it.”

Marinette, “You and Alya both! It’s a surprise. So, how about Nino?”

“He told me today, he’s going with the Masked theme and doing a tortoise thing.”

Marinette tripped what the hell was he thinking?!. She smiled sheepishly up to Adrien as he helped her unkink herself, “Ugh, I hate heels,” she muttered. 

Adrien, looked at her calves and followed the line from the heel up her calves up to the back of her head then all the way back down paying special attention to her derriere and calves, “they don’t feel the same about you.” He said under his breath but unfortunately loud enough for her to hear.

“Adrien, I mean it, we can be friends but nothing more,” she said coming out from under his arm. She hadn’t realized how well they moved together until she removed his arm and felt the loss. “We’ve had 6 years to be together, minus the times we were with other people, now I am with someone else.” She stepped away.

“Sorry, sorry, you’re right,” He knew better. “Do you want to go shopping with Nino and me?” He asked hopefully not wanting his time with her to end.

It would be good to dissuade Nino from purchasing anything too incriminating. “I think I’d like that but Alya wanted to keep her dress a secret. Let me call her,” she said pulling her phone out of her bag and calling her friend.

Adrien did the same and they hung up about the same time with the same response, apparently the couple had been texting each other while talking to Adrien and Marinette. They would meet up at the shops.

¤¤¤

Alya and Marinette went up to her room where their dresses were being worked on. 

“Marinette, please let me see it!”

“Okay,”

Alya looked up from her bag in surprise, “What?! Seriously?”

Marinette looked at the clock, she was planning on showing her friend tomorrow but she didn’t have time to argue she needed to meet with Cat Noir. She nodded. “Yes. I want you to try it on.” She walked over to the form and pulled the sheet off the top and heard Alya gasp then squeal.

“My God Mari, he’s gonna die.”

“It’s not done,” she said walking over to her sketch pad. The dress would be classified as a form of patchwork technically but it was ocean waves of curved fabric like her friend’s curls. The browns intersecting colors intersecting creating waves in shades from bronze at the bust to darkest browns at the waist back to lighter browns fading to the lightest bronzes near the hip high slit but at the opposite side it was the darkest brown of her waist. Marinette held up the appliqe she had yet to place that would cover the area where the pattern couldn’t be avoided but needed to be quickly changed from dark to light from waist to hip slit for her friends hourglass figure. “I also have some sequins to place.”

“Marinette, this is incredible! Can I touch it?!”

Marinette nodded, unzipping the hidden zipper under the arm then helping her friend into the dress. It fit like it had been sewed around her. 

“Now all I have to do is not eat anything until the party.”

“You’re going to have to ask Adrien but I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works, if you do that it won’t fit anymore,” Marinette said dryly. She reached over to grab her pins and pencil and began furiously marking and pinning applique while looking at the clock.

“Uh, do you have someplace to be?” Alya asked.

Marinette nodded guiltily. “Sorry, and I really should be studying for tomorrow.”

Alya nodded, “it’s cool I should be too.” 

As soon as Alya left Marinette ran back upstairs, transformed and was out her window in a matter of minutes to meet with Chat. When she landed on the roof next to him he looked irritated. 

“What happened?”

“Sorry, I got held up. We already discussed this.”

“It’s shit!”

“What is?”

“Her telling people she's seeing me. I hate it.”

The words were cruel, tearing out the heart that had glowed with happiness all day. Did she pick the wrong man? Especially after the misunderstanding with Adrien. Here Chat was telling Ladybug the same thing, he didn’t want her to talk about them being together. She covered her surprise and replied calmly, "What?"

“You would think it would be great, but it isn’t”

She shook her head, even more confused, “it isn’t?”

“Think about it. The man you’re in love with is talking about this amazing woman and is telling the world how much they can't get enough of you," he said pointing at Ladybug's chest. "He's going for maximum effect talking you up and you’re waiting to hear your name on their lips knowing it’s going to be Ladybug because that’s all they know. But then when he says Ladybug it shatters your world because he didn’t say your name he said your suit,” he said gesturing to his mask and ears. “Do you have any idea how stupid it is to be jealous of yourself?” He shook his head, "LB I wasn't just jealous, if I could have, I would have taken this suit and put it in front of her and lit it on fire in front of her and everyone she was talking to."

She nodded, “I’ve been jealous too. Today actually, someone was talking about how amazing ladybug was ad nauseam, and I thought, I wish I were more like her. It’s like I _ am _ two people. I know what you mean.”

“I keep accidentally trying to touch her, out of my mask.”

Ladybug gasped, he did that on purpose. She just realized how much information he’d given her. He _ did _ go to school with her, otherwise he wouldn't have heard her telling people she was dating Chat. But he didn't know Ladybug would know anything, she looked up at him, he looked angry and sad, but not just at her. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "they're not my rules."

“I’m hurting her, unintentionally.”

Ladybug shook her head, “no,” she murmured but he never heard her anyway, too caught up in his own misery.

"Life would have been so much easier if I had just stayed home," he growled then his eyes flashed to her as if remembering her part in it. He blamed himself for a lot of his problems but she was supposed to be his friend. She could _ help _ and she refused. Chat noir stood his full height in a very dominant position, Ladybug took a step back looking up at him warily, “I’m going to Master Fu. I might also be moving I can’t see this new of a relationship surviving distance in less than 2 months.” He said and walked off the roof not giving her the opportunity to reply. 

“Well, shit.” She said into the evening before flinging herself toward home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumbler phoenixplume117.tumblr.com
> 
> Tomorrow I'll be posting the first chapter of Gabriel's origin story. Please keep supporting me! Thank you for reading!


	9. Hero - Mariah Carey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning this chapter has smut that is necessary for the storyline. The next chapter is a modified version if you don't like to read smut.
> 
> Sabine's story unfolds a bit more, when Chat has to come over for a "Meet the parents". Marinette hears some unexpected news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei Mei - little sister or little beauty, is a typical endearment for Chinese daughters or little girls. I figured with a daughter named Marinette "Mei Mei" would be her go to.

Marinette spent the rest of her free time studying but she really was not a fan of the sciences. Over the years Chat had actually helped a few times. Little did he know, tonight the body part he was most likely to get into was going to be her brain. She really should have went shopping tomorrow. 

“Marinette, dinner!”

She got up and walked over to the hatch in her floor, “He's not-“ the words died on her lips, Chat was at the base of the stairs… grinning like the Cheshire cat up her dress. She blushed and pressed the skirt against her legs as she descended, whispering, “naughty kitty.”

“I like your skirt, Little Princess. I hope you don’t plan on skinning me in the future though.”

Marinette blushed furiously. “Just keep it up, I may have a new rug.”

“I told you she was a big girl this time around Tom.” Sabine said placing dishes all over the table. 

Her father smiled tightly and nodded. It seemed like he still wasn’t 100% on team Chat Noir. 

“Tom, remember what I told you.” Sabine looked dewy, so fresh and happy. She’d been cooking all afternoon and baking since 3 am. “Marinette I need about 20 pins can you get those for me?” After Marinette walked up her steps, Sabine followed snapping her hatch shut. “You can come out Tikki.” 

Marinette gasped. But Tikki stayed hidden in her box.

Sabine looked at the box and cursed her in Chinese. Then turned to Marinette, "that reaction will get you killed." She pointed to Tikki, "that one won’t. I’m telling him tonight, that is why I’m telling you now. I’ve known you were the new Ladybug for a long time. I’m ashamed I didn’t realize it from the very beginning. I would have helped, mistakes were bound to happen but with a city the size of Paris Tikki should never have given you so little information." Sabine looked at her shell-shocked daughter, and sighed, "Marinette, does he know you’re the Ladybug?”

Marinette didn’t really understand what was happening. She shook her head. Chat did not know. How did her mother know so much. What was happening? 

Sabine looked at her “You need to tell him.” Sabine spoke to the seemingly empty room, “Tikki, normal bakeries do not bake extra trays of macarons at the end of the day for their daughter to secret upstairs." Sabine waited a beat when no response came she spat out, "Don’t act like _ you _ weren't the one who left _ me.” _ Sabine said with disgust then walked downstairs leaving Marinette alone.

“Tikki?”

Tikki phased through the side of the box directly toward Marinette in a very Marinette display with her hands covering her face.

“Hey? What’s wrong?” Marinette asked rubbing her Kwami's head and back in soothing strokes, all thoughts of their recent animosity towards one another gone in light of her obvious distress.

Tikki lowered her arms and her huge expressive eyes were filled with tears. “All this time I’ve never seen your mother. I’ve seen pictures but never seen her up close.” 

“It’s okay Tikki.”

“I had to leave her. It wasn’t my choice. They always force us away when it happens. Incase they go rogue She _ should _hate me.”

“Why? I don’t understand?”

Tikki sniffed and thick pinkish tears fell, “Marinette pay attention! Your mother is Sabra Ismail, the last Piao Chong of China. She was the Ladybug for nearly 100 years.”

Downstairs Tom was trying very hard to find common ground with Chat Noir. He could be civil but he wanted to be more than that, he wanted to have a good relationship with the boy. He just couldn’t. He was disappointed with his decision to have sneak around with his daughter, sex with his daughter… ever. He was disappointed he hadn’t dated her when they were kids… still. He was disappointed he was too stupid to know that she was his partner. He was pretty much just disappointed with him in general. 

Sabine had finished setting the table and told them to sit, Marinette would be down in a moment when a crash came from upstairs. 

In a blur Chat was pushing against the door to Marinette’s room but it wouldn’t budge.

“I'm fine, just clumsy!” she yelled through the door.

Sabine looked at her husband pointedly. He groused in reply but had to admit to himself the boys immediate reaction to get to Marinette when he thought she was hurt did make him feel better.

“Maman how old are you?” She asked walking through the door.

Sabine smiled, “you already know the answer to that, ’30 plus until I look 40'". The answer she had been saying for as long as Marinette’s could remember.

Marinette’s lips pressed together. “Mmmhmm.” 

Chat Noir led her to the seat next to his.

Tom cleared his throat, “we invited you again for a reason. Sabine believes this time you may actually have feelings for our daughter.”

Sabine looked at her husband heatedly, “Tom!”

Chat had the grace to blush as he sat, so did Marinette. 

Sabine looked at Chat Noir very seriously until he began to squirm. “Are you familiar with the name Hei Mao?”

He inhaled sharply through his nose. Then nodded tightly and fisted his right hand to prevent removal of his ring. 

“He was my twin brother.”

Chat looked at Marinette but before he could question her Sabine continued. 

“Only Tom knows. And the guardian."

This time both Chat and Marinette gasped. 

Chat looked at her, “That would make you over 150 years old.”

Sabine bowed her head, "your life is greatly extended as the black cat and ladybug. Your people will always need a hero. Everyone here seems to believe your job will be over after Hawk Moth is defeated. That isn’t true. The butterfly isn't supposed to be a villain therefore why would your powers exist if his were meant for good?” She waited patiently for him to answer but received nothing but a rapt audience.

His powers along with the rest of the miraculous are meant to be used for defeating various things. Some we would even think of as mundane but together they defeat great evil. I’m sorry to surprise you but Hawk Moth is not a ‘Great Evil'. Great Evils systematically kill, they deprive people of humanity. And I’m sorry but the Ladybugs cannot fix everything which took me a very long time to understand is a blessing.

Marinette and Chat looked confused.

“You see if there is a mass scale destruction that causes someone to be a refugee they might meet their soulmate and have a child.” She said pointedly looking at Marinette, “however if the ladybugs always fix everything they would never have met and that child would never have been born.”

Chat opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, apparently happy to just listen.

“There will never be a point in your life where you will be free of being the black cat. Unless it is past on, then and I believe it may be Plagg’s choice, maybe the guardian's. What I do know is the relationship of the Ladybug and the Black Cat is important.”

Chat just nodded.

“You already know? Then why are you with Marinette, instead of Ladybug?”

Marinette looked at her mother with shock, she implied that she knew Marinette was Ladybug upstairs and now she was saying this?

Chat blushed, it was somehow shamelessly adorable with him looking like the epitome of sex, all muscles, dipped in what appeared to be black leather, being so innocent as to blush prettily. “I like her a-a lot.”

“You should be with Ladybug.” Sabine said with no emotion. “It is what is best for you, for her and everyone you protect.”

Chat never looked over to see the hurt questioning look on Marinette’s face. He just reached over and took her hand in his and laced their fingers together united against this assault on their relationship. “How?”

“Personally, I think Ladybugs and black cats should always be siblings but I am aware I might be biased. However, it is logical siblings don’t have to grow a relationship, only one family is in danger, they also always know their secret identity. I think friends are the worst. Friendships can be broken easier than anything. Romantic partners can evolve into family, they marry, they have children, they may never share blood but they create shared blood. Do you understand?" She looked at Chat.

He nodded.

“Do you really? Everyone has told you that you’re a destroyer, but you’re capable of being part of creation. Did you ever think of that?”

Marinette covered her face with her free hand, she could not believe this conversation was happening in front of her. 

Chat shook his head, he really hadn’t thought of it that way. 

“No one has ever explained to you that farmers will use fire to burn their fields to kill the left over plants to allow the seeds underneath to grow, have they?”

He shook his head again.

“Destruction is part of life, you have to break the egg to make the omelet.” Sabine said softly

Chat finally spoke, “Shouldn’t you be telling Ladybug this?”

“I will, she will come to me when she’s ready. I know who she is she knows where I am now, like you she found out today,” Sabine sighed looking at Marinette then at Chat, “You need to be with Ladybug. Marinette, do you understand?”

“I understand you want him to breakup with me!”

“It’s your choice, Mei Mei," her mom said using her childhood nickname, something she only did when she was sick or hurt. If she knew she was hurting her then why was she doing it? "Now let’s eat while it’s still good and hot. And I’ve made Plagg’s favorite for you to take home. It’s particularly pungent so, you may want to keep it away from others.”

After dinner Chat and Marinette both needed to study for their last exam. They both had physics in the morning. Chat said his goodbyes not making any promises about coming back later that night. 

Marinette walked back up the steps to her family’s living space to find her parents clearing the table and washing dishes.

“Stop,” she yelled looking at both of them, surprising not only them but herself too. Her mother turned off the water and her father put the dishes he had, had in his hands into the sink, then turned back to her. “Why?” she said her voice breaking. “Why would you do this to me? Is it because we had sex and I didn't talk to you first?”

Tom spoke before Sabine had the chance to, “No, although we had an agreement about that and having sex with a boy you know nothing about is exactly why parents want their childrent to talk to them before they have sex, just be lucky your mother is who she is. The reason we're 'Doing this to you' is because it’s time to grow up, you’re not playing superhero any longer. You wanted to move away, and we were supportive of that, you could have, yesterday." 

Sabine shook her head and finished for him, "But last night you solidified your bond with him. If you weren’t Ladybug it wouldn’t have mattered but you are. Now you can't leave, he needs to be with you, you're stronger together.”

“He doesn’t know.”

Sabine spoke up, “That doesn’t matter.” She looked up at her husband, “We were so close! Weeks! This girl!” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, she’d never got the ‘disappointing kid lecture’ but she knew this is what it sounded like from her Asian friends. “You know the boy you love so much, he was the other half of the couple that you’re mad at right now. And what was with all the ‘Destruction is good’ talk?”

“Black Cats are shown only negatives and never recognize their gifts for what they are. They’re led to believe they are nothing but a means to an end and nothing but damage meant to be fixed. That boy needed to be told he is doing good, he never knew it before. Has he called you yet?”

Marinette realized then she didn’t have her phone and went to her room. When she got there she found Chat had called her repeatedly since leaving her house. And was apparently calling her now.

“Oui? Huh? Where?” She said feeling out of sorts.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, what’s going on, why are you calling so much? What’s happening?”

“Nothing like that. I just met the last Ladybug.”

She had no response. 

“Milady?”

“Yes,” she whispered, he hadn’t called her that since he’d decided to be with Marinette. Things were already changing, her eyes filled with tears.

“We need to meet. And you need to meet the former Ladybug.”

“I need to study for my exam tomorrow.”

“Ladybug, you have responsib-“ she hung up on him. 

She toed off her heels and walked up the steps to her bed. She found Tikki in the middle of her pillow holding a macaron with her kwagatama next to her. It looked like the kwami passed out from crying. Marinette unwrapped herself and laid in bed in her panties and bra unable to muster the strength to change since Chat wasn’t coming it didn’t matter. She felt the hot sting of tears sliding down the outside of her eyes and into her hairline and the feeling of an invisible needle being driven straight down into her brain. She sat up and walked down, she needed to study anyway. She walked to her sink and pulled out her medication and checked the clock took it and changed. She walked around to her desk and studied for her test. 

At some point she woke up to feel arms around her like when she was a little girl and Papa used to move her from where ever she fell asleep to her bed. She felt safe but, she didn’t smell the flour and he wasn’t as big. “Little Princess, you need a lock.” He said laying her next to Tikki. He had already detransformed and was wearing a green version of what he had worn the night before. “You didn’t think I wasn’t coming back did you?”

All Marinette could think was, if he had seen Tikki, how had he not known? And since he didn’t seem to be reacting she needed to get Tikki out of there. “Huh, why would, I want you back?” she said picking Tikki up gently along with the paistry, she realized what she said and looked up at him, “what I meant was, Homework?”

The look of horror on his face fled replaced with a smile filled with sunshine and he leaned forward to kiss her. She smiled and ran downstairs to put Tikki in her little home. She ran back up to him and sat next to him. “What’s your last test?” he asked when she returned

“Physics"

“Mine too"

“Where?”

“Nice try.” He laughed and laid down pulling her to him, “come here, it’s late. We need to sleep more than—Naughty Little Princess!” He said stopping her hand from massaging his penis. “I’m serious,” he said laughing. “I need a good grade or my father will be really angry and you do too. Come on lets get some sleep.”

Marinette yawned and reached over to turn the light off but Chat’s hand was already on the switch and it clicked off.

“Kitty?”

“hmm?”

“Do you know who Ladybug is?”

“No.”

“Do you want to know.”

“Unless she’s you I don’t care anymore, she’s making my life a living hell.”

She stiffened

Misreading her reaction he soothed her back, “she’s obsessed with our secrecy.”

“Maman said that’s good but you shouldn’t keep it secret from one another.”

“I’d rather it not be a secret from you,” he said kissing the tip of her nose.

“If you could choose how she would tell you, how would it happen?"

Chat sighed then ran his fingers through her hair until he realized she had braided it again. “There’s been so many ways in my mind. Usually I’m some kind of conquering hero in the end.”

“You’re always my hero.” She said unthinking.

He kissed her again, “It’s one of the reasons I love you.” He said then realized what he had said, “er, rescuing you.”

“I love you too Chat, I feel like it’s stupid to say it and it’s too soon and people will look down on me but I don’t care, it’s how I feel.”

He nodded, It was exactly how he felt too. “I love you too, Marinette. I don’t think it’s too soon, we’ve known each other a long time we just weren’t a couple until recently. We just waited, that’s the only difference. We made up our minds and knew what we wanted, maybe that’s why we both know we love each other already.”

“Maybe.” Or maybe it was what her father had said, ‘last night you solidified your bond with him’. She just wanted to make love to him and live in the pretend world her father seemed to think she inhabited so much where she could pretend everything was perfect. She would never have to have another man’s baby. Or give up one of hers to him. _ Eggs are _ _ not _ _ babies _ she chastised herself. 

“I don’t know anymore.” He laughed with self depreciation, “when I was younger I had this theatrical dream inside my head of her needing me to rescue her and me whisking her out of danger and as I was flying over the rooftops she would revert back. Then one day that almost happened and I was just scared, it wasn’t romantic. She was scared too. She’s terrified about her secret identity.” He sucked in a breath, “what if she’s one of my teachers?”

Marinette laughed, “be serious,” she said gently tickling him. 

He laughed then sighed. “I just want the truth.”

“But what if she's been lying?”

“About?”

“Who she is. What if you already know her and she’s been keeping it from you the whole time.”

“I know she has. I can't blame her though, I’ve been doing the same to everyone. What about you? How would you want me to show you who I am?”

“How do you know she has? Do you know who she is?” Marinette insisted.

Chat sighed and leaned up on his side facing her in the light of the faint sliver of the fresh crescent. “What’s going on Marinette?”

“I, I just, want to know. I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“I won’t. Everything she does, she does it for a good reason,” he said sliding his hand under her shirt rubbing her back, “promise.”

She closed her eyes at his blind trust she knew she didn’t deserve. She didn’t know how to answer his question the only reason she’d ever imagined seeing his face had been because of a disaster she had been unable to fix. She reached back and pulled his arm around to lead it to her breast.

“Mari, we can’t.” he said leaning toward her drunk for her taking her lips. He could feel her hands everywhere. He realized she’d managed to take her shorts off.

She pushed him back onto his back. And sat on his thighs, she pulled her shirt up over her head nestled between her breasts was a necklace hanging from a leather cord. He leaned forward to taste her ochre tipped breasts. So much for sleep was his last thought before succumbing to her.

He woke up a couple hours later to find the hazy glow of morning sifting into the room. He looked down at Marinette, finding a painful level of overprotectiveness and insecurity wash over him. He pulled her sheets over her and his clothes on. He thought he heard something like singing before but it was gone now. “Plagg,” he whispered softly. 

Plagg zipped up after him but took a second to look at the sleeping Marinette grinning when he saw the only thing she was wearing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment, I always respond. Bookmark to get an email when this story is updated or subscribe so you get an email when any of my stories are uploaded as they are all from the same timeline.


	10. Hero - Mariah Carey (Non-Smut Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-smut version of the previous chapter, you can skip it if you've already read "Chapter 9: Hero - Mariah Carey"
> 
> Sabine's story unfolds a bit more, when Chat has to come over for a "Meet the parents". Marinette hears some unexpected news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei Mei - little sister or little beauty, is a typical endearment for Chinese daughters or little girls. I figured with a daughter named Marinette "Mei Mei" would be the go to.

Marinette spent the rest of her free time studying but she really was not a fan of the sciences. Over the years Chat had actually helped a few times. Little did he know, tonight the body part he was most likely to get into was going to be her brain. She really should have went shopping tomorrow. 

“Marinette, dinner!”

She got up and walked over to the hatch in her floor, “He's not-“ the words died on her lips, Chat was at the base of the stairs… grinning like the Cheshire cat up her dress. She blushed and pressed the skirt against her legs as she descended, whispering, “naughty kitty.”

“I like your skirt, Little Princess. I hope you don’t plan on skinning me in the future though.”

Marinette blushed furiously. “Just keep it up, I may have a new rug.”

“I told you she was a big girl this time around Tom.” Sabine said placing dishes all over the table. 

Her father smiled tightly and nodded. It seemed like he still wasn’t 100% on team Chat Noir. 

“Tom, remember what I told you.” Sabine looked dewy, so fresh and happy. She’d been cooking all afternoon and baking since 3 am. “Marinette I need about 20 pins can you get those for me?” After Marinette walked up her steps, Sabine followed snapping her hatch shut. “You can come out Tikki.” 

Marinette gasped. But Tikki stayed hidden in her box.

Sabine looked at the box and cursed her in Chinese. Then turned to Marinette, "that reaction will get you killed." She pointed to Tikki, "that one won’t. I’m telling him tonight, that is why I’m telling you now. I’ve known you were the new Ladybug for a long time. I’m ashamed I didn’t realize it from the very beginning. I would have helped, mistakes were bound to happen but with a city the size of Paris Tikki should never have given you so little information." Sabine looked at her shell-shocked daughter, and sighed, "Marinette, does he know you’re the Ladybug?”

Marinette didn’t really understand what was happening. She shook her head. Chat did not know. How did her mother know so much. What was happening? 

Sabine looked at her “You need to tell him.” Sabine spoke to the seemingly empty room, “Tikki, normal bakeries do not bake extra trays of macarons at the end of the day for their daughter to secret upstairs." Sabine waited a beat when no response came she spat out, "Don’t act like you weren't the one who left me.” Sabine said with disgust then walked downstairs leaving Marinette alone.

“Tikki?”

Tikki phased through the side of the box directly toward Marinette in a very Marinette display with her hands covering her face.

“Hey? What’s wrong?” Marinette asked rubbing her Kwami's head and back in soothing strokes, all thoughts of their recent animosity towards one another gone in light of her obvious distress.

Tikki lowered her arms and her huge expressive eyes were filled with tears. “All this time I’ve never seen your mother. I’ve seen pictures but never seen her up close.” 

“It’s okay Tikki.”

“I had to leave her. It wasn’t my choice. They always force us away when it happens. In case they go rogue She should hate me.”

“Why? I don’t understand?”

Tikki sniffed and thick pinkish tears fell, “Marinette pay attention! Your mother is Sabra Ismail, the last Piao Chong of China. She was the Ladybug for nearly 100 years.”

Downstairs Tom was trying very hard to find common ground with Chat Noir. He could be civil but he wanted to be more than that, he wanted to have a good relationship with the boy. He just couldn’t. He was disappointed with his decision to have sneak around with his daughter, sex with his daughter… ever. He was disappointed he hadn’t dated her when they were kids… still. He was disappointed he was too stupid to know that she was his partner. He was pretty much just disappointed with him in general. 

Sabine had finished setting the table and told them to sit, Marinette would be down in a moment when a crash came from upstairs. 

In a blur Chat was pushing against the door to Marinette’s room but it wouldn’t budge.

“I'm fine, just clumsy!” she yelled through the door.

Sabine looked at her husband pointedly. He groused in reply but had to admit to himself the boys immediate reaction to get to Marinette when he thought she was hurt did make him feel better.

“Maman how old are you?” She asked walking through the door.

Sabine smiled, “you already know the answer to that, ’30 plus until I look 40'". The answer she had been saying for as long as Marinette’s could remember.

Marinette’s lips pressed together. “Mmmhmm.” 

Chat Noir led her to the seat next to his.

Tom cleared his throat, “we invited you again for a reason. Sabine believes this time you may actually have feelings for our daughter.”

Sabine looked at her husband heatedly, “Tom!”

Chat had the grace to blush as he sat, so did Marinette. 

Sabine looked at Chat Noir very seriously until he began to squirm. “Are you familiar with the name Hei Mao?”

He inhaled sharply through his nose. Then nodded tightly and fisted his right hand to prevent removal of his ring. 

“He was my twin brother.”

Chat looked at Marinette but before he could question her Sabine continued. 

“Only Tom knows. And the guardian."

This time both Chat and Marinette gasped. 

Chat looked at her, “That would make you over 150 years old.”

Sabine bowed her head, "your life is greatly extended as the black cat and ladybug. Your people will always need a hero. Everyone here seems to believe your job will be over after Hawk Moth is defeated. That isn’t true. The butterfly isn't supposed to be a villain therefore why would your powers exist if his were meant for good?” She waited patiently for him to answer but received nothing but a rapt audience.

His powers along with the rest of the miraculous are meant to be used for defeating various things. Some we would even think of as mundane but together they defeat great evil. I’m sorry to surprise you but Hawk Moth is not a ‘Great Evil'. Great Evils systematically kill, they deprive people of humanity. And I’m sorry but the Ladybugs cannot fix everything which took me a very long time to understand is a blessing.

Marinette and Chat looked confused.

“You see if there is a mass scale destruction that causes someone to be a refugee they might meet their soulmate and have a child.” She said pointedly looking at Marinette, “however if the ladybugs always fix everything they would never have met and that child would never have been born.”

Chat opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, apparently happy to just listen.

“There will never be a point in your life where you will be free of being the black cat. Unless it is past on, then and I believe it may be Plagg’s choice, maybe the guardian's. What I do know is the relationship of the Ladybug and the Black Cat is important.”

Chat just nodded.

“You already know? Then why are you with Marinette, instead of Ladybug?”

Marinette looked at her mother with shock, she implied that she knew Marinette was Ladybug upstairs and now she was saying this?

Chat blushed, it was somehow shamelessly adorable with him looking like the epitome of sex, all muscles, dipped in what appeared to be black leather, being so innocent as to blush prettily. “I like her a-a lot.”

“You should be with Ladybug.” Sabine said with no emotion. “It is what is best for you, for her and everyone you protect.”

Chat never looked over to see the hurt questioning look on Marinette’s face. He just reached over and took her hand in his and laced their fingers together united against this assault on their relationship. “How?”

“Personally, I think Ladybugs and black cats should always be siblings but I am aware I might be biased. However, it is logical siblings don’t have to grow a relationship, only one family is in danger, they also always know their secret identity. I think friends are the worst. Friendships can be broken easier than anything. Romantic partners can evolve into family, they marry, they have children, they may never share blood but they create shared blood. Do you understand?" She looked at Chat.

He nodded.

“Do you really? Everyone has told you that you’re a destroyer, but you’re capable of being part of creation. Did you ever think of that?”

Marinette covered her face with her free hand, she could not believe this conversation was happening in front of her. 

Chat shook his head, he really hadn’t thought of it that way. 

“No one has ever explained to you that farmers will use fire to burn their fields to kill the left over plants to allow the seeds underneath to grow, have they?”

He shook his head again.

“Destruction is part of life, you have to break the egg to make the omelet.” Sabine said softly

Chat finally spoke, “Shouldn’t you be telling Ladybug this?”

“I will, she will come to me when she’s ready. I know who she is she knows where I am now, like you she found out today,” Sabine sighed looking at Marinette then at Chat, “You need to be with Ladybug. Marinette, do you understand?”

“I understand you want him to breakup with me!”

“It’s your choice, Mei Mei," her mom said using her childhood nickname, something she only did when she was sick or hurt. If she knew she was hurting her then why was she doing it? "Now let’s eat while it’s still good and hot. And I’ve made Plagg’s favorite for you to take home. It’s particularly pungent so, you may want to keep it away from others.”

After dinner Chat and Marinette both needed to study for their last exam. They both had physics in the morning. Chat said his goodbyes not making any promises about coming back later that night. 

Marinette walked back up the steps to her family’s living space to find her parents clearing the table and washing dishes.

“Stop,” she yelled looking at both of them, surprising not only them but herself too. Her mother turned off the water and her father put the dishes he had, had in his hands into the sink, then turned back to her. “Why?” she said her voice breaking. “Why would you do this to me? Is it because we had sex and I didn't talk to you first?”

Tom spoke before Sabine had the chance to, “No, although we had an agreement about that and having sex with a boy you know nothing about is exactly why parents want their childrent to talk to them before they have sex, just be lucky your mother is who she is. The reason we're 'Doing this to you' is because it’s time to grow up, you’re not playing superhero any longer. You wanted to move away, and we were supportive of that, you could have, yesterday." 

Sabine shook her head and finished for him, "But last night you solidified your bond with him. If you weren’t Ladybug it wouldn’t have mattered but you are. Now you can't leave, he needs to be with you, you're stronger together.”

“He doesn’t know.”

Sabine spoke up, “That doesn’t matter.” She looked up at her husband, “We were so close! Weeks! This girl!” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, she’d never got the ‘disappointing kid lecture’ but she knew this is what it sounded like from her Asian friends. “You know the boy you love so much, he was the other half of the couple that you’re mad at right now. And what was with all the ‘Destruction is good’ talk?”

“Black Cats are shown only negatives and never recognize their gifts for what they are. They’re led to believe they are nothing but a means to an end and nothing but damage meant to be fixed. That boy needed to be told he is doing good, he never knew it before. Has he called you yet?”

Marinette realized then she didn’t have her phone and went to her room. When she got there she found Chat had called her repeatedly since leaving her house. And was apparently calling her now.

“Oui? Huh? Where?” She said feeling out of sorts.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, what’s going on, why are you calling so much? What’s happening?”

“Nothing like that. I just met the last Ladybug.”

She had no response. 

“Milady?”

“Yes,” she whispered, he hadn’t called her that since he’d decided to be with Marinette. Things were already changing, her eyes filled with tears.

“We need to meet. And you need to meet the former Ladybug.”

“I need to study for my exam tomorrow.”

“Ladybug, you have responsib-“ she hung up on him. 

She toed off her heels and walked up the steps to her bed. She found Tikki in the middle of her pillow holding a macaron with her kwagatama next to her. It looked like the kwami passed out from crying. Marinette unwrapped herself and laid in bed in her panties and bra unable to muster the strength to change and since Chat wasn’t coming it didn’t matter. She felt the hot sting of tears sliding down the outside of her eyes and into her hairline and the feeling of an invisible needle being driven straight down into her brain. She sat up and walked down, she needed to study anyway. She walked to her sink and pulled out her medication and checked the clock, took it and changed. She walked around to her desk and studied for her test. 

At some point she woke up to feel arms around her like when she was a little girl and Papa used to move her from where ever she fell asleep to her bed. She felt safe but, she didn’t smell the flour and he wasn’t as big. “Little Princess, you need a lock.” He said laying her next to Tikki. He had already detransformed and was wearing a green version of what he had worn the night before. “You didn’t think I wasn’t coming back did you?”

All Marinette could think was, if he had seen Tikki, how had he not known? And since he didn’t seem to be reacting she needed to get Tikki out of there. “Huh, why would, I want you back?” she said picking Tikki up gently along with the paistry, she realized what she said and looked up at him, “what I meant was, Homework?”

The look of horror on his face fled replaced with a smile filled with sunshine and he leaned forward to kiss her. She smiled and ran downstairs to put Tikki in her little home. She ran back up to him and sat next to him. “What’s your last test?” he asked when she returned

“Physics"

“Mine too"

“Where?”

“Nice try.” He laughed and laid down pulling her to him, “come here, it’s late. I need a good grade or my father will be really angry and you do too. Come on lets get some sleep.”

Marinette yawned and reached over to turn the light off but Chat’s hand was already on the switch and it clicked off.

“Kitty?”

“hmm?”

“Do you know who Ladybug is?”

“No.”

“Do you want to know?”

“Unless she’s you I don’t care anymore, she’s making my life a living hell.”

She stiffened

Misreading her reaction he soothed her back, “she’s obsessed with our secrecy.”

“Maman said that’s good but you shouldn’t keep it secret from one another.”

“I’d rather it not be a secret from you,” he said kissing the tip of her nose.

“If you could choose how she would tell you, how would it happen?"

Chat sighed then ran his fingers through her hair until he realized she had braided it again. “There’s been so many ways in my mind. Usually I’m some kind of conquering hero in the end.”

“You’re always my hero.” She said unthinking.

He kissed her again, “It’s one of the reasons I love you.” He said then realized what he had said, “er, rescuing you.”

“I love you too Chat, I feel like it’s stupid to say it and it’s too soon and people will look down on me but I don’t care, it’s how I feel.”

He nodded, It was exactly how he felt too. “I love you too, Marinette. I don’t think it’s too soon, we’ve known each other a long time we just weren’t a couple until recently. We just waited, that’s the only difference. We made up our minds and knew what we wanted, maybe that’s why we both know we love each other already.”

“Maybe.” Or maybe it was what her father had said, ‘last night you solidified your bond with him’. She just wanted to make love to him and live in the pretend world her father seemed to think she inhabited so much where she could pretend everything was perfect. She would never have to have another man’s baby. Or give up one of hers to him. Eggs are not babies she chastised herself. 

“I don’t know anymore.” He laughed with self depreciation, “when I was younger I had this theatrical dream inside my head of her needing me to rescue her and me whisking her out of danger and as I was flying over the rooftops she would revert back. Then one day that almost happened and I was just scared, it wasn’t romantic. She was scared too. She’s terrified about her secret identity.” He sucked in a breath, “what if she’s one of my teachers?”

Marinette laughed, “be serious,” she said gently tickling him. 

He laughed then sighed. “I just want the truth.”

“But what if she's been lying?”

“About?”

“Who she is. What if you already know her and she’s been keeping it from you the whole time.”

“I know she has. I can't blame her though, I’ve been doing the same to everyone. What about you? How would you want me to show you who I am?”

“How do you know she has? Do you know who she is?” Marinette insisted.

Chat sighed and leaned up on his side facing her in the light of the faint sliver of the fresh crescent. “What’s going on Marinette?”

“I, I just, want to know. I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“I won’t. Everything she does, she does it for a good reason,” he said sliding his hand under her shirt rubbing her back, “promise.”

She closed her eyes at his blind trust she knew she didn’t deserve. She didn’t know how to answer his question the only reason she’d ever imagined seeing his face had been because of a disaster she had been unable to fix. She reached back and pulled his arm around her waist.

He woke up a couple hours later to find the hazy glow of morning sifting into the room. He looked down at Marinette, finding a painful level of overprotectiveness and insecurity wash over him. He pulled her sheets over her and his clothes on. He thought he heard something like singing before but it was gone now. “Plagg,” he whispered softly. 

Plagg zipped up after him but took a second to look at the sleeping Marinette grinning when he saw the only thing she was wearing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment, I always respond. Bookmark to get an email when this story is updated or subscribe so you get an email when any of my stories are uploaded as they are all from the same timeline.


	11. Love Lies - Khalid & Normani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one sided reveal. Sabine sees Plagg after 80 years and it's a difficult reunion. Plagg tells Adrien some things about being Chat Noire he should have figured out by now, in his opinion. Adrien & Marinette sign the altered contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not I've based this contract on real contracts I've heard of. CRAZY!  
Chou Doufu - is a Chinese fermented tofu delicacy, because what is the reality that Plagg ate Camembert in China? Exactly, 0% stinky tofu, closer to 100%  
This is a huge chapter, I hope you enjoy it more than the previous ones.

Adrien walked into his shower. “I really need to focus on this test.”

Plagg followed with his back to him. “It’s important, I want you to think about Marinette’s necklace.”

Adrien sighed while soaping himself, “what about it?”

Plagg was really getting tired of the attitude, he _ could _ just tell him, but no, he wasn’t allowed to. “How many charms were on it?”

“I only saw one. Why?”

“Nothing useful, in that case.”

Adrien dressed and went down to eat. Nathalie and his father were both there already. 

Gabriel looked directly at him. “You will be going to the lawyer this afternoon at 3pm.”

Adrien looked at his father with rage. “How could you put that in her contract? She’s a designer not a prize mare.”

Gabriel walked around the table and stood in front of him. It was still intimidating except now Gabriel was shorter. “She is magnificent. Obviously genetically she would be superior and I will not settle for less if I do not have to.” 

Adrien couldn’t wrap his head around his father’s logic, it was like he was trying to give her the ultimate compliment but it just came off as sick. “You are demanding she pay for your patronage with her eggs! What will my future wife think?”

Gabriel condescended, “nothing if you were smart enough to pursue Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien steamed, it was his opinion, that he would be happily cuddling Marinette right now, probably in his room, if it weren’t for his father. And he wouldn’t have any of this Ladybug, Chat Noir angst in the way. He could tell her about that side of his life later, but no, his love life was screwed up beyond belief because his father didn’t want the press to know. He shook his head sat down drank the coffee ate the fruit then stood up without a word and walked away. 

When Adrien got to class the proctor pointed where he should sit. The seat next to him was empty. Slowly the class filled up, eventually the proctor placed Max next to him. His friend and he bumped their knuckles in silent greeting. He waited and watched as Nino and Alya arrived together he gave a silent salute acknowledging his friend. Finally Marinette slid through the door at the last minute on Marinette time. Her hair was wavy and damp in areas half of it pulled back into her old standard twisted bun with pencils of various hardness. It looked like today she only needed three. He smiled she’d been sexy and confident for the past two days but today she was his cute friend Marinette. She was wearing a plain black v neck shirt with white pants rolled up and flat white shoes with black stripes that were vaguely familiar. He noticed again the leather cord necklace Plagg was talking about, he didn’t see how many charms dangled from it. There were more than a few though. He wanted this test over though, he had a surprise for her.

The proctor explained this was a 3 hour examination after they turned it they were free to go. Congratulations on leaving childhood behind etcetera. Adrien worked through the pages at a steady pace, while it wasn’t his favorite he didn’t hate it which always made it easier. When he finished he looked around realizing no one else was done. He checked his work a second time and walked it to the front. The proctor took the book, “Are you sure? You still have plenty of time?” He said in a pitying voice.

Adrien was used to it. Pretty meant stupid, “I would hate to second guess my work and get it wrong. Right now I’ve got a 99.2 in the class.”

The proctor realized he’d been caught being discriminatory even though it wasn’t intentionally and most definitely well intentioned. “I agree, I apologize for the misunderstanding. Have a great summer.”

“You too.” Adrien said walking out. He walked to the supply closet and transformed then sat on the steps outside the school to wait for his girlfriend to finish her test.

Unfortunately the idea backfired. Marinette wasn’t very good at physics so most of their class saw him on the stairs and went back into the building thinking he was there to protect them, not take Marinette home. It was Alya who figured out why he was there but she waited outside the class for Nino and Marinette to finish. They finished at nearly the same time Nino first allowing Alya to tell him why a crowd had gathered in the courtyard. It was filling up with students from the other classes who were between exams now. 

Alya sing songed her name, “Marineeette, time to go,” they walked down and pushed their way past the crowd. Many of their friends trying to block their way telling them it wasn’t safe. To which Alya told them to back off. 

When the doors opened Chat stood up and turned around. He was starting to worry there was some recall on their test since no one had come out yet. Alya walked out and he saw the courtyard was full of students. He thought the proctor said they were free to go when they finished.

Alya called out to him, “is it safe?”

“Huh?” He looked around. They thought he was here because they were under attack? “Yeah, I’m here for Marinette. Is she still here?”

Alya all but threw Marinette out the door. The other students came out to leave but most stayed to gawk or hug their friends on their last day. 

Marinette shyly walked to Chat, this was the first time they had publicly been together and of course Alya was recording for the blog. So much for her promise of secrecy. 

Chat held his arm out for her, ”I have a surprise for you Little Princess.” When she put her hand in his he pulled her to him, turned to his classmates, gave them a jaunty speech about how nice it was to see them all again, then extended his staff and flung them high into the Paris Skyline. There were more than a few sighs and whispered sounds of praise for Marinette finally getting it together and getting over Adrien.

Marinette snuggled in Chat’s arms, how he could smell so good she never understood. She looked around seeing his assumed destination, and indeed they landed atop their favorite building. He leaned down and kissed her pulling her close before setting her down. Marinette smiled dreamily at him. “If that’s a reward for finishing school, I think I’ll enroll again. It would be worth it just to get that kiss at the end of the year.”

Chat laughed. “I missed you, and finished early, I was hoping you weren’t done when I got here. I’m sorry your class thought there was an akumatization.”

Marinette shrugged, “they’ll be fine. I’m sure.” Unaware of how upsetting the situation really was to her classmates because she was never around for the emotional fall out. Actually I had something I wanted you, to you, ask come? Oh, jeez.” She said running her fingers through her hair disrupting her bun and scattering her pencils. “Oh, damn, my favorite 4!” she said running after the pencil ignoring the curvature of the roof. 

Chat jumped in front of her. “Allow me to assist,” he said grabbing the little pencil and handing it back to her. “You were saying?”

Rehearse it in your mind then say it, he’s your boyfriend, he likes you. She took a deep breath, “Next Friday we’re having a ball, it’s a masquerade, perfect really, if you’re not busy, would you come with me?”

Chat pulled her close, “Are you asking me to a ball Princess?”

Marinette nodded turning pink.

“I would love to.” That’s why it was a masquerade after all. 

“Really?!” She really had not been expecting this. She was so excited she didn’t really notice he was manipulating her body around his until they were in a classical waltz pose.

Chat pulled his phone out of his pocket, put an ear bud in her ear and one in his, then pushed play on his play list, pulled her close and took her hand and began dancing to the music with her. 

Resting her head on his chest Marinette looked down at Paris finally seeing what poets and tourists saw. Not the nearest pharmacy, or Carrefour, or worse beggars, garbage or buildings in disrepair what someone who just called it her hometown saw. It was a city of possibilities. _ Now, tell him now, this is the time, tell him you're Ladybug. _ Ignoring the little voice in her head that was giving bad advice she looked up at him to find his brilliant green eyes gazing down at her. “Love you.”

He smiled brightly, “I love you too, Little Princess,” he said with a smile. 

They continued dancing and kissing 

That morning he took her to all the places he loved to see from above. Ending the morning on her roof top. He pulled her under the shade into his lap on the chair. She rested her head on his chest and heard his heart racing as well as the charming rumbling. Then the nasty thought popped up again, more insistent than before, _ Tell him NOW. _Hush she told herself. 

“I have to tell you something,” Marinette began while Chat ran his diamond sharp claws under her shirt along her shoulder. 

“Hmm?” he purred catching the leather so gently she didn’t even notice. It was a beautiful necklace, black with old Chinese coins and red yin symbols with black knots holding each extension together. There were 5 red curved tears set at the angle of yins with chinese coins and knots decorating the necklace hanging from the leather cord. He gently let it fall back under her shirt and slid his claws along her collar bone. He'd have to tell Plagg she had five.

“Chat? Is that okay?”

He looked at her guiltily, “Hmm, could you repeat the question?” 

She laughed softly, “I’m going to need to work on my friend’s and my dresses for the next few days so I’m not going to be able to go out until I’ve caught up.”

“Can I see?”

Marinette looked at him as if he’d grown a second head, that was when he realized most cis guys didn’t care about dresses, at least Nino didn’t. His father, his friends and him had to be the exception simply because they were involved in fashion, “well, I suppose you can see my friend Alya’s. I kind of want mine to be a surprise though. I also wanted to talk to you about a trip I was planning on going on with my friends,” She hurried through.

“Yeah?”

“We were planning on leaving straight after the dance or the next day. We’re debating on driving or taking the train.”

“Where to?” he said nuzzling her, he wanted to strip them both naked and lay on a blanket in the sunlight of her rooftop absorbing the sun and the silk of her skin.

His growling purrs were so loud she couldn’t even hear his voice, she giggled, “What?”

“Where are you going?” he said his fingers hunting but coming up lost for some way to get it through to her he wanted her to take her clothes off.

“Antibes, Cote D’Azur, my friend’s father has a beach house.” 

“What’s her father do?” He said intentionally, then tried to lift her shirt up.

“No, no, naughty kitty.” She laughed, swatting his hands, “_ his _, father is Gabriel Agreste.”

“That model everyone is checking out all over Paris?!” he sounded offended.

“He’s more than a chest, just like you… he has abs, shoulders and nice arms too," she blushed realizing she probably shouldn't have said that to her boyfriend.

He laughed, _ oh really, did he? _and tickled her, she jumped off his lap and ran away, through her window, down her loft, then down into the living room where her mother was making dinner and she hid behind her. 

“Cheater,” He said to Marinette then turned to her mother and unthinkingly said, “_ Ni Hao, nushi Cheng _.”

Marinette looked at him with shock, he couldn’t be.

Sabine smiled at him and replied, “Very nice, M. Chat Noir, practicing Chinese for your girlfriend’s mother. That’s sweet.” Marinette’s exhale was audible. Sabine couldn’t believe how ridiculous these two could be. How many Parisian boys looked like him and spoke Chinese so well? Who raised such a dense child? She turned back to a relieved looking Chat, “Will you be joining us for dinner?”

He turned to Marinette as if asking her opinion, she shrugged. “I’d love to. Especially if there’s a story involved.”

Sabine smiled, “perfect, how did Plagg like his treat?”

Chat’s face went blank then smiled brilliantly with false humor and Sabine knew she was right, he was Marinette’s friend Adrien, only an actor or model could hide their feelings so well. “You were right, it was very aromatic, he loved it. He cried.”

“Well, I have more, he can eat it here if you would like. Since I know who you are.”

He looked shocked, so did Marinette. He spluttered.

“You’re not very good at hiding who you are. Neither is Ladybug, you both should be ashamed of yourself going so long and not figuring it out.”

“Do you know who Hawk Moth is?” 

“I have an incredibly strong suspicion, but I won’t say on the off chance I am wrong because it would be very hurtful to a lot of people if I were wrong.”

“It’s very dangerous, to have so much knowledge.” 

“I may not have any powers and I may be an old lady but I’m pretty strong still.”

Marinette got up and headed upstairs, hoping Chat would follow her. If he didn’t she would go back to work on the dresses. She got to the door to her room and walked through, apparently she was going to have some time to work on Alya’s dress. She was diligently pinning and sewing when she heard a voice in awe, “It’s beautiful, is that the one for the ‘Ladyblogger’.”

“Alya, yes.” She said forgetting her upset for the moment after his complements. “It will also be one of my first collection pieces. It would be a waste on school. Would you like to see what it will look like when it’s finished?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

She opened her sketchbook showing the overall same dress except the multiple panels weren’t added in yet giving the effect of five trains the longest in the middle, the two outermost barely touched the ground. It was amazing, he knew his father had been, whimsical with his creativity too, when he was young but this was unlike anything he’d ever seen. To be fair he’d only just started getting out more to see more shows. He was a commercial model not a runway model except every now and then.

Marinette was becoming anxious, he still hadn’t said anything. He stood up with the sketch pad and walked over to the dress form and slowly looked at the back of the dress comparing the front. He looked at the sketch then at her, “It’s amazing,” he said with awe. “Yours must be incredible.” He said with longing toward the second dress form covered by fabric.

She smiled with relief, “No, no naughty Kitty. You’ll get to see that one when the time comes.”

Chat pouted, then brightened looking at Alya’s dress, “this is almost done. Why didn’t you put the back parts in first?”

“I just had the idea for them. Normally I would never alter at this stage but, I knew it would be good. The only worry I’m having is with the slit. I figured just finish up with the decoration then finish the back, then the whole project will be completed.”

“What’s your dress like?”

“Not as extravagant.”

Chat’s joking demeanor dropped, “Why?”

Marinette looked at him and laughed, “If you knew Alya, you’d understand. Her dress is _ her _ vibrant, beautiful, loud, demanding attention, but only in a good way,” she said the last conspiratorially to him. She continued “But she’s so pure, she has the ability to harm people, she’s so strong but she only uses it for the well being of others. I worry about her, you know when I’m gone. She’s been akumatized 6 times,”

“I’ll watch out for her,” and he would, he already knew she was going to be vulnerable when Marinette left his only worry was when Ladybug was ignoring him who was going to watch him?

Marinette wrapped her arms around chest and squeezed. 

“You’ve explained why her dress is a masterpiece but not why yours isn’t.”

“I didn’t say mine isn’t. I said it wasn’t extravagant. It’s subtle. My friend’s father invited me to an online workshop last year that I _ thought _ was stupid. It was, ‘Designing for yourself’ even the name was stupid. It was like a psychology course. It discussed when we design clothes for ourselves we cannot just pull something out we made and think, ‘I made it therefore it’s good for me’ we can’t even make the error of designing for a type. When we design for ourselves we have to pull from our knowledge of ourselves to create _ for _ ourselves or others to see if that is what we enjoy. Which is what I do. I love when people see what I’ve made. When we wear our own designs we should be taking an idea or ideas of ourselves and figuratively writing them on our body for the world to see.”

“What idea do you want the world to see?”

“That you can be subtle and still be there and very much relevant. I’m an artist and clothing is my element as well as my art. I was lost but I found myself.” She touched the fabric covering her dress then turned to him. “I’m excited, I found the perfect mask, I didn’t think it would be possible.” She walked over to her desk and rummaged around in a bag until she pulled out a black mask with large orbital holes for the eyes with a large amount of coverage, very similar to his own mask except it was attached to a thick elastic band. “I found this for you.” She said happily, handing it to him, “It won’t come off as easy it has foam that keeps it in place.”

“Aw, you couldn’t get me a Ladybug one?” he joked.

She rolled her eyes, “Well had I known that was what you wanted, I would have.”

He leaned down and kissed her, “I have no idea how I deserve you.” 

“Probably saving Paris gave you some points.”

He put his new mask next to her computer, “Lets keep this here, it’s the only place I ever need a mask.” He wanted to change then but couldn’t, Marinette had seen him that morning and he was wearing that same outfit. “Do I get to see your mask?"

Marinette debated but ultimately decided it would be okay, after all that’s why she’d decided to get the mask with only one eye covered. She pulled the gold mask out and handed it to him.

Chat took it surprised by how much the lace looked like his, well, Adrien’s white one. It was shaped similarly to a Phantom of the opera mask covering only one eye and her cheek, except the lace stretched across both eyebrows covering her whole forehead like she was a queen then continued up from the brow from the forehead even up past where the top of her head would be, probably 12 cm. It was a heavy mask, That’s when he realized it wasn’t actually lace, it was metal. Wrapped with gold thread. It must have taken forever. “Did you wrap this?”

She laughed, “I used a tool, it’s fine, it wouldn’t have matched if I hadn’t wrapped it.”

“Can I see it on you?”

“My hair isn’t done, it really needs to be done.”

“How are you wearing it?” 

She shrugged, “I’ll let the expert decide. My friend is helping with that. Especially since these dresses are going into my portfolio.” 

“Can I see it on you?” he pressed. 

She sighed and took the mask around to her vanity. She pulled her hair half up.

While she did her hair he continued, "I need to talk to your mother, a little more… privately… About Ladybug, will that be—”

She turned around.

His breath stuttered in his lungs, she was stunning. She was biting her lip with worry. And his mind flashed back to a battle a year ago and raced through memories he would rather forget.

Last year he’d been unable to keep Pain Reign from ripping her earring out of her ear. Her right ear bloodied and ravaged he had been working on her left one, the first villain smart enough to just rip at them. The best he’d been able to do was cover half of her face with his hand while she screamed in pain. He’d been tied to her he couldn’t reach Painrain. She’d finally been able to free her hand with her yoyo to slam it into the bastard’s face but her look of pain and worry of him seeing her face was forever burned into his mind. His Marinette was Ladybug, there was no more denying it. 

The face from that horrible day was this half covered face. It was this beautiful face only today there was no pain distorting her features. 

Marinette was still waiting for an answer, pretty sure he didn’t like it. He was a nice guy, he must be trying to figure out a way to tell her. 

Instead he thrust his hand into her hair and pulled her to him and whispered, “Unbelievable, you’re unbelievably beautiful.” 

She wrapped her arms around his waist oblivious that her clock had run out. 

Chat pulled the mask gently off her face. She reached up to help him remove it without damaging it or pulling her hair.

“Can I at least know what color your dress is?”

She tilted her head. “Mmm,” she thought about it. “I suppose, It's an iridescent midnight blue with metallic embellishments.” 

She would be amazing. “well, I guess I’m very lucky to have you as my date.”

“Uh, we never finished talking about Antibes.”

“I’m not your father Marinette, of course you can go.” But who would be here to take care of Paris? “I’ll be back in a minute, I had to ask your mom a few questions remember?”

She nodded tired of being left out but understanding.

Adrien opened the door, walked down the steps then shut the door firmly behind him and looked at sabine wildly and asked her in chinese, “How long have you known?” 

Sabine smiled pitying, “foolish boy, what are you talking about?” she replied knowing full well he had finally figured out who his ladybug was. 

Chat looked at her like she was crazy, “You said you think you know who I am but you haven’t figured out who Ladybug is?” 

Sabine smiled gently and replied in Chinese, “I said I know, not ‘I_ think _I know’ who you are Adrien, and your Ladybug will reveal herself when she’s ready. She hasn’t revealed herself to me, no matter how much pressure I’ve put on her, so I have no right to tell you who she is.”

He looked at her in shock and confusion, today was supposed to be a nice day with his girlfriend not a complete mental train wreck of a day. He sat on the kitchen stool and put his head in his hands. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

Sabine shook her hair and shrugged. “That is your decision. I cannot make it for you.”

“I have to go to the lawyer, then I'll need to change before I come back detransformed. She saw me in my other clothes all day.”

“Are you asking me to tell my daughter that her boyfriend ran away?”

Chat looked at her with eyes begging her to do just that as he didn't think he could face _ her, _ but ended up blowing out a breath. “No.”

“I take it Plagg will be joining us tonight?”

“Probably, not publicly, though.”

Sabine narrowed her eyes at him, “how well do you know him?” she said shaking her head at him half laughing.

Chat was already walking up the steps back to Marinette’s room. “He _ does _ like attention," he conceded. He walked through the hatch and saw Marinette tacking fabric into Alya’s dress prepping it to be sewn on her machine. “Hey,” he said leaning over and resting his head on her shoulder to kiss her neck, and look at her earrings. Little black studs and for the first time he noticed a tiny emerald stud much higher above her regular earrings, where he'd forced her one earing through her uninjured flesh. Hadn't the ladybugs fixed it? How could he have missed it all of this time? All of it, all this time? To be fair she looked younger than Ladybug, but so did he compared to Chat Noir, so that wasn’t an excuse. Her hair was different, darker as Ladybug, but so was his, longer as Chat Noir, also not an excuse. 

She smiled and turned her head to kiss him on the lips, “hey.”

“I’m going to head home and get some clothes, get a few things done. Plagg's going to eat dinner here so, I need to look nice when I detransform.”

“I’m sure what you’re wearing is fine.”

_ It is, _ he thought, _ you just can’t see me in it _, “I’d rather look nice for your parents when they see me out of costume. Besides I want to get my night clothes,” he winked. 

“Do you ever work anymore? Is Ladybug taking care of this city alone?” she teased.

He knew she was joking but it still irritated him, “she’s probably off staring at billboards.” He almost felt bad, Marinette had never turned that particular shade of, what was that color? Weren‘t green and red supposed to cancel each other out? Now that he knew Mari was Ladybug is that what she really thought of him? He was some pretty slut? No, of course not, she was just trying to throw him off. She knew him so she knew he didn’t have one girl let alone three.

Marinette died, “W-why would you say that?”

“We were talking yesterday and she was looking at that billboard of the Gabriel model, isn’t he your friend?”

“Mhmm,” she said far higher pitched than intended, “it’s his house we’re staying at in Antibes, Adrien.”

“Adrien Agreste. Fancy.”

“Don’t be like that, he’s very nice. You shouldn’t judge people by what they do. I’m sure people judge you simply because you’re in the public’s eye all the time. And let's not forget your uniform," she said quirking an eyebrow.

Chat could not believe she was throwing his words back at him. “You’re right. I’ll be back in a little bit, sound good? Want me to bring you anything?”

She smiled brightly, “Just you. Hurry back.”

He smiled then rushed out her window and home where he detransformed and crashed onto his bed not sure what emotion he wanted to explore first, anger or sorrow. 

“I know who Ladybug is.”

“Took you long enough.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you have been in denial. You probably didn’t want her to be in danger, but you have _ known _since you first met, unless you’re actually an idiot. Are you an idiot? Is there any more chou doufu?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? It doesn't matter, we don't have any time for this I have to be at the lawyer's office in--” Adrien didn't get to finish.

Nathalie knocked insistently on Adrien's door, "Adrien, may I come in?"

He stood up and walked to his desk, "Yes, come in."

Nathalie stood in the doorway with her tablet at the ready, she looked softer, "It's time to go."

Adrien nodded and picked up his messenger bag and followed the petite assistant out of the house surprised to find his father already sitting in the back. Nathalie opened the car door for him. He shook his head, "I'm going to sit with Guillaume, you can sit with Father."

Nathalie have one nod and walked around the door and sat, efficiently snapping the door shut. 

Adrien got in and once everyone was belted they were off.

Gabriel cleared his throat, "There are some, clauses, you should know about."

How many shocks could his system handle today? Adrien gripped his messenger bag. "I'm pretty sure asking her to pay for you helping her start her own company by selling her reproductive rights is more offensive, so why don't you just tell me what they are?"

Nathalie's eyes flicked from the back of Adrien's head to Gabriel. Seemed he learned about that, it would have been nice if Gabriel had shared it with her. She she squinted at Gabriel telling him with her eyes alone what she thought of him keeping this secret from her.

Gabriel avoided her gaze and spoke directly to Adrien. "Upon my death, she'll inherit all intellectual properties."

Adrien nodded, "That's fair, she started the company with you."

Gabriel cleared his throat, "Adrien, you will inherit Agreste SA, but Marinette will inherit all the intellectual properties to anything I've designed."

No one spoke, finally Nathalie nudged Gabriel gently, "If you and Marinette marry, she will inherit a small portion of the company instead of you receiving all of it." 

Adrien said nothing but nodded.

"I don't want you to go in surprised."

The car stopped, they had arrived.

****

Marinette hurried down stairs, she had almost forgotten about the lawyer. She kissed her mother on both cheeks and ran down the stairs and out the door to the train station

When she got to her lawyer's office they escorted her to a board room and she was surrounded by five lawyers she'd never seen before while M. Marteau sat at the head of the table. Across from her sat Adrien, Gabriel and Nathalie. Adrien looked irritated, Gabriel looked as if he were teaching her about the weft and weave of gossamer silk and Nathalie smiled supportively. She wasn't quite sure about that particular reaction. M. Marteau cleared his throat. "We find it would be in Mlle. Dupain-Cheng's best interest to reword her the contract begining with no where does it mention intellectual rights of her own designs, ending with visitation of her children. Let us begin."

After three hours of negotiation Marinette would own her Intellectual Rights 10 years after leaving Agreste SA although publicly she would transfer her designs to her own company once it was up and running they would still be be paying royalties to Agreste SA until the 10 year period was up. The fertility clause was changed, in the case Adrien was married, if Marinette wanted to have a relationship with her biological child she would have legal rights to. However Marinette would unconditionally inherit 15% of Agreste SA upon Gabriel's death. At the end of negotiation everyone agreed it was a good contract and signed prepared to announce Adrienne, Tuesday at the planned press conference. 

When they walked out Adrien hung back to speak with Marinette, still reeling from the fact she was his Ladybug. "How do you _ really _ feel about it?"

She shrugged, her eyes glazed, "This cannot be normal, however, I feel good that it's done. I'm ready to go home, Chat's coming for dinner, with his Kwami. Weren't you given one once?"

Yes, but only Luka and Ladybug knew that. He shook his head, "No, but I think everyone knows about them from Chloe."

Marinette smiled, and it bugged him, why was she testing him? Did she do this to everyone she gave a kwami to? "Well, have a nice evening, don't forget about tonight," he said getting into his car and shutting his car door softly.

Marinette, was just about to ask, "what's tonight?" but the door clicked shut.

***

Once they got home Adrien nearly ran to his bedroom and slamed his bedroom door shut.

"Okay, before we left, you said I always knew, what did you mean?" Adrien, had been thinking about it the entire time.

“You could smell her kid. When you first met her you got tangled together, her scent was all over you. Every time you battle you touch, her scent is left on you and there have been plenty of times over the years that she’s had to stay—Wait who do you think she is?”

“MARINETTE!” he yelled, finally having an opportunity to let out some of his frustration.

“Yep. Marinette because people were around and she couldn’t transform. If you couldn’t tell her smell as Adrien I can understand… maybe. As Chat Noir, you have no excuse, one second you’ve got Marinette in your arms her scent all over you, 10 minutes later here comes Ladybug hoisting you through the air getting her smell all over you. You can’t tell it’s the same person?! That is called denial and you need to see a doctor, when you have it that bad. Next how many girls on the planet look like her? Sound like her? There were too many coincidences but you kept telling yourself they were coincidences instead of realizing, there’s a point when they add up and it’s evidence.” Plagg was irritably zipping back and forth, “You’re a tracker! But you couldn’t figure out the girl who sits behind you was your partner?! You're the first Black Cat to have a GPS built into his staff, how do you think they found their Ladybug or anything?!

Adrien looked broken so Plagg stopped berating him. “She’s lying to me,” he said softly.

Plagg looked down at him, he’d been here before, at least Adrien didn’t have a substance abuse problem. Over the years he seen it all, opium, alchohol, and as much as he'd hated it, to keep them from self destructing he'd had to take his miraculous from them. “She’s scared kid, especially now that she loves you.” Plagg gave him a stern look, “as for lying…”

Adrien nodded, he was lying too, “I am only lying because she wants me to still.” Remembering his question from earlier in the afternoon he asked. “I wasn’t thinking and tickled Marinette but it didn't hurt her. Is that because she's Ladybug?”

“No. Kid why are you acting like a newb? They're only harmful when you want them to be. Have I told you I’m hungry? I could die over here and you just want to talk about your feels?”

“About that. We’re having dinner with Marinette’s family. You’re a special guest. Her mom misses you.” Under his breath he continued, “she must be masochistic to miss you.”

“You know my hearing is fine. Sabra’s a good girl.”

“You know she’s a full grown woman?”

Plagg mimicked him in a high pitched voice but said, “You know when you’re as old as me your planet is a little girl?”

Adrien rolled over pulling his pillow over his head. He couldn’t deal with Plagg when he was feeling smug. 

“Are you done?” Plagg said sitting on the pillow over Adrien’s face light enough suffocation would not be eminent.

“With?” came the muffled voice.

“Your pity party.”

“Not really.”

“What are you so upset about? Both the girls you love are the same girl! Do you know how lucky you are? And you're doing what with her, what’s the word you humans like to use?"

"Dating? Making love?"

"No, boning”

“Unnn,” came a horrified moan under the pillow, “Plagg please, never again.”

“What? I love that term.”

“Ugh, act your age.”

“I also like screwing.”

“Stop it.”

“I find it hilarious that girl’s parts are calle—”

Adrien pushed both sides of the pillow together around Plagg, he definitely did not want to hear the rest of that.

Plagg continued embarrassing Adrien, while phasing out of the pillow, “—considering how few female kittens there have been.”

Adrien sighed in relief.

Plagg laughed, “You humans are so squeamish. Do you know the things you are driven to do so well?”

Adrien grumbled, “I’m sure you will tell me.”

“Eat, make babies, sleep, make babies, keep babies alive, make more babies, eat, sleep. Do you notice a theme? But you are so squeamish about how they’re made. No problem with eating or sleeping but sex? Oh, no can’t talk about that. Me? All the ladies want a piece of Plagg!”

“Yeah? According to Pollen all the ladies wanna piece of S-ass.” He laughed at his joke.

“He’s a dick.”

Adrien frowned not realizing he was still sensitive about Sass. “Sorry. Just remember that you're the only kwami for me” He said getting up and putting some pajamas in a bag he was pretty sure Mari had never seen. “Should I tell her I know?”

Plagg grumbled about ungrateful kittens, “That’s up to you.”

“Why is everyone saying that? Normally everyone would be telling me what to do.” 

Adrien decided on some fitted dark jeans cuffed with dress shoes paired with a sport fit black business shirt tightly tucked in.

Plagg yawned, “You gotta shoot later, Pretty Boy?”

Adrien was looking around his bathroom ignoring him until he came out looking like he had won the world cup holding a buff colored belt.

“Seriously? That’s not how _ you _dress.”

“What? I want to look nice.” He said threading it through the loops, “And I can’t look like me. _ And _ it is how I dress when I’m with Nico, Adam and Zain”

“At work! Admit it, you just want to look like ‘Billboard Adrien’,” Plagg said figuring it out before Adrien even did.

“That’s not true, all my buttons are buttoned.” Adrien said defensively, checking his mirror to make sure they were, then fussed with his hair. 

Plagg went to his cupboard and pulled out a wheel of cheese to pack. 

Adrien walked out to find Nathalie and tell her he was going out for the evening. She said it would be fine but seemed a little shocked by his clothing. Which irritated him but he decided to ignore it since he was going to have a nice evening if it killed him… with his girlfriend…who was lying to him…because she was his partner…who was also lying to him, and forcing him… to lie to her. Grunting with frustration, he still didn’t know what to do, he pulled on his bag and walked out of his house and a couple blocks away then transformed and turned back to Marinette's house.

***

When he got there he walked in through the side door of the bakery and up the stairs to the family area, and knocked. 

Tom opened the door. “Marinette is resting, she has migraines, this one came on about 20 minutes ago. She had to meet with her lawyer.”

Chat frowned, he never knew that. “Is she going to be okay?”

“Yes, she takes medication for it. She just needs a little bit of rest. You can go up and see if she’s still sleeping or doing any better or worse.”

Chat nodded. He pushed the hatch open and saw Sabine’s lower legs and heard her whispered voice, telling Marinette to get some rest and she loved her. He could feel her love enveloping Marinette just from her words. He waited for her to come down to speak to her. “How is she?”

“I don’t think, she’ll be joining us for dinner.”

“How long has she had them?”

“About a year. Frankly I’m surprised it waited this long, they seem to be stress related and with her exams, university, lawyers, fashion houses, boyfriends it’s a lot all at once on top of that she’s making two gowns, I really am surprised she didn’t have a big one before today,” Sabine said in a worried voice walking toward the open hatch. “You can go up.”

Chat walked up the stairs and found Marinette laying in a fetal position with a head band around her forehead, a pillow pulled against her stomach, her skin pale and sickly, she looked completely different than the girl he had left less than an hour ago. He ran his knuckles along the skin of her cheek, the skin felt fine but oddly looked slightly moist.

Marinette guessed it must be dinner time, her mom was waking her. It didn’t feel like Maman’s hand though, like a feather across her aching jaw. The pain was horrible, icy or spikes the size of a rapier had been driven laterally below her eyes, behind her nose, behind her teeth and one particularly nasty sword sized one was driven directly down from the crown of her head down, down, down past her throat into her stomach nauseating her. She’d taken to wearing mouth guards to help with grinding but it didn’t help all the time. “Mmmmp”

Chat looked down at the pitiable heap and hear the mumbled words, and whispered, “what?”

“’Mup” she said with pretended confidence he’d seen so many times in class when she was pretending to be awake. She had yet to move and her eyes were still closed yet she believed she could fool everyone into believing she was awake?

“Sorry, I missed that Princess, what?”

“Sa,mup,” she said with both eyebrows lifted up then one went comically higher under the headband. 

She obviously believed her eyes were in fact open. He could have so much fun with this. So, Little Princess, are you going to tell me what you think about me without my mask, or just sit there and stare?

Her eyes popped open then snapped shut. Awake this time. “I _ said _ , _ I’m up! _ You are mean!”

Chat laughed, “I would have left you alone if you hadn’t started talking.”

“I’m not moving for another 20 minutes. It’s starting to get better, “ she gave two thumbs up weakly “but you have to be careful. Talking’s not helping.”

Chat nodded then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her left eyebrow, now that it had come out from hiding.

Marinette smiled happily, how did he do that? She felt miserable and he made her feel wonderful. “Your new mask is next to my computer.”

“Okay, thank you, get some rest. I’ll see you later. Should we eat or wait for you?”

“Start without me. I’ll join if I can.”

He stood up and walked down from her bed found the mask and put it on then transformed and went downstairs.

Plagg flew ahead of him looking for food, at least that’s what he thought until he saw him laying on Sabine’s shoulder like a real cat, actually loudly purring while Sabine nuzzled her head on him tears rolling down her face speaking Chinese to him. 

He could only hear snatches of their conversation.

Plagg: …never would have let them do that to you…

Sabine: …couldn’t have stopped them. Tikki…

Plagg: ….Little girl not…killer

Sabine: ….sometime

Tom walked up behind him. “You know eavesdropping is rude right?”

Chat blushed and looked down. “Yes sir.”

“They would probably tell you.”

Chat shook his head. “Plagg doesn’t talk about ‘His Kittens’ that’s what he calls us, unless he’s insulting us.” Chat said it without any anger, he knew talking about it was painful because as far as he knew Adrien was the only one currently alive and being Plagg’s ‘Kitten’ was a practically a death sentence. Maybe not though, according to Sabine it wasn’t, maybe it was all a matter of perspective.

Tom nodded, he was finding it harder and harder to dislike this boy. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and sat him down between Sabine and himself so he would be next to Plagg and hard to ignore. “Sabine,” Tom said getting his wife’s attention, “we would all like to be included.” 

Plagg turned his head and faced Tom and hissed at him.

Chat looked at him with shock. “Plagg!”

Sabine reached up and rubbed his shoulders and ears, “Plagg, be nice.”

Plagg looked at them like they were crazy, then turned to Tom, “You will speak respectfully to her.”

“Plagg, he was perfectly respectful. This is my husband, Tom, Marinette’s father.”

Plagg looked Tom up and down. “I suppose it’s your fault your daughter refuses to accept reality? I remember what happens when you get excited about something. Reality does not stand in your way. Of course that time you were right, he did end up with her.”

Sabine tapped him hard between the ears, “I’m starting to understand why they lock you in the box until the Ladybug dies.”

Chat’s chin dropped, how horrific! His whole purpose was protecting Ladybug, he knew it came from Plagg, he couldn’t imagine being locked in prison knowing the only way he would be let out would be when the last ladybug he knew died, knowing he couldn’t save or protect her. He realized then subconsciously he'd always protected Marinette too even as Adrien. 

Plagg floated off his comfy lounging perch his hair sticking straight up.

Chat thought things might be getting out of control so he stood up, “Plagg, you need to calm down. I had no idea you went through so much but I will transform if you can’t be your normal non-charming self. M. Dupain is not being rude, you are.”

Plagg looked like he was trying to calm down because he knew Adrien was right. He looked at Sabine, and said in Chinese “I’m going upstairs.”

Sabine nodded, understanding. Plagg needed to remind himself who he was here for now, and it wasn’t her, it was for Marinette. Maybe Tikki would help. Sabine stood up while Plagg just phased through the ceiling. “Dinner?” She said walking toward the kitchen, pointing to the table.

Plagg shot straight up to find Marinette waking up but still resting, “hey, you planning on telling him who you are yet?”

“Oh, hi. I don’t know how.” Marinette said miserably.

“That’s easy you open your mouth, then you push air from your body out of your mouth while moving your mouth so it sounds like this,” he continued in a ridiculous high pitch, “I’m Ladybug, wanna make out?”

“I don’t sound like that and I don’t talk like that.” She laughed and grumbled. “What happened I thought you were the guest of honor?”

“I’m having a hard time seeing your mom.”

“Why?” Tikki’s voice came from below.

“Seriously Tikki?” Plagg looked at her. She just popped up to sit on Marinette’s headboard/bookshelf shaking her head. “We’d been with her since she was almost 1 year old.”

Marinette sat up, unthinking, “You were with her over 100 years?!”

Plagg nodded. “But I’m here for _ you _ now, and I needed the reminder.”

“That’s sweet, thanks.”

“Ugh, no, it’s my job. Some people make ice cream, it’s not sweet it’s their job, it gets in their hair, they don’t like it, it’s irritating, they need to take a shower to get it out.” He griped.

“Thank you Plagg, and thank you for keeping my secret until I’m ready,” Marinette smiled solemnly at the grim kwami.

He grunted in her direction, then turned to her kwami, "Tikki, we need to talk.”

They left to go sit on Marinette’s vanity out of earshot. “What’s going on?”

“He figured it out today.”

Tikki inhaled sharply, “Okay, what’s he going to do?”

“I told him to figure it out himself.”

“You know they're not capable of that.”

“He’s an adult.”

“He lives in a city named after one of the men you told to 'figure it out' himself.”

“Paris would have been fine if, Helen wasn’t married. _ You _ shouldn’t have let her get married,” Plagg crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, “So much death.”

Tikki refused to take the blame for that, Helen was married _ before _ she ever met Paris of Troy. Naughty cat, that was 110% Plagg’s fault, he should have been watching his kitten better. Married women, married _ royal _ women, what a bad idea. “Besides, these two aren’t going to start a war… I don’t think.”

“You obviously aren’t paying attention to what’s happening at the Agreste home.”

“What do you mean?”

“His father is setting her up for her own fashion empire. I don’t know why.”

“You know he used to be Mayura for years, maybe he’s grooming her to take over. We haven’t seen Duusu in ages, he probably still has her. Maybe he boxed her after his mate died or they lost Nooroo.” 

“Do you ever wonder if he has Nooroo?” Plagg offered.

Tikki shook her head, “No way. Gabriel was too kind, too loving. Only someone who was broken and sick could do the things Hawkmoth has done. He’s Akumatized a babies and children multiple times.” 

“Shugs, you’ve gotten soft. He’s never allowed rape, murder, molestation, he’s stopped torture, those are the actions of ‘the sick and depraved’. You haven’t seen him. He’s not the same, not since Adrien’s mother ‘disappeared’ whatever that means. You know she never would have left him willingly. I don’t now how she felt about Adrien but leaving Gabriel would have killed her.”

“We only know them from the others’ memories.”

“Sugarcube, if you _ want _ so badly to lie to yourself, please, help yourself. I won’t assist you. I have a party to be at. Help your ladybug to get her shit together. Adrien’s not going to be able to take it forever. It’s killing him. He’s begged her to let him tell her and she keeps denying him.”

“It’s not safe.”

“Nothing is, Tikki.”

“You know the rules.”

“You know you’re _ making up _ rules,” he said floating through the floorboards knowing she wouldn’t follow him. "At this point _ you _are potentially damaging their bond."

Sabine and Tom sat across from Chat and were telling him stories from when they first opened the bakery. By this time Tom also knew Chat was Adrien based on his body language, clothing and speech. So they talked about what his plans were for university surprised to find he wasn’t going to school next year. 

Marinette was still upstairs so Chat told them the truth, “She hasn’t told me she’s leaving yet, if I didn’t know who she was and didn’t know her plans I wouldn’t know anything. I still don’t know anything because, I don’t know if she has a plan, I don’t know if she has any plans with the guardian. I’m supposed to be important but I’m just the human shield. 

Marinette drug herself out of bed but didn’t bother to change out of her pajamas, besides Chat had seen her in her pajamas before, she did put a bra on because the fabric was pretty light but hobbled down the stairs to find everyone sitting around the table listening to Chat talk. He was saying he was a—human shield, was that how he felt? Did she make him feel that way? No wonder he didn’t like her anymore.

He saw her and snapped his mouth shut. She looked a little better. Before he had an opportunity to ask, Sabine asked how she was feeling.

Marinette sat next to Chat noticing that her place was actually taken by Plagg so she moved to the end and sat. She nodded and yawned, “Much better, but not hungry, and no offence but Maman, what is that smell,” she said feeling even sicker at the assault on her olfactory.

Plagg looked up, “Sabra made me chou doufu, not her regular recipe but still tasty. Want a bite?” He said offering a blue green square to Marinette

Marinette’s stomach turned, and she shook her head. Chat reached over and rubbed her back noticing her distress. “Who?” Marinette asked Plagg?

Plagg looked at Sabine then turned to Marinette to reply, “your family _ really _ likes secrets doesn’t it _ Marinette _?” Had he put any more emphasis on her name the weight of it would have caused the floor to collapse.

In her current condition she didn’t have it in her to argue or speak unnecessarily. She just looked at her mother to find out who made the revolting stuff the kwami was eating. “Maman?”

Her mother was chewing so didn’t answer right away. 

For some reason the wait for anyone to answer her when she was lying about being Ladybug herself was grating on his nerves until he couldn’t take it anymore and Chat burst out, “your mother!”

Sabine smiled serenely, and nodded. Instead of replying she quickly took another bite and chewed. 

Marinette’s brows slammed together at her mother’s obvious avoidance.

Chat shook his head irritated but also bemused. He had a feeling she would do that. He hardly knew these people but knew what they showed was genuine and loving. He _ knew _ there was a whole other side of Marinette’s mother but in a way it was like all parents. That was her work personality. He was familiar with her home personality and he liked it. He wished he had gotten to know his mother when he was older, he wondered what she would have been like. Would she have liked Marinette’s mother? Would she have liked Marinette? 

Tom taking pity on his daughter told her, “She changed her name, she had to, after so many years you have to move or people will figure out you’re not aging properly or at all. You probably never noticed it but your mother only recently started ageing.”

Plagg was chewing, a feat Chat didn’t know he knew how to do, but spoke up his mouth full, “it probably started when Tikki was reactivated.”

“That makes sense,” Marinette replied, not realizing she shouldn’t have anything to do with the conversation. She shouldn’t even know about the miraculous.

Her mother looked at her as if daring her to say more.

They conversed some more then she yawned and rested her head on crossed arms atop the table. She woke up screaming at least she thought she did, but she came fully awake before the screaming began keeping the worst of the nightmare at bay. Chat Noir hardly carried her like this anymore not since _ that time. _It was not the best memory it certainly wasn’t romantic.

They’d been emotionally beaten and broken and in Ladybug’s case physically tortured. To this day neither of them could figure out why he didn’t take Chat’s ring first. One of the most horrible things about the experience was knowing it wasn’t real aside from the theft of the miraculous being torn from Ladybug's ear. Chat’s collar bone had been 'broken' in the attack but they knew it was part of his painful hypnotic trance so he’d carried her, even though she told him she could walk because he couldn't stand seeing all the blood, the only true injury, the reason she could feel her femurs were not shattered as her mind kept trying to tell her they were. He felt guilt because he’d been the one to thrust her earing through unpierced flesh. That day they learned the difference between superheroes in bright colors and warriors who bled. The miraculous ladybugs hadn’t even finished before their transformation timers were up, but they had anticipated it and were sitting with their backs to one another holding eachother's hands for support. 

Chat had begged her to let him stay with her after that. He needed to see her safe. Just for a while. She’d said no. She still regretted it. That night he came to her roof. He told her all about it. She sat in her chair with him next to her on the ground with his head on her lap and she cried, him thinking it was at his story but in reality it was from her own fear. It was that night that she first kissed him, not on the lips… not at first. She’d kissed the top of his head the hair hidden in his ears his forehead his mask hidden brow and his closed eyes, so many times his eyes all throughout whispering to him, “we’re okay” and “You saved everyone” which thankfully he had interpreted “we” as all of Paris not just them. Comforting him had comforted her. Eventually he’d pulled her off the chair and onto his lap removing the awkward angle. There was nothing romantic or sexual about it, just two miserable people comforting one another. There’d only been one kiss and it had been an accident she’d leaned down to tell him everything was okay now and kiss him again on his face and he looked up to say something and their lips met. People who say kissing with your eyes open is weird, have never done it. When it happened they watched each other both aware the kiss was not the intentional but neither willing to break away. They both registered one anothers' surprise and both felt the other surrender before their eyes drifted shut. It was probably only a short moment but it felt like forever. Open mouth, but no tongue just shared breath like a ghost of what _ could _ be. Neither moved aside from their mouths, sipping and touching, after what seemed like years, in tandem they both took a ragged breath. Marinette almost told him she was Ladybug and she could never repay him for what he had done that day, she reached up and brushed his hair out of his face and instead told him he was her hero. 

The memory was painful but bittersweet and the biggining of why he was here tonight. If not for that night and that kiss probably. He probably wouldn't have come again, and then again until it became regular visits.

She blinked up at him leaving her memories where they belonged, in the past. Yawning, still slightly medicated she said what came to her mind unfiltered, "You're so beautiful _ mon Grand _ _ Minou." _ she said accentuating her R so it came out more as a growl than a letter.

"Marinette." Tom said.

Marinette's head immediately cleared that was when she noticed she had only been picked up but she was still right in front of the table where her parents and Plagg were watching with obvious amusement. She looked up at Chat and saw he had turned a pretty pink. She gently thumped him on his chest with her fist, "I want to disappear," she mumbled into his shirt.

Chat nodded and whispered, "Me too," thanking every god known in history she hadn't called him Tiger.

Sabine laughed at the pair's expressions. "Her medicine can be pretty sedating, why don't you two go on up. If you can make sure she gets to bed safe I'd appreciate it.

Chat nodded, since there was no other response he could think of. "Good night?" What if that was too presumptuous? 

"Goodnight," sabine said.

"Goodnight," Tom grumbled.

Chat walked through the door and toed it closed before carrying Marinette to her bed. He sat her on the bed since she was awake. Then sat next to her thinking of the lyrics to _ Teeth _. She was fighting dirty but her love was so sweet.

Marinette looked over at Chat trying to judge what he was thinking. She was feeling better but she knew tonight as much as she wanted to be with him she needed to sleep. "Um, well, in my current perdicament I don't think we can have a repeat of last night, but would you like to stay?" she said shyly, unable to look him in the eye.

Chat kissed her gently on her temple, "I would but I have to do a quick circuit around the city tonight." 

Marinette nodded. "I understand. I'll leave the window open incase I'm asleep."

Chat reached for her hand and squeezed it then walked down the steps to her bedroom then went to the livingroom. Marinette's parents were still cleaning up and Plagg was still nibbling his choudoufu. “Can I be of assistance?”

Marinette’s parents both told him they were almost done.

“I have to go do a circuit around the city. Apparently alone.”

Sabine smirked this was even more enjoyable than she thought it would be. “she'll be out there.”

“But she's sick.”

“Hasn't stopped her before. She's probably gone already,” Sabine remarked.

Chat walked quickly to the hatch and opened it to an empty room. “Plagg!” he yelled “transform me!”

Plagg spluttered a barely understandable, "but I'm not done." before he was sucked into his miraculous.

Adrien waved to Marinette's parents as he transformed and walked out their door. He bounded down the stairs out the door and up into the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a while before I update any of my stories. Bookmark so you get an email when this story is updated or Subscribe so you get an email when any of my stories are uploaded as they are all from the same universe.


	12. New Romantics - Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut. If you don't like smut skip this chapter. The next chapter is a modified version of without the smut.
> 
> Chat meets up with Ladybug to tell her his new conditions. Marinette makes a quick appearance at Nino's gig at the club then some Smut since apparently it's what I do best. (Recognizing your skills is important to personal growth.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: For all non fictional characters, use condoms.

He found her yawning leaning against the door of the building they’d chosen to meet at. 

“Tired?”

“A little.” She stood up. “Anything else?” ready for a fight, because _ that _ was how her relationship worked now mask off, madly in love. Mask on he loved to be mad at her. They weren’t even her rules, she was just following them. 

He shook his head and looked at her intensely, then nodded. “I’ve decided I'll tell Marinette when I want. If you want me to tell you first I will since we’re partners, I feel that’s appropriate, but that’s the only choice I’m giving you. This is my life you are playing games with.” He paused but she said nothing so he continued, “You’ve had six years but instead you made a joke. I get it, you didn’t want to be with me, but someone does and my life with her isn’t a joke. Did you think I’d wear a mask to my wedding? What about our kids? Would they get to see my face? What if, my wife knows me? What if, she hates me? I’d have built my life around a lie. _ I _ would be the liar. _ I _ would be the person who ruined our lives.” His voice had reached near yelling and suddenly dropped to a whisper. “You are ** _not_ ** more important than _ her _.” 

Ladybug swallowed hard, she never meant to hurt him like this. She reached up to offer a loving touch but saw her red gloved hand and brought it down. She could tell him, she thought, _ no, not right now, he's angry at me. Better if 'Marinette' tells him. _

When she didn't answer he looked intensely at her and asked, "Do you understand?" _ please, let her understand. _

Ladybug nodded, refusing to look him in the eye ashamed she had joked about something that had been more important to him than she had ever dreamed. 

Chat wasn't sure she understood, she didn't look happy, but that could be the migraine. "Alright, as long as you understand, then I'll be on my way. I'll take west and south. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you can take the North East. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said already leaping away so she couldn't refuse his offer to take three quarters of the city.

***

Marinette climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over herself and waited for Chat, thinking about what he had said. She really hadn't realized what he had been feeling. What she said had been so callus, especially when he kept asking for permission. He was always a team player and she'd ruined it. She remembered Bunnyx telling her when she was a kid, she was going to be a great leader and scoffed, obviously this timeline was different. She sat up, of course! It was different, she was leaving, someone else would have to become Ladybug! Bunnyx had come back a few times over the years but she had never said anything about a different Ladybug. Marrinette looked at her clock, he should have come back by now, maybe he had found trouble, she reached for her phone, no texts to Ladybug or Marinette. 

A couple years ago Pegasus explained they could have multiple phone numbers on one phone if they had the right kind of phone. She'd worked extra hours at the bakery to earn the money to buy the special phone and extra line but it had been a god send. Now they could communicate while out of uniform. The decision to permanently give the miraculous holders their miraculous' seemed to have been a good one as well. Their skills had more than tripled. Among themselves they'd set up scheduled practices because they were seldom utilized but needed to be prepared. 

Her phone buzzed

**Alya Césaire** **: Where are you?**

Marinette sat up, she totally forgot she was supposed to meet up with her friends at the nightclub today to celebrate their last day of school. She lay back, she really wasn't feeling up to this.

**Primary Account: ** **I forgot, let me get ready and I'll meet you there.**

**Alya Césaire:** ** Your name's at the door.**

**Primary Account:** ** Okay, thanks.**

Marinette texted Chat next.

**Primary Account:** ** I forgot I made plans tonight, do you want to go to the club tonight?**

**CN:** ** Not tonight, you can text me when you get home, if you want me to come over ;) **

Marinette smiled, she just might. She was feeling much better but she wasn't actually in the mood for music and lights, but she didn't want to miss any last opportunities to see her friends. She walked down her stairs to her wardrobe and pulled out a simple black and white striped chiffon halter dress that fell to mid thigh with open sides. She paired it with a black belt, black heels, and a white purse for Tikki and left. 

***

When she walked up to the club she saw the line and thanked god she didn't have to stand in it anymore. Nino wasn't a headliner, _ yet _, but he was considered one of Paris's most impressive up and coming DJ's and that meant his friends were VIPs. She walked up to the man at the door and smiled brightly and he smiled politely but pointed to the end of the line.

"I'm on the list for Nino Lahiffe, DJ Nino. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

The doorman looked turned to the door spoke to someone inside then turned back to her and waved her in. When she walked in there was someone behind a counter asking for her ID after she gave it the woman told her that her friends were in the second floor VIP suite to the left of the stage. Marinette thanked her and went to find them. When she got to the second level she felt an arm snake into her dress but before she had and opportunity to say anything Adrien jumped in out of no where grabbing the man's arm.

"She your girlfriend?" Adrien asked still gripping the man's arm.

"Get off me! She might be for all you know."

Adrien leaned over him putting his face into the shorter man's face, "I _ know _ she isn't, because I _ know _ who's girlfriend she is."

"Shit man, I'm sorry," the man whined, his arm hurting.

Adrien shook his head, "Not me, to her."

Marinette watched the whole display both a little irritated and a little intrigued. What on earth was making Adrien act like this. 

The dark haired man turned to her, "I'm sorry."

Marinette nodded, "thank you," she said then turned to Adrien, "Where is everyone?"

Before he had an opportunity to answer the man piped up, "Hey, you're the Gabriel guy!"

Marinette worried at the look of panic that flashed across Adrien's face. She'd remembered other campaigns that had made his life miserable but none like this one. Students had left condoms with messages on them in his locker, girls had sent underwear to him. This was a new level of obsession for his fans.

"Hey, 'Gabriel Guy' I'll leave your girlfriend out of this but I'm pretty sure I could take you."

Marinette frowned and moved to step in front of Adrien but didn't have the chance to.

Adrien stepped forward digging his finger in the guy's shoulder and growled, "I wouldn't try if I were you."

Marinette had, had enough, she turned to Adrien, "Stop! We could get kicked out. Just show me where we are supposed to go?" What was wrong with him? 

"This way," he said touching her elbow and guiding her to their friends.

"Yeah, walk away 'Gabriel Guy'," the irritating man said.

Adrien paused but kept walking remembering, only when it was hardest did doing the right thing really show your character. He realized Marinette was talking to him and looked over at her, why did she even come out, didn't she have a migraine? "Sorry, what did you say?"

She smiled, "I said, for what it's worth, I know you would have won," she said blushing.

Adrien smiled, he felt stupidly proud of himself. "You're right though, it's much better that nothing happened at all."

Marinette smiled when she saw Alya waving her to come into the cordoned area but when she went to walk past the man he prevented her until Alya yelled, "Lachlan she's on the list!" the magic words caused the man to move allowing Marinette to enter area Adrien following behind. The girls greeted one another excitedly. "Nino's next, he's been going strong all night, I think he might get a contract tonight!"

Marinette watched Nino walk up to the deck while the current DJ packed his stuff up they talked while they switched out their stuff, "He seems so calm," she said surprised.

Alya nodded, "He's in his element, he loves this."

Marinette waved when Nino looked up at them then took to the mic and introduced himself. Nino fired the club up and Alya went down to the main floor to "Catch the vibes." 

Adrien rested his hand on Marinette's arm, "About today, are things awkward?"

Marinette blushed but tried to be an adult, "They don't have to be. I'm only staying a couple songs, just to support Nino, ya know?"

Adrien nodded and pulled her close, knowing it was stupid, knowing she was going to get mad, still wanting to anyway, rocking against her twisting her back and forth he pulled her and pushed her not truly leading but more comanding her movements but knowing she was agreeing to the punishing movements nonetheless.

He felt so good. Why did he feel so good? Chat would never be so pushy at the same time there was something so much like her boyfriend about this. Her eyes were closed and her back was against Adrien's chest. He was grinding against her back and had both her arms behind his head. The music was pounding so hard her body was on fire. She pulled her arms out of his hand forcefully and stepped away, "I'm sorry, we, we can't."

Adrien looked at her and nodded, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Do you want a ride home?"

Marinette shook her head, "I'll be fine, I just need to get to bed," she yawned hugely covering her mouth. Then looked semi embarrased, "Sorry!" 

Adrien laughed, "It's fine, can you believe today was the last day of school?"

She shook her head. "So much has happened today," she gathered her few belongings and started to leave. "Can you tell them I had to leave because I wasn't feeling well? It's not a lie, I actually took some medication before I came."

Adrien smiled and nodded, "No problem, Marinette."

She nodded and made her way out of the enclosure telling Lachlan to have a good evening on her way out.

When she got back to her room she debated about leaving the dress on and decided to slip into her bed naked. She reached up making certain her window was unlocked and covered herself, snuggling into her pillow promptly falling asleep.

"Shhh shh shh"

Marinette woke up and looked at the clock, it said 01:22, "Chat?"

The movements stopped, "Who else?" came her boyfriend's husky voice. "Sorry, I woke you."

She rolled over watching him walk down her bed. 

"Uh, I need you to turn around for a minute," Chat said when he realized he'd come straight from the club, in an outfit she'd seen him wear. He'd changed clothes so many times today he felt like he should be getting paid.

Marinette reached above her head into the headboard bookshelf for his mask and tossed it to him then turned her back to him unreasonably hurt that he didn't want to show her who he was. She chastised herself, _ she _ was the one who said she didn't want to know. She also was the one who told him he wasn't allowed to tell her. She was being ridiculous. Ridiculous or not didn't stop a stupid tear from making it's way down her left cheek into her pillow. Thank God he wouldn't see this. She saw the flash of green heard some movements zips grumbling, Plagg complaining, then she felt the most wonderful warmth against her back and under her feet.

"Your feet are like ice!"

"Sorry!"

"Oh, you're naked."

Marinet smiled and turned to look at him, "Not sorry?"

Chat laughed and kissed her cheek, "You make it really hard, difficult, well hard too, to be a gentleman."

Marinette frowned, "I think you're a gentleman."

"A gentleman wouldn't want to screw his migraine ridden girlfriend."

"Not true. A _ true _ gentleman would ask his girlfriend if she would enjoy being thoroughly ravished, in her current migraine ridden condition."

"Ravished?"

"Fucked."

"It's not the same."

"Then why did you ask."

"I didn't, I was just surprised you chose that particular verb. But since you chose the second one… _ Ma Cherie _would you enjoy being thoroughly fucked, in your current migraine ridden condition?"

Marinette couldn't help it, she giggled then answered. "Can we try and if it starts hurting again can we stop?"

Chat looked a little ill, he _ knew _ the answer should be immediately _ 'YES' _ but he'd been inside of her three times and the idea of stopping once he'd started seemed horrible. He would rather have his leg cut off than stop. "Er, maybe we shouldn't." If she thought they should stop once they started obviously they shouldn't do anything to begin with.

Marinette turned all the way around her breasts clearly visible now. She reached down and pulled his hand up and guided it to rest on one mound. She read the seriousness on his face for what it was, respect for her mixed with a little bit of fear, "Chat?"

He looked up from her breasts into those blue eyes that he still couldn't believe he never figured out belonged to the same girl he'd been partnered with for 6 years. "Hmm?"

"I trust you." She said pulling his mouth down to hers.

He let her set the pace and lead, he had no idea how she felt, she pulled away and pushed him to the bed then climbed on top of him blushing scarlet the whole time, "Why am I the only one dressed for the occasion?" she said trying for bravado.

Chat shucked his pajamas and tossed them to the foot of the bed immediately, fleetingly wondering if her parents counted this as still coming over tonight.

Marinette sat on his thighs above his knees then leaned over.

Chat had only a moment to realize exactly what she was going to do before her mouth touched the tip of his penis and he nearly woke everyone with his shout of approval and pleasure.

Marinette leaned forward licking the underside of his shaft and grabbed a small pillow and put it on his face. 

Chat swiped it away, no way was he covering this view!

Marinette shrugged one shoulder and wagged her finger at him, then brought it up to her lips in front of his penis then, "Shhhhhh," she said gently tugging at the tip of his penis with her teeth.

His hips bucked, slamming his penis into the roof of her mouth and he panted, "Mari, stop, no, no, don't stop, just, you _ can't _ do things like that."

Marinette smiled. How nice, someone else would be begging tonight. She slid her mouth all the way down keeping the pressure of her teeth even and smooth testing how far she could take the soft point in the back of her mouth. It didn't look like it was going anywhere. She wrapped her fist around the base and began massaging it hearing her name being whimpered she knew she was doing something right. Every time she went to the base she licked and attempted to take him deeper but it just wasn't working. She'd looked online, she knew it was possible. She could feel her wetness practically bubbling up from between her legs. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed but she also knew that she trusted Chat completely. She dragged her teeth gently pulling at his skin as she pulled her mouth off his penis using a strong suction and using her hands to hold his skin firmly down and massaged his testicles with her thumbs. His breaths were shallow pants, and his eyes were slits watching the dangerous woman above him as she continued to lift her head until he felt her teeth pull away but the suction stayed then "POP" and his penis bobbed. Marinette crawled over him and he quickly pulled her legs apart eager to plunge in. "No, no, naughty kitty cat" she said while panting through her own obvious desire.

"You _ smell _ amazing," he said without thinking.

She turned bright red, "Uh, thank you?" She was looking around the bed and him and finally decided to sit on her knees at his waist and went back attempting to deep throat her new toy. Dragging her teeth gently back and forth along the tender skin while investigating the slit at tip in her mouth with her tongue but she was so wet and while she was an altruistic person, in bed she was not. She finally grabbed his left hand and laid it on her crotch, hoping he'd get the point.

Chat got the point but the angle wasn't going to do anything for her but he'd already knew what he wanted to do, "let go Princess," he said and once she opened her mouth he picked her up by her hips and deposited her on his chest facing away from him. "Lift up," he said.

Marinette tucked her butt inward, _ no way! _ She ignored him and leaned forward to nibble at his penis. This was different! She leaned forward slowly and this time he kept sliding upward and she didn't even feel the urge to gag but she did hear Chat make a sound like he was choking. Suddenly she felt his fingers digging into her hips and she was no longer on his chest but being held up. She tried to hold herself up but she couldn't concentrate on the cock in her throat and where to put her feet at the same time so she let Adrien lead her then she felt the flick of his tongue against her clit and her brain shut down. She sucked and pulled at the skin of his penis swallowing to give him extra feeling and textures listening to what he liked. The more she did for him it seemed the more wild he became between her legs, it was a truly symbiotic relationship. Except, she was very empty, and she could taste how close he was. The vein on the underside of his penis was pulsing, she slid down further where she couldn't breath for a moment and she heard him groan her name, then she came back up for air. 

He carefully but efficiently turned them so he was on top and panted out, the instruction, "You have _ got _ to tell me if I do something that makes you uncomfortable," that was it then he pushed her thighs wide and his mouth was on her but best of all were the two fingers pressing into her clenching vagina, it ached from clenching on nothing for so long.

Marinette was straining upward to gather his penis back into her mouth finally she'd had it. He was too high above her for her to fully take him in and he was as still as a statue, not rocking into her mouth at all. Finally, she decided to use the same forceful motion he'd used with her and knocked his thighs apart forcing him downward and letting him into her throat again. She wasn't sure who groaned louder but she giggled causing him to whimper and groan when her muscles tickled his penis. He began trying to pull away but she had a hold of his buttocks and thighs. She felt what she had assumed was a vein or artery pulse stronger with each jet down her throat. Unlike discussions at school she didn't taste anything, he was too far past the front of her mouth he'd shot fast and hard straight down her throat. She felt butterfly kisses against her labia and heard him saying something but couldn't understand it, what she did understand was she was exhausted out of her mind, she'd had an orgasm, and it was making her sleepy. She turned her head and kissed the skin at the base of his penis next to his testicles. "Thank you." 

Chat Noir laughed, "Seriously?!" he said outloud. He sat up to pull her into his arms, the words he'd been saying over and over had been, 'Thank you, thank you, thank you,'s with intermittent 'Princess's and 'You did _ not _ have to do that's thrown in between the kisses. He placed her head on the pillow next to him then turned away to pull the mask off his face to wipe away the wetness. Did she seriously _ Thank Him? _ He pulled his mask back into place and held her to him. He kissed her face all over settling kisses on her eyes. "Oh, Mari, I wasted so much time," he said drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment, I always respond. Bookmark to get an email when this story is updated or subscribe so you get an email when any of my stories are uploaded as they are all from the same timeline.


	13. New Romantics - Taylor Swift (Non Smut Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-smut version of the previous chapter, you can skip it if you've already read "Chapter 12"
> 
> Chat meets up with Ladybug to tell her his new conditions. Marinette makes a quick appearance at Nino's gig at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone thinks of a song that would make a good chapter title, feel free to write it in the comments.

He found her yawning leaning against the door of the building they’d chosen to meet at. 

“Tired?”

“A little.” She stood up. “Anything else?” ready for a fight, because that was how her relationship worked now, mask off, madly in love. Mask on he loved to be mad at her. They weren’t even her rules, she was just following them. 

He shook his head and looked at her intensely, then nodded. “I’ve decided I'll tell Marinette when I want. If you want me to tell you first I will since we’re partners, I feel that’s appropriate, but that’s the only choice I’m giving you. This is my life you are playing games with.” He paused but she said nothing so he continued, “You’ve had six years but instead you made a joke. I get it, you didn’t want to be with me, but someone does and my life with her isn’t a joke. Did you think I’d wear a mask to my wedding? What about our kids? Would they get to see my face? What if my wife knows me? What if she hates me? I’d have built my life around a lie. I would be the liar. I would be the person who ruined our lives.” His voice had reached near yelling and suddenly dropped to a whisper. “You are not more important than her .” 

Ladybug swallowed hard, she never meant to hurt him like this. She reached up to offer a loving touch but saw her red gloved hand and brought it down. She could tell him, she thought, no, not right now, he's angry at me. Better if 'Marinette' tells him. 

When she didn't answer he looked intensely at her and asked, "Do you understand?" please, let her understand, he thought.

Ladybug nodded, refusing to look him in the eye, ashamed she had joked about something that had been more important to him than she had ever dreamed. 

Chat wasn't sure she understood, she didn't look happy, but that could be the migraine. "Alright, as long as you understand, then I'll be on my way. I'll take west and south. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you can take the North East. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said already leaping away so she couldn't refuse his offer to take three quarters of the city.

¤¤¤

Marinette climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over herself and waited for Chat, thinking about what he had said. She really hadn't realized what he had been feeling. What she said had been so callus, especially when he kept asking for permission. He was always a team player and she'd ruined it. She remembered Bunnyx telling her when she was a kid, she was going to be a great leader and scoffed, obviously this timeline was different. She sat up, of course! It was different, she was leaving, someone else would have to become Ladybug! Bunnyx had come back a few times over the years but she had never said anything about a different Ladybug. Marrinette looked at her clock, he should have come back by now, maybe he had found trouble, she reached for her phone, no texts to Ladybug or Marinette. 

A couple years ago Pegasus explained they could have multiple phone numbers on one phone if they had the right kind of phone. She'd worked extra hours at the bakery to earn the money to buy the special phone and extra line but it had been a god send. Now they could communicate while out of uniform. The decision to permanently give the miraculous holders their miraculous' seemed to have been a good one as well. Their skills had more than tripled. Among themselves they'd set up scheduled practices because they were seldom utilized but needed to be prepared. 

Her phone buzzed

**Alya Césaire :** Where are you?

Marinette sat up, she totally forgot she was supposed to meet up with her friends at the nightclub today to celebrate their last day of school. She lay back, she really wasn't feeling up to this.

**Primary Account: **I forgot, let me get ready and I'll meet you there.

**Alya Césaire: **Your name's at the door.

**Primary Account: **Okay, thanks.

Marinette texted Chat next.

**Primary Account: **I forgot I made plans tonight, do you want to go to the club tonight?

**CN: **Not tonight, you can text me when you get home, if you want me to come over ;) 

Marinette smiled, she just might. She was feeling much better but she wasn't actually in the mood for music and lights, but she didn't want to miss any last opportunities to see her friends. She walked down her stairs to her wardrobe and pulled out a simple black and white striped chiffon halter dress that fell to mid thigh with open sides. She paired it with a black belt, black heels, and a white purse for Tikki and left. 

¤¤¤

When she walked up to the club she saw the line and thanked God she didn't have to stand in it anymore. Nino wasn't a headliner, yet , but he was considered one of Paris's most impressive up and coming DJ's and that meant his friends were VIPs. She walked up to the man at the door and smiled brightly and he smiled politely but pointed to the end of the line.

"I'm on the list for Nino Lahiffe, DJ Nino. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

The doorman turned then spoke to someone inside then turned back to her and waved her in. When she walked in there was someone behind a counter asking for her ID after she gave it the woman told her that her friends were in the second floor VIP suite to the left of the stage. Marinette thanked her and went to find them. When she got to the second level she felt an arm snake into her dress but before she had an opportunity to say anything Adrien jumped in out of nowhere grabbing the man's arm.

"She your girlfriend?" Adrien asked, still gripping the man's arm.

"Get off me! She might be for all you know."

Adrien leaned over him putting his face into the shorter man's face, "I know she isn't, because I know who's girlfriend she is."

"Shit man, I'm sorry," the man whined, his arm hurting.

Adrien shook his head, "Not me, to her."

Marinette watched the whole display both a little irritated and a little intrigued. What on earth was making Adrien act like this. 

The dark haired man turned to her, "I'm sorry."

Marinette nodded, "thank you," she said then turned to Adrien, "Where is everyone?"

Before he had an opportunity to answer the man piped up, "Hey, you're the Gabriel guy!"

Marinette worried at the look of panic that flashed across Adrien's face. She'd remembered other campaigns that had made his life miserable but none like this one. Students had left condoms with messages on them in his locker, girls had sent underwear to him. This was a new level of obsession for his fans.

"Hey, 'Gabriel Guy' I'll leave your girlfriend out of this but I'm pretty sure I could take you."

Marinette frowned and moved to step in front of Adrien but didn't have the chance to.

Adrien stepped forward digging his finger in the guy's shoulder and growled, "I wouldn't try if I were you."

Marinette had, had enough, she turned to Adrien, "Stop! We could get kicked out. Just show me where we are supposed to go?" What was wrong with him? 

"This way," he said touching her elbow and guiding her to their friends.

"Yeah, walk away 'Gabriel Guy'," the irritating man said.

Adrien paused but kept walking remembering, only when it was hardest did doing the right thing really show your character. He realized Marinette was talking to him and looked over at her, why did she even come out, didn't she have a migraine? "Sorry, what did you say?"

She smiled, "I said, for what it's worth, I know you would have won," she said blushing.

Adrien smiled, he felt stupidly proud of himself. "You're right though, it's much better that nothing happened at all."

Marinette smiled when she saw Alya waving her to come into the cordoned area but when she went to walk past the man he prevented her until Alya yelled, "Lachlan she's on the list!" the magic words caused the man to move allowing Marinette to enter area Adrien following behind. The girls greeted one another excitedly. "Nino's next, he's been going strong all night, I think he might get a contract tonight!"

Marinette watched Nino walk up to the deck while the current DJ packed his stuff up they talked while they switched out their stuff, "He seems so calm," she said surprised.

Alya nodded, "He's in his element, he loves this."

Marinette waved when Nino looked up at them then took to the mic and introduced himself. Nino fired the club up and Alya went down to the main floor to "Catch the vibes." 

Adrien rested his hand on Marinette's arm, "About today, are things awkward?"

Marinette blushed but tried to be an adult, "They don't have to be. I'm only staying a couple songs, just to support Nino, ya know?"

Adrien nodded and pulled her close, knowing it was stupid, knowing she was going to get mad, still wanting to anyway, rocking against her twisting her back and forth he pulled her and pushed her not truly leading but more comanding her movements but knowing she was agreeing to the punishing movements nonetheless.

He felt so good. Why did he feel so good? Chat would never be so pushy at the same time there was something so much like her boyfriend about this. Her eyes were closed and her back was against Adrien's chest. He was grinding against her back and had both her arms behind his head. The music was pounding so hard her body was on fire. She pulled her arms out of his hand forcefully and stepped away, "I'm sorry, we, we can't."

Adrien looked at her and nodded, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Do you want a ride home?"

Marinette shook her head, "I'll be fine, I just need to get to bed," she yawned hugely covering her mouth. Then looked semi embarrased, "Sorry!" 

Adrien laughed, "It's fine, can you believe today was the last day of school?"

She shook her head. "So much has happened today," she gathered her few belongings and started to leave. "Can you tell them I had to leave because I wasn't feeling well? It's not a lie, I actually took some medication before I came."

Adrien smiled and nodded, "No problem, Marinette."

She nodded and made her way out of the enclosure telling Lachlan to have a good evening on her way out.

When she got back to her room she debated about leaving the dress on and decided to slip into her bed naked. She reached up making certain her window was unlocked and covered herself, snuggling into her pillow promptly falling asleep.

¤¤¤

"Shhh shh shh"

Marinette woke up and looked at the clock, it said 01:22, "Chat?"

The movements stopped, "Who else?" came her boyfriend's husky voice. "Sorry, I woke you."

She rolled over watching him walk down her bed. 

"Uh, I need you to turn around for a minute," Chat said when he realized he'd come straight from the club, in an outfit she'd seen him wear. He'd changed clothes so many times today he felt like he should be getting paid.

Marinette reached above her head into the headboard bookshelf for his mask and tossed it to him then turned her back to him unreasonably hurt that he didn't want to show her who he was. She chastised herself, she was the one who said she didn't want to know. She also was the one who told him he wasn't allowed to tell her. She was being ridiculous. Ridiculous or not didn't stop a stupid tear from making it's way down her left cheek into her pillow. Thank God he wouldn't see this. She saw the flash of green heard some movements zips, grumbling, Plagg complaining, then she felt the most wonderful warmth against her back and under her feet.

"Your feet are like ice!"

"Sorry!"

"Oh, look what you're not wearing."

Marinet smiled and turned to look at him, "Not sorry?"

Chat laughed and kissed her cheek, "You make it really hard, to be a gentleman."

Marinette frowned, "I think you're a gentleman."

"A gentleman wouldn't want to do things to his migraine ridden girlfriend."

"Not true. A true gentleman would ask his girlfriend if she would enjoy being thoroughly ravished, in her current migraine ridden condition."

"Ravished?"

"I think you know what I mean."

"interesting choice of verb. But since you chose it… Ma Cherie would you enjoy being thoroughly ravished, in your current migraine ridden condition?"

Marinette couldn't help it, she giggled then answered. "Can we try and if it starts hurting again can we stop?"

Chat looked a little ill, he knew the answer should be immediately 'YES' but he'd been with her three times and the idea of stopping once he'd started seemed horrible. He would rather have his leg cut off than stop. "Er, maybe we shouldn't." If she thought they should stop once they started obviously they shouldn't do anything to begin with.

Marinette turned all the way around. She reached down and pulled his hand up and guided it to her mouth for a kiss. She read the seriousness on his face for what it was, respect for her mixed with a little bit of fear, "Chat?"

He looked up from her lips into those blue eyes that he still couldn't believe he never figured out belonged to the same girl he'd been partnered with for 6 years. "Hmm?"

"I trust you." She said pulling his mouth down to hers.

¤¤¤

A short while later he held her cradled in his arms watching as she fell asleep, her medication obviously stronger than her desire to stay awake. He gently moved her as he pulled his mask back into place and held her to him. He kissed her face all over settling kisses on her eyes. "Oh, Mari, I wasted so much time," he said drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment, I always respond. Bookmark to get an email when this story is updated or subscribe so you get an email when any of my stories are uploaded as they are all from the same timeline.


	14. Came Here For Love - Sigala & Ella Eyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ WIFI FLUFF! Press conference, Photoshoot, Masquerade Ball, Drive to Antibes. The reveal is the next chapter, it's almost done so you won't' have to wait long.
> 
> So I made a pretty huge mistake in this chapter that has been corrected, if you've read it already Chat doesn't know Nino is Carapace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another SUPER LONG CHAPTER as an apology.  
I'm sorry this took so long lots of home business and major block on writing this. The reveal part, has been ready forever but I needed the bridge between the last chapter and that. Fortunately the ball has been talked about A LOT. I just need to write the first part of their vacation then I'll put up the next chapter. 
> 
> I don't have pictures of the dresses as they actually are designed by me so they live in my head and I have zero artistic talent outside of writing and some readers would even disagree with that statement. I tried to find something similar and for metalwork the closest I could find was some MET ball stuff but nothing really close so I won't even post it. I don't actually think Marinette's dress is physically possible, that's probably why.  
The names of the silk might not be English, sorry, my grandfather was a silk merchant in Pakistan in the 50's and 60's so forgive me :)
> 
> The masks are right off the internet so...  
https://images.app.goo.gl/enhkrpR3Sq8bWMr49  
Just remember the colors are different
> 
> Once again I'd like to reiterate, my knowledge of Europe comes from Germany, not France (and a little bit of Switzerland), everything about FR is research. My husband didn't learn to drive until he came to the US at 19 same with my exchange student/sister, and I'm pretty sure that's true for most Europeans. In reality Marinette would never have learned in a couple months after learning she was going to the US, but that's what artistic license is for :) Even though Nino is apparently Moroccan having a brother named Chris definately makes him Christian in my book so there you go. And yes, a lot of African Christians do wear head covers even in non Muslim countries. The more you know!

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! This is Nadja Chamack at the Galerie LaFayette in Paris to see the famed designer Gabriel Agreste name his heir apparent to his fashion throne!"

Nino who was standing next to Alya in the crowd held his phone up so they could watch Nadja's live coverage. "She's really laying it on thick."

Alya elbowed him, "This is big news!"

"Only because it's our friend."

"No, because he's still refusing to sell out and join the group."

Nino nodded with but didn't really understand, "They're still French, and they control Italian, British and American companies now."

" _ Now _ ," Alya said with exaggerated patience, "All it takes is one foreign stockholder to buy in and suddenly all our brands, Dion, Gimenchi, Clione, and all the rest will be owned by some English guy, or Arab.

"Hey!"

"You're Morrocan, it's different."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Still Arabic speaking.  _ I _ still speak Arabic. Technically some would say  _ I'm  _ even Arab…" his voice trailed off 

Alya had the grace to acknowledge she was wrong, "Okay, I'm sorry, but can you imagine if an American owned all of our fashion houses?!"

Nino shrugged with understanding, "Travesty?"

"Tragic," they said at the same time then laughed, "Close enough! But you get my point, not only did he not sell out but he is naming his successor as another French designer, another Parisiean. It  _ is _ big news for everyone, not just us," Alya said then adjusted her camera's setting on her phone.

Nadja snapped her compact shut and stood up when Gabriel, the  _ real Gabriel _ , walked up to the podium followed by Nathalie. "Gabriel Agreste of Gabriel and Agreste SA has just walked up to the Podium," Nadja said into her mic in a hushed voice.

Gabriel stook up and looked out at the audience of designers and press along with a scattering of wealthy and general population. "Bonjour, buongiorno, good-morning, and thank you for joining us today," Gabriel waited for the applause to die down, "I have no intention to leave or retire, as I have heard some of the gossip, none of that is true either," he said with a wink that was decidedly reminiscent of his model sons. "I am however introducing a lovely young woman who will be taking the reigns of Gabriel Brand when I do retire. However before that she will be starting her own line with us in a few years," the applause began again and Gabriel smiled even though he was irritated by the interruption, "if you can wait," he coughed to get their attention as they were still clapping and murmuring about a new line, " _ if you can WAIT _ , a few years," he reiterated is voice crescendoed with every word, "as she is still very young and has not finished her formal schooling yet." This of course set even the journalists off. Gabriel looked to Nathalie, she walked up to him and he told her to go get Marinette, the audience had quieted to a dull roar, "You have seen her work before as she has won several contests through Gabriel Brand, let me be the first to introduce to you Mlle. Marinette Dupaine-Cheng future head designer of Gabriel!" Gabriel said with a flourish, never one to be out done.

Marinette walked out in almost the same outfit she'd worn the week before, a black men's Gabriel oxford shirt, only this one had been made specifically for the event and the butterfly logo had been made huge and off center covering her shoulder and crossing the button line over at an angle, once again the tails of the shirt were wrapped around her waist and tied behind her, with a calf length sweater casually pretending it wasn't 32° (90°). She wore black Gabriel jeans that were rolled calf high with the shoes she'd won and her nails had been painted to match the lavender butterfly logo on her shirt. Her make-up was all dark purples and accentuated her East Asian heritage, her hair had been put up in a huge bun aided with several hair pieces. As soon as she stepped forward the applause began and Marinette felt self conscious.

Nadja smiled, happy for the young woman she'd known since she had been a young woman herself. She turned back to the camera serious face back in place, "Fellow Paris native, a young woman named Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been named successor to Gabriel Agreste's fashion empire Agreste SA including Gabriel Brand. It seems Mlle Dupain-Cheng has won numerous design awards both in fashion and graphic design. This young woman is someone to watch."

Marinette took to the stage and waited for the green light behind the crowd to turn on signaling her turn to talk, "Thank you, for welcoming me" she said looking at the audience then turning to Gabriel and then Nathalie, "and thank you for giving me this opportunity. I promise to make it worth your while and," turning back to Gabriel, "not let you down." Clearing her throat she read her points. "While I will be going away for school, I do have the heart of Paris beating within me and when I come back it will be to stay. This is my home, the home of fashion, of Agreste SA and Gabriel Brand. I like M. Agreste have no intention of ever changing that." The applause began a dull roar then built, she watched the light turn red then waited until it turned green again. "I've been so lucky to study under the great Gabriel Agreste these past few years. I look forward to showing you the new Agreste SA women's line,  _ Adrienne _ , coming soon!" They'd decided telling everyone it wasn't coming for 4 years would upset everyone so it would be better to say, 'coming soon'. Can I answer questions?"

Of course, the first question was, "Is it true you go to school with fashion model and son of Gabriel Agreste?"

Marinette had been coached on this question and knew how to answer it several ways, "Adrien and I did attend a class together, yes. Any other questions?"

"Have you ever dated Adrien Agreste?"

Marinette shook her head and laughed, she'd been told to, 'be their friend', "I wish! Have you seen his pictures? Any other questions? Preferably about me?" she laughed making sure they understood she was joking, not being a narcissist.

They laughed with her. After that she started getting questions about how long she had been designing, what was her first professional design, etc. A few questions about Adrien were peppered in but they too were easily brushed off. Then Gabriel walked back over, put his hand on her shoulder and told everyone he hoped they found her to be the breath of fresh air he found her to be and closed the press conference.

Marinette, Gabriel and Nathalie quickly walked to the assigned green room and found and irritable Adrien eating a large chocolate croissant. Nathalie looked at him then eyed the croissant with meaning to which he took a violet bite out of  _ with meaning _ . She sighed and turned back to Gabriel and Marinette, "I think that went very well, we won't know for a few more minutes, oh, no it looks good, your stocks are already going up. Very nice, it looks like people liked you. That was well done telling everyone about going overseas but still being French. Makes them trust you. 

"Nino and Alya are here, I'm going to go get them,"

Marinette nodded.

"You will not," Gabriel said, turning to Adrien, "for the next week until someone else catches the press's attention, you don't know each other, you don't share friends, you have no idea who she is, she doesn't know you."

Adrien sighed, "Yes father."

Marinette shook her head, "but-"

Nathalie shook her head looking at Marinette, "Did you see how the first things they asked were about Adrien? They don't think this is about you. If they so much as get a whiff that you know each other, that you were ever even a moment involved, it will be a disaster for your career."

Gabriel looked at her with affection, she was the closest thing to a daughter and he would love for her to end up with Adrien but not right now. "I know you must think we're being mean but it truly is for  _ your _ own good."

Adrien spoke up, "Can we still go to Antibes?"

Gabriel looked at Nathalie.

She weighed the odds. It wasn't very public, and their villa was very private she nodded once.

He nodded, "Yes, but you have to keep a low profile."

Adrien brightened visibly, "Thank you, Father!"

Marinette practically bounced, "Thank you M. Agreste!"

Nathalie turned to Adrien, "Why don't you meet up with your friends and take them home, tell them not to mention Marinette's name. We can all meet back there."

Adrien nodded, and walked out of the room, you could actually hear when the press and photographers saw him.

Gabriel turned back to Marinette. "When will the two evening gowns be finished?"

"I was hoping tomorrow but I think it might be Thursday."

"I'll schedule the pressing and photography Friday, make sure your friend can be there for hair and makeup. I won't bother with models since the dresses are fitted for you and her."

Marinette swallowed, she wasn't a fan of being on display.

"We may or may not use male models, we'll see."

Nathalie walked over, "Car's ready, sir."

"Let's go, we'll have to fight the crowd," Gabriel walked behind Guillaume, then Marinette followed by Nathalie pushing their way through a rambunctious crowd that had gathered around the makeshift greenroom. Fortunately the staff had the foresight to blockade hall out so no one would see where the were going or where their car was parked.

Marinette walked into Adrien's room and was almost knocked over by Alya's enthusiastic hug, "Congratulations Madam Designer!" Alya said in English.

"Thank you very much!" Marinette replied in kind.

Alya whispered in her ear, "I think you hurt Adrien's feelings when you made that comment about him being pretty."

Marinette blushed, it really was not her, she'd been channeling Ladybug, but she'd been thinking of Chat when she'd said it. She knew better, she sighed, this whole situation was testing their already tenuous relationship. She walked over to him, "I'm sorry,  _ I  _ don't really feel that way, but if I didn't know you, really know you I probably would, it's what so many people say, so I just said it."

Adrien nodded, partially mollified.

Marinette took a deep breath, "If we were to date, it would be because you are one of my best friends, not because of how great you look in pictures. Because you are kind, and caring, but I couldn't very well tell them that. I also couldn't tell them that was why we almost  _ did _ ." she quietly finished looking down at their feet.

Adrien replied in a voice as soft as hers, "thank you. I know better, but when you said that, it- never mind. Thanks." Then in a voice that included Nino and Alya, "Do you have time to celebrate, or do you have to get back to the dresses?"

Marinette smiled shaking her head, "I think I can take some time off to celebrate  _ this,"  _ she said getting absorbed into a hug from Nino. 

"Good speech!" He said, "you know we're going to miss you."

She nodded.

They spent the afternoon playing video games, eating, drinking and going over their vacation plans as well as finalizing plans for the ball. At the end of the evening Marinette left thoroughly sloshed on the arm of her best friend promising to see Nino and Adrien on Saturday evening for the ball. 

Alya led Marinette out the door waving at Guillaume as she passed him, "Didn't you invite Chat?"

Marinette shook her head even though she had, "to what?"

"Today? Why didn't he come?" Alya asked. 

"He's coming to the Bac Ball, he'll hang with us then."

The girls walked to the bakery where Alya knew Marinette's parents along with Nadja and her daughter waited with dessert to celebrate. When they got there they spent the rest of the evening reminiscing about the various contests and close calls.

Manon discussed what she was doing this summer and what her boyfriend and friends were going to be doing. Alya couldn't help but wonder if she was the one who made the decisions about what they were doing, she seemed to be a true shadow ruler in her friend group. 

Soon, Marinette found herself in the kitchen alone. The parties of the day over. She saw something in the corner of her eye then turned to find Chat walking dangerously on the ledge wrapping the level of the house. He raised his hand to knock on the window but saw she was looking at him and waved instead. Marinette walked over to one of the full length windows and opened it.

Chat jumped in and kissed her, "Congratulations! I saw the news!"

Marinette smiled into his kiss, then pulled away with an obviously fake pout so he could tell she wasn't mad, "then why didn't you come to Adrien's house?"

Chat frowned, he could tell she still felt bad through the fake pout and kissed her left brow. He would have come to the surprise party here but he couldn't his father had been watching him too closely, "Sorry, this was the soonest I could get away. I had… family stuff. My, uh, parents wouldn't have understood me leaving."

She nodded, "They don't know you're Chat so they can't know you have a girlfriend, who's dating him," she said deflating. It was another downside she hadn't really thought of before.

"Hey," he said pulling her close and pulling her hair down to run his fingers through the strands, "I'm here  _ now,"  _ he placed a soft kiss on the part between her hair and her bangs.

She nodded and leaned against him on her tip toes then gently placed a kiss on his neck on small opening of his collar above his bell.

"So, you're really leaving?"

She nodded then rested her head on his chest. "I have to. I wish you could come." She mentally laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, Ladybug leaving Paris was one thing but to take Chat too? What a sick joke. A wave of guilt surged through her, and she still hadn't told him, Ladybug was leaving. She still hadn't told him  _ she  _ was Ladybug. She sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and pulled away to finish cleaning. He reached over to help. Between the two of them they finished quickly. "Want to take a walk?" She said out of the blue.

He did, he really did but knew tonight wasn't the night for it, the Papparazzi was camped out around the bakery, hidden in the park. He'd had a very hard time sneaking in, if her window hadn't been locked he would have snuck in his normal way. He'd been praying the whole time that he wouldn't end up making the front page tomorrow,  _ Chat Noir sneeks into Gabriel Brand Heir's home.  _ He still hoped it wouldn't happen. He had absolutely know idea how he was going to get out of here in the morning. Maybe as Adrien through the bakery before Marinette woke up. This relationship was getting more and more difficult. "I'd love to but I don't think it's a good idea tonight," he finally stated.

Her brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Paparazzi, they're all over out there."

She looked crestfallen, "Oh."

He looked sad too. "Wanna play video games?"

She shrugged noncommittally.

"How're the dresses coming?"

She brightened, "Alya's is done. M. Agreste said he'd have one of his staff pick it up tomorrow and someone will finish the lining, which is, life saving, so I can just work on finishing mine!"

Chat seemed shocked, Father really seemed to like Marinette, then again he'd just passed her the keys to his empire, at least the artistic side of it, Adrien would still inherit the entire business except for what was in the will, which was  _ not _ public knowledge. "Do you want to see?"

"Yours?" He said excitedly?

She smiled, "Noooooo, Alya's. You know you don't get to see mine until Saturday."

He smirked and winked at her, "Sure, let's see it."

She pulled him up the stairs by the hand and Alya's dress was on display in all it's beautiful brown, gold, brass, and copper splendor, it glittered and looked like it was moving even before it was touched. She truly had a talent, the curls and waves became larger and smaller emphasizing where Alyas breasts and hips would be but the colors of the waves and curls shifted as well to help with the illusion. Not that Alya's body needed the help. The sequins and beads allowed the light to create a movement that the waves continued along with the flow of the fabric, he hoped whoever added a lining knew what they were doing and didn't ruin the flowyness of the dress, it was amazing, "Woah," he said under his breath.

She nodded with pride at the creation. "I think it will be perfect for her. She's going to be modeling it for M. Agreste on Friday."

"That's a lot of leg," Chat said looking at the slit knowing Nino believed Alya could wear what she wanted but on the other hand every time someone looked at her with a hint of desire he acted like he wanted to take them out.

Marinette nodded, "Alya and her boyfriend workout a lot. She's got amazing legs. You should see him, he wears the baggiest clothes but he's built like a tank."

Chat squinted at her, how did she know what Nino looked like under his clothes?!

"I think Nino's going to be shocked that Alya chose a tight fitting Tux for Saturday."

Oh, yeah he will, Chat thought. "Sound like nice people."

"I think you'll like them a lot," Marinette smiled.

"So, can I see  _ some _ of your dress?"

She walked over to the other dress form and pulled the sheet up to expose it from the left hip down. 

"Tease," he said looking at the dress.

She winked, "I know," she said with a smile. The portion of the dress showed nothing out of the ordinary. The fabric was a matte midnight blue silk, with an almost powdery finish that flowed delicately but that was all.

He leaned in closer and saw a bit of glossy beige gauzy fabric peeking out from the back and a bit of stiff silk behind it, "Oh, what's this," he said moving closer but before he could get a better look she dropped the sheet covering it. "Oh, come on!" he complained.

She laughed, "Uh, uh, uh!"

He groaned, "You act as if I'm some kind of spy. Um, what's it called? Industrial espionage!"

She laughed, "ooh, are you a  _ cat _ burglar?"

He picked her up, "Was that a pun? M'- Marinette?"

She laughed, "It was M. Chat."

He threw her over his shoulder and walked up the stairs to her bed and tossed her on it. "Let's see what I can take from you this evening Mlle. Couturiere.

Her eyes sparkled with happiness and no little bit of naughtiness as she lifted an eyebrow, "well you've already taken some things," she said meaningfully as he pulled her pants off of her and she untied the shirt from her waist. 

"God you were so sexy today," he said as he tugged at the jeans.

Her brow furrowed, "You came?"

He realized his mistake but quickly covered it, "I saw you on the news, remember?"

She nodded unbuttoning the shirt to let it drape over her breasts and unhooked her strapless bra in the back, pulled it off and tossed it over the side of her bed.

After finally getting her jeans off he crawled over her body and kissed her cheek, "I could have stolen  _ that _ ," he said with an adorable pout.

She laughed, "I'm sure your overprotective parents would have found it and you would have had a great time explaining that."

He smiled sadly into her hair, he hated lying to her, but until she let him tell her who he was, he couldn't tell her too much, "Actually, I only have one parent, just a father."

Marinette sucked in a breath, then reminded herself she wasn't Ladybug and this was her boyfriend telling her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, I just thought you should know, since you're always saying my parents, to be fair, I'm always saying my parents too but I wanted you to know, it's just my father and me."

She nodded, "My friend is like that too, he lost his mom a few years back, when he was 13. I don't think you ever get over it."

He shook his head, "you don't." He rolled off of her and settled next to her pulling her into his arms tracing shapes on her stomach. He sighed, "She was so beautiful, ya know?" he said laying on his back looking out her window at the thinning crescent.

She smiled, "I'm sure she'd be proud of what you became, M. Hero of Paris."

He reached down and threaded his fingers through hers. "Thanks."

Thursday Marinette hurried to the Agreste mansion with her dress, yesterday she had dropped off Alya's but last night she had finished hers. When she arrived Nathalie had her sit outside Gabriel and her office for a few minutes during her wait Adrien came out of his room, and saw her. "Hey! I saw Alya's dress! It's amazing, she's going to look great. Father loves it." He nodded to the garment bag, "Is that yours?"

She nodded smiling, bursting with excitement. "Your father said he liked it?"

Adrien shrugged, "Well you know Father, he made a noise while he touched it 'hmm'ed and I think he might have said 'this will do nicely'. So… is that yours?"

Marinette held the long garment bag out, and nodded again, "yep, do you want to come in for the unveiling?"

_ Yes! _ "If you need moral support."

Marinette laughed, "No one is forcing you to."

He sat in the chair next to her excited to finally see what she'd been working on, the garment bag was oversized and lumpy. He already knew it was more artistic because he'd overheard, scratch that, he'd been ignored while his father spoke with Marinette about her design.

Nathalie opened the door, "Marinette, come in. Adrien? Did you need something?"

"Moral support," they said in sync.

Nathalie looked from one to the other then one side of her mouth quirked a grin, "Uh-huh. Follow me then. Marinette if it works for you and your friend we would like to push back the shoot to Saturday morning, same time."

Marinette nodded excitedly, "That's perfect, the ball is that night! Then we will have our hair and makeup done for us already! I'll have to check with Alya though," she said pulling her phone out and texting. Moments later Marinette looked up at Nathalie and nodded, "that will be perfect."

The two teens stood and followed Nathalie to find Gabriel behind his computer with his back to them speaking, likely on his phone.

"He's speaking with our…  _ friends _ in China."

Marinette turned to Adrien, "One of the silk worm types has been decimated unintentionally by pest control measures taken in the region where most of them are raised and raw silk is harvested."

Nathalie nodded, "Very good. I see you've been paying attention to current events as they pertain to you."

Marinette nodded.

Gabriel's voice had dropped very low and threatening and the phone crashed into the cradle.

Nathalie ran up next to Gabriel and leaned over to push a button to end the call. They had a quick heated discussion under their breath.

Adrien turned to Marinette who was looking pointedly away from their private discussion. If they wanted her to be part of it, she would have been invited. 

"Marinette!" Gabriel barked.

Marinette spun back to him, "Yes!" apparently her lessons with Nathalie were working.

"You have the second dress, ready for it's lining?"

"No lining in this one."

"Alright, let's see it," he said, picking up what looked to be a heavy dress form with one hand and walking down the steps to her and setting it in the middle of the room. "Display it."

When she first unzipped the bag it just looked like twisted material with what looked like a metal flame. Various types of silk in the same color. It wasn't until she pulled it out and began arranging it on the dress form it began to take shape and it  _ was _ perfect for her, just as she'd said. The entire dress was made of a midnight silks with some wisp of gold. But over the left shoulder was where the large metal flame sat but it wasn't really a flame it was the same metal lace as the mask, it continued across the bodice and in the back it crossed over at an angle giving it stability.The front of the dress was simple aside from the sculpture. It hugged the dress form but the Crepe de chine silk gently flowed like water to the ground. On the back was a cape made of heavy brocade silk that seemed to be held in place by the weight of the sculpture in the front. The cape only was the width of the back of the dress and came to a point

Marinette stood up and looked at his father, "I need the arms for this dress."

Gabriel pointed to a drawer he'd never noticed under the dress forms. Marinette pulled them out and attached them to the form she was working with then leaned over and pulled what looked like bracelets out from under the cape then slid them up the arm up of the form then on the other side she did the same but extended the arm out showing hanging from the bracelets were tiny chains attached to fine golden silk.

"What did you choose?" Gabriel asked.

"Georgette."

"Why?"

"When I lower my arm, I want it to pull back under the cape, but I didn't want to have the texture of crepe."

"Good choice. It's beautiful, i'm worried about the practicality of it. Have you worn it?"

Marinette bit her lip. "I have."

"Don't bite your lip. Stand tall."

Marinette stood up again, "I have, I've not had any problems yet but I have made it so the cape and structure can be taken off."

"Better. Composure Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. That is a very good idea, if you don't need to remove it, don't, if you do, then you can. 

Nathalie smiled and turned to Marinette, "This is completely finished? We can prep it for the shoot and you and your friend will be here for hair and makeup Saturday at 11?"

Marinette nodded.

"What does it look like without the cape."

Marinette leaned forward, the metalwork had tiny hooks that hooked into little black eyes on the sides of the bust, it took a few moments but when she was finished the dress was a simple gown with no design but the back now exposed what appeared to be gossamer gold fairy wings coming from the middle of the back of the dress to connect to the armband, and bracelets. It was an elegant dress in either presentation, both ways very much Marinette.

Adrien walked around the dress behind his father with Nathalie, there was something wrong with this dress but he couldn't quite figure it out, when the cape was on looked like it had been folded in on itself. He almost gasped when he finally realized what he was seeing. They weren't fairy wings she'd made beetle wings, the cape was the shell wings and gossamer were the second set for flying! Bad girl, always reminding everyone to not draw attention and she'd designed her dress to be a beetle! He laughed softly which was apparently the wrong thing to do.

Gabriel turned to him, "Adrien, how much do you think you could sell 10 of these for?"

Adrien blanched then turned to Nathalie, who just frowned commiseratingly at him. He turned to his father, "It's made of 3 types of silk so before or after the silk prices skyrocketed?"

Gabriel looked at Nathalie who turned so the teens couldn't see her and winked at him then smiled. Gabriel smiled at Adrien, "after."

"Priceless."

"There's no such thing. This dress is an original from an up and coming designer, you can easily tack on 1000 to 1500 just for that, the silks with the silk shortage each dress would probably cost over 800 especially the bronze one, it will have a lot of loss, then you need to add in business expenses.

Marinette gagged, Gabriel was quoting her dress at 13,000 Euros? 

Adrien thought about it "20.000 Euro a piece, at least. The metal is added expense, along with luxury branding."

Gabriel nodded, "Good, 200.000 Euro for 10. How about the other one."

Adrien was prepared to answer it already, "17.000 actually value is really around 14 to 15 but it would launch with this one so the prices should be closer."

Nathalie came forward this time, "Very good."

Gabriel looked a little surprised, he wouldn't have thought to keep the prices that close for that reason. He nodded, "Good."

"Thank you, Nathalie, Father."

Gabriel turned around and walked back to his computer. Nathalie walked to her to give her the details of where to meet while leading her out and to the front door with Adrien, then she was gone too.

Marinette looked at Adrien, "Seriously? 20.000 Euros?"

Adrien nodded, "Maybe more."

"I guess this is why I'll leave the business to you."

He smiled, he'd like that, but what did she think it was worth, "What would you have charged?"

She shrugged, "I don't know 5 maybe 8 hundred."

Adrien goggled at her then laughed, "Yeah, you definitely need to stay out of the business side."

Marinette's face soured into a hilarious pout but not with anger, "fortunately at New School they teach us about that too. Don't think you'll be able to scam me M. Agreste."

His chin dropped and he laughed, "oh, ho!" his face turned serious, "I have to admit, I was getting pretty angry at Father."

"Don't be, he's preparing me, so is Mme. Sancoeur, if he didn't care he would have ignored it."

Adrien nodded, not a lot of people understood his father enough to know that was actually true. "I'm glad you understand him but, he can be overwhelming."

Marinette chuckled, "Is he? I hadn't noticed."

Adrien leaned forward accidentally intending to kiss her but quickly altered his direction for a hug, "See you Saturday?"

Marinette's heart was beating erratically, why had he leaned like that? She lifted on hand for a wave as she walked out the now open front door and nodded, "Saturday, yes, bye," she said then ran down the steps as if she were still 13.

Saturday morning Alya came over to her house and they had croissants and coffee. Marinette's parents had already delivered a spread to the Louvre where the shoot was taking place. The girls walked while drinking their coffee and nibbling their pastries giggling over what was sure to be an exciting experience.

"I wonder what they'll do with my hair!" Marinette said fingering a tendryl that had fallen from her now trademark messy bun.

Alya fluffed her hair, "They'd better not screw mine up."

Marinette nodded with understanding as they crossed the plaza to the Gabriel bus that was waiting for them. 

As they approached the door opened and Nathalie descended, "Good, you're early, M. Agreste will not be joining us however he did send two models Adrien and Zain. They will both model with you in both white and black," Nathalie climbed back up with the girls following. The bus was a long aisle with doors on either side leading into rooms. 

Marinette and Alya could hear masculine laughter coming from the door on the left, but Nathalie opened the door on the right. where a man stood with his back to them sorting through makeup. He turned around, "Hello, I'm David." The girls introduced themselves and sat in the chairs he pointed to. Over the next 45 minutes David enhanced Marinette and Alya faces. Alya had been made up in golds, he'd been told she was supposed to look like a goddess of either wind or ocean after seeing the dress and after seeing her hair he'd chosen wind and her face looked like a subtle interpretation of the sun with gold everywhere he'd even used gold theatrical extensions on her lashes. Hair had followed through with the look giving her hair a windswept look making her curls mimic the waves in her dress but finished it off with a subtle version of a sun halo that would have made Beyonce proud. Marinette wore her mask as it went with the shoulder sculpture of her dress her hair was pulled up with huge extensions added to make a massive bun to complement the tower at her shoulder and above her brow her makeup was subtle everywhere except for the dark berry red lips.

Alya walked into where Marinette sat admiring the finished work in the mirror shocked she was looking at herself. "They sent me back to y- woah, you look amazing."

"Thanks," Marinette said softly, turning to see Alya, and yes a couple things needed adjusted here and there but everything looked pretty much perfect. She walked over to her friend and fussed with things for a moment. "Ready?"

Alya nodded, "I'm going to really miss you."

Marinette felt it too, this was the beginning. Her first real formal work that Gabriel might put into production in the future. It was also a sign that she was leaving because she was putting it into her portfolio. She reached over and hugged her, "I'm going to miss you too." They stood like that until both of them heard a throat clear and looked up to see Nathalie in the doorway.

"We're ready. Marinette, M. Agreste sent an array of shoes for you to choose from, I chose those," she said pointing to Alya's feet which were encased in high heeled bronze gladiator sandals that tied above her knees higher than the slit of the dress. "just until you were able to make your final decision."

Marinette shook her head, "They're perfect, thank you Mme. Sancoeur," she said walking over to the table and picking up a simple heel with only a strap across the toe and one for around the ankle put them on and followed Nathalie and Alya.

Outside the bus Adrien and Zain sat looking at a tablet laughing in black suits while the photographer fiddled with his camera and his assistants played with his umbrellas and backgrounds.

"We're ready," Nathalie said clapping her hands twice.

Adrien looked at the girls, Alya undoubtedly looked the most glamourous her dress would sell very well, and Nino was going to lose his mind when he saw her. But Marinette, looked like some type of nether goddess, not evil but definately from the dark, someone hidden but still beautiful.

"Dude, breath,"

"Huh?" Adrien turned to see Zain smiling at him. 

"Which one's your girlfriend?"

Adrien turned pink, "Neither. Alya's my best friend Nino's girlfriend, and Marinette's just a friend. Actually she's the designer, she-"

Zain smiled even bigger and held up a hand, "Got it, she's the one you like, she's also the reason I'm here instead of spending the day with Chloe. Ask her out."

Adrien frowned, "She's dating a local super hero."

Zain's smile faded, "What?"

"Marinette, she's dating Chat Noir, he's like Paris' good guy ninja cat super hero guy," Adrien said with a frown.

"Yeah, I've heard of him, seems like a nice guy, pretty tough competition Absgreste," Zain said trying to make him smile, using one of the popular names tabloids had been using since his last shoot.

It worked and Adrien elbowed him laughing, "Shut up, Pretty!" 

Zain turned pink at his girlfriend's nickname, but before he could say anything Nathalie walked over, "Gentlemen," was all she said and they both straightened and quieted. 

When the shoot was over they all went to change but the girls left their hair pieces in. The girls waited while the guys removed their makeup.

Adrien ran down the stairs with Zain following.

Alya spoke first, "Since there's nothing to do, what are you guys doing?"

"Hotel," Zain said.

"I'm with him," Adrien replied pointing to Zain, "what's Nino doing?"

"Helping with sound equipment."

"I thought that was done," Adrien replied.

Alya looked irritated, "It was, then someone here decided they knew better."

Marinette mentally went over the itinerary, "are we all packed for the week? If we have time, let's just take everything to your house so we can leave after the dance, if we're not tired."

Adrien nodded, "That's a good idea!"

Zain smiled and looked at the sun goddess, what was her name... Alya? Yeah, Alya, she was rolling her eyes and looking away from them, he nearly laughed, were they always this obvious?

Alya pointed to the glass pyramid, "lets go check on Nino then start picking up our stuff, is everyone packed?"

Marinette and Adrien nodded.

Alya lead the way to the Louvre it had opened during the photo shoot and people were milling around. Alya felt self conscious but continued on her way to the cordoned area where the ball was being held, it was going to be a public event to raise money for Akumatized victims and victims of those victims.

"Zee!" Alya looked up, standing at the rail at the top of the stairs was a bouncing Chloe turning to fly down the stairs and, yep, Alya turned, the model who had modeled with her just rushed past her.

Adrien walked up next to Alya, "They're dating."

Alya nodded once, "Got that."

"Haven't really seen each other in a year."

"I think it's sweet," Marinette said catching up looking up from her phone's lists of things to pack and things to do. "Chloe's been so mopey recently."

The couple had met at the landing between the two levels and as many disgusting couples did in public threw themselves at one another. They broke apart and Zain whispered in Chloe's ear and she laughed loudly and hit his shoulder gently.

The trio continued up the stairs and Alya asked Chloe where Nino was.

"Come on, I'll take you," Chloe said dragging Zain by the arm and the rest followed behind their quick pace. Eventually they made it to a DJ booth with 4 soundboards but no Nino. There were some grunting noises under the boards though.

"Babe?" Alya asked not bending down for fear of catching the crown on something.

Nino slammed his head into the equipment he was under, "Ow, ow, ow, ugh," he came out and saw everyone then looked at Alya, "Wow, look at you."

Alya blushed, something she absolutely never did, to play it off she coughed then cleared her throat, "look at you, covered in dust, what's going on? Are you packed? Can we pick up your stuff and drop it at Adrien's? Are you going to be ready in time?"

Nino looked at Adrien then Chloe then back to Alya, "Is this an interrogation? Hey babe, love you too. Yes, all packed, you don't have to pick up my stuff but yes, you can and I'd appreciate it, it's on my bed but I still need stuff to get ready for tonight not everyone looks like a sun goddess naturally. I'm almost done here so I should have plenty of time aren't we meeting at the bakery at 1800?"

Alya smiled and attempted to lean over the equipment and failed but Nino grabbed her hand and they tangled fingers and smiled smitten with one another still adorable in their love after years of devotion, "Love you too. Yes, 1800, this is hardly natural, see you later?"

Nino nodded and pulled her hand to kiss her knuckles on her fingers where they were twined with his, "tonight, love you."

"You too."

Chloe was looking at Zain with a raised eyebrow as if to say  _ see I told you _ and he nodded.

As they were walking away Alya turned back, "And do NOT wear those ratty shoes, wear the nice ones I bought for tonight."

"But these are comfortable."

"No buts."

Nino waved them away, "Alright, alright."

Alya shook her head, "So much drama."

Marinette turned to her friend and nearly laughed out loud. "So, we can pick up my things and yours and drop them at," she turned to look for Adrien to find he'd ran back to Nino. "His place."

Alya nodded, "Is Chat coming?"

Marinette blushed, that would be amazing, a vacation with him. She sighed dejectedly, but how do you go on a beach vacation with a mask on? Tan lines are a pretty serious give away, "He has a summer job."

Alya nodded, "Sorry."

Marinette shrugged, "It's going to be fun anyway."

"Bro, I'm asking tonight! Everything has got to be perfect!" Nino said his voice a bit pitchy.

"It will be. Besides, you could ask her in the pouring rain or in the middle of a landslide and she'd still say yes. She loves you," Adrien told him reassuringly.

Nino nodded. "If you go to my house make sure she doesn't see anything. It's right out in the open so make sure you get to my room first and hide it, no, just take it, put it in your pocket or something. Okay?"

Adrien nodded. 

Nino ran his hands through his hair, that had thankfully been cut days ago per Adrien's orders.

"Are you done here?"

"I wasn't lying, I am almost done."

"Want me to wait?"

" _ NO! _ I need you to go with them and make sure she doesn't see the ring!"

Adrien smiled at the panicky look on his friend's face. "Okay, then I'll see you later. Don't screw up on the shoes."

"Jeez, what's up with the shoes."

Chloe walked the group to the door but ultimately had to stay saying that prep wasn't finished yet and she'd meet Zain at the hotel at the latest 1830 before coming back for the ball. 

Adrien looked at his friend, "Want to stay with us?"

Zain looked at the two women they both looked like it was fine with them, so he agreed. The group went to Alya's house and picked up her luggage since it was on the way then continued on.

Adrien turned to Marinette, "instead of picking up your stuff now we'll just get it when we all meet up at six."

"But then I'll be dressed, it's easier."

Adrien looked down, "it won't look good if anyone sees you going to my house with a suitcase Marinette."

Marinette blushed bright red, then nodded, "Oh, got it. Or, I should have got it, I suppose," she mumbled.

Alya spoke up intentionally taking attention off of her friend, "Let's go to Nino's house."

They agreed and found themselves outside his front door waiting for the door to open. An old woman with a headcover opened the door, "Alya! Salam!" The old woman enfolded her in a deep hug.

Alya smiled and carefully hugged Nino's grandmother back then kissed her cheeks, "Salam Jidda." 

Marinette hugged and kissed her, then Adrien too.

Zain looked at the woman and replied the standard Muslim greeting but was surprised to find a cross hanging around her neck. 

The old woman laughed, and pinched his cheek, "many Christians wear hijab," she said in Arabic but Zain didn't understand, so she said it again in French which he really did not know, so Adrien translated for him.

Zain smiled at her embarrassed at his ignorance and turned to Adrien telling him to tell her that he was sorry he was ignorant.

Adrien translated and the woman pinched both their cheeks and hugged Zain.

After everyone's shoes were off Adrien gave Jidda a look then ran to Nino's room coming back with the suitcase.

The whole while the old woman kept Alya busy bringing her things, her glasses, her blanket, her book, no not that book. Then she changed her mind and made coffee even though the teens begged her to rest. 

Adrien placed everything next to the door and went to the kitchen area, "Where is everyone?"

"Park," Jidda said simply for Zain's benefit knowing the English word was similar to French.

Zain perked up understanding someone was at the park.

Marinette took pity on the boy, "You're really American aren't you?"

Zain looked over at the girls, confused, but nodded, "Yeah, what do you mean?" thinking it had to do with his ethnicity. He was ethnically Pakistani as both his parents were but they'd met in the US in college and eventually married. They'd had him 5 years after that. Both his parents had been US Citizens by the time they'd had him.

Alya looked at Marinette shaking her head, "He thinks you mean he's not white." She looked at him, "Neither are we, she's half Chinese. She's talking about how you only speak English."

Zain laughed, "I speak Spanish, Urdu and a little Gujerati. Just not the languages needed today."

Marinette laughed embarrassed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

Zain still laughing shook his head, "I thought that was a joke but it's true you guys really do look down on us for our language skills."

Alya didn't mince words, "I do."

Marinette still felt guilty so she was more kind, "Of course not!"

That set Zain off laughing again. "I'll admit Spanish isn't the most useful language for most of Europe but in the US it's a better choice."

Adrien checked his watch time was starting to fly 1600, the door swung open, "Salaam!" Yelled Nino. Seeing everyone's shoes, "hey guys!"

A chorus of greetings responded. 

He walked to the kitchen and found a cup of coffee waiting for him and hugged his grandmother.

Adrien stood up, "I have to go, I need to get ready, and I'm not quite done packing."

Everyone else began making their excuses and they broke apart making plans to meet at the bakery and see Zain at the Louvre at 2000 that evening.

Once everyone left Nino got ready he wasn't sure his suit was the right size, seemed a little tight but nothing seemed to look bad so it was okay, he finished packing up and pulled out the new sneakers Alya had bought to replace his old ones he pulled out the the paper in the toe and saw there was writing on it.

You better be reading this the night of the ball Nino Lahiffe!

I love you, and want to dance through life with you forever.

Will you marry me?

"Seriously?!" Nino read the tissue paper again. He'd had the box in his room for months and never knew. When he'd first tried them on Alya had pulled the paper from them, she also had insisted on repacking them to insure they keep their shape. He pulled on the shoes since they were new and ran downstairs to show the paper to his grandmother.

She cackled in delight. 

"This is horrible, not funny, Jidda, do you understand what it says?" Nino said wondering if she was confused and needed it translated.

"No, I'm not confused, you two are just so," she seemed at a loss for words and brought her hands together linking her fingertips together making a lock, "Like electricity connection flow."

Nino understood and felt his irritation flow out, "But what about asking her?"

Jidda wiped her eyes of their tears of mirth, "you should still ask, tell her you'll answer her after the ball, after all she's waited months. I could not have done it with your Jiddy, I would have wanted an answer immediately." She shook her head and began laughing again, "I knew I loved that Alya girl. Go, they're waiting for you aren't they?"

Nino smiled and hugged his grandmother, "They can wait some more can't they?"

She laughed even harder.

Alya turned in front of Marinette letting her poke and pull at the dress again, "I asked him to marry me."

"What?!" Marinette said looking up at her friend from the floor where she was on her knees.

"He might not see it."

Marinette stood up, "What?"

Alya looked down at her, "you've been so busy, I was going to tell you but I never got around to it, I'm sorry."

Marinette shook her head and hugged her friend, "No, it's fine, now when did you ask or how and how would he not see it?"

"I wrote it in the paper in his new shoes."

Marinette's jaw dropped, "That's so romantic."

Alya rolled her eyes, "It's probably in his garbage as we speak."

Marinette kept the opinion that it might be to herself, "I'm sure he'll see it!"

"Then why hasn't he called?"

"He wants to answer in person?"

Alya tried to calm herself, that sounded reasonable.

Tom's voice came from below them, "Girls, Adrien's here."

"We'd better go," Marinette said fluffing out the bottom of her dress she'd already shown Alya how to hook the bangles onto the hidden hooks behind the cape to hide the fairy wings then they descended. 

Adrien sat at the kitchen table talking to Marinette's mother about China when she walked down. Somehow she was more beautiful now than this morning. Sabine saw the look on his face and whispered to him in Chinese, "it's too bad she's seeing Chat Noir isn't it." 

He looked at her and frowned then answered, "By the end of the week she won't be."

Sabine smiled, "good."

Plagg looked at Sabine from inside Adrien's tuxedo jacket shaking his head, she was so nosey but he had to agree, these two coming clean was going to be for the best.

The girls walked to the table and joined the conversation.

Marinette looked at Adrien with a small pinch in her heart she stubbornly squashed, "I'm surprised your father allowed us to go together to this."

Adrien sat up straight, "Oh, yeah, he said when the media asks -which they will- make sure it's understood we're there with our friends the Ladyblogger Alya and DJ Nino who are a couple."

Marinette frowned, "I just told everyone we barely know each other.  _ This _ is why we shouldn't lie."

Adrien agreed with her but that was what he'd been told, "Sorry, but this makes sense and it's the truth this time. Besides, maybe Chat will show up before and he can walk you in?"

Marinette shook her head, "He won't get there till 2030." 

"Sorry."

Marinette frowned and shrugged, "I knew going in it would be like this, besides I have a feeling he's going to be there in and out of his mask." She smirked, "well wearing two masks."

Adrien swallowed, his metal lace mask on his head, similar to a phantom of the opera style to throw off the shape of Chat Noir's but he would still wear it as little as possible to be careful.

The door opened and Nino walked in wearing a tight black tux, and white sneakers; his bracelets and headphone exactly where they belonged, on him, but his cap was in his hand, his hair grown out cut and styled instead. 

Alya perked up and looked at him but when he looked at everyone as if nothing had changed she smiled then turned to Marinette mouthing the words,  _ I told you. _

Marinette shrugged,  _ sorry? _

Alya shrugged and walked over to Nino and kissed his cheek, "Wow, babe you look pretty good, wanna go out sometime?"

"Maybe if I'm not too busy," he said then kissed hers. Then to everyone else, "Hey guys. Thanks for letting us meet here Mr & Mrs Dupain and Cheng." 

"No problem, hungry?"

He shook his head

Adrien stood up, "Are we ready to go?"

Nino smirked, "Are you  _ that _ excited to drive three blocks?"

Adrien smiled, "Yes."

"Alright let's go check out your graduation present."

They went down stairs and walked to the other side of the bakery was parked a Tesla Roadster with the back roof removed. 

Alya frowned, "Where's the roof?"

Adrien pointed to the hood.

Marinette nodded, "You'll ruin our hair."

Adrien frowned, "I'll drive slow, come on."

Nino laughed, "He's not going to change his car for you."

The girls frowned.

Adrien unlocked the car and pulled the seat forward and Nino climbed in like a good friend. Adrien got in, shut the door and started the car without a sound then pulled on his seatbelt, "Ladies?"

Alya angrily yanked open the door, "Not a hair Agreste!"

"Hey! Easy!"

Marinette who'd been upset couldn't help but find the situation a little humorous at this point. Marinette pushed the seat back and sat down then handed her bag to Adrien while she buckled up, "Okay."

Adrien started forward all three of his friends holding on for dear life, "Guys, I swear I'm a good driver!"

Nino piped up from the back, "You  _ have _ a good driver that does not  _ make  _ you a good driver."

Adrien pulled into the slow traffic toward the Louvre and honest to his word they never drove fast enough to blow a single hair out of place for any of them, when they reached the museum they pulled up to the valet area and walked toward the red carpet Chloe had set up the media was indeed there. Chloe and Zain were standing at the beginning of the reception area speaking with some journalists about PTSD and how it affected the Akumatized even after their memories had been erased and victims of their time as villains and how the public needed to understand they weren't villains once they had been de-akumatized. A few celebrities had come some football players and actors who'd been passionate about the cause as well as a few politicians other than Chloe's father who was of course there with her mother to support their daughter. After the past 3 years of intense therapy they were trying to be their version of a family which was all any family could be. 

Adrien reminded everyone as they walked down the carpet they were going to walk with Nino and Alya in the middle and go from there.

As soon as they were visible the reporters started asking if Marinette and Adrien were dating to which they responded with their canned answers. Thankfully once they reporters realized their friends were LadyBlogger Alya and DJ Nino  _ they _ started being interrogated. Which had been Nathalie's plan all along.

Seeing what was happening Chloe came and helped her friends along, "That will be all, the questions, tonight should be about the victims of Akumatization unless you're asking them about their experiences please allow them to come inside and have some refreshments."

"Wait, wait, Marinette, Alya! Your dresses, are they Gabriel's?"

Alya turned hautily and said, "No, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng's!"

The photographer's bulbs went off everywhere and Alya turned allowing more shots from different angles and the photographers obliged.

"Marinette, what about yours! Did you design yours?" 

In her head she heard Gabriel and Nathalie command her to speak loud and commanding, "Yes, this is also an original, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she said grateful Alya had told her to put the bands on when they were walking away from the car, as the photographers took her picture she put her arms out allowing the gossamer fabric to extend from beneath the cloak. The flashes went crazy around them. Chloe who was wearing an elegant white dress with a pattern of black swirls and curled tafeta looked impressed.

"Chloe, did Marinette make your dress too?"

Chloe shook her head, "This is also an original but it's my mother's Audrey Bourgeois. Thank you," she said ushering her friend's forward so they could enter the museum."

"Thanks Chloe," Marinette said relaxing once they were past the photographers and journalists.

"No, problem. That's a pretty amazing dress Mar," she pulled her back letting everyone else walk ahead of them, "Do you really think wings  _ and _ a mask were smart?" she whispered then walked away.

Marinette watched her walk away a feeling of dread sitting in her stomach.

Nino and Alya walked in the open area had been transformed with lights more than decoration and the DJ he'd helped hire was mixing it up pretty nicely. While Alya was helping Marinette with her dress Adrien gave him the ring so now all he needed was an opportunity.

Alya turned to him and wrapped her arms behind his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Nino whispered in her ear, "I'll answer your question later, if you could wait this long, you can wait a little later." 

She pulled away with a shocked look on her face, "I can't believe you acted like you didn't see it!"

He pulled her close, "Hmph, of course I saw it." He said against her temple, "this crown is going to poke my eyes out."

"It's a good thing you wear glasses. I'd hate to be Chat, with those towers on Marinette."

Nino leaned close to her ear, "If he's Adrien, he's probably experienced dancing with weird dressed girls." 

Adrien looked at his watch 23 after, "Okay Plagg, show time."

"This is the worst idea ever."

"It's really dark no one will figure it out."

"I'm not worried about that. It's all the running around, it'll be exhausting."

Adrien rolled his eyes, "You're so lazy," he rushed to the lockers where he'd stored the black tux coat and shirt he'd cut earlier. "Okay, Plagg Transform Me."

"I'm no-" he tried to say but was sucked away with the transformation, Adrien hurriedly pulled on the cut shirt and tuxedo coat that covered the frayed edge making him look formal ready and pulled the bow tie around his neck but found with his bell he couldn't tie it and left it dangling and ran to a thankfully empty restroom, he ran his fingers through his hair making sure it wasn't too Adrien-esqe but less messy than usual then he detransformed. Plagg had told him if he had anything extra it would keep with the transformation so now he could go back and forth easily he just needed to figure out how to get out of here without being seen the first time, there was a side door, he quickly exited and walked around and transformed again as he sauntered down the carpet, "Chat Noir! Is Ladybug coming?!"

"Chat Noir, do you believe in rehabilitating Akumatized people?"

"Chat Noir are you single?"

"Chat Noir are you bisexual?"

"Chat Noir are you dating  _ any _ of the other squad members?"

"Chat Noir is it true you and Ladybug are no longer a couple?"

Chat smiled sexily at the reporters with heavy lidded eyes, "Who should I answer first? Ladybug and I have never been a couple," he said with a sly wink, and blew a kiss at one of the video cameras, "I am not dating any of the squad as for akumatized people. Our society needs to understand being Akumatized is a traumatic experience and we all need to be thankful for Chloe Bourgeois and the students at this school for having this fundraiser to raise both funds and awareness about  _ all _ the victims of Akumatization and how it affects them." He walked a few steps down the aisle then turned back to the reporters, "I'm currently not single," which of course set the reporters off, "I and Ladybug are both supporters of the LGBTQ community but neither of us feel it is anyone's business except our partners and our own what our preferences are…" he smiled at the cameras, "I think that's all the original questions, Me-out!" he said and walked away from the reporters begging him to answer more questions. 

Chloe watched the whole show next to Zain nearly in tears of laughter, she walked over to escort him past the photographers, "Marinette is already inside, but I suppose you already know that."

Chat nodded, "she knew I would be arriving about now."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Mmmhmm," she murmured ushering him into the building towards their friends.

Marinette was surrounded by their friends with her back to the entrance. Everyone was excitedly discussing what they had seen on the news earlier in the week. As she spoke, everyone seemed to stop paying attention to her until she felt a hand on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear, "I heard there was a lady who had no date here, and I felt it was my duty as a hero to rescue her."

Marinette spun around with a smile that could part clouds during a typhoon. "You came!"

Chat smiled and nodded, she didn't think he would? "Of course! Even if my beautiful girlfriend wasn't part of the school involved I would try to attend, it's an important cause."

Marinette nodded, "I think so too. A lot of my friends have been akumatized and most of the people who I know have been emotionally affected by akumatizations. People make jokes but it's no laughing matter."

Chat nodded solemnly then held his hand out to her, "Dance?"

Marinette nodded taking his hand and allowing him to pull her into his embrace.

"You look beautiful, your dress is amazing, just don't gouge me if I make you mad," he teased.

She giggled making sure to keep the flair of her mask away from his face, "I'm pretty sure you won't."

He leaned down and kissed her brow, which was mostly covered with mask but the intention was still felt deep within her heart, "I'll try not to," he said then swept her further into the dancing area.

Nino nuzzled Alya's temple and lead her off the dance floor and up the stairs to the DJ booth, when they got there he kept walking to a curtained area to the side. Alya looked around, from where they stood they could see out the pyramid's glass wall but due to the curtain no one could see them. The song had ended and Nino's version of Sigala featuring Ella Eyre's  _ Came Here For Love _ started pounding through the building shaking the floor. One of their songs, Alya turned to Nino to ask him if he was ready to give her an answer but saw him on his knees with a closed ring box in his hand.

Nino looked up at Alya wishing there was a way he could have a picture and keep this moment private at the same time, knowing it wasn't possible. "You always look like  _ my _ queen but tonight you look like everyone's goddess. I got your note but I already planned on asking you this tonight so I'm going to. We've been together for a long time and I think we're a pretty great match, like pieces of a puzzle, where my skills lack you seem to excel and vice versa. In other areas we seem to be perfectly matched, eventually we're going to have to retire but for now we make a pretty good team doing that too so, how about being my permanent team mate? Will you be my wife?" He opened the ring box where a rose gold ring with a pink tear drop diamond surrounded by small white and chocolate ones set at an angle with a hint of a curve below the tip of the tear drop mimicking the necklace she never took off anymore, it obviously had been specially designed.

Alya looked from the box in his hand to his golden brown eyes and nodded, "Yes, yes," she reached for his free hand to help him up, "yes, you jerk," she said laughing then gently pushing his shoulder as he tried to remove the ring from it's box.

He laughed, "By the way, 'yes,' to your question, 'I will marry you'," he said taking her hand and putting the ring on her finger, then kissing her hand.

She threw her arms around his chest and squeezed tight accidentally slamming the headdress into his face, not that either of them minded in that moment. "Oh! Sorry!" 

Nino turned his head at and angle to kiss her but kept laughing wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her closer, "Doesn't matter," he said then kissed her.

Downstairs Marinette and Chat danced and talked about trivial things but when the song ended Chat whispered in her ear that he would be back in a few minutes.

Marinette looked around for Alya, she saw most of her friends had coupled off Alix with Luka, Ivan and Mylene, though they had broken up when they were 14 they started seeing one another again 8 months ago and it looked like forever. No matter where she looked she couldn't find Alya or Nino though.

Chat ran to the locker area and hid between the wall and the back lockers to detransform then walked out.

He ran into Nathaniel first, "Adrien, where have you been?"

Adrien motioned with his hands encompassing upstairs, downstairs and all around, "You know, everywhere, trying to help Chloe."

"Did you hear? Her proposal for the ad went through! We're really excited!"

He hadn't, he didn't even know what he was talking about, "She hasn't told me," he replied honestly.

Nathaniel blushed and paled simultaneously, a skill only he seemed to possess, "Oh, man, she probably would want to tell you, never mind, pretend I didn't say anything, okay?" He patted him on the shoulder, "You look great, you should put your mask on though."

Adrien pulled his mask on, then tied it tighter so it wouldn't fall.

Nathaniel nodded, "Phantom, nice." He looked over at Marinette who looked like she was searching for something, "too bad about Marinette, huh? Chat seems like a nice guy but, to be honest I think I'll always have a little crush on her and you're a great guy I wish you were with her if I couldn't be."

Adrien looked at Nathaniel someone who'd lived in his peripheral his whole life. For the past couple years he'd seen him only as Chloe's art and possible future business partner but nothing else but his open honesty was touching, "Thanks man, maybe when she comes back I'll have a chance since she'll be working with my father?"

"You like her?"

Adrien looked at her, "Yeah."

"Well she seems to be looking for something, might as well let her find you."

Adrien looked back at Nathaniel and smiled, "Yeah! Thanks!" He said and briskly strolled over to Marinette. "Hey!"

"Oh! Hey!" She turned, surprised to see Adrien with his mask on, nearly half of his face was covered in white metal lace. She'd always thought his green eyes were stunning but surrounded by the stark white they were unbearably green, so much like her boyfriend's she wanted to reach up and cradle his cheek in her hand. She really needed to stop this, There were other green eyed boys she knew,  _ just not with the same build and hair color _ an intuitive voice argued in her mind. "Have you seen Alya or Nino?"

Adrien smiled, "Nino has a special surprise for her."

Marinette smiled bright as the sun, "Oh, really!? Alya had a pretty amazing surprise for him, I wonder if he found it!"

Adrien looked down at her excited face wondering if could put that look on her face, so far he'd never managed it. He supposed that wasn't true, when he asked her to this dance she'd been that happy but… oh well, maybe all's well that ends well.  _ If  _ it ended well. "Marinette, I have to tell you some things this week that I really hope you don't hate me."

Marinette's smile faltered but then she brightened again, "Adrien we've been friends for a long time. It would take a  _ lot _ for me to  _ hate _ you."

He smiled hoping that were true, "would you like to dance? Chat come yet?"

She nodded, "I think he might be giving an interview, that's a good idea, Ladybug should have come, this is an important event. It sends the wrong message that she's not here."

He pulled her into his arms, "I don't think so, she deserves a night off too. We don't know who she is, maybe she had to work tonight." His words giving her permission to enjoy her evening, he felt her relax into his arms he smiled. They danced around the floor until they both felt taps on their shoulders they didn't realize they'd been dancing with their eyes closed in their own happy world. One they shouldn't be in, not really since one of them didn't know she wasn't with her significant other.

Adrien smiled broadly at Nino's happy expression knowing what it meant and looked at Alya's finger. But before he could say anything Marinette jumped and squeezed Nino, "You said yes!"

Adrien looked confused at Alya who shrugged sheepishly, "We both did!"

Marinette turned to Alya now also confused but saw the foxtail ring, not quite sure what to think as the guardian but loving it as a best friend nonetheless. "So, how?"

Nino laughed, "I've been planning on asking for months, I designed the ring once I had enough money from DJing."

Alya piped up, "and I wrote the note and put it in his shoes that I bought for his birthday."

Adrien smiled happy for them, "You two really are-"

"Perfect." Marinette finished then blushed when she realized she'd finished his sentence.

"Mmmhmmm." Alya hummed, "Thank you."

Nino looked uncomfortable, he'd been uncomfortable about Marinette choosing between Adrien and Chat since he'd realized they weren't the same person. It had been easier when he thought they were but seeing her happy with Adrien made him feel bad because he was friends with Chat and his girlfriend shouldn't be hanging all over Adrien but on the other hand when she was with Chat he felt the same way wishing she were with Adrien. He  _ knew _ it wasn't his business but since he was friends with both of them it put him ina distinctly difficult position and he hated it.

Adrien looked around the room, "Oh, hey guys, I gotta go, I promised I'd help Chloe, besides, hasn't Chat been gone a really long time?"

Marinette nodded.

"Those reporters are probably eating him alive. I'll get him first before I head to the kitchens to check on supplies. I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

They nodded, with only Alya looking suspicious.

Adrien walked toward the entrance then swung back towards the lockers, listened to Plagg gripe gave him some cheese to mollify him then transformed. He hurried back to the group, "Sorry, they really want to know everything, it's hard to tell them no."

Marinette nodded, "I'm having to take 'classes', from my friend's father."

Alya looked at her, "for what?"

"Assertiveness, M. Agreste and Nathalie are teaching me how to be assertive and aloof, also in avoidance. They're really good at it."

Nino looked at her, "Maybe I should take that class. When people try to interview me I just spill."

Alya laughed, " _ I _ am the only one interviewing you. I  _ make _ you spill. I have ways." She said with a wicked smile.

Chat laughed then pulled Marinette into his arms careful of her mask, "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

She shook her head then rested it on his shoulder.

Chat dodged the spire on her shoulder, "Uh, does this come off?" he said knowing it did.

Marinette lifted her head, "Oh, sorry! Actually, it does but I need a little help." She took his arm and lead him out of the open area toward the stairs then under them. There are hooks under my arms, but I can't reach them myself."

He leaned down and kissed her neck, "Oh, I see," and he did but the swirling metal covered the top of her breasts and wrapped the sides and he intentionally brushed his knuckles against them as he worked the hooks free.

"I need you to help in the back, just pull open the cloak's neck opening wider while I pull this over my head so none of the fabric catches."

He nodded hoping he didn't mess up the dress.

With the cloak removed she really did look more like a fairy princess but her mask looked out of place with such a delicate dress. It required the drama the cloak and metal work brought but her blue eyes gave their own drama.

"How do I look?" she said fussing with the golden 'wings' of the dress and fluffing the skirt. Her question not searching for a compliment but looking for constructive criticism in case she needed to fix anything out of place.

"Amazing," he said in a dry voice. He lead them to coat check and told them to put her cloak on a specific hanger and don't put it with anything else. The man gave him a ticket which he handed to marinette and went back to the dancefloor. They danced for a long while before he told her he had to leave and he hoped to see her in a few days.

Marinette shook her head, "Remember I'm going away!" she said in a panicky voice.

He smiled and kissed the exposed side of her nose, "I got a job in the area! LB can take care of Paris, I already talked to her," he said not too worried, Paris would be fine without them, the rest of the team could handle it, Carapace and Rena could fill in while they were gone they always took the lead when something happened anyway.

Marinette's mind raced to a memory,  _ In a couple weeks I'm going to be gone for work for a week, _ how was it she was more attentive to Adrien's schedule when she was a kid than she was to her boyfriend's schedule now! This was bad, really bad, what if something happened, it was true Akumatizations were nowhere near as common as they used to be, but they did still happen, that's why Alya and Chloe demanded everyone drill. She relaxed, it would be fine, if anything happened Max would be able to get her back in time, it would be fine, they had protocols in place, they'd practiced for situations like that. She smiled up at him, "That sounds amazing. If Adrien says it's okay, would you like to stay with us?"

Chat had a pretty good feeling Adrien would say it was okay, he nuzzled her cheek, "I'd love to, but I have to go, my father's going to expect me home soon, I'll see you later?"

She nodded, he leaned down and gave her a kiss, then uncaring of the large guest list continued kissing her deeply. Though she didn't even he knew he was going to surprise her and show up in her room tomorrow, he wasn't going to torture himself by being around her without holding her and kissing her. When he pulled away Kim whistled causing Marinette to blush, Chat turned to him, "Jealous?" he said and blew a kiss to him.

Kim laughed and blew a kiss right back and walked away.

Marinette rolled her eyes, she might not be good at figuring out people in masks but Chat and her had figured out Kim's alter ego quick, the Monkey King could only be Kim, there could only be one person like him on the planet and he and Chat relentlessly flirted with one another further causing the media to question both of their sexual preferences, whether they were a couple and even if they were secretly women all questions that both refused to answer stating that none of those questions being answered would make a difference to the effectiveness of how they performed their jobs. Marinette walked with Chat toward the entrance until he leaned down to kiss her again. "I'll see you later?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He walked into a dense group of people and intentionally crouched down then looked over to see if she was watching. She wasn't. He hurried back to the lockers and de transformed cradling a tired Plagg.

"Are we  _ done, YET?! _ "

"Shhh! Yes!" Adrien said pulling out the high quality cheese he'd purchased specifically for this night, "I have the rest in the car for you,"

Plagg perked up, "Oh, wow," he slurped the creamy aged camembert, "good, still upset, feeling abused, yum, oh, this is good, maybe a little forgiven, mmm yum."

Adrien smiled and opened his tuxedo jacket for Plagg to hide in and walked back to his friends checking his watch as he walked. "Wow, you guys, it's getting late, you want to stay till the end or head out?"

Alya looked around. "Marinette's not here, she's off with Chat making out," She said looking very directly at Adrien.

He tried, he really did but ultimately failed and blushed, "Oh, well, I guess we can wait then."

Nino stretched, "I say we go, we've got a long drive, where should we change?"

Marinette walked up over hearing him, "My house, our stuff is still there, remember?"

Alya nodded, "Yeah, if you guys are ready, we should head out."

Marinette walked around hugging her friends knowing this was probably the last time she would see some of them. The rest of the group followed suit then met outside after Marinette picked up her cloak. Once outside they saw reporters had for the most part dissipated so they easily made their way to the valet and to the car. 

At the bakery they changed into regular clothes and packed the car. After telling Marinette's parents goodbye (and putting the roof back on) they left.

In the backseat Alya looked at her phone, "Alright, it's 9 hours away and it's already 2300 and I don't know about you guys but I'm tired."

Adrien yawned, "I booked 2 rooms at a hostel in Beaune, I really don't think we can go all night, we probably should have taken the train."

Marinette nodded, "It's my fault, if the dresses were done earlier the shoot would have been done earlier and we wouldn't have been up so early today."

Adrien shook his head turning onto the A6, "we'll be fine, it's 3 hours away, we can trade off if I get tired, who has a license?"

Marinette yawned and held up her hand, "I do."

Nino popped up in the back, "I can drive it!"

Alya shook her head, "You're lousy Parisians, bad Europeans and horrible humans."

Adrien smiled looking at the road, "I guess that means you can't drive?"

Alya grumbled, "hmph," grumble grumble, "train."

Marinette smiled, "Papa says in America everyone drives so I had to learn."

Adrien nodded, "Not where you're going, though."

"My family travels too much not to learn," Nino said plugging in his phone and taking over the bluetooth without ever asking permission and started playing music.

In no time they were in Beaune, Adrien turned to Marinette, they'd both pulled all nighters before this was nothing compared to those, Alya and Nino had passed out ages ago though. "I also made reservations in Macon too, should we just continue? I'm fine, do you think you could take over if I got tired?

She nodded, he didn't know but she'd pulled plenty of all nighters as Ladybug, sometimes staying up for 72 hours lucky if she managed to pass out against a tree. "I think so, especially if I get a nap in while you're driving." 

"Sure, take a nap. I'll wake you if I need."

"Sounds good."

A few hours later the exit for Macon appeared and Marinette stirred, "want a break?"

Adrien nodded, they switched and he passed out, no point in stopping now Antibes was only 3 hours away.

Marinette followed the directions all the way until the houses became absurd and she could hear, if not see the water of the Mediteranian wishing they had come later in the day so she could see the beautiful water she had always heard of.

"Turn Left" the GPS commanded.

She followed.

"Turn right, turn left, slight left, turn right at the second street in the roundabout."

Marinette followed closely now that more and more houses were appearing until she seemed to be surrounded by fences and huge trees and bushes.

"You have reached your destination."

Marinette pulled into the driveway and nudged Adrien awake for the code to make the gate open.

He mumbled the code sleepily waking and stretching. 

She rolled down her window and typed it into the pad and watched the rolling gate as it slowly parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally connected all my stories since they're all part of the same timeline.  
Please comment, I always respond or bookmark so you get an email when this story is updated or subscribe so you get an email when any of my stories are uploaded as they are all from the same universe.


	15. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning this chapter has smut. The next chapter is a modified version if you don't like to read smut.
> 
> Antibes Cote D'azur / French Riviera Vacation and reveal. You'll get to know some of the models who will appear later in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The house in this story actually exists and I love it. I initially thought the VV's were VA's until I realized the name of the house was changed from Villa Anne to Villa VOGUE when Vogue bought it years ago but it would be easy to imagine them as VA's for Villa Agreste. The property is currently for sale and rent if anyone wants to pay to stay at a luxury mansion on the French Riviera. The links have pictures so you don't get lost like Marinette. :)  
I promised this chapter would be the reveal but it really should have been the next chapter it was so long, but promises were made so the reveal it is! That is also why the song titles are in the story. Valentine by 5SOS is PERFECT for the way Chat & Mari's relationship has been building but FOB's 4th of July has been the inspiration for this reveal since June! I wanted it to take place on Bastille Day but it's on July 14 and didn't fit the story's time line  
I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS as much as I do.

https://www.luxuryretreats.com/vacation-rentals/r/25567119?guests=14&adults=14 

http://www.villavogueantibes.com/ 

** _Valentine - 5 Seconds of Summer_ **

The gate opened and a winding driveway appeared surrounded by tropical trees as she drove forward a clay roof appeared and she gasped looking over at a blushing Adrien. The 'Small Summer House' was a monstrosity. Adrien pointed to the left, "Wait! That's the garage," he scrambled through his phone's apps to find the garage opener the door opened.

Marinette silently waited then reversed into the mostly empty garage. Except for two golf carts, an old go kart and a work truck it was bare. Marinette sighed, she didn't think she could handle a garage filled with Italian sports cars on top of the stunning mansion.

Adrien cleared his throat embarrassed by the opulence, then opened his door, "Uh, ready to get out?"

NO! Marinette thought, "Uh, sure," she said slowly.

Adrien looked around then at the car, "Actually, can you park it closer to that outlet? It's going to have to charge and I'm not sure if it'll reach."

She nodded and started the silent car again and maneuvered it over.

"Thanks," he said then leaned back and smacked Nino on the leg, "Dude, wake up."

Nino yawned, "Wow, really Beaune? Already?"

Marinette climbed out of her seat pulling it forward for Alya who had woken up from Nino's stirring and voice. Marinette started laughing, "Yeah, Beaune," she said pointing to the daylight outside the open garage door.

Alya looked out after she climbed out the back, "You drove all the way here?"

Adrien nodded then looked at Marinette then back at Alya, "Yeah, now we're going to sleep," his voice dripping with meaning. Unfortunately his meaning was that they had slept all night not that Marinette and he would be sleeping together which was how it sounded.

Alya looked at him with a peculiar gleam in her eyes. "Oh?"

Marinette looked like she was choking on her tongue.

Nino seemed like he wanted to say something but decided not to then decided to then decided not to then finally made up his mind and walked up to Adrien and quietly so the girls couldn't over hear him said, "Not cool dude, she has a boyfriend. You know that."

Adrien looked at everyone's accusatory faces and thought about what he'd said, "No! That's not what I mean, I - No! - You two slept the whole night! We had to stay up together, we should get to sleep together this morning-WAIT! -NO!" He said waving his hands around as if they could erase his words "That's not what I meant either, not together ! I mean we're tired an-"

Marinette started laughing while Nino seemed to be getting angrier, Alya seemed amused and just watched Adrien digging his hole deeper.

Marinette leaned down and pulled the levers to open the front and back storage to get their suitcases out, "It's okay, I understood what you meant. Let's get a tour of your hotel." 

Adrien blushed again and muttered, "not a hotel," then louder, "you know I didn't mean together right?"

Marinette nodded still smiling, "I'm tired too, I think it makes people a little punchy, that's all, and you just woke up from a too short nap."

Adrien nodded but looked relieved.

Alya and Nino who'd been asleep for the reveal of the home had no idea what Marinette was talking about referring to the house as a hotel but they did notice the large garage.

Adrien lead everyone up the steps into the house once they'd gathered their luggage. 

Everywhere they looked they noticed the logo VA for Villa Agreste, was embroidered into chairs and cushions, embossed into walls, carved into wood, inlaid with alternating colored marble into different surfaces, it was everywhere.

Once inside Adrien led them around and checked to make sure the food had been delivered and put away. They dropped their suitcases off in their rooms and toured the estate. Nino was particularly ecstatic about the DJ equipment in the Media room. Alya loved the office. Its media capabilities could bring any type of journalist to tears, while Marinette was in love with the rooftop garden.

"Do you think I can convince your father to give this place to me?"

Marry me and it'll be yours, he thought then pushed the thought aside then forced himself to laugh, "I think the contracts have been signed, Gold Digger."

She laughed with him knowing that he was joking, "It was worth a try, I bet he'll want to retire here anyway, it's beautiful," she turned to him with a mischievous look in her eye. "I've been wanting to ask, are him and Mme. Sancour…?" She let the question hang in the air.

Adrien shrugged, "I think so, but I asked him once and… well, it was the wrong day to say anything."

"She's been with your father for a long time hasn't she?"

Adrien nodded turning to Alya and Nino, "you guys good for the day? I'm ready to go to bed."

The couple was arguing over what they were going to do first. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, "They're fine, I'm ready to fall over, let's go, I'll get lost without you."

Adrien looked back at their friends, "That's what I'm worried about."

The newly engaged couple stopped arguing and looked out over the water, Nino said something in Alya's ear and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Marinette watched them with friendly jealousy in her eyes, "I think they're going to be fine. Let's go, we can _ not _ sleep together."

Adrien laughed, "Shut up."

Marinette laughed.

He smiled, he hoped everything would stay the same after he told her. It would, it had to, why would it change? They'd been friends as long as they'd been partners, the only difference was her knowing. Everything would be fine, he reassured himself, everything would be fine.

"So, you were saying about Mme. Sancour?"

"Huh?"

"Nathalie? She's been with your father for a long time?"

"Oh, actually she's more family than an employee."

"Really?" Marinette looked incredulous.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"She's so," Marinette moved her hands around as if trying to pull the word from the air, "Reserved."

"So is father."

"Not his clothes, or his profession."

Adrien laughed. "You should see the pictures of Nathalie in college."

Marinette looked questioning at him as they climbed the stairs.

"Have you ever watched the Anime Nana?" Adrien asked.

Marinette scrunched up her face, what was it with boys, Chat and Adrien were anime junkies, "Ugh, Chat loves anime, manga too, he's always comparing stuff to them."

Adrien rolled his eyes, "they're good, anyway, Nana is quality and I think you'd like it, girls love Nana. Anyway, Nathalie looked exactly like Nana O, she was so punk. If you look close you can see her old piercings. Just for the record Nana is also a manga and it was awesome."

Marinette rolled her eyes and looked around, "where are we?"

"Behind the kitchen."

"Oh. So, Nathalie was a punk? How is she related?"

"She's not. She was a homeless teenager and my mom liked her and adopted her."

"But she's the same age!"

Adrien shook his head, "She was 17. My parents had already graduated college and had started their careers."

Marinette looked confused. The timeline didn't make sense. Gabriel didn't look much older than Nathalie, sometimes he even looked younger when he was totally relaxed. "So what happened?"

"She graduated, then went to England for university, then the US. When I was born, she came back for a while then when I was little she left, the day after my mother disappeared she came back and she's been back since."

Marinette realized they were standing in front of their doors, she also realized for the first time his room was next to hers. "So what makes you think they're together?"

He blushed.

She looked at him and couldn't help it. She began blushing too, "what?!"

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"They touch, he barely lets me touch him but they touch all the time. I don't mean sexually but just touch. I don't know, maybe it is more, but he puts his arms around her waist and she brushes her hands past his when they think I won't see. Stuff like that, and he's picked her up before. He's really strong." 

Marinette nodded, "Yeah, how old is your father anyway?"

Adrien looked at the ceiling as if it held the answer, "uh, 50, I think."

Marinette looked at him as if he were crazy, "You think? You don't know how old your father is?"

Adrien looked at her, his father was in fashion a lot of public figures didn't share their age but she didn't know her mother's age, "How old is your mother?"

Marinette gasped, how did he know about that, "Uh, not yet 40, but a lot of women don't share their age."

Adrien nodded, "a lot of people in fashion and entertainment don't share their age, I'm estimating his age at 50."

Marinette shook her head, "He doesn't look 40 let alone 50. And his hair isn't even naturally grey, what is up with dying it?"

Adrien shrugged, "Genetics," he gave her two thumbs up.

She rolled her eyes, "and with that I'm going to bed," she pushed open the door to an opulent room decorated in burgundy and pinks.

¤¤¤

Adrien layed in bed looking up at the unlit light wishing Marinette was indeed sleeping together with him. Why did he tell her so much about his family? Why was she so insightful? Ugh, he couldn't sleep. He rolled over onto his side to look at the wall between his and Marinette's room and found himself staring into Plagg's huge green eyes. "Agh!"

"Oh, please!" Plagg said preening, "Like you forgot I was here."

Adrien would never admit that he had, but he had, "Nope, did you have a good time with Tikki on the way here?"

Plagg nodded, "So, what kind of accommodation do you have for us?"

Adrien looked at him quizzically, "Huh? You've been here before, you can go anywhere you like. I bet she'd like the gardens or the greenhouse, why don't you show her?" He said hoping Plagg would leave him alone.

Plagg nodded, "That's a good idea. Did you get my cheese?"

Adrien sat up on his bed, "What do you think?"

"Honestly, with the way you've been behaving recently I don't know."

"Yes, I even brought more of the one you had last night to celebrate after we tell Marinette."

Plagg looked at him closely, "When?"

Adrien looked at him sharply, "Why? Are you going to tell Tikki?"

Plagg laughed, setting Adrien's nerves at ease until he said, "Yes."

Adrien looked at him trying to tell if this was a joke, "Then why would I tell you."

"Tikki has known who you were since the beginning. You weren't Chat Noir 6 months before Tikki knew, you think she can't keep a secret? I've known about Marinette just as long. You two are the only ones late to the party. So, it doesn't matter if I tell Tikki, she won't tell Marinette. We tell eachother everything about you two. Until you two get it together it's like watching half a 90's sitcom, but," he laughed and wiped a tear, "when you get the second half of the story, hoo boy, it's so good."

Adrien crossed his arms and looked stormily at the mouse sized powerhouse laughing at him and his girlfriend's foibles, and in a deep sinister voice reminiscent of his father's he replied, "So glad you enjoy our show. "

Plagg sat up wiping tears, "Oh, don't be that way, you two have grown up a lot and we're happy you're finally together. You have to admit it's been a bumpy ride though."

"NOOOOOOO!" The loud whine came through the wall.

Plagg laughed, "Sounds like someone else is getting an earful of information she doesn't want to hear."

"hmph!" Adrien grumbled but got out of bed to check on Marinette anyway.

Marinette heard the knocking on her door and threw on her robe, "Yes?"

Through the door she heard Adrien's voice, "May I open the door?"

Tikki zipped to sit in the chairs on the other side of the room.

"Sure," she replied once everything was safe.

The door opened and, woah, she hadn't seen, of course she hadn't, "So many muscles. I mean no, everyone has the same," Marinette covered her mouth her brain catching up with her mouth realizing everything she'd been thinking had been broadcast via her mouth.

Adrien smiled endearingly, "who knows, maybe I might have a few more," he said, trying to make her feel less embarrassed.

Mouth still covered her cheeks turned even redder her little beige freckles turning a dark brown in contrast, she tried again hoping to tease him, "Nice pajamas."

Adrien looked down and realized his mistake before Marinette's next words.

"Chat wears those too."

Adrien had his robe on but since he was wearing the pajama set of shorts with a tank top he hadn't tied it. He just wanted to make sure Marinette was alright. "They're really soft, they're our best selling sleepwear. He has good taste."

Marinette brightened, "I think so," she said happily.

Adrien looked away, while she had tied her robe the sash was already slipping apart and he really wanted to be here when it happened which meant he should not be here when it did. He cleared his throat, "I heard you yell 'NO', is everything alright?"

Marinette looked confused then shook her head, "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you? I was unpacking and realized I had forgotten my… uh… um ... umbrella!"

One side of Adrien's smile kicked up, apparently Plagg was right, she'd been arguing with Tikki. "Marinette, it's sunny out."

Marinette nodded, "But it could start raining at any time."

Adrien nearly laughed how long would she hold on to this? "We're on vacation, if it's raining we don't have any appointments."

Marinette shook her head, "We shouldn't avoid going out just because of a little rain."

"If it's only a little rain do you really need an umbrella?"

"Yes, you could catch a cold."

"You could borrow one of the umbrellas from the house."

"First, how would I know your house has umbrellas? Second, I like my umbrella…" she grumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said, Third why are we talking about umbrellas?!" 

"You yelled, I came, you were unpacking and found you left your umbrella."

"Oh, that's right. Okay, well now you know. Did you get any sleep?"

Adrien looked at the clock above the TV in the sitting room area, "we haven't even been in our rooms an hour."

"I didn't know."

"No, I have a hard time sleeping," _ without you _, he finished the sentence in his mind. 

She nodded, "I understand. I wanted to talk to you about Chat, I know you and I are," she moved her arms around trying to find words to describe how her relationship with Adrien had recently become a tangled mess, "relearning how our lives will work, I guess is how our friendship can be defined currently."

Adrien shrugged, "That definition is as good as any if you need to define it."

Marinette nodded, "I like defining things, it helps keep things where they belong." She said as she mimed boxes with her hands.

Exactly what he did not want to hear, "Okay?"

"Anyway, um Chat's going to be coming down here and I was wondering if he could stay with us. He could stay in my room," she turned bright pink at those words, "Unless that bothers you."

Adrien shook his head, "that's fine, I like Chat, I'm happy you found such a nice guy."

Marinette smiled brightly but just as quickly it faded, "I wish I would have noticed he was right there sooner." She looked up at him, "Sometimes I feel my heartbeat and it feels like a drum or a timer counting down, telling me I'm running out of time. It's cruel, he's been with me all this time but I barely get 2 months to love him?"

Adrien looked sadly at her wishing he could walk over climb into bed and pull her close, "I'm sure he'll visit."

She laughed humorlessly, "Can you imagine Chat Noir at the airport?"

He laughed, it was funny, "I don't think he'd dress as Chat Noir."

Marinette looked at him sadly, "I don't know who he is," she shook her head and looked at her hands clutching the sheets in her lap, "Do you know how stupid that makes me? I love him but I don't even know who he is."

Adrien shook his head, his hair after so many run throughs with his fingers becoming a wild mess but he didn't care, if she figured it out, he was planning on telling her this week anyway, "you don't know who he is but you know him right?"

Marinette looked back at him surprised he understood, she replied softly, "yes, er, I think so."

He smiled and walked forward until his knees brushed the plush footboard, "I'm sure you do. Plenty of couples have long distance relationships."

She looked up at him sharply, " Ninety percent of long distance relationships FAIL! " Her eyes filled with tears.

He walked around the bed and sat down holding her hand knowing he wasn't allowed any more, "You're looking at it the wrong way, 10% of couples stay together forever. That's thousands of people," he said looking at their hands.

Marinette clutched at his hands tightly shaking her head, "those people were together forever before they were separated," she said looking down at their hands. Why had she never looked at Chat's hands in the light when he was detransformed? In the dark they were a constant comfort. At dinner she would have seen what his ring looked like when it wasn't powered. She looked at Adrien's ring, he said it was a family ring from his mother's side, she touched it and he pulled his hand away and stood up. "I- I'm I'm sorry!" Marinette looked up wiping her face, "I shouldn't, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pouring my problems out, I, er, what did you come by for?"

Adrien looked at her guiltily trying to figure out if this was some game. How many times had she seen his ring when he'd been detransformed? Why hadn't he thought of it, he'd thought of everything but not that. Something so elementary! Of course she figured it out. "Marinette I can explain,"

"Oh! The umbrella, yeah, you said I can borrow, right?"

Huh? Did she really not know, still?! He nodded walking toward her door, "Uh, yeah, and sure, Chat can stay, and I don't care if he stays in your room. Who knows I might have someone by the end of the week too," he said with a shrug and a snap of the door.

Marinette's eyes slitted together throwing daggers at the shut door against her will.

Tikki floated above the chair she'd been sitting in and saw Marinette's expression and giggled. This stage was more entertaining, she had to admit Plagg was right about that but she needed to get this hole 'leaving Paris' idea out of Marinette's head. She left the room and went to Adrien's to find a triumphant but confused looking Adrien walking through the door.

Plagg looked at her, "What'd they do?"

"Same," she said sitting next to him but leaning toward him feeling him lean toward her until her antenna twined gently with his and his ear brushed the top of her head.

Adrien looked up at them, "what's going on here?"

Plagg responded, "Tikki doesn't want you to reveal but it's too late now, so she's going to have to deal and she's taking it like a good bug."

"Don't call me that."

Adrien looked at them, "Are you a couple?"

Tikki sat up straighter, but Plagg didn't, causing him to fall. In a haughty tone she told him, "We're older than your planet you think we're going to use teenage labels?"

Adrien sighed, "Yeah, you're a couple, of course you're a couple."

Plagg looked up at Tikki's cross face, "stupid answer."

Tikki floated in front of Adrien's face, "She cannot leave Paris!"

Adrien's eyes crossed and he stepped back, "I can't stop her. I won't, this is her dream."

Tikki's jaw fell open and she looked over at Plagg.

"I already told you he wouldn't," Plagg said taking an appropriate sized bite of cheese, who knew he could have manners, Adrien realized it must have something to do with Tikki.

Tikki flew forward again, causing his eyes to cross again , "She's your partner! You need her!"

Hes stepped back again so he could see the agitated little red kwami who was looking for an ally, "she's also my girlfriend, my father's partner, and someone who has a real future in fashion design and if she stays she'll lose everything. You're asking her to give up Marinette's dreams, for Ladybug, can't you see that?" he let out an exasperated breath, "anyone can be Ladybug, there's only one Marinette."

Plagg cackled from the bed, "Told you."

Adrien looked over at his kwami confused.

Tikki looked at Plagg angrily, "You shut up," then she turned to Adrien, "Yes, and that 'only one Marinette', makes the 'only one Ladybug'."

Adrien shook his head, "You're going to have to start looking now, she's leaving, if I have to get over it, so do you."

Tikki floated over to Plagg who wasn't laughing, he could tell Tikki wasn't in the mood, she was hurting, her fight was futile, no one was going to take her side at this point. They felt Marinette had put in her time and deserved a break to live her own life for a time. Plagg purred into her ear slits but Adrien could tell it sounded like it was actually a language and she turned and hugged him and he held her back then started rocking her.

Adrien was embarrassed watching this obviously private moment, "Um, you two can have any place in the house you want, you know that Plagg. Just don't let Alya and Nino see you."

Plagg snuggled Tikki and took her through the ceiling. 

Adrien moved the cheese plate out of his bed and laid back in his bed. He closed his eyes he felt himself drift off he found himself alone in the dressing room again felt the slap on his rear and Therese's voice whispered in his ear telling him he'd love what she was going to do but instead of her nails he felt soft hands and the voice changed as the hand changed as it slid around to his hip and gripped it gently and said, "hold me, before I'm gone," and the hands pulled away, he turned and saw Marinette floating away he woke up with the sun pouring in on him he was sweating and panting while whimpering, "Princess," softly into his empty room.

¤¤¤

Marinette woke from a dead sleep to hear Adrien yell "Marinette," from his room. She ran to his room and tried for the handle, finding the door locked, she hit the door with her open palm, "Adrien! Adrien! Open the door!" she yelled

A haggard sweaty Adrien opened the door, weird how much his hair looked like Chat's when it was mussed, "What happened, you yelled for me."

Shit! What had she heard, "What did I say?"

"'Marinette,' what else would you say?" she said impatiently.

He thought quickly, "I had a nightmare, we had a car accident last night."

She calmed, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm up for the day," he turned to look at the clock, the'd only slept three hours, "three hours, but we've survived on less right?" he said nonchalantly. 

She nodded, "how did you know?"

"Bakers' daughter."

She smiled, "right. I think you're right though, time to get up." She left his room and walked directly to her room to her phone and texted Chat.

**Primary Account: **Are you in Antibes?

**Cat's Meow: ** Miss me, LP?

**Primary Account: ** LP?

**Cat's Meow: ** You're my Little Princess, don't forget it.

Marinette smiled and rolled her eyes, better than Bugaboo, did he even know what that meant? But LP was awfully close to LB which was another name he called her when she was Ladybug, it felt weird, but 'Princess' was a lot for texting, so she understood.

**Primary Account: **Of course I miss you and of course I know I'm your princess....

She didn't hit send. She didn't call him any endearments, Ladybug called him plenty of things, but Marinette only called him

**Primary Account: **Tiger.

She hit send before she could change her mind. Of course after she hit send every other endearment she used flooded into her memory making her gasp then moan with embarrassment. She hardly used his name she used so many, was her mind so focused on one thing she couldn't think of any of the millions of things she called her Grand Minou, and Kitten being the ones she used the most she softly groaned again and softly hit her head with her phone, "why me?" she whispered.

**Little Princess: **Are you in Antibes?

**Secondary Account: **Miss me, LP?

**Little Princess: **LP?

**Secondary Account: **You're my Little Princess, don't forget it.

**Primary Account: **Of course I miss you and of course I know I'm your princess, Tiger.

Adrien looked at his phone and nearly choked and blushed neon red. Seriously of all the things Marinette had called him that was what she chose? How was he supposed to reply to that? How was he supposed to leave his room and look at her after that, he looked down, beyond his waist, _ UGH! _ How was he supposed to leave his room with that! 

**Secondary Account: **On my way to you, I miss you too. I talked to Adrien, he said I could stay.

**Little Princess: **You know him? I didn't know that.

**Secondary Account: **Not well, but I've rescued him A LOT and he knows we're dating so he had no problem. I asked him last night.

**Secondary Account: **Was that OK?"

**Little Princess: **I didn't know so I asked him too and he said yes.

**Secondary Account: **Sea, told you.

**Little Princess: ** That was lame.

**Secondary Account: **Medeteranian Sea, get it? Come on, it was worth a try.

**Little Princess: **I got it and not that one.

**Secondary Account: **You wound me, it was hiss-terical. Seriously though, I gotta go, I'll see you later?

**Little Princess: **Can't wait! And it wasn't even claw-ver

**Secondary Account:** There's my girl! Meow-out!

Marinette looked down at her phone with a smile, "dork." She wasn't quite sure when the stupid puns became cute but they were, except sea, come on, who would think that was cute… except her, and only for him. ONLY for him, she shook her head. It truly was the most terrible of puns.

Adrien looked down at his phone smiling, she said 'claw-ver', well she'd typed it but it counted. He was a smitten kitten and he knew it. He looked down relieved to find he could go down in public without embarrassing himself and changed when he left his room he saw Marinette in the middle of the hall.

"I'm lost."

"Seriously, it's not that big."

"Seriously, it's a castle."

He laughed, "Think of it in 3 parts, the first part is shaped like a V, that's the house itself where we are, the point is facing the sea the top is a balcony," he pointed to the doors to around them, "which is also where we are. If we go out and around we'll be on the big part of the balcony then we can go up-"

"To the garden!"

He smiled, "Right. So let's go down, that's where the offices, the dining room, the kitchen and the normal stuff is."

Marinette snorted then covered her nose with her hand, "sorry,"

He laughed, "I know it's big but my mother was an actress and my father was starting his fashion empire and they were entertaining a lot. It sounds bad but showing off is a big part of those industries and it made sense at the time."

Marinette nodded, "It still does, I can tell it bothers you but it's a really beautiful home, I'm sorry I keep embarrassing you."

"It's fine, it's just usually…" he trailed off.

She nodded understanding, some people tend to judge people unfairly when they have nice things.

"Anyway, below the dining room, living room, sitting rooms, offices and reception rooms is the second part: the club room, media room, and spa rooms which all tunnel under the road toward the beach." While he spoke they walked down stairs and into a white room with lights embedded everywhere ready for the party to begin at any moment. "Huh, I figured Nino would be in here, well once you've passed through the tunnel you'll get out to the third part which is the beach and lounging area."

Marinette nodded knowing she was still going to get lost. 

Adrien walked through the to the spa area toward the beach but still couldn't find Nino or Alya, "Their door was open wasn't it?"

Marinette nodded looking out at the rocky sea. "Is it safe?"

Adrien turned, "What?"

"The water? There are a lot of boulders, someone could get injured if there were any big waves."

He nodded, "The water is calm most of the time, just tiny waves, it's hardly ever windy here. That's just the weather of this region."

Marinette looked around, "we should have a BBQ!" She said looking at the extravagant outdoor living space that included a kitchen and grilling area.

Adrien smiled, "I was hoping someone would say that. When I had the food sent ahead a lot of it was meat."

"Sounds fun," she smiled excitedly but Adrien looked distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to keep looking for Nino, are you good?"

She nodded, "Yeah but I'll come with you."

He smiled and walked back towards the spa when they were walking through the hall there was a loud knocking on the dark glass wall. "Figures."

Marinette looked at the dark wall with confusion and followed Adrien down a side hall , "What?"

It's a type of public bath that's popular in Morocco, it's called a hammam, I've never seen it filled. He opened the door to a steamy warm world where Nino sat looking like a happy little boy on one side of the room and an irritable Alya sat on the other side.

Adrien looked relieved. "I'm glad I don't have to say, don't do anything in the water."

Nino opened his eyes and looked at Alya with meaning, " I would never disrespect the hamam." Then with an amazing amount of energy he perked up, " DUDE! How did you not tell me? I haven't been in one for like 6 years!"

Adrien grinned, "It was supposed to be a surprise," he swallowed, "You are wearing shorts right?"

Nino winked wickedly, "why don't you come over and find out?"

Alya huffed, "Yes, he's wearing shorts." She looked at Marinette, "Feel better?"

Marinette nodded, "are you planning on staying in for a while?"

Alya shrugged, "I've been in for," she looked at her watch and rolled her eyes, "13 minutes."

"If you're willing to wait, I'll go change and join you. It looks fun!"

"It's warm water and a boyfriend who refuses to touch you."

"Fiance and you should be relaxing and reflecting," Nino said as if he were some type of Hamam Sage.

Marinette laughed when Alya motioned to Nino as if to say 'See what I've had to put up with?' "I'm going to put on my suit anyway, I'm hungry though."

Alya perked up, "Are you cooking, all we ate were grapes."

Nino's eyes opened, "I could be hungry."

While he'd never had anything Marinette had made other than pastries, Adrien realized all the times Ladybug had cooked it had been Marinette and his stomach suddenly reminded him it was empty. She was a really good cook. "I can help if you're offering."

She really hadn't planned on cooking for everyone but figured why not. "Alright, I'll go change then meet you in the kitchen if I don't get lost."

Adrien looked concerned, "Do you need help?"

Marinette looked at him not quite sure what he was offering, cooking help, changing help or direction help, she decided he meant directions… she hoped he meant directions, "I think I'll try, if I get lost I'll call."

Adrien nodded.

Marinette changed and met everyone back in the kitchen Nino and Alya were dry and washing fruit while Adrien was cutting it and putting it in different bowls. "Wow, you guys were fast!"

Alya answered, "we got out as soon as you left."

Marinette, blushed, she'd only got turned around one time. She walked to what she assumed was the pantry and found bread, it was already getting hard, "Pain perdu?" ("French toast") She looked around for spices, eggs, butter and milk then looked at her friends who looked like they agreed. "Alright, sounds good."

Nino finished washing, "I'll make the coffee."

Alya smiled, "Does everyone like coffee that makes espresso taste watered down?"

Adrien laughed, "I like Nino's coffee."

Marinette made a face, "I'll take sugar and milk with it. Is it Jidda's coffee?"

Alya nodded.

Marinette nodded, "Yeah, sugar and milk, a lot of sugar and milk please."

Nino laughed, "You have no culture."

Marinette tried to look afronted while mixing her ingredients but ended up laughing, "I have plenty of culture, I just like my coffee, less scary."

Nino looked for a grinder while Alya set the table and soon the smell of strong coffee flooded the kitchen and the table had fresh fruit on it and Marinette was serving their breakfast. Alya had found some other pastries to go along with the coffee and they enjoyed each other and their work.

Alya pulled out her phone. "It says here there are a few museums, I think we should go." She looked at Adrien, this is a nice place but we should get out, you know?"

Adrien nodded, "I agree." Maybe he could spend a few minutes with Marinette as Chat if they got out of the house.

They walked into town and visited the downtown area. It was beautiful, they had a nice lunch. Adrien was disappointed he had been unable to find any way to break away from the group. Everywhere they went Marinette looked at the men working closely and he nearly laughed out loud. 

That evening they skipped dinner only having the leftover fruit they had stashed in the fridge and sitting out in the large back yard to watch the beautiful stars over the sea.

It wasn't very late but Nino and Alya got up making excuses of being tired and left. 

Adrien watched them walk away then turned to discreetly watch Marinette. She was looking up at the stars from between the thatches of the hanging chair rocking back and forth. He spoke up, "I'm going in too. See you in the morning?"

She nodded, "Night." She didn't turn, she looked at her phone for the hundredth time that night, still no messages. She checked the signal all the bars were lit up. She sighed then rocked back and forth while searching for recipes for tomorrow sure she'd be asked to make breakfast again but knowing there wasn't going to be bread since they hadn't bought any today. Exhausted, she made her way up to her room and found Chat lounging on her bed with his shirt off, "Bonsoir ma Cherie," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

She locked her bedroom door, giggled and threw herself across the room at him, "You came!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise but, ah well, it just didn't work out," he said through the kisses she was raining down on him.

He laughed softly and rolled her into the middle of the bed thrusting his fingers into her hair using his elbows to lever her body towards him and hungrily ate from her lips. 

She kissed him back with her eyes open wide, the lights were still on, she kept her hands desperately clutching at his shoulders. Her brain willed his mask to slip while her better reasoning told her she was being ridiculous. 

He untied the ribbons at her shoulders keeping her dress up and peeled it away from her breasts mildly surprised to find them bare he leaned over and kissed them first the right then the left.

Marinette suddenly found herself wishing for the familiar darkness.

Chat combed his fingers through her hair then pushed the hem of her dress up and moaned his appreciation of her beauty.

She smiled, maybe the light wasn't so bad.

"Did I really just see you yesterday?" He said to her navel.

She twitched from the ticklishness then couldn't help it she started laughing, "stop, oh, god! Yes, it was yesterday! Stop! It tickles too much" she said, reaching down to tickle him back.

He jerked away then led a full out assault on her until they were both out of breath and pushing each other away, screaming and laughing between kisses and gropes.

"Okay, okay, truce," Chat said between pants reaching for her but also trying desperately to keep his sides and thighs away from her fingers.

"Giving up so easily?" she said pulling her hand back.

Not quite sure if it was a ploy he nodded deciding to trust her then he took her by surprise by snatching the dress that was nothing more than a glorified belt around her ribs and fisted it and pulled her close.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she could say anything he inhaled deeply and let out a huge yawn, then apologized. She smiled and giggled, "It's okay, you worked today. You never said what kind of work you'll be doing?"

He leaned his face forward, "I didn't work today, just got here and walked around town a little. I'll be modeling," he said then kissed her deeply.

She laughed, "Sure," she said sarcastically after pushing him gently away.

He motioned to his body, "You think I can't?"

She shrugged, "Sure you could ." She said still not really believing him. On the other hand, it was weird that they were here because Adrien had a modeling job too. "Are you modeling with Adrien Agreste?"

"We'll use the same photographer and we're modeling for some of the same companies so we might."

She looked at him shocked, he _ was _ a model! Then she realized, that must have been why he'd been hurt when she'd been insulting Adrien's billboard. It also explained the Gabriel pajamas and the Italian designer suit jacket and shirt he'd been wearing last night, "So I might see you?"

"You never know. You might," he yawned again and she yawned watching him. "Sorry, it's been a really long few days."

She shook her head covering her mouth as she yawned noticing he wasn't wearing any ring and realizing he must have been taking it off that must be why she never noticed it. "Huh? Oh!" she said realizing he'd been talking, "For me too! This week has been so busy."

He laughed and threw himself back against the pillows, "I can't decide what I want more, I'm sorry but it's a tie between you, food and sleep."

She laughed, "It's good to know I've made it on the 'need to live' list."

His laughter died down and he turned to her tenderly, "Never doubt that, but I think I'm going to have to ravage you then sleep, I don't have the energy for food."

Marinette barely heard any of what he was saying after his initial statement. "Food gives you energy, have you eaten?"

He shrugged, "One of the people I came with is a pretty good cook but I had a pretty light dinner."

She nodded, "Us too."

"Hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head shyly nipping at his shoulder.

He grinned then growled and pounced on her.

Marinette shreaked and laughed. 

An hour later Marinette caught her breath and swallowed to give some moisture to her too dry throat. Adrien had to have heard her screaming she thought turning pink.

Chat's heart was pounding so hard he could hardly hear anything else, Marinette was a limp, exhausted mess on top of him making it hard for him to breathe, but looking down at the sweat damp waves of glossy blue black hair it was worth it for the view. He smiled at the sound of a low whiney moan.

Marinette looked up at him miserably trying to slide off of him but he kept her on top of him. She was turning pinker, though their bodies were cooling, she whispered, "I was so loud."

He laughed, "yeah you were."

She groaned which made her throat hurt and dropped her head to his chest, "'s so embarrassing."

He chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly, "I'm sure they didn't hear you."

She looked up at him, "This morning Adrien called my name and I heard him! And I was talking to-" she abruptly cut herself off.

Chat looked at her expectantly.

"... Myself. And he thought I needed him. These walls are thin! He definitely heard me just now," she said miserably.

Yes, he did, and he loved making you scream, Chat thought smugly, "He's probably asleep, I wouldn't worry about it unless he says something to you tomorrow."

Her face dropped back to his chest in mortification. "At least Alya and Nino are far enough away. They were smart!"

"You picked your room?"

She shook her head.

"Then it's not your fault, he knew your boyfriend was coming," he said logically.

She crawled off of him and he finally let her get away. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," he said with a wink.

She tried and failed to frown at him, "For food."

"Me too," he said pulling a white t-shirt on then walking over to her sitting area to find some cargo shorts, "What were you thinking? Pervert."

Marinette snorted and tied her dress back up and hunted for her underwear, finally finding them and putting them on they made their way to the kitchen. She got turned around again but luckily Chat apparently had a 6th sense for directions, at least that's what he told her.

Marinette washed her hands and pulled out the fruit that had been cleaned and cut and put it on the table then looked through the pantry until she felt Chat's hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, that's enough for me, unless you want something more?"

She shrugged then walked back to the sink, under it was a wine cooler, she pulled out a bottle Adrien had said was okay to drink, opened it, and brought it and glasses to the table. "Cheese?"

He shook his head, "might cause swelling, or bloating."

Marinette shook her head, he really was a model. She knew the drill, "Water?"

He smiled and nodded, and pulled down two plates while she poured water for both of them. They sat down and nibbled the sweet fruit soothing her sore throat, "I swear the fruit tastes better here."

He nodded, "I think so too. Did you see the palm trees everywhere?"

She nodded her eyes getting heavier. 

"Looks like everything on Maslow's hierarchy of needs has been met for today," he said looking at Marinette who had passed out in the middle of telling him about a crepe seller she'd seen. He got up and cleaned the table off then picked her up surprised to find her weight difficult to maneuver and hold up. He gently settled her back into her chair and reached into his pocket for his ring and slipped it on then picked her up surprised to find even without being transformed he still had added strength and agility. Interesting, apparently he was still learning things, he thought and slid her into bed and went to lock the door and snuggled in close to her for a few hours of deep soothing sleep.

¤¤¤

"Marinette!"

Marinette pulled her pillow over her head. "Goway, sleepin'," she said into the bed.

More knocking, "Marinette, we're going into town for breakfast, are you coming? How late were you up? Did Chat come? Mari-" Marinette pulled the door open to a perfect looking Adrien. A perfect contradiction to the girl with hair matted all over her head and her dress from yesterday twisted around her body just barely keeping her modest. Adrien's lips kicked up to the side at her disheveled look, he couldn't wait to wake up with her "-nette?" he coughed to cover his laugh, "Would you like to come?"

She gasped and shut the door in his face.

He looked at her door, "Come on, I wasn't laughing at you!"

Not hearing anything he said she ran for her bathroom. Oh, God he had heard them, she thought miserably. How embarrassing.

"Marinette! I'm sorry! Come on."

Marinette turned to listen to the door, what was he saying, then walked to the door and opened it a centimeter to find a sheepish looking Adrien. Why did he look apologetic? Something wasn't adding up here. "Huh?" She said sleepily.

Adrien took pity on her and started over slowly, "we're going into town for breakfast, would you like to come?"

She burst into laughter, and nodded, "15 minutes okay?"

Adrien looked a little worried about her but nodded, "that's fine, we'll be downstairs." He closed the door and as he walked down the stairs a few seconds later he started laughing realizing she must have she must have thought he was saying something about last night.

Luckily Marinette didn't hear his laughter as she got ready.

The group had breakfast then Adrien left for his first shoot of the week Alya and Nino were very inclusive but Marinette wanted them to have their time together as much as they wanted to so she took a tour and went shopping at the local market. 

They met back that evening Chat came over and had dinner outside with them but Adrien was still at work. It was at dinner they received a text from Adrien saying he wasn't coming home that night he'd see them the next afternoon.

Alya kicked Nino under the table and pointedly looked at the fact Chat was sitting next to Marinette then looked at his phone which was on the end of the table far from Chat when they received the text.

Nino shrugged, they'd been so sure, but more and more evidence seemed to prove Chat wasn't Adrien. Kind of a bummer, it would be great to share this part of his life with his best friend.

After dinner Nino and Alya washed the dishes while Chat put everything away. Alya cocked her head to the side, "It's weird how you just seem to know where things go."

Marinette, who'd been experimenting with tatting lace, spoke up without looking away from her lace, "He's got some kind of 6th sense for direction."

Alya's head snapped to Nino then Chat and her eyes narrowed on him, "Oh does he?"

Chat blushed under her scrutiny, somehow he felt like she could smell the difference between the truth or a lie, "he does," he said with feigned confidence, it seemed for this level of faking it he needed the suit.

"Human GPS," she said sarcastically.

He brightened, "Exactly!" he said even though that was true, and he had that, it had nothing to do with, lying about knowing his way around his house. "Anyway, I'm going back outside," he said picking up his phone which was as basic as all of theirs, except Alya's. 

"You know those will kill you," Alya yelled after him, aware he was going to smoke, "You're a bad role model for the children of Paris!"

He leaned back in with his unlit cigarette, "I am aware of the dangers, Mme. blogger, who chases danger, and we've had to rescue numerous times, and I don't see any children present."

She grumbled, "I haven't done that in a long time."

They couldn't see him inside as he looked at Marinette, she'd stiffened. He inhaled as he lit the cigarette, "You did it two weeks ago and LB had to rush you away before you were crushed by angel statues. I was there, remember." He watched Marinette's body relax. For the first time he realized Nadjia and Alya were close to Marinette, he couldn't imagine how much more stressful those two made, things for her. He blew out a frustrated puff. He finished his cigarette, today had been an exhausting but fortunately uneventful day. Luckily his friend Niko was also booked at this location so that made the unbearable waiting not only bearable but fun. The only problem was he couldn't invite Niko over until Marinette knew he was Adrien, the lies were starting to snowball. He pushed himself off the side of the house and went back in finding the kitchen empty except for Marinette who sat tatting at the table still. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Downstairs," she said looking up at him with a smile she held up her long chain of lace.

He leaned down and pretended to look at the lace but was really looking at her freckles, "Beautiful."

"Ha, ha," she said pulling the lace back to her face to inspect it. "You know, I think I'd like to help women in countries where it's hard for them to work outside of their homes. Like if they could make lace for my dresses, it would bring income into their home, instead of using machine lace."

Chat remembered reading an article about a designer who used to do that who'd died when he was a little boy. He leaned down and kissed her, "You're amazing."

She blushed, "I love you," she said putting her tatting down and getting up. "Let's go down and see what they're up to."

He nodded and waited for her to gather her supplies and they walked down following the sound of music to the media room where Nino had set up his laptop and was investigating the house equipment while Alya was flipping through millions of games on the screen. They spent the evening talking and playing.

Nino who'd won the last round decided he was going out on a high note, "I'm going to bed, we spent the morning swimming and I'm exhausted."

"Lazy," Alya said but yawned taking the sting out of her words.

"Uh-huh," Nino eyed her, she looked like she was ready to fall asleep and merge with the sofa, "So, did you want me to carry you to bed?"

Alya lifted her hand limply, "Love you forever!"

Nino hoisted her up against his chest, "You asked for it!"

Alya shrieked, "Put me down! I'm more than capable of taking myself to bed!" She screamed fully awake and fighting him off of her.

Chat was impressed, Nino must be stronger than he looked, he just hefted Alya up and walked out of the room even though she was fighting him… Although as soon as they were out of sight he and Marinette heard her giggle, so maybe they weren't fighting too much. Chat turned to Marinette, "They're entertaining."

She nodded with a smile on her face, then yawned standing up, "I'm tired, I need some sleep . You?"

He nodded smiling, "I have an early shoot tomorrow, I need sleep too."

They went up to their room and fell into bed together. It took less than five minutes of snuggling before they both decided they wanted to feel the other's skin against their own and they both stripped snuggling back against one another.

Marinette's lips grazed Chat's shoulder, and she whispered in his ear, "I think I changed my mind, if you're not too tired."

He smiled into her hair and rolled her under him leaning down to kiss her, "Not too tired," he said sliding his hand between her thighs. His thumb easily found her hard clitoris 

Her eyes flew open and she planted her feet on the bed spreading her legs open for him. His thumb slid lightly back and forth against it's friend with feather like pressure.

Marinette reached down and firmly grasped his penis. Sliding back his foreskin she used her thumb and brushed the tip forcefully, "Like this," she whimpered.

He groaned, she had definitely been paying attention to what he liked. What she liked changed, last night this would have been too rough, he applied the pressure she wanted and she sighed and whimpered grinding up against his hand, "God you're so hot," he told her feeling his hand getting wetter as he slid two fingers inside of her.

She was breathing hard, "Enough! Penis now!"

He almost laughed, she was so demanding, he spread her legs further apart, and drove home accompanied by her normal shriek of pleasure, something he'd become accustomed to. How was he going to ever give her up he thought driving up into her as she urged him on both whimpering from his aggressiveness and moaning, harder and more. Marinette was nothing if not a bag of contradictions. He felt her tighten, not just around him but her entire body seemed to pull in on itself as she whispered encouraging words to him, mainly push, he smiled and pulled the hand that was digging it's nails into his rear (something he dearly loved) and put it over her own crotch, "rub yourself and come for me," he knew sometimes words could set her off but he was shocked by the scream and how hard she bucked up at him, once it began she furiously rubbed at her clitoris, he looked down at their joined bodies then up at her face, it was an expression of concentration and ecstasy. He followed through knowing she needed his thrusts to push her over the edge. The wetness coating his hips was amazing and warm, she smelled so good and one word beat like a drum in his mind louder and louder until his pounding into her relaxed body resulted into a deep orgasm, ' home' he thought as he came into her soft wet body .

Marinette could hardly breath with his weight pressing her ribs into her lungs but she loved it. They were both gasping for air, the sliver of a moon was shining through the sheer curtains lending an ethereal glow to the room making the sweat seem silvery on his skin, he tried to pull away and she pulled him back but he won and pulled her close. Once she'd caught her breath she looked at him and said, "Sorry, I know you have to be up early, but thanks."

He blew out the last breath of pant, "You're welcome, and believe me when I tell you, it was worth it."

She smiled, "Want to take a shower together?"

He laughed, "Yes, that's why we aren't going to. Go to sleep."

She laughed back, "I'm too exhausted anyway," she said yawning and beginning to nod off.

He smiled and kissed her part then whispered, "I can tell."

¤¤¤

The next morning Marinette woke up to a cool lonely bed but she had been expecting it, so she shrugged the loneliness off and got up stretching. She felt sore but knew why and smiled she took a shower and went downstairs finding her way to the kitchen without getting lost and started making a simple breakfast of sliced fruit, veggies, cheese, and meat and bread. She was taking it outside to the outdoor dining table when a yawning Nino joined her patting her on the head, "'Mornin'"

"Good Morning. Can you make coffee?"

He nodded already making, "Aye, aye." 

A little while later Alya came down completely awake with an itinerary. 

Marinette cut her off, "I'm actually going to stay in, I'm going to do some school prep, and get the meat marinated for dinner."

Alya looked a little put off but understood. "Okay, Nino how about you?"

He nodded sleepily, "I'm good, whatcha got?"

She went over her plans with him while they finished getting breakfast ready. After breakfast Alya and Nino left when Marinette shooed them away telling them she would clean up surprised to find two maids cleaning ready to pick up the food. 

The first, a red haired middle aged woman introduced herself as Sofie told her there were two more in their crew who were working in the bedrooms and in the spa rooms already.

Marinette nodded dumbstruck, Adrien hadn't said anything about services but Sofie had papers proving that the company was supposed to come today within this time slot, and she'd had the key and code to get through the gate. Figuring everything checked out Marinette went up to get her phone and sketchpad. On her phone was a text from Adrien notifying her that, indeed services would be coming by to clean and maintain the grounds. She smiled, he was always so on top of things, he'd make a good partner. Business partner she mentally corrected herself.

As for Chat... She felt her arms cover in goose bumps, she should tell him tonight. Marinette took a deep breath, walked to the sink and washed her hands then picked up her phone and made an alarm in her calendar. No excuses, she absolutely had to tell him before midnight Thursday morning, that gave her the rest of today and all of tomorrow. She could do this, she told herself.

Adrien popped a slice of mango into his mouth and laughed at the story Shane was telling about joining a fraternity.

Shane leaned back in all his former Anderscrombe glory, "then he tried to draw a line to make the F into an A but it still said 42% so he put a 1 in front of it then handed it to the brother in charge of education. Dude was so proud like he'd studied for months or somethin'. The brother looked at the paper then back at him and said, totally dead faced, 'the teachers send us your grades electronically,' and handed the paper back to him and said, 'but I appreciate you going out of your way to turn this in."

Adam who had also joined a fraternity at his school laughed, "What happened, probation?"

Shane shook his head and shrugged, "he was already on probation, he was still a new guy so he didn't make the cut, besides lying was a pretty big transgression even if it was funny."

Adam elbowed Zain, "Told you, you should rush!"

Zain snorted, "Yeah, right. Besides I'm in the SASA, MSA and homework is a full time job not to mention doing this. Can you imagine my parents? 'Drinking and sax all the time! I didn't come to America for you to waste your education on drinking and sax'."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Your parent's don't even sound like that, didn't your mom go to America when she was like 12?

Zain shook his head, "fourteen, but I know what you mean, but they're both really traditional."

Misaki who'd been listening to the boys from behind a manga was a complete Japanese school girl stereotype from northern Japan, "you got them to let you model, and everyone knows all you guys do is snort coke and screw us," she said turning the page.

Zain shook his head, "You have no idea how much convincing that took, and when I started they were following me everywhere. Where's your 'twin'?"

Misaki put her book down with a look of irritation, "He's not my twin."

Adrien smiled, Misaki's agency had paired her and another model because they looked so similar. People called them the twins and in Japan sometimes they were known as Gemini but everyone including Reiji knew Misaki had a crush on him. Sadly Reiji had no interest in, 'manga reading, anime watching otaku girls' his words, which unfortunately Misaki had overheard. Even more unfortunate, it didn't seem to stop her heart going into attack mode whenever he was around. 

Shane shook his head, "It's weird how alike you two look."

She frowned, "That's racist. I could say the same thing about you and Adrien."

Shane looked at Adrien with his golden skin, dark blond hair and bright green eyes then pointed to his black hair and blue eyes with tanned skin that lacked the yellow undertone that Adrien seemed to have, "Uh, I don't think so, and it's all of Japan that calls you the twins."

She lifted the book back in front of her face, "he has prep-school."

Willa walked up soaking wet, "So that's why you're so whiny. I bet if you tol-"

"Agreste, Khanani, Brown, Dawson and Ambrosia, looks like all the guys, you're up." The assistant called for them.

As the guys shuffled around and walked over for their instruction Willa snatched the manga out of Misa's finger's. "Tell him."

Misaki crossed her arms across her chest, "harassment." She said with no inflection.

Willa rolled her eyes, "that's not harassment," she turned around and watched as the assistants moved the guys around into the positions the photographer wanted them in, then started spraying them and oiling them, then dusting them with highlighter, when the makeup artist started highlighting Adrien's pecks she whistled knowing out of five she would get the best reaction out of either him or Zain. 

"Shut up!" He yelled.

Zain, happy to have dodged the bullet helped out, "That's harassment, Willa."

"Just another on set service I offer!" She called back.

Shane who was laying down getting splashed by the surf raised his hand, "Pick me!"

"You're not my type," she replied.

"Oh, I see, you can dish it but you can't take it?" he said.

Willa looked perplexed and turned to the buffet then to Misaki, "Huh?"

"It means you can say things but you don't like it when people say it back."

Willa shrugged and looked back at Shane who was being told to prop up on his elbow and jut his hip out and up, "You're not my type."

He laughed, "She never has to find out!" he sing songed back.

While Willa was Bi-sexual she was in a pretty serious relationship with her girlfriend Samantha. They were the relationship that Adrien specifically had in mind when he thought of when it came to long distance relationships that lasted. Samantha lived in the US in Rhode Island while Willa lived in Sweden in a small village until she moved to Stockholm this year for school. Originally Willa planned on going to the US for school but ultimately they both thought it was a bad plan financially. They'd been together 2 years and still seemed to be going strong, they even had an article written about them in Curve magazine.

Misa spoke up from behind her book, "you should be glad he didn't invite her."

"Actually call her, she can join in!" Shane called out.

Both girls burst into laughter.

Willa hopped up into the chair next to Misaki, "seriously, Saki, tell him. You see him everyday don't you?"

Misaki blushed and shook her head, "He actually lives really far away."

"Not as far as Sam."

Misaki nodded, "He doesn't like girls like me. He likes girls who are, what's the word, driven . I wouldn't even be doing this if my parents and Aunt hadn't made me. I wouldn't be here today if my manager hadn't forced me to. The only shoots I actually look forward to-"

"Are the ones with him?" Willa asked and finished Misaki's sentence.

Misaki nodded.

"How do you know he doesn't like girls like you?"

Misaki looked over at the boys, "Adrien."

Willa looked at her confused, "He likes Adrien?"

Misaki looked at her and giggled, "No, Adrien was asking him about me, and he told him he didn't like girls who spent their days reading manga and watching anime."

Willa looked crestfallen at the new information, "How did you find out, Adrien isn't the typ-"

"I overheard them, it was at a shoot in Paris last year."

"Oh, Saki, I'm sorry."

Misaki shrugged, "Too bad I don't like Adrien."

Willa cocked her head to see Adrien who was on his knees in the water holding a ball as if he had just caught it, "He's too nice, you'd get bored."

Misaki, shrugged, and hummed with agreement, "Hmm. What's he doing next year?"

"Modeling I guess."

"I thought he was going to talk to his father about music."

Willa looked at Misaki to see if she was joking. "His father would never let him, he's going into business or fashion, he's going to inherit Gabriel his papa's not going to let him play the piano for the rest of his life.

Misaki looked at the boys with a frown, "That's sad, Reiji's parent's are the same, they don't know how much he loves playing violin but even if they did they wouldn't care because he's not talented at a professional level."

Willa looked at her friend sadly, it was true when you were in love you wanted everyone you loved to be as happy and in love as you were. She just wanted Saki to be happy and she knew she'd seen Reiji looking over at Misaki when she had her face buried in her book or video games in the past. She didn't know why he'd said those things to Adrien but Willa was sure he felt something for Misaki.

¤¤¤

Alix was sitting in the museum looking over documents from Ethiopia. Queen Bilqis might have been a Ladybug too, she mused but she seemed to have a lot in common with both the fox and the bee, it wasn't unheard of to wear more than one at a time but one thing was absolutely sure she definitely wore the peacock at least once. 

Fluff flew over completely lucid, calm and rightside up, "I need to talk to Tikki. Immediately."

Alix put down the manuscript and pulled the white gloves off. "What's going on?" she said after she pulled her phone out and had dialed Marinette's regular number. Aware the controlled rooms of the Louvre were under complete surveillance and while they might not see Fluff they would see her talking to herself. Her efforts were wasted as Fluff didn't answer.

Marinette answered, "Hey, Alix! How's the research?"

"Good but Fluff wants to talk to Tikki," Alix whispered, "it's an emergency."

Marinette looked around, she hadn't seen Tikki since they fought the first day. "I'll look for her," Marinette began looking around the house glad she was alone. She began calling out for her tiny partner, finally Tikki came flying toward her.

"Yes?" she said with an imperious air.

Apparently she isn't ready to let me make my own life decisions yet, Marinette thought, "phone call from Fluff."

Marinette put her phone down on a table and walked out of the room so Tikki could have some privacy.

Fluff looked down at the phone he was standing on, "Tikki?"

Tikki looked worriedly at the phone, "Yes?"

"It's time."

Tikki nodded, "Okay."

Fluff looked down seeing his reflection in the glossy material of the phone, "And Tikki?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to have to let her go," he said and stepped on the red phone and pulled the image back until it hung up on his old friend. Plagg would take care of her, he always did. He already knew he would. Besides, the new ladybug would be good to her, he already knew that too.

Tikki looked at the phone, Marinette's home screen appeared. He'd hung up on her! Marinette was leaving her! Did no one realize she was the most powerful entity in the universe? She didn't get left. She didn't get hung up on. She didn't get told no. She didn't get laughed at. She was worshipped!

Plagg came in seeing Tikki literally vibrating and expanding, "Hey, what's going on? Stop, we promised we wouldn't do that!"

Tikki screamed wordlessly, "Why am I not good enough?!"

Plagg watched her pull herself back together then twined his antenna with hers comfortingly, "You're more than good enough, what's wrong?"

"Fluff called, he told me to let go and it's time."

Plagg kept the obvious, 'we tried to tell you' to himself. "She'll come back. She'll probably even help find a good interim partner for you."

Tikki nodded miserably.

¤¤¤

Marinette was in the outside kitchen looking out over the sea preparing everything for dinner when she heard Adrien coming.

"Hey, wow! So much food!"

"Hey! Did you have fun?"

He nodded, he tried to keep things as close to the truth as possible, "all the models on the shoot are people I think of as friends, I was hoping to invite them over Friday, if that's okay with you guys."

Marinette smiled as she punctured veggies and meat on a long skewer, "It's your house, but I think that sounds great."

Adrien smiled, I bet, he thought, "Great!" he said.

"Are any of the other models French?" she said off hand.

Adrien feigned surprise and didn't answer her instead he intentionally misunderstood and replied, "Marinette your English is really good, everyone speaks English when we're together."

Marinette looked confused, "Huh?" she wiped her forehead with her wrist but still got marinade on her face, "No, I was just wondering where everyone was from."

He smiled then turned to go back down the tunnel, "Oh, well Chloe's boyfriend Zane is here, he's been partnered with a guy named Adam who's here too, they're both American. Let's see, Zane, Adam, Niko is from Greece but he's living in Italy, Shane is American, Wilma is Swedish and Misaki is Japanese."

Marinette was skewering but half heartedly as she listened intently to hear who else was from France, but no more names came, "Is that all?"

Adrien nearly laughed, if his Bugaboo wanted to know who he was all she had to do was ask, this was her fault after all. He pretended to think about it, "Mmmhmm, I think so."

She looked frustrated, "Not just your friends but everyone who's modeling, is there anyone who's French?"

He looked surprised, "Oh! Yeah!"

She looked up with excitement, "yeah?"

"I forgot one, me!"

She threw a mushroom at him, "Go do something useful."

He laughed, tomorrow, he'd tell her tomorrow. Tomorrow, she'd laugh, she'd think that was funny. He hoped.

Marinette laughed with him but as he retreated down the hallway she found herself frowning, why had Chat felt the need to lie? 

In his room Adrien fiddled with his phone setting an alarm for 15 minutes with the alarm's tone his phone's standard ringtone. When it went off he'd 'answer the phone' then beg Mari forgiveness and 'spend the evening with his other friends' so Chat could spend the evening with her. Last night's timed text worked like a dream. He ran back down without changing to find her mixing veggies with spices.

"You're back," she said with surprise.

He nodded, "need help? Where's Nino?"

"Sure, they're in town, can you text them and ask them to bring a couple baguette home, and a bag of pomme frites (french fries)."

Adrien pulled his phone out and texted his friend then washed his hands and stood next Marinette. "What's next?"

She pointed to a basket full of veggies he assumed were from the garden, "Those need prepared for a salad."

He was in the middle of washing tomatoes when his phone started ringing he dried his hands and walked away with it. He came back and continued washing and began cutting the veggies and making the salad waiting for Marinette's curiosity to take over. He didn't have long to wait.

"Was that Nino?" she asked.

Adrien smiled, "No, I was invited to hang out at the hotel with the guys, would that be okay?" Technically, he hadn't lied, he thought proud of himself.

Marinette frowned, "Oh, yeah, sure."

"I'll finish up with this first," Adrien said seeing her look of disappointment.

Marinette shook her head, "It's fine, don't worry about it. Go have fun."

Adrien frowned, now he felt guilty, "I think I'll stick around for a while."

Marinette shrugged, "Up to you," she mumbled.

Adrien built the salad and even cleaned some vegetables for snacking on. Eventually he broke the silence, "I think you'll really like everyone."

She shrugged, "Probably."

"You'll probably have to live with them sometimes if you're going to be staying in a Fume house."

She looked up, "are they Fume models?"

"I think I'm the only one linked with a label, well Willa is the face of a wool company in Sweden and the twins sell everything, but there's this coffee drink called Gemini that's really kind of named after them."

"Twins?" Marinette asked confused.

"Misaki and Reiji from Japan."

Marinette's brain was aching from trying to absorb it all, "how old were they when their parents started them modeling?"

Adrien shook his head, "they're not related and be careful, Misa's really touchy about it since she likes Reiji."

Marinette looked confused, "Then why are they called the twins?"

Adrien reached for his phone and pulled up some of their ads.

Marinette looked at the pair, it was amazing, "And they're not related… At all?"

Adrien shook his head, "Misa's from the north, Sapporo, and Rei's from a Tokyo suburb." 

Marinette frowned, "You realize I have no idea where any of that is. I know what Tokyo looks like because I watch movies but I have no idea where it is in Japan, let alone where Sopororo."

Adrien laughed, "Sapporo, and you better start learning."

She groaned.

He laughed, "okay, I'm going to go."

She waved him off and took a break. It was odd how all morning she'd been fine but since he'd left she felt lonely as if he'd taken all the life from the room with him when he'd gone.

A half hour later she heard his footsteps coming back down the tunnel.

"Decided you missed me?" She teased without looking up from her lace.

Chat pulled her hair back and kissed the back of her neck causing her to shriek, jump off the sofa and spin around surprised to find Chat where she'd been expecting Adrien.

Chat stepped back, "Are you okay?"

Marinette nodded, "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you."

He nodded, still not sure about her reaction but walk hopped over the back of the sofa to sit next to her. The lapping waves against the boulders in the water made for a calming sound and the just sat her tatting cradled in his arms, but eventually he was driven to speak, "Busy day?" he asked.

"Not really, I should start the grill as soon as Nino and Alya get here we could eat if the rest of the food was finished."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "Need help?"

She took a deep breath and pulled away to stand up, "Sure, let's get going."

An hour later everything was finished and kept warm on or in various areas of the kitchen when Alya and Nino walked in. 

Alya smiled, "It smells so good but do you ever check your phone?"

Marinette looked around for her phone remembering it was upstairs where she'd left it for Tikki, and she shrugged sheepishly.

Alya shook her head, "No, point now."

Nino saw the bowl of fruit with cheese and vinaigrette and dipped a fork into it and nibbled, then spoke while chewing, "Just wanted to know if you knew why Adrien's car was outside the fancy hotel downtown."

Chat answered, "He's hanging out with Niko and the rest of the crew."

Marinette looked surprised, how did he know that? Adrien said he was the only French model so if that was true Chat couldn't be one of the models there, and if he wasn't one of the models there how did he know Adrien's friend Niko?

Chat looked down at her and smiled at her perplexed expression, "What? I was invited too, but I wanted to be here tonight," he said kissing the top of her head.

She blushed and looked over to Alya who raised one eyebrow and mouthed, _ Ooh, La, La. _

After dinner Alya and Nino began cleaning up. 

**Fourth of July - Fall Out Boy**

Chat got up and walked over to the sea and lit a cigarette while Marinette told everyone she'd be back she was changing.

In her room Marinette looked for Tikki but couldn't find her anywhere, she really wanted to tell her that she was going to tell Chat tonight but apparently she wasn't going to be able to. She went to her dresser and pulled out the bikini she'd bought and blushed then reminded herself he'd seen her in less. The fabric was the darkest shade of green almost black, which looked good with her earings, the "strings" of the bikini were metallic red, she knew it was one of the thousands of things that were a nod to her and Chat but when she'd been shopping for a suit she kept coming back to this until she just couldn't resist it. She ended up buying it just for being alone with him and buying another one for being with everyone else. She hopped into the shower and braided her hair then put the bikini on. Wow, it looked good. She looked in her closet and saw his clothes hanging and leaned over and inhaled deeply, surprised to find how much it smelled like Adrien , the cologne. She hated to admit it but it made her think of Adrien the boy too. Okay, just one more she thought to herself and inhaled deeply then turned to her own clothes and pulled on a simple dark purple sundress that tied around her neck and her back then went downstairs. When she got there Nino and Alya were both gone and Chat was at the end of the deck with his legs in the water humming happily with his face turned to the darkening sky eyes closed. She walked over and sat next to him slipping her feet into the surprisingly warm water, he opened his eyes when she slid her leg against his.

"Nice huh?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she agreed, "I wonder if I'll ever be able to afford a place on the sea. Not like this but just a place to go, maybe with some of the amenities of this place."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oooh? Princess likes?"

She blushed and shoved him, "Who wouldn't? I wouldn't want to pay the taxes or maintenance though."

"Ever the realist," Chat said dryly and leaned down to kiss her.

"Nothing wrong with that," she said kissing him back and nipping at his tongue in mock punishment.

He laughed and jumped into the water then watched as Marinette untied her dress. She knew exactly what she was doing, she turned to face the house and first untied the cotton ropes around her waist, then the ones around her ribs then she turned to face him as she untied the last knot around her neck letting the dress slide to the ground around her feet. While the build up was sexy it hadn't been needed, she looked amazing, the black looking bikini made her skin glow in the setting sunlight.

Marinette watched him not quite sure what he thought. 

Finally he managed a ragged, "Wow."

She smiled then hopped in after him, "Oh! Not as warm as I thought!"

He laughed at her look of shock, and the moment was broken, he pulled her close, "Better?"

She snuggled up but in all honesty she was already acclimating to the water, "Mmmhmm," she murmured under his chin. 

He pointed at some large boulders in the water, "let's go over there."

She nodded and unwrapped herself from him and followed him as he swam away. He bobbed under the water and a moment later he was calling her over to a rocky area.

She followed and he caught her pulling her close in the water. 

The water was warm but his arms felt amazing and it felt wonderful to finally get some alone time. They hardly ever got to be together alone outside of their bedroom. 

BOOM!!! Skskksss! Marinette jerked causing the water to lap around them and Chat to catch her quickly so she wouldn't slip on the rocks.

"It's okay, it's just the fireworks. Some of the people at work said they fire them off throughout the summer. Bastille day will be the most amazing, too bad I'll miss it."

"Me too," she said with a frown wondering if someday she could convince Adrien to let her come back for Bastille day. Not that the fireworks in Paris weren't amazing but this was amazing with the water and the reflections. Tonight was a new moon and the sky was totally black until the colors lit up the sky. 

Chat pulled her deeper into the water then pulled her onto some rocks to relax back on as they watched the fireworks bursting, he leaned over and kissed her. The fire technicians weren't in any hurry, waiting for every colorful burst to clear both of color and smoke before shooting the next and Chat was on the same schedule, slow and enjoyable.

Marinette's fingers tangled in his wet messy hair and giggled feeling him pull her onto his lap. She heard another boom and broke away to look up and heard yelling in the distance but ignored it. She rested her head on Chat's shoulder feeling the water lap around her hips, and his hand gripping her waist, securing her while his other hand slid along her back trailing water down her back. She knew what he was about to do but was still somehow surprised to feel the ropes of her bikini top being untied. He leaned down and kissed the exposed side of her neck and Marinette looked up as another firework went off. In the distance she heard yelling and Chat looked up too but she couldn't see his face only his temple, his uncovered temple. She quickly looked away but couldn't concentrate on who was yelling all she could hear was the fizzling sound of the firework. After it went out she could finally make out the words.

¤¤¤

52 seconds/1.24 [ https://youtu.be/rPAUIQ36aCQ ](https://youtu.be/rPAUIQ36aCQ)

¤¤¤

Nino yelled, "Adrien, dude, are you insane?! Chat will kill you! He's insanely strong," and Nino knew, they'd been partners for years but Adrien had been his friend longer, putting him in a very unique and uncomfortable situation. He turned to Alya "Is he crazy?"

Alya and Nino were on the balcony of the Agreste villa yelling across the road at their friends. Alya clapped her hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling when she saw their reactions, "No, I think we were right," she said pulling him away from the balcony railing with dread, "we were right before, I think Adrien is Chat Noir. I just don't think Marinette knew."

Nino watched the drama in the waters unfold, like the trainwreck it was, "do you still think she's Ladybug?"

Alya nodded, "I didn't for awhile but, this reaction... Yeah, I think so."

"This is good though isn't it?"

Alya turned to him quizzically, "How? She's leaving in a month, they're angry, they've been lying to one another. For years . Jeez, how long has Adrien had a crush on Ladybug?"

"Since day one. This is all on Marinette though."

Alya hated to admit it but it really was. She'd almost been with Adrien and without giving him a chance to explain ran into another man's arms, except apparently it wasn't another man. She watched as Adrien pulled Marinette back to him by her arm forcing her back to him as she tried to walk up the stairs and out of the water. The two yelling at each other dramatically waving their free hands. Alya crept back to the balcony rail. If they decided to continue their relationship it would be a rocky beginning, that much was obvious. Alya watched in shock as Marinette slapped Adrien.

"Woah," Nino said under his breath watching Adrien's hand slip from Marinette's wrist and fall to his side then around the back of his neck his other hand slowly crept up to cup his cheek where he'd been hit. Marinette quickly dashed up the steps her arm across her breasts and opposite hand over her face in shock as she ran across the wooden deck until she was blocked from Alya and Nino's view by the plush grass and road.

"Yeah," Alya said, not knowing what to do or who's side she was supposed to take. The laws of girlfriendhood said Marinette but slapping him? That was really going overboard, then again, he'd restrained her when she'd tried to walk away…

¤¤¤

5 minutes before in the water below...

Marinette pulled away when she heard Nino yell to Chat to laugh at his mistake not realizing her boyfriend had gone stiff. Not realizing when he pulled her close it wasn't to snuggle but so she wouldn't see his face. Not realizing he'd stopped trailing his fingers on her back and was attempting to tie her bathing suit. She hadn't realized a lot of things but the most important thing she hadn't realized was his mask wasn't waterproof and it had fallen apart in the water and Plagg wasn't there. All these things she realized in a horrific crash when she pulled back to see Adrien's face on her boyfriend's body. Adrien, the boy she'd finally gotten over, she thought, she had hoped, she'd tried to, she'd failed. Her mind was on repeat, as if Nino was DJing and had chosen to take a record and scrub it but allowing a word to play each time, 'Adrien,' before scratching it over and over again.

"Adrien?!" she finally said bearly audible over the waves.

Adrien looked at her reminding himself he was not wrong, he was the one who'd wanted to tell her from the beginning. He had nothing to be ashamed of, she was not the victim, but he wanted so badly to comfort her. He nodded.

She whispered, "How could you?"

Adrien was able to overcome his feeling of remorse with that and felt an overwhelming anger, "Me? Ladybug? Me?"

Marinette gasped then covered her mouth with a shaking hand pushing his chest to get away from him. This was too much, how long had he known? "Wha-?" she spluttered.

"Yes, I figured it out but only after we started dating. How dare you be angry with me. I've wanted to tell you since we met. But more than that I wanted to tell my girlfriend but Ladybug refused me. You refused me. You refused to let me tell my girlfriend who I was, knowing it was you." He began yelling something she'd seen but so rarely and never at her, at least not when he was in his right mind, it was scary, "You didn't want me enough to know who I really was."

Marinette began shaking her head.

"Oh?" Adrien said with deep sarcasm, "No? You didn't trust me enough, or you didn't love me enough?"

Marinette began to pull away, she was running she couldn't do this, she yelled back "That wasn't it at all, you couldn't love me if you knew. You'd loved Ladybug for so long, you couldn't really love Mar-"

He couldn't hear her, the waves were crashing against the rocks around them and booms of the firework finale covered her words but suddenly the last fizzles were gone and he pulled her arm to keep her from running. His voice turned cold, quiet and mean, "It was okay to fuck Chat Noir but not okay to show him who you really were because you didn't actually trust him or love him?" He questioned.

Marinette turned and slapped him, she'd never loved anyone the way she loved Chat, never. She had thought she loved Adrien, but Chat had shown her that had only been a crush and friendship. Luka had been balm over a broken heart but really a confused form of friendship, one she had abused. Over the years her relationship with Chat had been built on trust and a love originally made of friendship as well but it had become more. How dare he accuse her of it being less. She ran up the stairs through the sitting area not noticing Adrien's phone was buzzing insistently with a picture of a horseshoe on it.

¤¤¤

Alya turned to Nino and sighed, "I better go get her."

Nino nodded and pointed to the water where Adrien was still standing looking like a gambler who'd lost everything but had, had a winning hand and didn't understand how it had happened. Suddenly he looked up at them, and the look was filled with rage and hurt like a wounded animal that hadn't eaten for days. "Maybe I should go with you. You know, since I've known her longer." Nino said hopefully.

Alya looked across the road at the scary Adrien, "Nope, you're the one who made them find out too soon. You set them off like fireworks."

Nino looked at her and rolled his eyes, "I didn't know you liked Fall Out Boy."

"Huh?" 

"Never mind, I'm not going down there, he'll kill me. He's still watching me!" Nino said with mild panic.

And Adrien was, at the end of the week he'd planned on telling Marinette, he'd been leaving small hints, hoping she'd figure it out on her own so she wouldn't be angry but Nino, his best friend, Nino had ruined everything. He'd ruined his entire future. He put his head down and laced his fingers through his hair eventually lacing them together at the back pulling his head further down with his elbows on his thighs and screamed a desperate sound into the night.

Alya turned to Nino at the desperate sound.

Before she could say a word Nino turned and walked away, "I'm going."

Alya walked into the opposite room and went to find the girl who'd been her first friend when she'd moved but also the girl who'd trusted her enough to be a hero of Paris over and over then enough to give her Trixx to keep. "Trixx, I figured out who Ladybug and Chat are, can you find their kwami's and tell them that they need them?"

Trixx rolled her eyes, "About time, sure, where's Wayzz?"

"I don't know, probably with Nino."

Trixx zipped away, "Alright, I'll find them!"

¤¤¤

By the time Nino reached the waterfront Adrien was out of the water and under the shower steam rolling off of him. The water, obviously hotter than it should be. "Uh, bro?"

"Go. Away. Nino." Adrien said spacing his words out but his scratchy deep voice betrayed him. He'd been crying under the water.

"I'm not going anywhere, dude. We're bros for life," Nino reminded him.

"Did you remember that before or after you cost me my girlfriend and" he stopped before saying my partner, the verbal bile being approved by his mind even though normally he'd never say such things, tonight he wanted everyone to hurt as much as he did. If he could hurt this much, if she could hurt this much then everyone else could no, everyone else should . They owed them. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I have Alya and you don't have 'Nette. But I'm not sorry I yelled down to my best friend. Adrien is my bro and Chat is a really good friend, I did not want to be in the middle of that battle. Can you imagine?"

Adrien laughed a hollow unhumorous laugh. "Yeah, it would have put you in a really bad place."

"Chat would kill Adrien for doing what you were doing with Marinette and you know it. Remember how jealous you were three weeks ago? Dude?! Why ? Why were you so jealous?"

Adrien looked at Nino, "I can't really explain it."

"So?"

"She broke up with me and fell into Chat's arms so easily but couldn't forgive Adrien. Then when she was telling everyone about her new boyfriend it actually physically hurt when she said she was dating 'Chat'. I'm not 'Chat', Chat's a job… Sort of. I mean, he's kind of a different part of me. I don't know," he laughed sadly, " I don't even know. How can I ask anyone else when I don't even know."

Nino sighed reaching over and shutting the water off then walked over to the outdoor stove and countertop where Adrien and Marinette had dropped their towels and picked one up and tossed it to Adrien, "I take it models actually do shower in high pressure situations?"

Adrien actually smiled from the memory, "You and I both know that's garbage."

Nino quirked an eyebrow looking at the shower.

Adrien laughed a little, "I just got out of the water, it's actually necessary." Adrien sighed, "What am I gonna do?"

Nino shrugged, "Beg forgiveness? Flowers? Chocolates? Jewelry? You can afford jewelry."

"Dude, tacky, and I don't need to be forgiven, I didn't do anything, anything wrong. I- Never mind."

Nino shook his head, "It's cool, we figured out she's Ladybug, actually we all know who each other's alter-egos are. We just couldn't quite figure out if you two were Ladybug and Chat or not. We kind of thought Ladybug was, that substitute who's always at school Mlle. Dubois.

Adrien pictured the teacher in his head and made a face.

"Woah, okay! We thought you were Chat but you were always with your bodyguard and your dad is so overprotective, how could you possibly get away? Then you were such a wreck about Marinette dating Chat so we knew that couldn't be right."

"So what about everyone else?"

"Chloe and Max; they're really good at figuring us out."

"Huh?" 

"Yeah, everyone figured out the new Queen Bee is still Chloe."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, it's only us"

Adrien shook his head, "What are you talking about, who is 'us'?"

Nino pointed to his chest, "Carapace, you didn't know?"

Adrien looked defeated and hung his head, if life was just a stage he'd obviously only been given half of the script.

Nino sighed and decided talking about Chloe would be safer and maybe take his mind off of what he didn't know, "She has changed though."

"She has for us too. Was it different for you guys before?"

"She wasn't much of a teamplayer before, now she is, she's a natural leader but now she's a leader not a boss, ya know. She works with Alya to lead the team really efficiently, so you guys don't have to work so hard. Know what I mean?"

Adrien did, Marinette was like that, a leader, not a boss. But his mind was scattered at his loss, "Seriously Nino! What am I going to do? I can't lose her. But she's the one who wouldn't let me tell her who I was and she's the one who wouldn't admit who she was. Help me," Adrien's words were sad and desperate but his eyes begged his friend to know some way to make this better, to fix everything.

Nino was trying to think of some sage advice but before he could open his mouth they heard pounding in the distance. They looked over to hear fast footfalls and panting breaths, Alya appeared with Trixx, Wayzz and Plagg, "Marinette and Tikki are gone."


	16. Reveal (No Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-smut version of the previous chapter, you can skip it if you've already read "Chapter 15: The Reveal"
> 
> Antibes Cote D'azur / French Riviera Vacation and reveal. You'll get to know some of the models who will appear later in the story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The house in this story actually exists and I love it. I initially thought the VV's were VA's until I realized the name of the house was changed from Villa Anne to Villa VOGUE when Vogue bought it years ago but it would be easy to imagine them as VA's for Villa Agreste. The property is currently for sale and rent if anyone wants to pay to stay at a luxury mansion on the French Riviera. The links have pictures so you don't get lost like Marinette. :)  
I promised this chapter would be the reveal but it really should have been the next chapter it was so long, but promises were made so the reveal it is! That is also why the song titles are in the story. Valentine by 5SOS is PERFECT for the way Chat & Mari's relationship has been building but FOB's 4th of July has been the inspiration for this reveal since June! I wanted it to take place on Bastille Day but it's on July 14 and didn't fit the story's time line  
I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS as much as I do. 

52 seconds/1.24 https://youtu.be/rPAUIQ36aCQ

https://www.luxuryretreats.com/vacation-rentals/r/25567119?guests=14&adults=14

http://www.villavogueantibes.com/

** _Valentine - 5 Seconds of Summer_ **

The gate opened and a winding driveway appeared surrounded by tropical trees as she drove forward a clay roof appeared and she gasped looking over at a blushing Adrien. The 'Small Summer House' was a monstrosity. Adrien pointed to the left, "Wait! That's the garage," he scrambled through his phone's apps to find the garage opener the door opened.

Marinette silently waited then reversed into the mostly empty garage. Except for two golf carts, an old go kart and a work truck it was bare. Marinette sighed, she didn't think she could handle a garage filled with Italian sports cars on top of the stunning mansion.

Adrien cleared his throat embarrassed by the opulence, then opened his door, "Uh, ready to get out?"

NO! Marinette thought, "Uh, sure," she said slowly.

Adrien looked around then at the car, "Actually, can you park it closer to that outlet? It's going to have to charge and I'm not sure if it'll reach."

She nodded and started the silent car again and maneuvered it over.

"Thanks," he said then leaned back and smacked Nino on the leg, "Dude, wake up."

Nino yawned, "Wow, really Beaune? Already?"

Marinette climbed out of her seat pulling it forward for Alya who had woken up from Nino's stirring and voice. Marinette started laughing, "Yeah, Beaune," she said pointing to the daylight outside the open garage door.

Alya looked out after she climbed out the back, "You drove all the way here?"

Adrien nodded then looked at Marinette then back at Alya, "Yeah, now we're going to sleep," his voice dripping with meaning. Unfortunately his meaning was that they had slept all night not that Marinette and he would be sleeping together which was how it sounded.

Alya looked at him with a peculiar gleam in her eyes. "Oh?"

Marinette looked like she was choking on her tongue.

Nino seemed like he wanted to say something but decided not to then decided to then decided not to then finally made up his mind and walked up to Adrien and quietly so the girls couldn't over hear him said, "Not cool dude, she has a boyfriend. You know that."

Adrien looked at everyone's accusatory faces and thought about what he'd said, "No! That's not what I mean, I - No! - You two slept the whole night! We had to stay up together, we should get to sleep together this morning-WAIT! -NO!" He said waving his hands around as if they could erase his words "That's not what I meant either, not together ! I mean we're tired an-"

Marinette started laughing while Nino seemed to be getting angrier, Alya seemed amused and just watched Adrien digging his hole deeper.

Marinette leaned down and pulled the levers to open the front and back storage to get their suitcases out, "It's okay, I understood what you meant. Let's get a tour of your hotel." 

Adrien blushed again and muttered, "not a hotel," then louder, "you know I didn't mean together right?"

Marinette nodded still smiling, "I'm tired too, I think it makes people a little punchy, that's all, and you just woke up from a too short nap."

Adrien nodded but looked relieved.

Alya and Nino who'd been asleep for the reveal of the home had no idea what Marinette was talking about referring to the house as a hotel but they did notice the large garage.

Adrien lead everyone up the steps into the house once they'd gathered their luggage. 

Everywhere they looked they noticed the logo VA for Villa Agreste, was embroidered into chairs and cushions, embossed into walls, carved into wood, inlaid with alternating colored marble into different surfaces, it was everywhere.

Once inside Adrien led them around and checked to make sure the food had been delivered and put away. They dropped their suitcases off in their rooms and toured the estate. Nino was particularly ecstatic about the DJ equipment in the Media room. Alya loved the office. Its media capabilities could bring any type of journalist to tears, while Marinette was in love with the rooftop garden.

"Do you think I can convince your father to give this place to me?"

Marry me and it'll be yours, he thought then pushed the thought aside then forced himself to laugh, "I think the contracts have been signed, Gold Digger."

She laughed with him knowing that he was joking, "It was worth a try, I bet he'll want to retire here anyway, it's beautiful," she turned to him with a mischievous look in her eye. "I've been wanting to ask, are him and Mme. Sancour…?" She let the question hang in the air.

Adrien shrugged, "I think so, but I asked him once and… well, it was the wrong day to say anything."

"She's been with your father for a long time hasn't she?"

Adrien nodded turning to Alya and Nino, "you guys good for the day? I'm ready to go to bed."

The couple was arguing over what they were going to do first. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, "They're fine, I'm ready to fall over, let's go, I'll get lost without you."

Adrien looked back at their friends, "That's what I'm worried about."

The newly engaged couple stopped arguing and looked out over the water, Nino said something in Alya's ear and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Marinette watched them with friendly jealousy in her eyes, "I think they're going to be fine. Let's go, we can  _ not _ sleep together."

Adrien laughed, "Shut up."

Marinette laughed.

He smiled, he hoped everything would stay the same after he told her. It would, it had to, why would it change? They'd been friends as long as they'd been partners, the only difference was her knowing. Everything would be fine, he reassured himself, everything would be fine.

"So, you were saying about Mme. Sancour?"

"Huh?"

"Nathalie? She's been with your father for a long time?"

"Oh, actually she's more family than an employee."

"Really?" Marinette looked incredulous.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"She's so," Marinette moved her hands around as if trying to pull the word from the air, "Reserved."

"So is father."

"Not his clothes, or his profession."

Adrien laughed. "You should see the pictures of Nathalie in college."

Marinette looked questioning at him as they climbed the stairs.

"Have you ever watched the Anime Nana?" Adrien asked.

Marinette scrunched up her face, what was it with boys, Chat and Adrien were anime junkies, "Ugh, Chat loves anime, manga too, he's always comparing stuff to them."

Adrien rolled his eyes, "they're good, anyway, Nana is quality and I think you'd like it, girls love Nana. Anyway, Nathalie looked exactly like Nana O, she was so punk. If you look close you can see her old piercings. Just for the record Nana is also a manga and it was awesome."

Marinette rolled her eyes and looked around, "where are we?"

"Behind the kitchen."

"Oh. So, Nathalie was a punk? How is she related?"

"She's not. She was a homeless teenager and my mom liked her and adopted her."

"But she's the same age!"

Adrien shook his head, "She was 17. My parents had already graduated college and had started their careers."

Marinette looked confused. The timeline didn't make sense. Gabriel didn't look much older than Nathalie, sometimes he even looked younger when he was totally relaxed. "So what happened?"

"She graduated, then went to England for university, then the US. When I was born, she came back for a while then when I was little she left, the day after my mother disappeared she came back and she's been back since."

Marinette realized they were standing in front of their doors, she also realized for the first time his room was next to hers. "So what makes you think they're together?"

He blushed.

She looked at him and couldn't help it. She began blushing too, "what?!"

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"They touch, he barely lets me touch him but they touch all the time. I don't mean sexually but just touch. I don't know, maybe it is more, but he puts his arms around her waist and she brushes her hands past his when they think I won't see. Stuff like that, and he's picked her up before. He's really strong." 

Marinette nodded, "Yeah, how old is your father anyway?"

Adrien looked at the ceiling as if it held the answer, "uh, 50, I think."

Marinette looked at him as if he were crazy, "You think? You don't know how old your father is?"

Adrien looked at her, his father was in fashion a lot of public figures didn't share their age but she didn't know her mother's age, "How old is your mother?"

Marinette gasped, how did he know about that, "Uh, not yet 40, but a lot of women don't share their age."

Adrien nodded, "a lot of people in fashion and entertainment don't share their age, I'm estimating his age at 50."

Marinette shook her head, "He doesn't look 40 let alone 50. And his hair isn't even naturally grey, what is up with dying it?"

Adrien shrugged, "Genetics," he gave her two thumbs up.

She rolled her eyes, "and with that I'm going to bed," she pushed open the door to an opulent room decorated in burgundy and pinks.

¤¤¤

Adrien layed in bed looking up at the unlit light wishing Marinette was indeed sleeping together with him. Why did he tell her so much about his family? Why was she so insightful? Ugh, he couldn't sleep. He rolled over onto his side to look at the wall between his and Marinette's room and found himself staring into Plagg's huge green eyes. "Agh!"

"Oh, please!" Plagg said preening, "Like you forgot I was here."

Adrien would never admit that he had, but he had, "Nope, did you have a good time with Tikki on the way here?"

Plagg nodded, "So, what kind of accommodation do you have for us?"

Adrien looked at him quizzically, "Huh? You've been here before, you can go anywhere you like. I bet she'd like the gardens or the greenhouse, why don't you show her?" He said hoping Plagg would leave him alone.

Plagg nodded, "That's a good idea. Did you get my cheese?"

Adrien sat up on his bed, "What do you think?"

"Honestly, with the way you've been behaving recently I don't know."

"Yes, I even brought more of the one you had last night to celebrate after we tell Marinette."

Plagg looked at him closely, "When?"

Adrien looked at him sharply, "Why? Are you going to tell Tikki?"

Plagg laughed, setting Adrien's nerves at ease until he said, "Yes."

Adrien looked at him trying to tell if this was a joke, "Then why would I tell you."

"Tikki has known who you were since the beginning. You weren't Chat Noir 6 months before Tikki knew, you think she can't keep a secret? I've known about Marinette just as long. You two are the only ones late to the party. So, it doesn't matter if I tell Tikki, she won't tell Marinette. We tell eachother everything about you two. Until you two get it together it's like watching half a 90's sitcom, but," he laughed and wiped a tear, "when you get the second half of the story, hoo boy, it's so good."

Adrien crossed his arms and looked stormily at the mouse sized powerhouse laughing at him and his girlfriend's foibles, and in a deep sinister voice reminiscent of his father's he replied, "So glad you enjoy our show. "

Plagg sat up wiping tears, "Oh, don't be that way, you two have grown up a lot and we're happy you're finally together. You have to admit it's been a bumpy ride though."

"NOOOOOOO!" The loud whine came through the wall.

Plagg laughed, "Sounds like someone else is getting an earful of information she doesn't want to hear."

"hmph!" Adrien grumbled but got out of bed to check on Marinette anyway.

Marinette heard the knocking on her door and threw on her robe, "Yes?"

Through the door she heard Adrien's voice, "May I open the door?"

Tikki zipped to sit in the chairs on the other side of the room.

"Sure," she replied once everything was safe.

The door opened and, woah, she hadn't seen, of course she hadn't, "So many muscles. I mean no, everyone has the same," Marinette covered her mouth her brain catching up with her mouth realizing everything she'd been thinking had been broadcast via her mouth.

Adrien smiled endearingly, "who knows, maybe I might have a few more," he said, trying to make her feel less embarrassed.

Mouth still covered her cheeks turned even redder her little beige freckles turning a dark brown in contrast, she tried again hoping to tease him, "Nice pajamas."

Adrien looked down and realized his mistake before Marinette's next words.

"Chat wears those too."

Adrien had his robe on but since he was wearing the pajama set of shorts with a tank top he hadn't tied it. He just wanted to make sure Marinette was alright. "They're really soft, they're our best selling sleepwear. He has good taste."

Marinette brightened, "I think so," she said happily.

Adrien looked away, while she had tied her robe the sash was already slipping apart and he really wanted to be here when it happened which meant he should not be here when it did. He cleared his throat, "I heard you yell 'NO', is everything alright?"

Marinette looked confused then shook her head, "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you? I was unpacking and realized I had forgotten my… uh… um ... umbrella!"

One side of Adrien's smile kicked up, apparently Plagg was right, she'd been arguing with Tikki. "Marinette, it's sunny out."

Marinette nodded, "But it could start raining at any time."

Adrien nearly laughed how long would she hold on to this? "We're on vacation, if it's raining we don't have any appointments."

Marinette shook her head, "We shouldn't avoid going out just because of a little rain."

"If it's only a little rain do you really need an umbrella?"

"Yes, you could catch a cold."

"You could borrow one of the umbrellas from the house."

"First, how would I know your house has umbrellas? Second, I like my umbrella…" she grumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said, Third why are we talking about umbrellas?!" 

"You yelled, I came, you were unpacking and found you left your umbrella."

"Oh, that's right. Okay, well now you know. Did you get any sleep?"

Adrien looked at the clock above the TV in the sitting room area, "we haven't even been in our rooms an hour."

"I didn't know."

"No, I have a hard time sleeping,"  _ without you _ , he finished the sentence in his mind. 

She nodded, "I understand. I wanted to talk to you about Chat, I know you and I are," she moved her arms around trying to find words to describe how her relationship with Adrien had recently become a tangled mess, "relearning how our lives will work, I guess is how our friendship can be defined currently."

Adrien shrugged, "That definition is as good as any if you need to define it."

Marinette nodded, "I like defining things, it helps keep things where they belong." She said as she mimed boxes with her hands.

Exactly what he did not want to hear, "Okay?"

"Anyway, um Chat's going to be coming down here and I was wondering if he could stay with us. He could stay in my room," she turned bright pink at those words, "Unless that bothers you."

Adrien shook his head, "that's fine, I like Chat, I'm happy you found such a nice guy."

Marinette smiled brightly but just as quickly it faded, "I wish I would have noticed he was right there sooner." She looked up at him, "Sometimes I feel my heartbeat and it feels like a drum or a timer counting down, telling me I'm running out of time. It's cruel, he's been with me all this time but I barely get 2 months to love him?"

Adrien looked sadly at her wishing he could walk over climb into bed and pull her close, "I'm sure he'll visit."

She laughed humorlessly, "Can you imagine Chat Noir at the airport?"

He laughed, it was funny, "I don't think he'd dress as Chat Noir."

Marinette looked at him sadly, "I don't know who he is," she shook her head and looked at her hands clutching the sheets in her lap, "Do you know how stupid that makes me? I love him but I don't even know who he is."

Adrien shook his head, his hair after so many run throughs with his fingers becoming a wild mess but he didn't care, if she figured it out, he was planning on telling her this week anyway, "you don't know who he is but you know him right?"

Marinette looked back at him surprised he understood, she replied softly, "yes, er, I think so."

He smiled and walked forward until his knees brushed the plush footboard, "I'm sure you do. Plenty of couples have long distance relationships."

She looked up at him sharply, " Ninety percent of long distance relationships FAIL! " Her eyes filled with tears.

He walked around the bed and sat down holding her hand knowing he wasn't allowed any more, "You're looking at it the wrong way, 10% of couples stay together forever. That's thousands of people," he said looking at their hands.

Marinette clutched at his hands tightly shaking her head, "those people were together forever before they were separated," she said looking down at their hands. Why had she never looked at Chat's hands in the light when he was detransformed? In the dark they were a constant comfort. At dinner she would have seen what his ring looked like when it wasn't powered. She looked at Adrien's ring, he said it was a family ring from his mother's side, she touched it and he pulled his hand away and stood up. "I- I'm I'm sorry!" Marinette looked up wiping her face, "I shouldn't, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pouring my problems out, I, er, what did you come by for?"

Adrien looked at her guiltily trying to figure out if this was some game. How many times had she seen his ring when he'd been detransformed? Why hadn't he thought of it, he'd thought of everything but not that. Something so elementary! Of course she figured it out. "Marinette I can explain,"

"Oh! The umbrella, yeah, you said I can borrow, right?"

Huh? Did she really not know, still?! He nodded walking toward her door, "Uh, yeah, and sure, Chat can stay, and I don't care if he stays in your room. Who knows I might have someone by the end of the week too," he said with a shrug and a snap of the door.

Marinette's eyes slitted together throwing daggers at the shut door against her will.

Tikki floated above the chair she'd been sitting in and saw Marinette's expression and giggled. This stage was more entertaining, she had to admit Plagg was right about that but she needed to get this hole 'leaving Paris' idea out of Marinette's head. She left the room and went to Adrien's to find a triumphant but confused looking Adrien walking through the door.

Plagg looked at her, "What'd they do?"

"Same," she said sitting next to him but leaning toward him feeling him lean toward her until her antenna twined gently with his and his ear brushed the top of her head.

Adrien looked up at them, "what's going on here?"

Plagg responded, "Tikki doesn't want you to reveal but it's too late now, so she's going to have to deal and she's taking it like a good bug."

"Don't call me that."

Adrien looked at them, "Are you a couple?"

Tikki sat up straighter, but Plagg didn't, causing him to fall. In a haughty tone she told him, "We're older than your planet you think we're going to use teenage labels?"

Adrien sighed, "Yeah, you're a couple, of course you're a couple."

Plagg looked up at Tikki's cross face, "stupid answer."

Tikki floated in front of Adrien's face, "She cannot leave Paris!"

Adrien's eyes crossed and he stepped back, "I can't stop her. I won't, this is her dream."

Tikki's jaw fell open and she looked over at Plagg.

"I already told you he wouldn't," Plagg said taking an appropriate sized bite of cheese, who knew he could have manners, Adrien realized it must have something to do with Tikki.

Tikki flew forward again, causing his eyes to cross again , "She's your partner! You need her!"

Hes stepped back again so he could see the agitated little red kwami who was looking for an ally, "she's also my girlfriend, my father's partner, and someone who has a real future in fashion design and if she stays she'll lose everything. You're asking her to give up Marinette's dreams, for Ladybug, can't you see that?" he let out an exasperated breath, "anyone can be Ladybug, there's only one Marinette."

Plagg cackled from the bed, "Told you."

Adrien looked over at his kwami confused.

Tikki looked at Plagg angrily, "You shut up," then she turned to Adrien, "Yes, and that 'only one Marinette', makes the 'only one Ladybug'."

Adrien shook his head, "You're going to have to start looking now, she's leaving, if I have to get over it, so do you."

Tikki floated over to Plagg who wasn't laughing, he could tell Tikki wasn't in the mood, she was hurting, her fight was futile, no one was going to take her side at this point. They felt Marinette had put in her time and deserved a break to live her own life for a time. Plagg purred into her ear slits but Adrien could tell it sounded like it was actually a language and she turned and hugged him and he held her back then started rocking her.

Adrien was embarrassed watching this obviously private moment, "Um, you two can have any place in the house you want, you know that Plagg. Just don't let Alya and Nino see you."

Plagg snuggled Tikki and took her through the ceiling. 

Adrien moved the cheese plate out of his bed and laid back in his bed. He closed his eyes he felt himself drift off he found himself alone in the dressing room again felt the slap on his rear and Therese's voice whispered in his ear telling him he'd love what she was going to do but instead of her nails he felt soft hands and the voice changed as the hand changed as it slid around to his hip and gripped it gently and said, "hold me, before I'm gone," and the hands pulled away, he turned and saw Marinette floating away he woke up with the sun pouring in on him he was sweating and panting while whimpering, "Princess," softly into his empty room.

¤¤¤

Marinette woke from a dead sleep to hear Adrien yell "Marinette," from his room. She ran to his room and tried for the handle, finding the door locked, she hit the door with her open palm, "Adrien! Adrien! Open the door!" she yelled

A haggard sweaty Adrien opened the door, weird how much his hair looked like Chat's when it was mussed, "What happened, you yelled for me."

Shit! What had she heard, "What did I say?"

"'Marinette,' what else would you say?" she said impatiently.

He thought quickly, "I had a nightmare, we had a car accident last night."

She calmed, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm up for the day," he turned to look at the clock, the'd only slept three hours, "three hours, but we've survived on less right?" he said nonchalantly. 

She nodded, "how did you know?"

"Bakers' daughter."

She smiled, "right. I think you're right though, time to get up." She left his room and walked directly to her room to her phone and texted Chat.

**Primary Account: ** Are you in Antibes?

**Cat's Meow: ** Miss me, LP?

**Primary Account: ** LP?

**Cat's Meow: ** You're my Little Princess, don't forget it.

Marinette smiled and rolled her eyes, better than Bugaboo, did he even know what that meant? But LP was awfully close to LB which was another name he called her when she was Ladybug, it felt weird, but 'Princess' was a lot for texting, so she understood.

**Primary Account: ** Of course I miss you and of course I know I'm your princess....

She didn't hit send. She didn't call him any endearments, Ladybug called him plenty of things, but Marinette only called him

**Primary Account: ** Tiger.

She hit send before she could change her mind. Of course after she hit send every other endearment she used flooded into her memory making her gasp then moan with embarrassment. She hardly used his name she used so many, was her mind so focused on one thing she couldn't think of any of the millions of things she called her Grand Minou, and Kitten being the ones she used the most she softly groaned again and softly hit her head with her phone, "why me?" she whispered.

**Little Princess: ** Are you in Antibes?

**Secondary Account: ** Miss me, LP?

**Little Princess: ** LP?

**Secondary Account: ** You're my Little Princess, don't forget it.

**Primary Account: ** Of course I miss you and of course I know I'm your princess, Tiger.

Adrien looked at his phone and nearly choked and blushed neon red. Seriously of all the things Marinette had called him that was what she chose? How was he supposed to reply to that? How was he supposed to leave his room and look at her after that, he looked down, beyond his waist,  _ UGH! _ How was he supposed to leave his room with that! 

**Secondary Account: ** On my way to you, I miss you too. I talked to Adrien, he said I could stay.

**Little Princess: ** You know him? I didn't know that.

**Secondary Account: ** Not well, but I've rescued him A LOT and he knows we're dating so he had no problem. I asked him last night.

**Secondary Account: ** Was that OK?"

**Little Princess: ** I didn't know so I asked him too and he said yes.

**Secondary Account: ** Sea, told you.

**Little Princess: ** That was lame.

**Secondary Account: ** Medeteranian Sea, get it? Come on, it was worth a try.

**Little Princess: ** I got it and not that one.

**Secondary Account: ** You wound me, it was hiss-terical. Seriously though, I gotta go, I'll see you later?

**Little Princess: ** Can't wait! And it wasn't even claw-ver

**Secondary Account:** There's my girl! Meow-out!

Marinette looked down at her phone with a smile, "dork." She wasn't quite sure when the stupid puns became cute but they were, except sea, come on, who would think that was cute… except her, and only for him. ONLY for him, she shook her head. It truly was the most terrible of puns.

Adrien looked down at his phone smiling, she said 'claw-ver', well she'd typed it but it counted. He was a smitten kitten and he knew it. He looked down relieved to find he could go down in public without embarrassing himself and changed when he left his room he saw Marinette in the middle of the hall.

"I'm lost."

"Seriously, it's not that big."

"Seriously, it's a castle."

He laughed, "Think of it in 3 parts, the first part is shaped like a V, that's the house itself where we are, the point is facing the sea the top is a balcony," he pointed to the doors to around them, "which is also where we are. If we go out and around we'll be on the big part of the balcony then we can go up-"

"To the garden!"

He smiled, "Right. So let's go down, that's where the offices, the dining room, the kitchen and the normal stuff is."

Marinette snorted then covered her nose with her hand, "sorry,"

He laughed, "I know it's big but my mother was an actress and my father was starting his fashion empire and they were entertaining a lot. It sounds bad but showing off is a big part of those industries and it made sense at the time."

Marinette nodded, "It still does, I can tell it bothers you but it's a really beautiful home, I'm sorry I keep embarrassing you."

"It's fine, it's just usually…" he trailed off.

She nodded understanding, some people tend to judge people unfairly when they have nice things.

"Anyway, below the dining room, living room, sitting rooms, offices and reception rooms is the second part: the club room, media room, and spa rooms which all tunnel under the road toward the beach." While he spoke they walked down stairs and into a white room with lights embedded everywhere ready for the party to begin at any moment. "Huh, I figured Nino would be in here, well once you've passed through the tunnel you'll get out to the third part which is the beach and lounging area."

Marinette nodded knowing she was still going to get lost. 

Adrien walked through the to the spa area toward the beach but still couldn't find Nino or Alya, "Their door was open wasn't it?"

Marinette nodded looking out at the rocky sea. "Is it safe?"

Adrien turned, "What?"

"The water? There are a lot of boulders, someone could get injured if there were any big waves."

He nodded, "The water is calm most of the time, just tiny waves, it's hardly ever windy here. That's just the weather of this region."

Marinette looked around, "we should have a BBQ!" She said looking at the extravagant outdoor living space that included a kitchen and grilling area.

Adrien smiled, "I was hoping someone would say that. When I had the food sent ahead a lot of it was meat."

"Sounds fun," she smiled excitedly but Adrien looked distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to keep looking for Nino, are you good?"

She nodded, "Yeah but I'll come with you."

He smiled and walked back towards the spa when they were walking through the hall there was a loud knocking on the dark glass wall. "Figures."

Marinette looked at the dark wall with confusion and followed Adrien down a side hall , "What?"

It's a type of public bath that's popular in Morocco, it's called a hammam, I've never seen it filled. He opened the door to a steamy warm world where Nino sat looking like a happy little boy on one side of the room and an irritable Alya sat on the other side.

Adrien looked relieved. "I'm glad I don't have to say, don't do anything in the water."

Nino opened his eyes and looked at Alya with meaning, " I would never disrespect the hamam." Then with an amazing amount of energy he perked up, " DUDE! How did you not tell me? I haven't been in one for like 6 years!"

Adrien grinned, "It was supposed to be a surprise," he swallowed, "You are wearing shorts right?"

Nino winked wickedly, "why don't you come over and find out?"

Alya huffed, "Yes, he's wearing shorts." She looked at Marinette, "Feel better?"

Marinette nodded, "are you planning on staying in for a while?"

Alya shrugged, "I've been in for," she looked at her watch and rolled her eyes, "13 minutes."

"If you're willing to wait, I'll go change and join you. It looks fun!"

"It's warm water and a boyfriend who refuses to touch you."

"Fiance and you should be relaxing and reflecting," Nino said as if he were some type of Hamam Sage.

Marinette laughed when Alya motioned to Nino as if to say 'See what I've had to put up with?' "I'm going to put on my suit anyway, I'm hungry though."

Alya perked up, "Are you cooking, all we ate were grapes."

Nino's eyes opened, "I could be hungry."

While he'd never had anything Marinette had made other than pastries, Adrien realized all the times Ladybug had cooked it had been Marinette and his stomach suddenly reminded him it was empty. She was a really good cook. "I can help if you're offering."

She really hadn't planned on cooking for everyone but figured why not. "Alright, I'll go change then meet you in the kitchen if I don't get lost."

Adrien looked concerned, "Do you need help?"

Marinette looked at him not quite sure what he was offering, cooking help, changing help or direction help, she decided he meant directions… she hoped he meant directions, "I think I'll try, if I get lost I'll call."

Adrien nodded.

Marinette changed and met everyone back in the kitchen Nino and Alya were dry and washing fruit while Adrien was cutting it and putting it in different bowls. "Wow, you guys were fast!"

Alya answered, "we got out as soon as you left."

Marinette, blushed, she'd only got turned around one time. She walked to what she assumed was the pantry and found bread, it was already getting hard, "Pain perdu?" ("French toast") She looked around for spices, eggs, butter and milk then looked at her friends who looked like they agreed. "Alright, sounds good."

Nino finished washing, "I'll make the coffee."

Alya smiled, "Does everyone like coffee that makes espresso taste watered down?"

Adrien laughed, "I like Nino's coffee."

Marinette made a face, "I'll take sugar and milk with it. Is it Jidda's coffee?"

Alya nodded.

Marinette nodded, "Yeah, sugar and milk, a lot of sugar and milk please."

Nino laughed, "You have no culture."

Marinette tried to look afronted while mixing her ingredients but ended up laughing, "I have plenty of culture, I just like my coffee, less scary."

Nino looked for a grinder while Alya set the table and soon the smell of strong coffee flooded the kitchen and the table had fresh fruit on it and Marinette was serving their breakfast. Alya had found some other pastries to go along with the coffee and they enjoyed each other and their work.

Alya pulled out her phone. "It says here there are a few museums, I think we should go." She looked at Adrien, this is a nice place but we should get out, you know?"

Adrien nodded, "I agree." Maybe he could spend a few minutes with Marinette as Chat if they got out of the house.

They walked into town and visited the downtown area. It was beautiful, they had a nice lunch. Adrien was disappointed he had been unable to find any way to break away from the group. Everywhere they went Marinette looked at the men working closely and he nearly laughed out loud. 

That evening they skipped dinner only having the leftover fruit they had stashed in the fridge and sitting out in the large back yard to watch the beautiful stars over the sea.

It wasn't very late but Nino and Alya got up making excuses of being tired and left. 

Adrien watched them walk away then turned to discreetly watch Marinette. She was looking up at the stars from between the thatches of the hanging chair rocking back and forth. He spoke up, "I'm going in too. See you in the morning?"

She nodded, "Night." She didn't turn, she looked at her phone for the hundredth time that night, still no messages. She checked the signal all the bars were lit up. She sighed then rocked back and forth while searching for recipes for tomorrow sure she'd be asked to make breakfast again but knowing there wasn't going to be bread since they hadn't bought any today. Exhausted, she made her way up to her room and found Chat lounging on her bed with his shirt off, "Bonsoir ma Cherie," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

She locked her bedroom door, giggled and threw herself across the room at him, "You came!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise but, ah well, it just didn't work out," he said through the kisses she was raining down on him.

He laughed softly and rolled her into the middle of the bed thrusting his fingers into her hair using his elbows to lever her body towards him and hungrily ate from her lips. 

She kissed him back with her eyes open wide, the lights were still on, she kept her hands desperately clutching at his shoulders. Her brain willed his mask to slip while her better reasoning told her she was being ridiculous. 

He untied the ribbons at her shoulders keeping her dress up and peeled it away from her breasts mildly surprised to find them bare he leaned over and kissed them first the right then the left.

Marinette suddenly found herself wishing for the familiar darkness.

Chat combed his fingers through her hair then pushed the hem of her dress up and moaned his appreciation of her beauty.

She smiled, maybe the light wasn't so bad.

"Did I really just see you yesterday?" He said to her navel.

She twitched from the ticklishness then couldn't help it she started laughing, "stop, oh, god! Yes, it was yesterday! Stop! It tickles too much" she said, reaching down to tickle him back.

He jerked away then led a full out assault on her until they were both out of breath and pushing each other away, screaming and laughing between kisses and gropes.

"Okay, okay, truce," Chat said between pants reaching for her but also trying desperately to keep his sides and thighs away from her fingers.

"Giving up so easily?" she said pulling her hand back.

Not quite sure if it was a ploy he nodded deciding to trust her then he took her by surprise by snatching the dress that was nothing more than a glorified belt around her ribs and fisted it and pulled her close.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she could say anything he inhaled deeply and let out a huge yawn, then apologized. She smiled and giggled, "It's okay, you worked today. You never said what kind of work you'll be doing?"

He leaned his face forward, "I didn't work today, just got here and walked around town a little. I'll be modeling," he said then kissed her deeply.

She laughed, "Sure," she said sarcastically after pushing him gently away.

He motioned to his body, "You think I can't?"

She shrugged, "Sure you could ." She said still not really believing him. On the other hand, it was weird that they were here because Adrien had a modeling job too. "Are you modeling with Adrien Agreste?"

"We'll use the same photographer and we're modeling for some of the same companies so we might."

She looked at him shocked, he  _ was _ a model! Then she realized, that must have been why he'd been hurt when she'd been insulting Adrien's billboard. It also explained the Gabriel pajamas and the Italian designer suit jacket and shirt he'd been wearing last night, "So I might see you?"

"You never know. You might," he yawned again and she yawned watching him. "Sorry, it's been a really long few days."

She shook her head covering her mouth as she yawned noticing he wasn't wearing any ring and realizing he must have been taking it off that must be why she never noticed it. "Huh? Oh!" she said realizing he'd been talking, "For me too! This week has been so busy."

He laughed and threw himself back against the pillows, "I can't decide what I want more, I'm sorry but it's a tie between you, food and sleep."

She laughed, "It's good to know I've made it on the 'need to live' list."

His laughter died down and he turned to her tenderly, "Never doubt that, but I think I'm going to have to ravage you then sleep, I don't have the energy for food."

Marinette barely heard any of what he was saying after his initial statement. "Food gives you energy, have you eaten?"

He shrugged, "One of the people I came with is a pretty good cook but I had a pretty light dinner."

She nodded, "Us too."

(The following is funny but skippable and possibly questionable content for those avoiding the erotic stuff)

"Hungry?" he asked.

She nodded her head shyly nipping at his shoulder.

He grinned then growled and pounced on her.

Marinette shreaked and laughed. 

An hour later Marinette caught her breath and swallowed to give some moisture to her too dry throat. Adrien had to have heard her she thought turning pink.

Chat's heart was pounding so hard he could hardly hear anything else, Marinette was a limp, exhausted mess on top of him making it hard for him to breathe, but looking down at the sweat damp waves of glossy blue black hair it was worth it for the view. He smiled at the sound of a low whiney moan.

Marinette looked up at him miserably trying to slide off of him but he kept her on top of him. She was turning pinker, though their bodies were cooling, she whispered, "I was so loud."

He laughed, "yeah you were."

She groaned which made her throat hurt and dropped her head to his chest, "'s so embarrassing."

He chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly, "I'm sure they didn't hear you."

She looked up at him, "This morning Adrien called my name and I heard him! And I was talking to-" she abruptly cut herself off.

Chat looked at her expectantly.

"... Myself. And he thought I needed him. These walls are thin! He definitely heard me just now," she said miserably.

Yes, he did, and he loved making you scream, Chat thought smugly, "He's probably asleep, I wouldn't worry about it unless he says something to you tomorrow."

Her face dropped back to his chest in mortification. "At least Alya and Nino are far enough away. They were smart!"

"You picked your room?"

She shook her head.

"Then it's not your fault, he knew your boyfriend was coming," he said logically.

She crawled off of him and he finally let her get away. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," he said with a wink.

She tried and failed to frown at him, "For food."

"Me too," he said pulling a white t-shirt on then walking over to her sitting area to find some cargo shorts, "What were you thinking? Pervert."

  
  


When they made their way to the kitchen. She got turned around again but luckily Chat apparently had a 6th sense for directions, at least that's what he told her.

Marinette washed her hands and pulled out the fruit that had been cleaned and cut and put it on the table then looked through the pantry until she felt Chat's hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, that's enough for me, unless you want something more?"

She shrugged then walked back to the sink, under it was a wine cooler, she pulled out a bottle Adrien had said was okay to drink, opened it, and brought it and glasses to the table. "Cheese?"

He shook his head, "might cause swelling, or bloating."

Marinette shook her head, he really was a model. She knew the drill, "Water?"

He smiled and nodded, and pulled down two plates while she poured water for both of them. They sat down and nibbled the sweet fruit soothing her sore throat, "I swear the fruit tastes better here."

He nodded, "I think so too. Did you see the palm trees everywhere?"

She nodded her eyes getting heavier. 

"Looks like everything on Maslow's hierarchy of needs has been met for today," he said looking at Marinette who had passed out in the middle of telling him about a crepe seller she'd seen. He got up and cleaned the table off then picked her up surprised to find her weight difficult to maneuver and hold up. He gently settled her back into her chair and reached into his pocket for his ring and slipped it on then picked her up surprised to find even without being transformed he still had added strength and agility. Interesting, apparently he was still learning things, he thought and slid her into bed and went to lock the door and snuggled in close to her for a few hours of deep soothing sleep.

¤¤¤

"Marinette!"

Marinette pulled her pillow over her head. "Goway, sleepin'," she said into the bed.

More knocking, "Marinette, we're going into town for breakfast, are you coming? How late were you up? Did Chat come? Mari-" Marinette pulled the door open to a perfect looking Adrien. A perfect contradiction to the girl with hair matted all over her head and her dress from yesterday twisted around her body just barely keeping her modest. Adrien's lips kicked up to the side at her disheveled look, he couldn't wait to wake up with her "-nette?" he coughed to cover his laugh, "Would you like to come?"

She gasped and shut the door in his face.

He looked at her door, "Come on, I wasn't laughing at you!"

Not hearing anything he said she ran for her bathroom. Oh, God he had heard them, she thought miserably. How embarrassing.

"Marinette! I'm sorry! Come on."

Marinette turned to listen to the door, what was he saying, then walked to the door and opened it a centimeter to find a sheepish looking Adrien. Why did he look apologetic? Something wasn't adding up here. "Huh?" She said sleepily.

Adrien took pity on her and started over slowly, "we're going into town for breakfast, would you like to come?"

She burst into laughter, and nodded, "15 minutes okay?"

Adrien looked a little worried about her but nodded, "that's fine, we'll be downstairs." He closed the door and as he walked down the stairs a few seconds later he started laughing realizing she must have she must have thought he was saying something about last night.

Luckily Marinette didn't hear his laughter as she got ready.

The group had breakfast then Adrien left for his first shoot of the week Alya and Nino were very inclusive but Marinette wanted them to have their time together as much as they wanted to so she took a tour and went shopping at the local market. 

They met back that evening Chat came over and had dinner outside with them but Adrien was still at work. It was at dinner they received a text from Adrien saying he wasn't coming home that night he'd see them the next afternoon.

Alya kicked Nino under the table and pointedly looked at the fact Chat was sitting next to Marinette then looked at his phone which was on the end of the table far from Chat when they received the text.

Nino shrugged, they'd been so sure, but more and more evidence seemed to prove Chat wasn't Adrien. Kind of a bummer, it would be great to share this part of his life with his best friend.

After dinner Nino and Alya washed the dishes while Chat put everything away. Alya cocked her head to the side, "It's weird how you just seem to know where things go."

Marinette, who'd been experimenting with tatting lace, spoke up without looking away from her lace, "He's got some kind of 6th sense for direction."

Alya's head snapped to Nino then Chat and her eyes narrowed on him, "Oh does he?"

Chat blushed under her scrutiny, somehow he felt like she could smell the difference between the truth or a lie, "he does," he said with feigned confidence, it seemed for this level of faking it he needed the suit.

"Human GPS," she said sarcastically.

He brightened, "Exactly!" he said even though that was true, and he had that, it had nothing to do with, lying about knowing his way around his house. "Anyway, I'm going back outside," he said picking up his phone which was as basic as all of theirs, except Alya's. 

"You know those will kill you," Alya yelled after him, aware he was going to smoke, "You're a bad role model for the children of Paris!"

He leaned back in with his unlit cigarette, "I am aware of the dangers, Mme. blogger, who chases danger, and we've had to rescue numerous times, and I don't see any children present."

She grumbled, "I haven't done that in a long time."

They couldn't see him inside as he looked at Marinette, she'd stiffened. He inhaled as he lit the cigarette, "You did it two weeks ago and LB had to rush you away before you were crushed by angel statues. I was there, remember." He watched Marinette's body relax. For the first time he realized Nadjia and Alya were close to Marinette, he couldn't imagine how much more stressful those two made, things for her. He blew out a frustrated puff. He finished his cigarette, today had been an exhausting but fortunately uneventful day. Luckily his friend Niko was also booked at this location so that made the unbearable waiting not only bearable but fun. The only problem was he couldn't invite Niko over until Marinette knew he was Adrien, the lies were starting to snowball. He pushed himself off the side of the house and went back in finding the kitchen empty except for Marinette who sat tatting at the table still. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Downstairs," she said looking up at him with a smile she held up her long chain of lace.

He leaned down and pretended to look at the lace but was really looking at her freckles, "Beautiful."

"Ha, ha," she said pulling the lace back to her face to inspect it. "You know, I think I'd like to help women in countries where it's hard for them to work outside of their homes. Like if they could make lace for my dresses, it would bring income into their home, instead of using machine lace."

Chat remembered reading an article about a designer who used to do that who'd died when he was a little boy. He leaned down and kissed her, "You're amazing."

She blushed, "I love you," she said putting her tatting down and getting up. "Let's go down and see what they're up to."

He nodded and waited for her to gather her supplies and they walked down following the sound of music to the media room where Nino had set up his laptop and was investigating the house equipment while Alya was flipping through millions of games on the screen. They spent the evening talking and playing.

Nino who'd won the last round decided he was going out on a high note, "I'm going to bed, we spent the morning swimming and I'm exhausted."

"Lazy," Alya said but yawned taking the sting out of her words.

"Uh-huh," Nino eyed her, she looked like she was ready to fall asleep and merge with the sofa, "So, did you want me to carry you to bed?"

Alya lifted her hand limply, "Love you forever!"

Nino hoisted her up against his chest, "You asked for it!"

Alya shrieked, "Put me down! I'm more than capable of taking myself to bed!" She screamed fully awake and fighting him off of her.

Chat was impressed, Nino must be stronger than he looked, he just hefted Alya up and walked out of the room even though she was fighting him… Although as soon as they were out of sight he and Marinette heard her giggle, so maybe they weren't fighting too much. Chat turned to Marinette, "They're entertaining."

She nodded with a smile on her face, then yawned standing up, "I'm tired, I need some sleep . You?"

He nodded smiling, "I have an early shoot tomorrow, I need sleep too."

They went up to their room and fell into bed together. It took less than five minutes of snuggling before they both decided they wanted to feel the other's skin against their own and they both stripped snuggling back against one another.

Marinette's lips grazed Chat's shoulder, and she whispered in his ear, "I think I changed my mind, if you're not too tired."

He smiled into her hair and rolled her under him leaning down to kiss her, "Not too tired," he said. sliding his hand between her thighs. His thumb easily found her hard clitoris 

Her eyes flew open and she planted her feet on the bed spreading her legs open for him. His thumb slid lightly back and forth against it's friend with feather like pressure.

Marinette reached down and firmly grasped his penis. Sliding back his foreskin she used her thumb and brushed the tip forcefully, "Like this," she whimpered.

He groaned, she had definitely been paying attention to what he liked. What she liked changed, last night this would have been too rough, he applied the pressure she wanted and she sighed and whimpered grinding up against his hand, "God you're so hot," he told her feeling his hand getting wetter as he slid two fingers inside of her.

She was breathing hard, "Enough! Penis now!"

He almost laughed, she was so demanding, he spread her legs further apart, and drove home accompanied by her normal shriek of pleasure, something he'd become accustomed to. How was he going to ever give her up he thought driving up into her as she urged him on both whimpering from his aggressiveness and moaning, harder and more. Marinette was nothing if not a bag of contradictions. He felt her tighten, not just around him but her entire body seemed to pull in on itself as she whispered encouraging words to him, mainly push, he smiled and pulled the hand that was digging it's nails into his rear (something he dearly loved) and put it over her own crotch, "rub yourself and come for me," he knew sometimes words could set her off but he was shocked by the scream and how hard she bucked up at him, once it began she furiously rubbed at her clitoris, he looked down at their joined bodies then up at her face, it was an expression of concentration and ecstasy. He followed through knowing she needed his thrusts to push her over the edge. The wetness coating his hips was amazing and warm, she smelled so good and one word beat like a drum in his mind louder and louder until his pounding into her relaxed body resulted into a deep orgasm, ' home' he thought as he came into her soft wet body .

Marinette could hardly breath with his weight pressing her ribs into her lungs but she loved it. They were both gasping for air, the sliver of a moon was shining through the sheer curtains lending an ethereal glow to the room making the sweat seem silvery on his skin, he tried to pull away and she pulled him back but he won and pulled her close. Once she'd caught her breath she looked at him and said, "Sorry, I know you have to be up early, but thanks."

He blew out the last breath of pant, "You're welcome, and believe me when I tell you, it was worth it."

She smiled, "Want to take a shower together?"

He laughed, "Yes, that's why we aren't going to. Go to sleep."

She laughed back, "I'm too exhausted anyway," she said yawning and beginning to nod off.

He smiled and kissed her part then whispered, "I can tell."

¤¤¤

The next morning Marinette woke up to a cool lonely bed but she had been expecting it, so she shrugged the loneliness off and got up stretching. She felt sore but knew why and smiled she took a shower and went downstairs finding her way to the kitchen without getting lost and started making a simple breakfast of sliced fruit, veggies, cheese, and meat and bread. She was taking it outside to the outdoor dining table when a yawning Nino joined her patting her on the head, "'Mornin'"

"Good Morning. Can you make coffee?"

He nodded already making, "Aye, aye." 

A little while later Alya came down completely awake with an itinerary. 

Marinette cut her off, "I'm actually going to stay in, I'm going to do some school prep, and get the meat marinated for dinner."

Alya looked a little put off but understood. "Okay, Nino how about you?"

He nodded sleepily, "I'm good, whatcha got?"

She went over her plans with him while they finished getting breakfast ready. After breakfast Alya and Nino left when Marinette shooed them away telling them she would clean up surprised to find two maids cleaning ready to pick up the food. 

The first, a red haired middle aged woman introduced herself as Sofie told her there were two more in their crew who were working in the bedrooms and in the spa rooms already.

Marinette nodded dumbstruck, Adrien hadn't said anything about services but Sofie had papers proving that the company was supposed to come today within this time slot, and she'd had the key and code to get through the gate. Figuring everything checked out Marinette went up to get her phone and sketchpad. On her phone was a text from Adrien notifying her that, indeed services would be coming by to clean and maintain the grounds. She smiled, he was always so on top of things, he'd make a good partner. Business partner she mentally corrected herself.

As for Chat... She felt her arms cover in goose bumps, she should tell him tonight. Marinette took a deep breath, walked to the sink and washed her hands then picked up her phone and made an alarm in her calendar. No excuses, she absolutely had to tell him before midnight Thursday morning, that gave her the rest of today and all of tomorrow. She could do this, she told herself.

Adrien popped a slice of mango into his mouth and laughed at the story Shane was telling about joining a fraternity.

Shane leaned back in all his former Anderscrombe glory, "then he tried to draw a line to make the F into an A but it still said 42% so he put a 1 in front of it then handed it to the brother in charge of education. Dude was so proud like he'd studied for months or somethin'. The brother looked at the paper then back at him and said, totally dead faced, 'the teachers send us your grades electronically,' and handed the paper back to him and said, 'but I appreciate you going out of your way to turn this in."

Adam who had also joined a fraternity at his school laughed, "What happened, probation?"

Shane shook his head and shrugged, "he was already on probation, he was still a new guy so he didn't make the cut, besides lying was a pretty big transgression even if it was funny."

Adam elbowed Zain, "Told you, you should rush!"

Zain snorted, "Yeah, right. Besides I'm in the SASA, MSA and homework is a full time job not to mention doing this. Can you imagine my parents? 'Drinking and sax all the time! I didn't come to America for you to waste your education on drinking and sax'."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Your parent's don't even sound like that, didn't your mom go to America when she was like 12?

Zain shook his head, "fourteen, but I know what you mean, but they're both really traditional."

Misaki who'd been listening to the boys from behind a manga was a complete Japanese school girl stereotype from northern Japan, "you got them to let you model, and everyone knows all you guys do is snort coke and screw us," she said turning the page.

Zain shook his head, "You have no idea how much convincing that took, and when I started they were following me everywhere. Where's your 'twin'?"

Misaki put her book down with a look of irritation, "He's not my twin."

Adrien smiled, Misaki's agency had paired her and another model because they looked so similar. People called them the twins and in Japan sometimes they were known as Gemini but everyone including Reiji knew Misaki had a crush on him. Sadly Reiji had no interest in, 'manga reading, anime watching otaku girls' his words, which unfortunately Misaki had overheard. Even more unfortunate, it didn't seem to stop her heart going into attack mode whenever he was around. 

Shane shook his head, "It's weird how alike you two look."

She frowned, "That's racist. I could say the same thing about you and Adrien."

Shane looked at Adrien with his golden skin, dark blond hair and bright green eyes then pointed to his black hair and blue eyes with tanned skin that lacked the yellow undertone that Adrien seemed to have, "Uh, I don't think so, and it's all of Japan that calls you the twins."

She lifted the book back in front of her face, "he has prep-school."

Willa walked up soaking wet, "So that's why you're so whiny. I bet if you tol-"

"Agreste, Khanani, Brown, Dawson and Ambrosia, looks like all the guys, you're up." The assistant called for them.

As the guys shuffled around and walked over for their instruction Willa snatched the manga out of Misa's finger's. "Tell him."

Misaki crossed her arms across her chest, "harassment." She said with no inflection.

Willa rolled her eyes, "that's not harassment," she turned around and watched as the assistants moved the guys around into the positions the photographer wanted them in, then started spraying them and oiling them, then dusting them with highlighter, when the makeup artist started highlighting Adrien's pecks she whistled knowing out of five she would get the best reaction out of either him or Zain. 

"Shut up!" He yelled.

Zain, happy to have dodged the bullet helped out, "That's harassment, Willa."

"Just another on set service I offer!" She called back.

Shane who was laying down getting splashed by the surf raised his hand, "Pick me!"

"You're not my type," she replied.

"Oh, I see, you can dish it but you can't take it?" he said.

Willa looked perplexed and turned to the buffet then to Misaki, "Huh?"

"It means you can say things but you don't like it when people say it back."

Willa shrugged and looked back at Shane who was being told to prop up on his elbow and jut his hip out and up, "You're not my type."

He laughed, "She never has to find out!" he sing songed back.

While Willa was Bi-sexual she was in a pretty serious relationship with her girlfriend Samantha. They were the relationship that Adrien specifically had in mind when he thought of when it came to long distance relationships that lasted. Samantha lived in the US in Rhode Island while Willa lived in Sweden in a small village until she moved to Stockholm this year for school. Originally Willa planned on going to the US for school but ultimately they both thought it was a bad plan financially. They'd been together 2 years and still seemed to be going strong, they even had an article written about them in Curve magazine.

Misa spoke up from behind her book, "you should be glad he didn't invite her."

"Actually call her, she can join in!" Shane called out.

Both girls burst into laughter.

Willa hopped up into the chair next to Misaki, "seriously, Saki, tell him. You see him everyday don't you?"

Misaki blushed and shook her head, "He actually lives really far away."

"Not as far as Sam."

Misaki nodded, "He doesn't like girls like me. He likes girls who are, what's the word, driven . I wouldn't even be doing this if my parents and Aunt hadn't made me. I wouldn't be here today if my manager hadn't forced me to. The only shoots I actually look forward to-"

"Are the ones with him?" Willa asked and finished Misaki's sentence.

Misaki nodded.

"How do you know he doesn't like girls like you?"

Misaki looked over at the boys, "Adrien."

Willa looked at her confused, "He likes Adrien?"

Misaki looked at her and giggled, "No, Adrien was asking him about me, and he told him he didn't like girls who spent their days reading manga and watching anime."

Willa looked crestfallen at the new information, "How did you find out, Adrien isn't the typ-"

"I overheard them, it was at a shoot in Paris last year."

"Oh, Saki, I'm sorry."

Misaki shrugged, "Too bad I don't like Adrien."

Willa cocked her head to see Adrien who was on his knees in the water holding a ball as if he had just caught it, "He's too nice, you'd get bored."

Misaki, shrugged, and hummed with agreement, "Hmm. What's he doing next year?"

"Modeling I guess."

"I thought he was going to talk to his father about music."

Willa looked at Misaki to see if she was joking. "His father would never let him, he's going into business or fashion, he's going to inherit Gabriel his papa's not going to let him play the piano for the rest of his life.

Misaki looked at the boys with a frown, "That's sad, Reiji's parent's are the same, they don't know how much he loves playing violin but even if they did they wouldn't care because he's not talented at a professional level."

Willa looked at her friend sadly, it was true when you were in love you wanted everyone you loved to be as happy and in love as you were. She just wanted Saki to be happy and she knew she'd seen Reiji looking over at Misaki when she had her face buried in her book or video games in the past. She didn't know why he'd said those things to Adrien but Willa was sure he felt something for Misaki.

¤¤¤

Alix was sitting in the museum looking over documents from Ethiopia. Queen Bilqis might have been a Ladybug too, she mused but she seemed to have a lot in common with both the fox and the bee, it wasn't unheard of to wear more than one at a time but one thing was absolutely sure she definitely wore the peacock at least once. 

Fluff flew over completely lucid, calm and rightside up, "I need to talk to Tikki. Immediately."

Alix put down the manuscript and pulled the white gloves off. "What's going on?" she said after she pulled her phone out and had dialed Marinette's regular number. Aware the controlled rooms of the Louvre were under complete surveillance and while they might not see Fluff they would see her talking to herself. Her efforts were wasted as Fluff didn't answer.

Marinette answered, "Hey, Alix! How's the research?"

"Good but Fluff wants to talk to Tikki," Alix whispered, "it's an emergency."

Marinette looked around, she hadn't seen Tikki since they fought the first day. "I'll look for her," Marinette began looking around the house glad she was alone. She began calling out for her tiny partner, finally Tikki came flying toward her.

"Yes?" she said with an imperious air.

Apparently she isn't ready to let me make my own life decisions yet, Marinette thought, "phone call from Fluff."

Marinette put her phone down on a table and walked out of the room so Tikki could have some privacy.

Fluff looked down at the phone he was standing on, "Tikki?"

Tikki looked worriedly at the phone, "Yes?"

"It's time."

Tikki nodded, "Okay."

Fluff looked down seeing his reflection in the glossy material of the phone, "And Tikki?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to have to let her go," he said and stepped on the red phone and pulled the image back until it hung up on his old friend. Plagg would take care of her, he always did. He already knew he would. Besides, the new ladybug would be good to her, he already knew that too.

Tikki looked at the phone, Marinette's home screen appeared. He'd hung up on her! Marinette was leaving her! Did no one realize she was the most powerful entity in the universe? She didn't get left. She didn't get hung up on. She didn't get told no. She didn't get laughed at. She was worshipped!

Plagg came in seeing Tikki literally vibrating and expanding, "Hey, what's going on? Stop, we promised we wouldn't do that!"

Tikki screamed wordlessly, "Why am I not good enough?!"

Plagg watched her pull herself back together then twined his antenna with hers comfortingly, "You're more than good enough, what's wrong?"

"Fluff called, he told me to let go and it's time."

Plagg kept the obvious, 'we tried to tell you' to himself. "She'll come back. She'll probably even help find a good interim partner for you."

Tikki nodded miserably.

¤¤¤

Marinette was in the outside kitchen looking out over the sea preparing everything for dinner when she heard Adrien coming.

"Hey, wow! So much food!"

"Hey! Did you have fun?"

He nodded, he tried to keep things as close to the truth as possible, "all the models on the shoot are people I think of as friends, I was hoping to invite them over Friday, if that's okay with you guys."

Marinette smiled as she punctured veggies and meat on a long skewer, "It's your house, but I think that sounds great."

Adrien smiled, I bet, he thought, "Great!" he said.

"Are any of the other models French?" she said off hand.

Adrien feigned surprise and didn't answer her instead he intentionally misunderstood and replied, "Marinette your English is really good, everyone speaks English when we're together."

Marinette looked confused, "Huh?" she wiped her forehead with her wrist but still got marinade on her face, "No, I was just wondering where everyone was from."

He smiled then turned to go back down the tunnel, "Oh, well Chloe's boyfriend Zane is here, he's been partnered with a guy named Adam who's here too, they're both American. Let's see, Zane, Adam, Niko is from Greece but he's living in Italy, Shane is American, Wilma is Swedish and Misaki is Japanese."

Marinette was skewering but half heartedly as she listened intently to hear who else was from France, but no more names came, "Is that all?"

Adrien nearly laughed, if his Bugaboo wanted to know who he was all she had to do was ask, this was her fault after all. He pretended to think about it, "Mmmhmm, I think so."

She looked frustrated, "Not just your friends but everyone who's modeling, is there anyone who's French?"

He looked surprised, "Oh! Yeah!"

She looked up with excitement, "yeah?"

"I forgot one, me!"

She threw a mushroom at him, "Go do something useful."

He laughed, tomorrow, he'd tell her tomorrow. Tomorrow, she'd laugh, she'd think that was funny. He hoped.

Marinette laughed with him but as he retreated down the hallway she found herself frowning, why had Chat felt the need to lie? 

In his room Adrien fiddled with his phone setting an alarm for 15 minutes with the alarm's tone his phone's standard ringtone. When it went off he'd 'answer the phone' then beg Mari forgiveness and 'spend the evening with his other friends' so Chat could spend the evening with her. Last night's timed text worked like a dream. He ran back down without changing to find her mixing veggies with spices.

"You're back," she said with surprise.

He nodded, "need help? Where's Nino?"

"Sure, they're in town, can you text them and ask them to bring a couple baguette home, and a bag of pomme frites (french fries)."

Adrien pulled his phone out and texted his friend then washed his hands and stood next Marinette. "What's next?"

She pointed to a basket full of veggies he assumed were from the garden, "Those need prepared for a salad."

He was in the middle of washing tomatoes when his phone started ringing he dried his hands and walked away with it. He came back and continued washing and began cutting the veggies and making the salad waiting for Marinette's curiosity to take over. He didn't have long to wait.

"Was that Nino?" she asked.

Adrien smiled, "No, I was invited to hang out at the hotel with the guys, would that be okay?" Technically, he hadn't lied, he thought proud of himself.

Marinette frowned, "Oh, yeah, sure."

"I'll finish up with this first," Adrien said seeing her look of disappointment.

Marinette shook her head, "It's fine, don't worry about it. Go have fun."

Adrien frowned, now he felt guilty, "I think I'll stick around for a while."

Marinette shrugged, "Up to you," she mumbled.

Adrien built the salad and even cleaned some vegetables for snacking on. Eventually he broke the silence, "I think you'll really like everyone."

She shrugged, "Probably."

"You'll probably have to live with them sometimes if you're going to be staying in a Fume house."

She looked up, "are they Fume models?"

"I think I'm the only one linked with a label, well Willa is the face of a wool company in Sweden and the twins sell everything, but there's this coffee drink called Gemini that's really kind of named after them."

"Twins?" Marinette asked confused.

"Misaki and Reiji from Japan."

Marinette's brain was aching from trying to absorb it all, "how old were they when their parents started them modeling?"

Adrien shook his head, "they're not related and be careful, Misa's really touchy about it since she likes Reiji."

Marinette looked confused, "Then why are they called the twins?"

Adrien reached for his phone and pulled up some of their ads.

Marinette looked at the pair, it was amazing, "And they're not related… At all?"

Adrien shook his head, "Misa's from the north, Sapporo, and Rei's from a Tokyo suburb." 

Marinette frowned, "You realize I have no idea where any of that is. I know what Tokyo looks like because I watch movies but I have no idea where it is in Japan, let alone where Sopororo."

Adrien laughed, "Sapporo, and you better start learning."

She groaned.

He laughed, "okay, I'm going to go."

She waved him off and took a break. It was odd how all morning she'd been fine but since he'd left she felt lonely as if he'd taken all the life from the room with him when he'd gone.

A half hour later she heard his footsteps coming back down the tunnel.

"Decided you missed me?" She teased without looking up from her lace.

Chat pulled her hair back and kissed the back of her neck causing her to shriek, jump off the sofa and spin around surprised to find Chat where she'd been expecting Adrien.

Chat stepped back, "Are you okay?"

Marinette nodded, "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you."

He nodded, still not sure about her reaction but walk hopped over the back of the sofa to sit next to her. The lapping waves against the boulders in the water made for a calming sound and the just sat her tatting cradled in his arms, but eventually he was driven to speak, "Busy day?" he asked.

"Not really, I should start the grill as soon as Nino and Alya get here we could eat if the rest of the food was finished."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "Need help?"

She took a deep breath and pulled away to stand up, "Sure, let's get going."

An hour later everything was finished and kept warm on or in various areas of the kitchen when Alya and Nino walked in. 

Alya smiled, "It smells so good but do you ever check your phone?"

Marinette looked around for her phone remembering it was upstairs where she'd left it for Tikki, and she shrugged sheepishly.

Alya shook her head, "No, point now."

Nino saw the bowl of fruit with cheese and vinaigrette and dipped a fork into it and nibbled, then spoke while chewing, "Just wanted to know if you knew why Adrien's car was outside the fancy hotel downtown."

Chat answered, "He's hanging out with Niko and the rest of the crew."

Marinette looked surprised, how did he know that? Adrien said he was the only French model so if that was true Chat couldn't be one of the models there, and if he wasn't one of the models there how did he know Adrien's friend Niko?

Chat looked down at her and smiled at her perplexed expression, "What? I was invited too, but I wanted to be here tonight," he said kissing the top of her head.

She blushed and looked over to Alya who raised one eyebrow and mouthed,  _ Ooh, La, La. _

After dinner Alya and Nino began cleaning up. 

**Fourth of July - Fall Out Boy**

Chat got up and walked over to the sea and lit a cigarette while Marinette told everyone she'd be back she was changing.

In her room Marinette looked for Tikki but couldn't find her anywhere, she really wanted to tell her that she was going to tell Chat tonight but apparently she wasn't going to be able to. She went to her dresser and pulled out the bikini she'd bought and blushed then reminded herself he'd seen her in less. The fabric was the darkest shade of green almost black, which looked good with her earings, the "strings" of the bikini were metallic red, she knew it was one of the thousands of things that were a nod to her and Chat but when she'd been shopping for a suit she kept coming back to this until she just couldn't resist it. She ended up buying it just for being alone with him and buying another one for being with everyone else. She hopped into the shower and braided her hair then put the bikini on. Wow, it looked good. She looked in her closet and saw his clothes hanging and leaned over and inhaled deeply, surprised to find how much it smelled like Adrien , the cologne. She hated to admit it but it made her think of Adrien the boy too. Okay, just one more she thought to herself and inhaled deeply then turned to her own clothes and pulled on a simple dark purple sundress that tied around her neck and her back then went downstairs. When she got there Nino and Alya were both gone and Chat was at the end of the deck with his legs in the water humming happily with his face turned to the darkening sky eyes closed. She walked over and sat next to him slipping her feet into the surprisingly warm water, he opened his eyes when she slid her leg against his.

"Nice huh?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she agreed, "I wonder if I'll ever be able to afford a place on the sea. Not like this but just a place to go, maybe with some of the amenities of this place."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oooh? Princess likes?"

She blushed and shoved him, "Who wouldn't? I wouldn't want to pay the taxes or maintenance though."

"Ever the realist," Chat said dryly and leaned down to kiss her.

"Nothing wrong with that," she said kissing him back and nipping at his tongue in mock punishment.

He laughed and jumped into the water then watched as Marinette untied her dress. She knew exactly what she was doing, she turned to face the house and first untied the cotton ropes around her waist, then the ones around her ribs then she turned to face him as she untied the last knot around her neck letting the dress slide to the ground around her feet. While the build up was sexy it hadn't been needed, she looked amazing, the black looking bikini made her skin glow in the setting sunlight.

Marinette watched him not quite sure what he thought. 

Finally he managed a ragged, "Wow."

She smiled then hopped in after him, "Oh! Not as warm as I thought!"

He laughed at her look of shock, and the moment was broken, he pulled her close, "Better?"

She snuggled up but in all honesty she was already acclimating to the water, "Mmmhmm," she murmured under his chin. 

He pointed at some large boulders in the water, "let's go over there."

She nodded and unwrapped herself from him and followed him as he swam away. He bobbed under the water and a moment later he was calling her over to a rocky area.

She followed and he caught her pulling her close in the water. 

The water was warm but his arms felt amazing and it felt wonderful to finally get some alone time. They hardly ever got to be together alone outside of their bedroom. 

BOOM!!! Skskksss! Marinette jerked causing the water to lap around them and Chat to catch her quickly so she wouldn't slip on the rocks.

"It's okay, it's just the fireworks. Some of the people at work said they fire them off throughout the summer. Bastille day will be the most amazing, too bad I'll miss it."

"Me too," she said with a frown wondering if someday she could convince Adrien to let her come back for Bastille day. Not that the fireworks in Paris weren't amazing but this was amazing with the water and the reflections. Tonight was a new moon and the sky was totally black until the colors lit up the sky. 

Chat pulled her deeper into the water then pulled her onto some rocks to relax back on as they watched the fireworks bursting, he leaned over and kissed her. The fire technicians weren't in any hurry, waiting for every colorful burst to clear both of color and smoke before shooting the next and Chat was on the same schedule, slow and enjoyable.

Marinette's fingers tangled in his wet messy hair and giggled feeling him pull her onto his lap. She heard another boom and broke away to look up and heard yelling in the distance but ignored it. She rested her head on Chat's shoulder feeling the water lap around her hips, and his hand gripping her waist, securing her while his other hand slid along her back trailing water down her back. She knew what he was about to do but was still somehow surprised to feel the ropes of her bikini top being untied. He leaned down and kissed the exposed side of her neck and Marinette looked up as another firework went off. In the distance she heard yelling and Chat looked up too but she couldn't see his face only his temple, his uncovered temple. She quickly looked away but couldn't concentrate on who was yelling all she could hear was the fizzling sound of the firework. After it went out she could finally make out the words.

¤¤¤

52 seconds/1.24  [ https://youtu.be/rPAUIQ36aCQ ](https://youtu.be/rPAUIQ36aCQ)

¤¤¤

Nino yelled, "Adrien, dude, are you insane?! Chat will kill you! He's insanely strong," and Nino knew, they'd been partners for years but Adrien had been his friend longer, putting him in a very unique and uncomfortable situation. He turned to Alya "Is he crazy?"

Alya and Nino were on the balcony of the Agreste villa yelling across the road at their friends. Alya clapped her hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling when she saw their reactions, "No, I think we were right," she said pulling him away from the balcony railing with dread, "we were right before, I think Adrien is Chat Noir. I just don't think Marinette knew."

Nino watched the drama in the waters unfold, like the trainwreck it was, "do you still think she's Ladybug?"

Alya nodded, "I didn't for awhile but, this reaction... Yeah, I think so."

"This is good though isn't it?"

Alya turned to him quizzically, "How? She's leaving in a month, they're angry, they've been lying to one another. For years . Jeez, how long has Adrien had a crush on Ladybug?"

"Since day one. This is all on Marinette though."

Alya hated to admit it but it really was. She'd almost been with Adrien and without giving him a chance to explain ran into another man's arms, except apparently it wasn't another man. She watched as Adrien pulled Marinette back to him by her arm forcing her back to him as she tried to walk up the stairs and out of the water. The two yelling at each other dramatically waving their free hands. Alya crept back to the balcony rail. If they decided to continue their relationship it would be a rocky beginning, that much was obvious. Alya watched in shock as Marinette slapped Adrien.

"Woah," Nino said under his breath watching Adrien's hand slip from Marinette's wrist and fall to his side then around the back of his neck his other hand slowly crept up to cup his cheek where he'd been hit. Marinette quickly dashed up the steps her arm across her breasts and opposite hand over her face in shock as she ran across the wooden deck until she was blocked from Alya and Nino's view by the plush grass and road.

"Yeah," Alya said, not knowing what to do or who's side she was supposed to take. The laws of girlfriendhood said Marinette but slapping him? That was really going overboard, then again, he'd restrained her when she'd tried to walk away…

¤¤¤

5 minutes before in the water below...

Marinette pulled away when she heard Nino yell to Chat to laugh at his mistake not realizing her boyfriend had gone stiff. Not realizing when he pulled her close it wasn't to snuggle but so she wouldn't see his face. Not realizing he'd stopped trailing his fingers on her back and was attempting to tie her bathing suit. She hadn't realized a lot of things but the most important thing she hadn't realized was his mask wasn't waterproof and it had fallen apart in the water and Plagg wasn't there. All these things she realized in a horrific crash when she pulled back to see Adrien's face on her boyfriend's body. Adrien, the boy she'd finally gotten over, she thought, she had hoped, she'd tried to, she'd failed. Her mind was on repeat, as if Nino was DJing and had chosen to take a record and scrub it but allowing a word to play each time, 'Adrien,' before scratching it over and over again.

"Adrien?!" she finally said bearly audible over the waves.

Adrien looked at her reminding himself he was not wrong, he was the one who'd wanted to tell her from the beginning. He had nothing to be ashamed of, she was not the victim, but he wanted so badly to comfort her. He nodded.

She whispered, "How could you?"

Adrien was able to overcome his feeling of remorse with that and felt an overwhelming anger, "Me? Ladybug? Me?"

Marinette gasped then covered her mouth with a shaking hand pushing his chest to get away from him. This was too much, how long had he known? "Wha-?" she spluttered.

"Yes, I figured it out but only after we started dating. How dare you be angry with me. I've wanted to tell you since we met. But more than that I wanted to tell my girlfriend but Ladybug refused me. You refused me. You refused to let me tell my girlfriend who I was, knowing it was you." He began yelling something she'd seen but so rarely and never at her, at least not when he was in his right mind, it was scary, "You didn't want me enough to know who I really was."

Marinette began shaking her head.

"Oh?" Adrien said with deep sarcasm, "No? You didn't trust me enough, or you didn't love me enough?"

Marinette began to pull away, she was running she couldn't do this, she yelled back "That wasn't it at all, you couldn't love me if you knew. You'd loved Ladybug for so long, you couldn't really love Mar-"

He couldn't hear her, the waves were crashing against the rocks around them and booms of the firework finale covered her words but suddenly the last fizzles were gone and he pulled her arm to keep her from running. His voice turned cold, quiet and mean, "It was okay to fuck Chat Noir but not okay to show him who you really were because you didn't actually trust him or love him?" He questioned.

Marinette turned and slapped him, she'd never loved anyone the way she loved Chat, never. She had thought she loved Adrien, but Chat had shown her that had only been a crush and friendship. Luka had been balm over a broken heart but really a confused form of friendship, one she had abused. Over the years her relationship with Chat had been built on trust and a love originally made of friendship as well but it had become more. How dare he accuse her of it being less. She ran up the stairs through the sitting area not noticing Adrien's phone was buzzing insistently with a picture of a horseshoe on it.

¤¤¤

Alya turned to Nino and sighed, "I better go get her."

Nino nodded and pointed to the water where Adrien was still standing looking like a gambler who'd lost everything but had, had a winning hand and didn't understand how it had happened. Suddenly he looked up at them, and the look was filled with rage and hurt like a wounded animal that hadn't eaten for days. "Maybe I should go with you. You know, since I've known her longer." Nino said hopefully.

Alya looked across the road at the scary Adrien, "Nope, you're the one who made them find out too soon. You set them off like fireworks."

Nino looked at her and rolled his eyes, "I didn't know you liked Fall Out Boy."

"Huh?" 

"Never mind, I'm not going down there, he'll kill me. He's still watching me!" Nino said with mild panic.

And Adrien was, at the end of the week he'd planned on telling Marinette, he'd been leaving small hints, hoping she'd figure it out on her own so she wouldn't be angry but Nino, his best friend, Nino had ruined everything. He'd ruined his entire future. He put his head down and laced his fingers through his hair eventually lacing them together at the back pulling his head further down with his elbows on his thighs and screamed a desperate sound into the night.

Alya turned to Nino at the desperate sound.

Before she could say a word Nino turned and walked away, "I'm going."

Alya walked into the opposite room and went to find the girl who'd been her first friend when she'd moved but also the girl who'd trusted her enough to be a hero of Paris over and over then enough to give her Trixx to keep. "Trixx, I figured out who Ladybug and Chat are, can you find their kwami's and tell them that they need them?"

Trixx rolled her eyes, "About time, sure, where's Wayzz?"

"I don't know, probably with Nino."

Trixx zipped away, "Alright, I'll find them!"

¤¤¤

By the time Nino reached the waterfront Adrien was out of the water and under the shower steam rolling off of him. The water, obviously hotter than it should be. "Uh, bro?"

"Go. Away. Nino." Adrien said spacing his words out but his scratchy deep voice betrayed him. He'd been crying under the water.

"I'm not going anywhere, dude. We're bros for life," Nino reminded him.

"Did you remember that before or after you cost me my girlfriend and" he stopped before saying my partner, the verbal bile being approved by his mind even though normally he'd never say such things, tonight he wanted everyone to hurt as much as he did. If he could hurt this much, if she could hurt this much then everyone else could no, everyone else should . They owed them. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I have Alya and you don't have 'Nette. But I'm not sorry I yelled down to my best friend. Adrien is my bro and Chat is a really good friend, I did not want to be in the middle of that battle. Can you imagine?"

Adrien laughed a hollow unhumorous laugh. "Yeah, it would have put you in a really bad place."

"Chat would kill Adrien for doing what you were doing with Marinette and you know it. Remember how jealous you were three weeks ago? Dude?! Why ? Why were you so jealous?"

Adrien looked at Nino, "I can't really explain it."

"So?"

"She broke up with me and fell into Chat's arms so easily but couldn't forgive Adrien. Then when she was telling everyone about her new boyfriend it actually physically hurt when she said she was dating 'Chat'. I'm not 'Chat', Chat's a job… Sort of. I mean, he's kind of a different part of me. I don't know," he laughed sadly, " I don't even know. How can I ask anyone else when I don't even know."

Nino sighed reaching over and shutting the water off then walked over to the outdoor stove and countertop where Adrien and Marinette had dropped their towels and picked one up and tossed it to Adrien, "I take it models actually do shower in high pressure situations?"

Adrien actually smiled from the memory, "You and I both know that's garbage."

Nino quirked an eyebrow looking at the shower.

Adrien laughed a little, "I just got out of the water, it's actually necessary." Adrien sighed, "What am I gonna do?"

Nino shrugged, "Beg forgiveness? Flowers? Chocolates? Jewelry? You can afford jewelry."

"Dude, tacky, and I don't need to be forgiven, I didn't do anything, anything wrong. I- Never mind."

Nino shook his head, "It's cool, we figured out she's Ladybug, actually we all know who each other's alter-egos are. We just couldn't quite figure out if you two were Ladybug and Chat or not. We kind of thought Ladybug was, that substitute who's always at school Mlle. Dubois.

Adrien pictured the teacher in his head and made a face.

"Woah, okay! We thought you were Chat but you were always with your bodyguard and your dad is so overprotective, how could you possibly get away? Then you were such a wreck about Marinette dating Chat so we knew that couldn't be right."

"So what about everyone else?"

"Chloe and Max; they're really good at figuring us out."

"Huh?" 

"Yeah, everyone figured out the new Queen Bee is still Chloe."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, it's only us"

Adrien shook his head, "What are you talking about, who is 'us'?"

Nino pointed to his chest, "Carapace, you didn't know?"

Adrien looked defeated and hung his head, if life was just a stage he'd obviously only been given half of the script.

Nino sighed and decided talking about Chloe would be safer and maybe take his mind off of what he didn't know, "She has changed though."

"She has for us too. Was it different for you guys before?"

"She wasn't much of a teamplayer before, now she is, she's a natural leader but now she's a leader not a boss, ya know. She works with Alya to lead the team really efficiently, so you guys don't have to work so hard. Know what I mean?"

Adrien did, Marinette was like that, a leader, not a boss. But his mind was scattered at his loss, "Seriously Nino! What am I going to do? I can't lose her. But she's the one who wouldn't let me tell her who I was and she's the one who wouldn't admit who she was. Help me," Adrien's words were sad and desperate but his eyes begged his friend to know some way to make this better, to fix everything.

Nino was trying to think of some sage advice but before he could open his mouth they heard pounding in the distance. They looked over to hear fast footfalls and panting breaths, Alya appeared with Trixx, Wayzz and Plagg, "Marinette and Tikki are gone."


	17. Alone Together - Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY did not intend for this to happen but, this story is the one that is writing itself right now so here you go. 
> 
> Trigger warning, no rape takes place though. Come on, I'm not that cruel, I've already tore her ear up once!  
Things to note, there is never a question, go to a hospital in this situation.
> 
> Dio Boia: (Lit) God executioner, in Italian. My understanding is it translates as "God is killing me." or "God, you're killing me" In my storyline Gabriel is Italian, but even Adrien doesn't know yet.)
> 
> Now, I'm REALLY going to try to write the next chapter to ANLIT

** _The Reaper - The Chainsmokers & Amy Shark_ **

30 minutes earlier

Marinette held her bikini over her breasts with her arm and carefully ran up the steps out of the lapping Mediteranian waters and ran across the beautiful wooden floor into more beautiful floors, across marble and glass while tears flowed down her cheeks. How dare he say she didn't love him. She sobbed, she'd slapped him, she gasped for breath and choked on another sob but continued running when she got to her room she found Tikki eating a simple sweet crepe.

Tikki flew up as soon as she saw Marinette's condition, "Mar-"

Marinette ran to the ensuite bathroom, "We have to go. _ Now!" _ Marinette said her bikini swaying as she violently pulled a brush through her hair and twisted it into a bun then locked it in place with a red hair tie. She rushed into the closet she'd been sharing with Chat, no, Adrien. What a joke, he had an entire room and wardrobe down the hall. She ripped his clothes off the hangers some breaking in the process in her anger while crying even harder. She quickly undressed and changed into a plain form fitting cotton white sundress and reached for her purse. Her kwami just looked at her in shock, " _ NOW! _I'm leaving with or without you!" She shoved her feet into sandals and ran from the room, down the stairs and out the door towards the train station, it was close, in 15 minutes she could be in Cannes. She could stay at Chloe's house. She gasped for air as she ran hearing Tikki try to calm her and tell her to stay and try to work it out. Marinette ignored her and found herself quickly surrounded by the city and arrived at the train station. She bought a ticket from a bewildered employee who didn't look like they were used to patrons sobbing as they purchased their tickets. Marinette walked onto the train that was fortunately pulling in as she walked away from the counter, and slumped into a seat. She covered her face with her hands and quietly sobbed biting her lips together, the train was nearly empty but she still didn't want to cause any undue attention. 

"Marinette!" Tikki whispered from between her leg and the side of the train.

Marinette looked down wiping her eyes and nearly hiccuping with the frequency of her gasps. "Huh?"

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Tikki asked in concern.

"Chloe's house in Cannes."

"What if she isn't home."

"She gave me the access code last year hoping I would come."

"What if she changed it."

Marinette gave her a horrified look, that idea had not occurred to her. "I don't know."

The train slowed to a stop and the bell sounded and notified the passengers they were at the Cannes Station. Marinette got out wiping her cheeks trying to be presentable and failing once out of the building she reached inside her purse for her phone but didn't find it. She didn't have pockets either, she felt a panic overcome her, her old friend anxiety began creeping up on her starting at her buttocks causing them to squeeze together. Her lungs seized and her eyes filled, not with sadness but with terror, suddenly every decision in her life was the wrong one, from running away from Adrien to forgetting her dolly in the park when she was 4. 

Tikki peeked outside her purse finding it safe she floated up and down Marinette's spine then settled next to her neck and calmly told her all the good things about Marinette. Marinette not Ladybug. "Marinette organized a food drive for indigent children last year and had fed over 1500 Parisian children. Marinette is a professional designer. Did you know Marinette is a fantastic cook. Marinette helps her friends whenever they need." Tikki could feel Marinette calming but wished a human was around to hold her. That was the key. Marinette needed to be held when this happened, she needed talked to and someone to hold her, it always helped.

Marinette started taking deep calming breaths, "Thank you, Tikki," she said softly. "I really screwed this up."

Tikki shook her head, "It's my fault."

Marinette shook her head, "We're a team, _ we _ screwed it up," she laughed humorlessly. "He _ knew." _

Tikki nodded.

Marinette gasped, "You knew?"

She nodded.

"But you-."

"I couldn't. He loves you, not because you're Ladybug, and," Tikki hung her huge head, "I'll miss you but, I'll support you going to New York."

Marinette sniffed and laughed, "You really know how to pick inappropriate times to tell me things," she said and turned around heading back into the train station. She bought a map finding the hotel next to Chloe's and made her way there.

Once she found herself standing in front of the mansion she put the code in and waited for the gate to open but nothing happened, she tried again. Nothing. She looked at Tikki, "Can't you?"

Tikki nodded, "But as soon as you go into the area where sensors are they'll go off because I don't know where that is."

Marinette looked defeated. "Without my phone, I can't be sure this is the right code anyway. But by the time we get back to the train station the last train will have already gone," she then looked down at the map, "We could get a room at the hotel."

Tikki shrugged, "Sure," she said, Fluff would have told her if they were going to be needed tonight after all.

They made their way to the hotel and the pounding music greeted them, she walked inside toward the music but was stopped by an employee but before he could say anything a tall boy with black hair wrapped his hand around her shoulder, "Gen! You made it!" He said in French looking down to her, then back at the employee he said in American accented English, "it's okay, Geoff, she's with me."

Geoff looked at the boy's lack of wrist band irritatedly but let both of them in.

They walked down the stairs and once they were at the beach the boy turned to her and smiled a beautiful smile down to her, "So, I'm Shawn, and you're now Genevieve, Gen for short."

Marinette smiled, "You're a model."

Shane frowned, "How did you know that?"

"I'm a designer. I've seen your ads."

He held his hand out with a sheepish smile, "Shane Dawson, but call me Shawn Smith while we're here."

She laughed happily for the first time tonight, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but apparently Gen…?"

He shrugged, "Your choice."

"Genevieve Fournier," she said smiling.

He cocked an eyebrow questioning.

"It means baker."

"Oh." Then a thought came to him. "Hey! You're Abs' girl!"

"Huh?"

He blushed, "Adrien, you're his girlfriend."

Huh, she guessed so, maybe, actually after tonight maybe not, "Um, I'm not sure about that."

Shane looked uncomfortable, poaching was a no-no in any friend group but models had their own tight cliques and he and Adrien were in the same one. Stealing a girlfriend could tear the clique apart pretty badly, so could the twins dating. It had been scary when Sam and Willa started, the fallout from a breakup could devastate the crew. 

"What happened."

"We broke each others trust, tonight."

He shrugged, "Meh, plenty of couples do that," he said picking drinks off a passing drink boy's belt and handed her one. "Make up, makeup sex is supposed to be theraputic."

Great, she was with a pervert, she chose to ignore that and focused on the alcohol in his hand, "Um, are you old enough?"

He smiled charmingly, "I am, when I'm _ here!" _ he said tossing the cheap party liquor back, reaching his hand out, waiting for her to down her drink.

She tossed it back then coughed and handed him the tube, "Ugh, that was gross."

"French people," he said rolling his eyes. "It's not supposed to _ taste _ good, it's supposed to make you _ feel _ good."

Marinette shook her head, "That's stupid, things that taste good make you feel good."

Shane/Shawn shook his head, "Not feel good like your mommy is hugging you. Feel good like your mommy isn't in the room."

Yep, pervert, "Um, I should go," she said watching as Shane/Shawn snagged two more shots in glasses, these in different colors from a passing tray.

"Here, I promise, these will taste better, not much alcohol to them but they'll taste better. That's the trade off. Tastes better but it won't make you feel better about whatever it was you did."

She grimaced then gave him a dirty look, "Who said _ I _ did anything?" She said setting the shot down on the fence next to her.

He laughed, tossing his back and putting it on the fence, "_ You _ did. You feel guilty about lying about something."

Marinette shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Adrien and I aren't allowed per M. Agreste."

Shane/Shawn's mouth fell open, "Seriously? The warlock won't let him date?! Jesus, he's 20!"

Marinette giggled, "The warlock?"

"No, Adrien, not his dad, he's like 100."

Marinette burst into noisy laughter, surprising herself she clapped her hand over her mouth, "Oh, and he's 18." She sobered "He's allowed to date, just not me."

Shane frowned, "What's up with that?"

Marinette fell into him when a guy pushed into her, "Oof, sorry. I'm M. Agreste's successor."

Shane took a step back, "Holy shit, no way?!"

She nodded flushing.

"You're like 14."

She frowned, seriously, what was with this guy and ages? "You think I'm 14 and Adrien is 20 and we're _ dating?" _

He grinned, "Kidding, but really, aren't you like 17?"

Between gritted teeth she replied, "I'm 18 too. We're school mates."

"Oh, no kidding?"

She reminded herself to be kind to drunk people and reached over for the drink he'd picked up for her, it was a cloudy pink color, she tossed it back, "No kidding. We met when we were 13, in school."

"That's cool, so why aren't you allowed to date?"

"M. Agreste says it will look like I'm inheriting the company because of Adrien."

He nodded, "Makes a lot of sense actually."

Marinette frowned nodding, "Do you guys really call him 'The warlock?"

He smiled, "Only a couple of us, and the lady is the wicked witch."

Marinette shook her head, "don't let Adrien hear you say that, he loves Nathalie."

Shane looked shocked. "Like loves or _ looooves." _

Marinette's face looked like she bit into something sour, "Ew, she's like a mother to him. Like that, loves."

"Oh," he looked thoughtful.

"How did you meet?"

"I was modeling, and his mom was modeling as my mom."

Marinette looked surprised.

He nodded, "We were little, before his dad became a tyrant."

"Stop that."

He shrugged. "Just sayin', he used to be pretty awesome." He looked at the sad girl, "Aren't you staying at his house?"

She took a deep breath then shrugged, "I don't know anymore," she said in a tiny voice.

_ Shit! _ She's gonna cry! Shane thought, "Uh, let's dance, you can figure it out later, this DJ's pretty awesome, and, -bonus!- I don't have to clock in 'til 9!" 

She smiled waterily, "Okay," and let him lead her onto the dance floor. 

Once there they danced a couple dances then other guys started asking to dance with her, one who introduced himself as Matt danced with her more than once.

Shane walked over to them, "Hey, Marinette, you feeling better? I think I'm going to head back to my hotel."

She smiled and leaned into Matt, "Yeah, everything is fine."

Shane frowned, "I think-"

Matt interrupted him and said in English, "I think she made her choice."

Shane looked from Marinette to Matt, he wasn't that big but he was kind of being a dick. Why on earth did she like him?

Marinette giggled and snuggled up to him again, but turned to Shane and said with a heavy slur and thick French accent, "Yes, keep to your own affairs," then burst into laughter.

Shane felt bad for Adrien, too bad she was cute but she seemed kind of two faced. He walked up the stairs to the hotel and left.

** _Babylon - 5 Seconds of Summer_ **

Adrien looked panicked.

Alya looked at his face, "Calm down big boy, she's got Tikki she'll be fine. Besides haven't you done enough damage?"

Adrien felt like he'd been slapped again. He just rushed past her up the stairs through the spa and summer lounging rooms into the main house and up to the room he and Marinette had been sharing. _ Chat Noir _and Marinette had been sharing and found the closet door open and most of his clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor. Her hairbrush was wet on the sink, so she'd changed and brushed her hair, that was all he knew. He ran his fingers through his hair then went back to his own room to see if it offered any clues to find a calm Plagg looking around, hopefully also looking for clues. "Find anything? Where could she have gone this late at night?" Plagg shrugged, "Tikki got a call today saying, to let her go."

Adrien's panic ramped up, "_ What?! _She's Alone?"

"Adrien?" Alya called from the other side of his door, he opened it, to find even more bad news. Alya stood with a deep frown and Marinette's phone in her hand. 

His shoulder's fell, "Shit," he whispered.

She nodded, "Get dressed, that towel is going to fall off and Nino will get jealous."

He smiled half heartedly and went back to Marinette's room where all his clothes resided and picked something up off the closet floor not caring what it was and they went to the garage. When he opened the door no Tesla was there to greet them, "shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

Nino looked over to Alya. His phone was ringing it was from Chloe but it didn't say it was an emergency. He showed her the phone and she shook her head.

Alya mouthed, "She probably forgot we're on vacation and wants us to patrol."

He nodded, and put the phone in his back pocket.

Alya still hanging onto Marinette's phone was unaware that it had received the emergency message and had died minutes before in her back pocket. "There's no point standing around. Let's go get your car."

As they walked they discussed where she could have gone, they took the only route they'd walked hoping she hadn't transformed to run away, if she had they might never find her.

Plagg piped up then, "Tikki probably would have talked her out of it."

They didn't find her, they looked in the hotel, they didn't see her but they fortunately did run into Zane, 

"I haven't seen her. Since you have your car why don't you try Chloe's? They're friends aren't they? Doesn't it make sense she'd go to a different friend?"

The guys all turned to Alya as if as a girl she knew all the answers to being a girl.

She shrugged, "How long will it take?"

Zane answered, "15 minutes by train but sometimes sheep get on the track and it takes longer. 30 min by car."

A panicked looking Adrien turned to Nino and Alya, "In the Tesla I should be able to make it in 20."

Zane smiled sympathetically, "I take it she found out."

Adrien snapped back, "That I have a crush on her?"

Zane crossed his arms, "Yeah, that, and the MSA and SASA keep me busy in college." he said sarcastically. "Did you really think Paris was the only city that needs help? Check out Nashville in the US," he said and walked away with a wave over his shoulder.

Adrien looked at his friend stunned.

Nino looked at him shocked, "Duuuuude, he just _ said _ it like it was nothing."

Alya made a face, "Tch, Americans, so cocky."

Zane who'd only made it 20 feet replied, "I heard that."

Alya frowned, "Let's go."

Adrien seemed to come out of his shell of misery, "Wait! How long?"

Zane turned back, "Last November. It's different then you guys."

Alya frowned, "How do you know?"

Zane smiled as if the answer was obvious.

Adrien answered, "Chloe."

"I'd been following Ladybug and Cat Noi-"

"Chat" Alya interrupted.

Zain corrected, "Chat N-"

"Not with a hard T, he's a boy. _ Chatte _ Noir would be a female."

Adrien looked at Alya, "it's fine, it's just a mispronunciation."

Zain re-corrected, "I've been following Ladybug and _ Chat _ Noir since middle school and when I met Chloe I _ knew _ she was still the Bee," then he turned to Alya, "9 tails."

She gaped at him.

Nino frowned remembering she'd told him her fear of men desiring her because of her kwami, "Does she know that?"

He nodded, "She's my Peter Parker."

Adrien understood and approved but he didn't care, he needed to find _ his _ Peter Parker, "That's great MJ but we gotta go."

Zane blushed, "Later Abs, try the house. Chloe's home, don't forget we have a 5am shoot, stay pretty," and walked away again.

Adrien looked around the room for a clock, not finding one he looked at his wrists, then pulled out his phone and found he'd missed 8 calls from Queen Bee, Pegasus and Viperion, something was up but when he tried to call back all their lines were busy, he left messages for all of them. In the back of his mind he knew that was bad too but he also knew his team was capable and if anything they needed Mari most and _ his _ job was _ her _ . He put his phone back without checking the time leading his friends back out. "Let's go to Cannes," he said rushing back to his car. When he started it he was surprised to find the clock said 2300. " _ Dio boia, _" he whimpered the oath his father loved when he thought no one could hear him. He turned out onto the highway and started speeding the moment he thought it would be safe and got to Chloe's house which was significantly smaller but no less stunning.

Adrien pushed the call button at the gate, no response, he held it down, "MARINETTE!" he yelled. 

Alya turned from the front seat to look at Nino who shook his head, these two were going to kill them. She reached her hand out and put it on Adrien's shoulder. "Calm down."

"Mari, Please come out! Please! At least get your phone!"

Nino leaned forward, "Adrien, she might not even be there."

Alya shook her head at her boyfriend and covered her lips with one finger then brought the finger to her eye and pulled it to her chin to tell Nino Adrien was crying.

Nino nodded.

Adrien pushed the button again, "Marinette, please! I'm sorry, I just need to know you're safe, please, Princess, please, please Marinette.

Plagg popped through the dashboard, "She's not here anymore."

Adrien sniffed completely unaware there were tears on his cheeks, "She's been here?"

Plagg looked irritated, then turned to Alya irritated with her too then back to Adrien, "_ Smell!" _then he grumbled about how it was a good thing Adrien hadn't been smoking.

Adrien sniffed there it was, he was right, Marinette had been here!

Alya laughed, "Oh, my, god! She's that way!" she said pointing further down the road that they'd taken. She looked at Trixx, "You never said I could do that."

Trixx looked chastised, "I didn't know you couldn't figure out your own senses."

Alya pursed her lips, "Lippy kwami."

Adrien drove down the road to a large hotel that's music from the beach was blaring even on the front side. He handed the keys to the valet and walked inside intending to follow Marinette's scent to the beach but he was stopped.

"I'm sorry sir but the part is for hotel guests and _ their _ guests _ only!" _ an employee said.

Adrien rushed to the front desk and bought a room for 4 and received bracelets that they quickly put on and rushed out to the beach following his olfactory and his pounding heart terrified by the new scent that assaulted his senses. He turned to Alya to see if she caught it and saw her nose wrinkle before she turned to him.

"Drugs," she said.

Nino completely blind to what the other two were experiencing offered, "That doesn't mean it's her, there are plenty of drugs at a place like this." 

Trixx peaked out from Alya's curls, "It's in _ her _ blood."

"Nino! DJ NINO!!" Came a loud voice from below them next to the stairs, "Dude! I didn't know you'd be here, come over, spin for us!"

Alya thought fast, "That's good, look for her up there, go, go."

Nino nodded and ran down the stairs to the other DJ on break.

Adrien looked and smelled everywhere but nothing, "Alya? I can't- she's everywhere and nowhere at the same time."

She nodded, "Same."

Plagg peeked out from Adrien's leg pocket to try his luck, "Tikki's that way," he said pointing to the place the DJ friend of Nino had been. When they got there they found Marinette's purse in the corner under the steps. Plagg flew out of Adrien's pocket and rushed for the purse finding Tikki unconscious and limp. He started speaking softly in the purring language Adrien had heard before while checking her head, he turned to the two humans, and told them she would be okay even though he knew it was true he didn't want to let her go.

Alya looked at a frustrated Adrien who was searching for Marinette and bouncing on the balls of his feet. She leaned down and put her hands out to Plagg, "I'll take care of her, I promise."

Plagg looked up at her and nodded and placed the comatose Tikki in her hands, then flew up to Adrien's hair.

High above them the DJ started introducing Nino as a guest DJ all the way from Paris. Suddenly the tone of the music changed and fortunately it became brighter as more lights were being pointed at the dance floor. Nino's career path had become a godsend. Alya and Adrien looked up to see if he saw them and found him looking directly at them. He was wearing a serious expression on his face and shaking his head.

Alya gently tucked Tikki into her sleeveless sweatshirt's large pocket and took her phone out of it, "Trixx can you stay with her?" she said apparently to no one for her Kwami kept out of sight in her thick curls.

Trixx replied negatively, "Can't, I _ need _ to find Marinette."

"We're going to find her," Alya said, moving away from the crowded dance floor and toward the beach praying they didn't find Mari's body in the water.

"No, I mean, it's our priority, that's why he's panicking, it's not just because of his feelings for Marinette or yours. It's because it is your responsibility to take care of her and you can't find her. We're soldiers at the end of the day. Tikki says we aren't but, my heart is racing looking for this girl simply because she's wearing Tikki's miraculous. If I'm not a soldier I'm a slave. Plagg is upset over Tikki but we've been forced to-"

Plagg's voice cut her off loud and commanding, "Enough!" Plagg continued in what Adrien had begun to assume was their language but this time it sounded more like growling.

Alya watched them bicker back and forth then looked up to Adrien surprised to find him completely unaffected by the fight.

"You're being completely unreasonable," Trixx hissed at Plagg but floated forward to hunt for the missing Marinette.

Alya looked at Adrien, "What is _ up _ with them?"

Adrien looked at Alya like she was the one who didn't get it, "Marinette is missing, _ and _ drugged, who knows where and wearing the miraculous. That's a lot of bad things!" Adrien said frustrated and running his fingers through his hair.

Trixx zipped to Alya's hand gently scratching her palm to tell her to hurry. Adrien followed but Alya saw them first, a passed out Marinette and a handsome man who looked like he had all the time in the world to arrange her legs exactly how he wanted them. She screamed as she launched herself at him. As Alya pummled and scratched the face of the man who dared try to rape her best friend Adrien gathered the sedated mistress of the ladybug miraculous finding her torn panties in the sand next to her head he put them in his pocket and walked over to where Alya was exerting herself by using the man as a human punching bag. "Did he?"

Adrien shook his head sadly, "I don't know, I don't think completely but… it still counts." He knew he shouldn't, but with some restraint he kneed the man in the side of the head. The blow causing him to stop trying to say, 'the girl wanted it' and fighting Alya back "Can you carry him?" Adrien asked her.

Alya reached down and hefted him over her shoulder. He was a little smaller than her so it worked but she hated carrying people bigger than her, they were so gangly.

"Let's go."

"Should we take her to hospital?"

Adrien thought then struggled for his phone, Nathalie, she would know what to do. He called her personal number, the line his father didn't know he called occasionally when he needed… more than an Agreste associate. At the very least an Aunt but more like a mother. The phone rang twice before a breathless, "Oui?"

"Nathalie?" Adrien said flushing, it was 0200, there were only three reasons for someone to be that breathless and only one realistic one in the middle of the night 

Then he heard the most horrifying confirmation, his father's voice in the background, "Who is calling in the middle of the night?"

He hung up.

Alya looked at him if he had lost his mind, and in a very real way he had. "What are we going to do?" 

He decided Mari's well-being superceded his embarrassment and he called Nathalie back.

This time it was answered by Nathalie's typical business tone, "Thank you for calling back, how can I help you?"

He could hear the rustling of linens and he knew she was getting out of bed… with his father. He tried not to think about that, _ Marinette _, he reminded himself.

"Marinette was drugged, she's completely passed out."

"_ Dio Boia _," he heard his father groan.

"Am I on speaker phone?" he accused.

"Uh, no," Nathalie said and her voice changed making it clear that she had changed the setting on her phone from speakerphone to private call.

"At least tell me he's not carrying her around some party in Nice," his father yelled.

Adrien looked down at Marinette and grimaced, at least he wasn't in Nice. "I'm not even in Nice," was what he chose to say.

"Oh, God," Nathalie said. "You're holding her comatose body right now aren't you? Why do you have such a hero complex?" 

"What do I do?" he said frustrated.

"First give her to Niko, he's there isn't he?"

"Huh? He's at the hotel."

"Can the blogger girl carry her?" Nathalie said. "Put her down, call the authorities, get away from her, Adrien, have you been listening to _ anything _ we've been saying to you two? I understand you like her but if anyone takes pictures of her like that with you carrying her it can be misinterpreted a million different ways. The worst being _ you _ drugged her. 

"Nathalie, should we take her to the hospital?"

He could hear her tapping away on a keyboard, "Uh, shit, what is wrong with you guys, why do you need so many different types of date rape drugs? When I was your age we only used two!"

Adrien's eyes bugged out and he looked at his phone.

She made a frustrated noise, "this is useless drug prevention information. Um, is she smiling?"

"Huh?"

"Smiling? Is she happy?"

Adrien looked down at the blissful girl, "Yeah, big smile."

"Okay, try and wake her. Really try,"

Alya listening intently, roughly dropped the man and walked to the water and wet her hands and gently patted Marinette's face, then roughly shook her. 

No change, "She's not waking up."

"Take her back to the house, I'll call the doctor to go there, do _ not _ take her to the hospital. It sounds like she was slipped E then Roofies. Smart combo."

"Huh?" Adrien said in a high pitch.

"Pay attention, when you talk to the doctor you think she was drugged and it was MDMA and Rohypnol. Understand?"

"How do you know so much about drugs?" Adrien asked.

"Do you understand?" Nathalie pressed.

"MDAM and Rohypnol," he repeated.

"MD-M-A," she corrected.

"MDMA," he repeated.

"Right," she said.

"Okay," he sighed, "Thanks, Nathalie."

"Adrien, she's going to be fine. She's really strong, whether you know it or not, I do."

He thought that was weird but hearing it made him feel better, "Thanks Nathalie."

"Now, stop carrying her, since I _ know _ you still are," she said and hung up then texted Adrien notifying him she was canceling his work tomorrow. Pointless to have a tired looking model, and went back upstairs to a pacing Gabriel.

"What is going on?"

"It's bad, I think it's better if you don't know."

He growled.

Nathalie crossed her arms, and pointed to the bedroom door. The rule was, in her room he was not the boss and she was not his employee.

He crossed his arms across his bare broad chest, "He's still _my_ _son_, I worry."

She nodded and smiled, "I know. I took care of it. Don't worry."

He laid down on the bed, "I'm glad he's not in town right now, I can't believe I can't get that Akuma back."

"You can try again in the morning."

Gabe frowned, "I don't like mentally disturbed people being akumatized."

She nodded, "I know you don't."

"This is the most pointless akumatization too, they never even showed up, where are they?"

Nathalie tried to sooth him back to the pillows, "I don't know but you need to get some sleep, especially if you are going to figure out a way to get that akuma back."

He turned to her, "It should just come back, easy but it's as if it is stuck in glue, and the psychic link is totally dead, it's like speaking into a phone on mute. It's disturbing."

"Have you tried releasing Nooroo?"

He shook his head, "Doesn't work, even Nooroo is at a loss as to what to do."

** _Higher Love - Kygo & Whitney Houston _ **

Alya held her arms out to take her first and best friend since she moved but Adrien held her close and didn't look ready to let her go, "Adrien? You heard her, come on, anyone could take a picture at any moment."

He leaned down and kissed Marinette's part as he had so many times before and whispered, "I promise we'll get through this," then gently tucked her into Alya's waiting arms. He then reached down and roughly picked up the man intentionally putting his legs behind him and carrying his phone so he could accidentally hit him as many times as possible. He wasn't feeling very charitable even if he had to keep up pretenses. They tried to keep to the shadows as they walked up the steps. When they reached the top they saw Geoff and told him what they'd seen and handed off the man who they found out was a guest. 

A police officer cuffed the still unmoving man and put him in the car and went to his trunk and handed Adrien a bag then whispered into Alya's ear. Alya looked at the bag then down at Marinette with a sad frown and nodded at the police officer, "Yes, sir," she said then sniffed.

Adrien went to the valet to get his car, then to find Nino who thankfully, already looking for them in the lobby.

"I saw you guys creeping up the steps and have been trying to find you since."

A valet looked at them weirdly overhearing that but handed Adrien his keys, "Your car sir."

Adrien nodded, "Thank you," Nino rushed forward to open the door for Alya who laid Marinette into the front seat and buckled her in before walking around the car to get in behind Adrien's seat and scoot over behind Marinette's seat. Nino slid in behind her, Adrien pushed the back of his seat into place, started his car and left.

For the first 10 minutes they sat in depressed silence then Wayzz popped out of Nino's pocket and sat on the console in the middle of the car. "We've found Ladybug and Tikki, what's wrong now?" he asked.

Trixx popped out from Alya's sweatshirt pocket where she had been taking care of Tikki, she replied to him in their language.

"Is that _ true _ Plagg?" He asked in French so the humans could understand them.

Plagg like Trixx replied in their language.

"She's going to be fine, asteroids have hit her and she was fine," he replied.

Plagg replied louder then growled the sound very scary, reminiscent of jaguar's roar he then flew over to the driver's corner of the car then flew back to gather Tikki from Alya's pocket and brought her to the front with him.

Nino looked around confused.

Plagg spoke up, "Just because she _ can _ take it doesn't mean she should. I should have been there."

Andrien frowned at the road, that's exactly how he felt about Marinette. Nathalie said she'd be fine but that didn't change the fact that she should never have been in danger. Not only that but he was the reason. If she hadn't been so upset with him she never would have run away and if she hadn't run away she wouldn't have been drugged.

Alya looked at him, "You're not blaming yourself for this are you?"

Adrien didn't say anything just kept looking at the road ahead watching for police as he drove faster than the speed limit home to get his -hopefully still- girlfriend to a doctor. He tried, he really did but he couldn't stop himself from reaching over and taking her warm lifeless hand in his own. He took a ragged breath and with some difficulty laced his fingers through hers and continued driving with his left hand. He had no idea how fast he had been going but he was shocked when he pulled into the drive 18 minutes after starting the car. He pulled into the garage, ran around the car and yanked the door open not caring about being gentle with the new car, just the girl inside. He pulled her delicately out and took her up to their room and laid her down 15 minutes later the house phone rang, the doctor was asking for the gate to open.

The doctor was suprisingly young but thorough and asked Adrien to leave the bag and exit the room when he found out that Marinette had been a potential rape victim. Alya helped him dress her in new clothes so he could take hers, he took samples of her nails and scrapes from everything. It broke Alya's heart to watch but she was greatful that a professional was there to do it and Marinette wasn't alone. 

The doctor walked into the hallway with a frown, "her underpants are missing, that's unfortunately common-"

Adrien interrupted him, "they were on the beach," he said handing them to the doctor.

The doctor nodded, smiling sadly. "Mme. Sancoeur notified me of her assumptions of what types of drugs had been used on her when she called and I agree. I have taken liberty to use the proper reversal agents to pull her out of her sedated state, she'll be coming to soon in the next 2 hours she should be awake but groggy." He handed Adrien his business card, "if anything else happens call me. There are instructions with the young lady in the room. I believe it when she says this young lady is very healthy, just get her lots of fluids for the first 24 hours, after that, if she's feeling up to it she should be able to continue life as normal. And since I know everyone has been worried, her attacker may have been able to drug her but from the looks of things she was not penetrated."

Adrien nodded numbly and walked the man out to his car. Then he walked back to Marinette, he sat on the bed not even seeing Alya, he put his head next to Marinette and whispered desolately, "Please, please forgive me, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Alya quietly got up and left the room to the lovers.

Marinette woke up from the worst nightmare, the light from above was blaring into her eyes. She turned her head and saw dawn's hues were painting the sky beautiful shades of pink and orange through her window. Chat seemed to have already left for the morning, what a horrible dream she thought then turned to see Adrien in a chair with his head on her bed holding her hand. Oh, not a nightmare, she drowsily thought then passed back out. A few minutes later she woke up to sunlight streaming into her room and Alya was in the chair next to her bed reading something on her phone with a deep frown on her face.

"Alya?"

Alya looked up with a big smile, "Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she said then yawned as if to prove she was telling the truth.

"Anything else? Nauseated?"

Marinette shook her head, "No, just tired. Frustrated, did yesterday really happen?"

Alya nodded, "What do you remember?"

"Adrien and I had a fight and I came up here planning on leaving but I guess I must have passed out crying. How embarrassing," Marinette said shrugging. Alya shook her head and Marinette knew everything she remembered was true. She shook her head too, "I need to talk to Adrien."

"I just sent him to sleep. He's been a wreck all night."

"He-"

"Did what you told him-"

"Saved me," she said in a small voice.

Alya cleared her voice, "technically, Sleeping Beauty, I was the princess charming who saved you."

Marinette sniffed fake tears and smiled brightly at her friend, "You saved me?"

Alya nodded, "What are best friends for? And he didn't get to, that is, we got there in time."

The door swung open and Adrien stood in the doorway, his thick hair arching in every possible direction before sloppily falling over. His right hand holding the back of his neck while his left still held the door knob, he stood uncertainty with his legs crossed. He'd been about to say, 'Is she awake,' but upon opening the door found Marinette very much awake. Instead he opted for a three month old truth, "I can't sleep without you."

Marinette gasped looking from him to Alya.

Alya shook her head, "It's okay, we already know. We've known. Or we've suspected for a few years actually," she got up and walked to the door. "Um, you two need to talk but, I think we need to go back to Paris after you rest," she said and walked out.

Adrien walked forward hearing the door click behind Alya he sat down in the newly vacated chair.

Marinette took a deep breath, "I was going to tell you last night or today." She looked away from him, she didn't think she could have this conversation with Adrien Agreste. She needed her Chat.

He nodded, "I was going to tell you Friday but since I wanted to have my friends over I decided to tell you Thursday," she wasn't looking at him, that couldn't be good. "We've been together since we were kids, it can't be _ that _ bad," he tried to joke.

She nodded, "I'm sorry, but how could you say... That?"

He inhaled deeply through his nose, "I was hurt, but to be honest, it felt like it. When I figured out you were Ladybug it hurt. Here is my girlfriend who knows she's dating her partner but she's keeping the fact she's his partner from him. _ Why? _ Wasn't I good enough to actually know? You literally wouldn't give me a chance to explain what happened but fell easily into Chat's arms."

Marinette was starting to feel groggy, she yawned, the meds might be making her a little more honest then she normally would have been, "I think I may have had a crush on Adrien for years but I think I've loved Chat for a while," she said eyes losing the fight to stay open, "I'm really glad you're my, uh" she seemed at a loss for words then just skipped it and finished with, "Adrien," before her eyes crashed shut.

"Mari?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you mad?"

"Uh-uh," she mumbled.

"Forgive me?"

"Hmmhmm," she said with a smile.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes! Awake!" She said in an upbeat voice that didn't match the sleeping body.

He smiled, some things never changed.

He walked around the other side of the bed and crept under the covers hoping she didn't kill him when she roused.

A few minutes later the door opened and Alya looked in to find Marinette gathered up in Adrien's arms both deeply asleep. She closed the door and turned to Nino who was standing in the hall.

"Well?" he asked.

She shook her head, "They're both passed out cold, kind of sweet actually."

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing _ we _ can do. Only _ she _ can fix this."

Alya nodded walking down the hall to the stairs to go to the media room so they could watch the news.

Marinette came to again more alert than before and felt herself being held down and pushed at the weight while coming fully awake. "Adrien?" not completely sure why he was in bed with her.

"Princess? How're you feeling?" He said sitting up rushing to the other side of the bed.

"Uh… huh?" she said confused.

He smiled down at her, and reached for the cup of water, "Feeling better?"

"Um? I had a, um," she tried to sort through, no it wasn't a dream because Adrien was in her room, not Chat, so that much was real… too real… horribly real. Oh, the things she'd done with Chat had been… _ Adrien. _She groaned Oh, god, he called her princess too. Maybe she could just keep her eyes closed. Forever.

He frowned, "You don't remember anything do you."

Oh, she remembered _ everything _.

"Marinette? What's the last thing you remember about last night?" He said remembering what Alya had told him.

Marinette's cheeks were bright pink, "Huh? Oh, you know, why did you lie?"

Adrien blew out a frustrated breath, "My partner wouldn't let me tell my girlfriend who I was."

She had the grace to look sheepish, "Sorry."

"Worse still, she knew the whole time who everyone was when _ I _ didn't," he said keeping calm.

"I didn't know who _ you _ were," she said defensively.

He smiled and reached up to touch her hair, and when she didn't pull away he sank his finger into the mass of waves, "You knew I was your boyfriend."

She nodded guiltily, "I was going to tell you last night, today at the latest. I swear it."

He nodded, "I know, you told me earlier and I told you I was planning on telling you Thursday and as much as I want to have this conversation I need to know what is the last thing you remember about last night?"

She thought she answered that. She tried to think about it harder, wait, no she had been on a train last night, and a party, "I met a guy named Shawn, he said he's friends with you. He modeled with your mother."

"Shane? That could be helpful," he mused.

She nodded, "Yeah, Shane. Then I met another guy and he was really nice so I told Shane he could leave." 

Adrien nodded, "Okay, you've been in and out for about 18 hours."

Marinette looked at the late evening sun in her window with shock and sat up.

"Are you dizzy?"

She shook her head, "I feel fine."

He looked surprised but helped her when she got up, "are you sure?"

She nodded, "My legs feel a little weak, like I haven't used them for days but other than that, I feel fine." She looked down at the nightgown she was wearing and blushed. She'd obviously bought it with him in mind… sort of. No, not sort of, it was him. This was going to take some getting used to she thought. The simple nightgown wasn't even risque, it was just a simple black straight line slip with tiny red polka dots around the hem. She'd planned on wearing it after she told him. She blushed, well, she guessed he knew. "Um, did you?" she said pointing to her clothes.

He shook his head, "Uh, no, Alya and the doctor did."

"Doctor?!" she said looking up at him.

He nodded with a worried look and ran to get her robe from the bathroom.

She slid her arms in and tied it around her like it was armor.

"Better?"

She nodded.

"When we found you, you'd been drugged. We got to you before anyone had taken advantage of you though. Nathalie called a doctor who gave you the medicine you take when you get drugged."

Marinette numbly nodded, unaware of it but clutching his wrist with both her hands as he told her the pretty version of the previous evening's events. "Do my parents know?"

He looked startled, the idea had never occurred to him, "Oh, God, your mother will kill me."

"NO! Do _ not _ tell them! Merde, especially not my mother. Tikki! Where's Tikki?"

"It's okay, Plagg's taking care of her. Did you know they're a couple?"

She sighed, "I figured they were married or whatever kwamis do." She smiled, "He likes to get her drunk," she laughed, "and plays pranks on her."

He smiled, she was feeling better. "Are you ready to meet up with Alya and Nino? They're worried too."

She calmed and looked down at what she was wearing and touched her braided hair that felt messy.

"No one cares what you're wearing, Mlle. Couturiere."

She looked up at him thoughtfully and took a deep breath, "it really is you, isn't it?"

He realized he'd called her that when he'd been Chat and nodded then softly said, "Always have been."

She nodded, "What you said last nig-"

He shook his head, "I know. We already talked about it."

She closed her mouth. Hmm, well that was convenient. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Is it weird?"

He shook his head, "Not for me, I've been dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng the whole time. It was only hard when I had to pretend to _ not _ be dating you."

She nodded, that made sense. "Okay let's go find Alya and Nino," she said walking toward her door with Adrien directly behind her. She walked toward the stairs but he steered her in a new direction that she'd never taken until she stood in front of a unique door, "You seriously have an elevator in your house?" she said unable to keep the disbelief from her voice.

"It's good for resale, and parties with disabled individuals, like yourself," he said defending the manse.

She harrumphed as they waited for it to come to their floor, when the door opened he ushered her inside and pressed the button to take them to the underground areas. When they walked in to the media room Nino and Alya were watching an action movie and Nino hurriedly turned it off.

Alya took the remote from him, "She needs to see it, they both do," she said and turned it back on.

All the kwamis were sitting on the coffee table in front of the wall sized projector television

Marinette looked at Adrien but he seemed just as confused as she was.

Alya looked up at Marinette from the cradle of Nino's arms. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine."

Nino looked at the two, "You guys make up then?"

Marinette looked at Adrien who seemed to have forgiven her, "I think so."

Adrien nodded, he said with his arm around her waist, "Yeah."

"That's good but we have really bad news, especially since I don't think you're ready to go anyplace yet," Alya said pushing buttons to get her phone to connect to the projector. "It's all over the news, Paris is under attack," she said slowly as if she could somehow make the words less horrible by saying them slowly.

"He's been akumatized again," Nino said slowly trying to break the news to them gently. "Chloe called, we told her you couldn't come."

Adrien looked at Marinette, they both had horrified looks on their faces, they were _ both _ here. Adrien recovered first, "They can handle it, they're very good at their jobs, Pegasus can come get us in the meantime," Adrien said holding her and reaching for his phone in his back pocket, "and by us I do not mean you," he said to Marinette.

Alya shook her head, "They've been fighting him since last night, although apparently he went into hiding for about 8 hours."

Tikki flew over and sat on Adrien's phone preventing him from doing anything. "We _ have to _ go." She looked at Marinette, "I know you don't want to,but we have to."

Marinette smiled, "I feel fine," she reassured her old friend.

Tikki shook her head and went back to the table to Plagg.

Marinette looked at Nino, "Who, is it?"

Before he could answer, Nadja Chamack's serious voice came from the room's surround sound speakers, "It seems Ladybug and Chat Noir have yet to arrive but their team is still trying to control the situation. Last night several of the Miraculous team sustained injuries. This is Nadja Chamack, thank you for tuning in. This is an Emergency report, please stay inside and take cover, the akumatized victim known as Painreign-"

Marinette gasped clutching her ears, "No!"

Adrien looked at Alya and pulled Marinette close, "I thought they found out he required constant psychiatric care," he said sitting on the sofa pulling a still Marinette down into his arms wishing he could make this go away, for her.

Alya nodded. "They did, he was admitted to Sainte Anne, that's where he's been."

Marinette moaned softly, "I don't think I can do this," she whimpered feeling her face hands and feet turn cold and knew a migraine was setting in along with her old fear, not only for herself but for Adrien.

Adrien looked down at her then over to Tikki, "You don't ha-"

Nino interrupted them, "Look!" he said pointing to the screen.

The camera zoomed in on an all black figure with only 3 yellow stripes and one yellow stripe in her black hair and standing next to her was a figure of African descent with white hair. "At least QB's there."

"And Pegasus," Alya inserted with a worried look on her face.

Adrien nodded, "except if he's already joined the fight he probably won't notice when we call."

Nino pulled out his phone but looked at Marinette, noticing for the first time how she was huddled, he looked up to Adrien, "Do you want me to call him?"

Marinette had never been so ashamed but she didn't want to go. The room began to blur and she rolled her eyes in embarrassment and climbed off Adrien's lap to go to the bathroom calling for Tikki. She looked at herself in the huge mirror then splashed some water on her face and looked at Tikki.

Tikki looked at her with big sad eyes, "I know it's scary but everyone will be there this time and as always you'll have Adrien." 

Marinette sniffed and nodded then smiled weakly, "Tikki, transform me." She looked in the mirror, when she transformed her hair shortened back up to the length it had been when she was 13, and the style she'd worn then. The one thing she hated the most about transforming was she couldn't talk to Tikki anymore. The inhaled a deep hopefully cleansing breath then shakily let it out then walked out. She stood in front of her friends for the first time as Ladybug and suddenly she felt shy. Both shy and empowered by the knowledge that everyone she cared about knew she also knew this was no time for her emotions. She took a ragged breath and looked at Nino's phone in his hand then his face then to Adrien who gave her a supportive nod. While looking into Adrien's eyes she spoke to Nino, "Call Pegasus, you two get ready to go too. It's going to take all of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made a spotify playlist how many of you would want it?
> 
> As always please comment, I always respond. Bookmark to get an email when this story is updated or subscribe so you get an email when any of my stories are uploaded as they are all from the same timeline.


	18. Feel Good - Gryffin, ILLENIUM, Daya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back to Paris and fight Painreign with the rest of the Miraculous team. Hawkmoth appears and the fight doesn't go according to plan. The team finds out there are unforeseen repercussions to having their battle internationally televised.
> 
> Adrien remembers making up with Marinette but she doesn't. How will their newly found knowledge of one another affect their relationships in and out of costume?
> 
> (Three Chapters today enjoy : ) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major shoutouts to Mayuralover and Nymphadora88 for all their help! 
> 
> France 24 is France's National News channel, like DW in Germany, BBC News in GB, NKH from Japan or Al Jazeera from Qatar. Like those channels, France 24 also airs in English. I urge everyone to watch the news from other countries to learn about your own country. You'd be surprised what you might find out.

** _Feel Good - Gryffin, ILLENIUM, Daya _ ** [ ** _https://youtu.be/-AfjBifqK_E_ ** ](https://youtu.be/-AfjBifqK_E) ** **

Alya called for Trixx while Nino dialed Max's second line. To be expected, it just rang, as Pegasus was fighting on the live feed of France 24 from Paris. Suddenly, he grabbed his head and started screaming. Queen Bee rushed to him, and they fled.

Suddenly, the scene switched to Nadja who looked… off, "This is Nadja Chamack, TVi anchor reporting for France 24 international news. Thank you for tuning in. This is an Emergency report; please stay inside and take cover. The akumatized victim known as Painreign has invaded Paris once again." She looked intently at the camera as if reading a teleprompter. “Painreign's akumatization is psychic in nature; he telepathically makes his victims believe they are hurt. He does not physically harm them, however, some doctors believe if the pain is strong enough, it could lead to seizures or heart attacks. I cannot stress the need for Parisians to stay indoors! As you can see, Pegasus has been rescued and taken from the battle by our Queen Bee. So far the list of victims has been Forte, Monkey King, Viperion, Fidélité, and now Pegasus. We still have not seen Ladybug or Chat Noir." Her iris' shifted the slightest bit and herface implored the camera, "Chat Noir, Ladybug where  _ are _ you? Please, come help us!" She looked like she was about to say something else, but suddenly, the scene shifted to three anchors behind a desk.

"That was live from Paris. This is France 24, international news from France, for live coverage of the attack on Paris. Thank you Mme. Chamack," the North Asian woman in between the men said and snapped the pile of paper in front of her on the desk. "We will be returning to Mme. Chamack after a word from our sponsor." Suddenly, a Renaun zipped across the screen, taking the anchors with it and showing a race track.

Nino tried calling Pegasus again, but no answer.

Adrien transformed while Marinette called Queen Bee.

"Marinette! Where the hell are you!?"

Ladybug looked at everyone else, "I got QB!" She spoke back into her phone, "Are you still with Pegasus?"

"Yes! I'm trying to get him as far away from Painreign's influence as possible.”

"Just find a safe place and take off his glasses."

"What?"

"Trust me, I know you already know who he is," she could hear them in the background.

"It's okay, Max, it's okay. I promise, you're not actually hurt. LB said to take off your miraculous."

Marinette couldn't hear what he said, but she did hear the anguish in his voice.

"Give them to me, or I'll take them off you myself. We don't have time for this bullshit. I don't care what you're wearing."

Marinette heard laughing and grumbling.

"I'm sorry, but next time, put something on. Thank god it's summer."

Marinette couldn't help herself, she had to ask, "Um, is he  _ naked?" _

QB's laughter came through the line but Max's deep voice cut her off, "NO!"

QB snorted, "He's wearing boxers and a white t-shirt." Max groaned.

Kaalki had had enough of the Bee torturing her chosen and flew close to the phone, "Ladybug, as always, Max is fabulous. I only need to know: if he transforms again, will he be fine or…" she let the sentence hang.

Marinette smiled. It was terrible timing. but Chloe and Max needed this, they never really healed after their breakup. "I'm not sure. I hate to make him try it. Kaalki can you hear me?"

"Yes, of course I can, I have superb hearing, who do you th-"

"Kaalki, focus. Are you hurt?"

Kaalki seemed to be assessing herself, "No, I don't believe so."

"Alright then. I would say try. Chances are he should be fine."

Max transformed, and for a moment, everything seemed fine. Then the screams started again, and Queen Bee snatched his Miraculous off his face, abruptly tearing his transformation from his body and pulling Kaalki from the Miraculous. QB wasn't laughing anymore as she leaned over and tried to comfort Max. She spoke into the phone, "Did you hear that?"

Ladybug nodded and spoke softly, "Yeah… I did. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to do something you aren't going to like."

"It's fine, I already knew you were going to," Queen Bee said. Handing the phone to Max, she held his pince-nez glasses to her face as she called out, "Pollen-"

"Chloe? Don't detransform," came the tinny voice over the line.

Queen Bee's hand touched her miraculous. "Okay?" She said unsurely. After all, only Adrien and Marinette were actually capable of powering multiple Miraculous without being too overwhelmed. 

Max's voice came through loud and clear now; he was obviously holding the phone now, and his voice seemed to carry a world of worry, "Ladybug are you  _ sure _ ? Couldn't it cause brain damage or something?"

Marinette honestly didn't know what it would do, but she had a sneaking suspicion Chloe could handle multiple miraculouses. She knew if Kaalki was carrying the compulsion that Max believed he was hurt, then Chloe would need Pollen to combat it. Ladybug's authoritative voice reassured him, "The best we can do is try, but I have the utmost belief in Queen Bee's abilities." She turned to Adrien who had transformed while she'd been on the phone, "I need the coordinates for this location," she said and was about to say more but heard Queen Bee in the background.

"Kaalki,transform me!"

"How is she?" Marinette asked Max.

"Woah," he said.

"Max!" she insisted.

"I'm fine!" Chloe replied.

"Alright, then Royal Rider, come get us at 45 Boulevard De La Garoupe, Antibes," Chat said.

"Uh," came Chloe's voice from the background.

"It doesn't work like that," Max said, "Do you have the coordinates?"

"7.137133 by 43.561014," Chat said looking down at his stick's GPS screen. 

"Give me that," Royal Rider said and suddenly her voice was louder. "Go home, get some rest, I'll check on you later, okay? Actually, we're really close to Kim's; go there."

"Are you kidding?" Ladybug heard in the distance. "He'd never let me-"

"Enough!" Ladybug interrupted, “We don't have time for this. Max, stay wherever you are. If you want, Rider, come get us. Carapace and Rena are here too."

"Hold this," there was some background shuffling then, "Okay, I'm here, where are you?" 

Carapace, who'd been tapping his foot impatiently, looked at Rena, who had been avidly watching the news. Rena saw Nadja, who was back on screen, slowly and emotionally deteriorate before her eyes. "She's here," he said holding his hand out to her.

Rena held his hand and stood as they all ran up the stairs and out of the house. Chat called out a verbal command for the alarm to engage. "Guys," Rena called out as they ran through the garage, "I think Nadja was hit! When we get there, I'm going to take care of her first." 

Ladybug nodded, "Sounds good. I can tell you from experience, though, journalists will usually fight you."

Rena blushed, "Sorry," she said as she shut the external garage door.

Royal Rider stood arms crossed, tapping her fingers on her opposite bicep, looking at the Mediterranian waters. Her suit was very similar to Pegasus' with one exception, all the leather straps were gold. Her black hair was braided the way Chloe always wore it now, across her head falling in front of her shoulder. What was most stunning was the tiara of gold horseshoes at her brow with Pollen's comb proudly in the middle of the crown, acting as an anchor and holding it into Rider's hair. While Pegasus had short wings at his ankles, Rider had thin gold folded wings from heel to knee. Her venom filled spinning top was strung from shoulder to hip while her fighting horseshoe was on the opposite hip. Most noticeable, though, was her skin. She was white. Not human white, but paper white. As Queen Bee, she was black from her hair to her toes with only three stripes of yellow around her middle and one stripe through her hair and completely blue sclera with yellow irises. Her appearance showed people where she stood even if it were dark. It had been necessary when Ladybug gave her a second chance at the bee miraculous, and it worked; no one realized the black hero was Chloe. Chloe hoped with the pince-nez sunglasses, people still wouldn’t guess her identity. She spoke up when she felt everyone had investigated her suit long enough, "Took you long enough. Chat, you guys really need to repaint your fence. When was the last time it was painted, the 90's? You're going to bring down the property values. 'Very tacky,' " she finished in English.

Rena, who'd been about to compliment her or at least thank her, rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Let's  _ go!" _

Rider put her hands on her hips, cheeks warming. "I have a little problem; I'm not Max, and I can't just calculate locations in my mind. Even with the miraculous' abilities, I can only get the basic idea of Paris' coordinates. I have no idea how to get down to the specific location."

Chat sighed with irritation, pulled his stick out and snapped his GPS app open. After a few moments, he gave the coordinates of the Eiffel Tower.

Rider opened the portal, and Carapace hopped through first, running to help the civilians crippled with pain, followed by Rena who ran to help Nadja. Chat turned to Rider, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He nodded back and walked through the portal.

Ladybug looked her up and down. "I need you to tell me the truth, are you hurt or tired?"

Rider shook her head and laughed, "I'm seriously fine. Let's go; Paris needs help."

Ladybug looked unsure, but looking through the portal, Chat was staring at her with a worried look on his face, so she hopped through to him.

Rider walked through last and the portal snapped shut behind her. 

"Ladybug! I missed you!" Painreign said, floating over to them. 

He was dressed like a horror version of a doctor. Most terrifying was the replacement of his head mirror with a rusty rotary saw blade. Suddenly Ladybug realized he must have had negative experiences with mental healthcare before they met the first time, because this had been his costume the last time, too. After he'd been de-akumatized, he'd been taken to Saint Anne's and diagnosed with acute schizophrenia with moments of paranoia and delusions of grandeur. She never thought about the fact that he had probably been diagnosed with something  _ before _ their first encounter. She didn't think she could hate Hawkmoth more before, but  _ this. This _ was horrible. Who could do this to someone so deeply and mentally ill?

Hawkmoth stood behind a chimney with Mayura by his side. "Those fools!" he said, "They should have just stayed away!"

Mayura peeked around his shoulder and around the chimney, "Do you really think getting closer will make a difference?"

Hawkmoth reached down and held her hand, "Him having that akuma is pointless. I can't control him, and he has no intention of bringing me their miraculouses."

Mayura nodded, but he still hadn't answered her, "Do you-"

"Yes, I believe if I get close enough, I'll be able to  _ rip _ the akuma from him since I wasn't able to pull it away before or even communicate with him."

"Have you tried communicating with him?" She asked.

He tried again, but it was like standing in an empty room filled with white noise. He shook his head, "Nothing."

Mayura shook her head, "How did he get the akuma?"

Hawkmoth looked down at her, "It was supposed to go to nurse who was tired of being used as a weight lifter by everyone in the building." He sighed, "He wasn't even in the building; he'd left for the day. I'm just out of practice. That or this man's will was just that strong. I just thought it was a perfect opportunity-Adrien would be safe since he was out of town."

Mayura nodded; she'd thought that before. If people wanted an akuma, they would go to them regardless of if Hawkmoth had intended that person to be the original user or not.

"How are you?"

Mayura, who'd been staring off into space as she thought, snapped her attention to his face, "I'm fine," she said, and she was. Now. It had taken a while for her body to fully heal, but since Gabriel had fixed Duusu's Miraculous, she was fine when she used it. It never kept him from worrying, though.

Hawkmoth looked down at her deciding if she was telling the truth. He settled on yes. Yes, she was telling the truth based on her posture and smile. "Okay," he said. He turned back to the man and commanded his akuma to return to him, but nothing happened. He tried again, but no positive result. He tried to communicate with the akuma, and yet again, even though he felt like he was speaking to no one, he spoke anyway, in case his commands would be heard. "Painreign, do you hear me?!"

Mayura held his hand tight as if somehow she could lend support to him and strengthen his connection to the man.

He shook his head.

"Nothing?"

Chat held Ladybug tight, feeling her shivers and hating that they'd been forced to come; she wasn't ready to be here. She probably wasn't even over last night's ordeal, and now, she was supposed to do this? He leaned forward, "I'm right here, Ma- M'Lady."

She nodded once, and in her head, she repeated,  _ We're not alone, We're not alone, We're not alone.  _ Maybe if she repeated it enough. the memories would fade. He was one of the most intelligent villains they'd ever gone up against. He'd used his ability to make her think her arms were broken in different places to prevent her from using her yo-yo. Ultimately, she'd done it but the pain had been astronomical. And he'd 'broken' one of Chat Noir's femurs, literally forcing him to bow to him. Once incapacitated, he'd easily been able to tie them up and take one of her earrings. But he didn't know how to work the screw backs, and he'd eventually just ripped it out. Ladybug's eyes glazed over at the memory that woke her up sweaty and chilled at the same time for months after. She had to treat him fairly. She had to say to herself,  _ remember he is a victim!  _ Desperate to keep the tremor out of her voice she spoke, "Painreign, this is not the way to get my attention. You are hurting the people of Paris."

He spoke as if he never heard her, "Ladybug, may I have your earrings?" He floated toward her as if on a magical zipline.

Ladybug's reflexes were slow. Chat jumped down from the tower and slid down his pole with her in his arms, but Painreign was faster and was ready to meet them at the bottom. Chat quickly extended his pole again, and they quickly jumped to another level, running apart from one another along the side of the tower. They were grateful they occasionally climbed the famous landmark for fun, giving them the advantage of knowing the structure's design.

Painreign screamed his fury and flew up toward Ladybug, but suddenly, a fog engulfed the level Chat and she were parkouring through.

Chat suddenly heard a cry. "I can't keep up," Ladybug said as she fell. She had managed to throw her yoyo and safely dangled from it a little over a meter from the level below.

Chat scooped her up and continued running and leaping, trying to assess the situation but not finding any clues. His mind raced. Just seeing the man made him see blood, so much blood, Mar- no, Ladybug had been covered in blood the last time they'd seen him. Seeing him didn't make him angry; it made him scared. He didn't want her here. He wanted her far away and safe. Once he'd taken care of the situation, then she could come. That would be much better. He never wanted to see her suffer like that again. 

"Ladybug, do you have any ideas?" He asked.

Ladybug looked over his shoulder at Painreign, trying to assess him and watching for any type of clue, but she didn't get anything from the man. 

She shook her head, "None." 

Everywhere Painreign looked, there were Ladybugs. He reached for the closest, "Gotch-" but she disappeared in a poof of smoke. He spun around; she'd been real, he  _ knew _ it! He'd seen it! He saw her again and flew after her. "Ladybug wait! I won't hurt you," he said reaching for her hand as she ran from him, but once he touched her she blew away. "No!" He yelled then twisted and ran for another, but every Ladybug disappeared as soon as he touched her, and soon, he was screaming. 

He saw Chat Noir at that moment. "You! How dare you touch my Lovely Bug!"

Chat started moaning with his lips pressed together.

Ladybug looked over her shoulder. "What did he do? What hurts?" She jumped out of his arms, not paying attention to the greater threat.

"LB!" Chat yelled at the same time she felt Painreign's hands at her ears causing her to stiffen in fear.

"I'll be gentle this time. I know how to take them off properly. Or if you like, you can take them off," Painreign offered reasonably.

Before she could say anything, Chat crawled around her legs and panted up at him, "No, stop, don't, you can have my ring. Stop, just stop, touching her!" He gasped between nearly every word.

Painreign shook his head, pitying Chat who was beginning to sweat. "I don't want your ring, silly." He turned to Ladybug, "I want 'the pretty bug,' and I will  _ be _ Mr. Bug!"

Chat looked up to Ladybug with a stunned look in his eyes; he'd been Mr. Bug only a handful of times, but it was kind of shocking that it would be anyone's life goal. She looked terrified.

"How's your back, Kitty Cat?" Painreign asked with a wicked look on his face, clearly punishing Chat for touching the woman he loved.

Chat tried to remember he was fine, that it was all a trick. Unfortunately, he kept remembering an article he'd read that said there was no such thing as mind tricks when it came to pain. Pain was part of the nervous system which was powered by the brain. So no matter what, the pain was real. This was why addicts who needed pain killers were never lying about their pain. Thinking that way wasn't helping him at all, but he couldn't help it. He tried to remember how in some countries, people would get up and walk home after having a major surgery. Pain was literally all in the mind, or at least the nervous system. After their last battle with Painreign, he'd researched pain and nerves. Everything he'd learned just made the situation worse. 

"It's fine!" he gritted out, but by now, he was laying on the floor at their feet, watching Ladybug's eyes fill with tears of fear. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a brown leather suit with yellow stripes coming, and then, her venom filled top shot out.

Suddenly, Royal Rider was on her hands and knees screaming, and her top fell uselessly at Ladybug's feet. Rider's head was hanging down, and she was looking at her legs as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

Chat twisted the best he could with his "broken back," and saw the look on her face, "Thighs?"

She whimpered and nodded. "I can't move."

"He did the same to me last time."

"And you  _ carried her?! _ "

Chat would have shrugged if he could have.

"Must be love," she said between whiny breaths.

Painreign snuggled Ladybug, holding her arms down and preventing her from using her lucky charm. "Here we are, darling. Now as I was saying, please let me have your earrings. I did say 'please'."

Ladybug shivered she saw a flash of purple from the corner of her eye, then heard Hawkmoth's commanding voice.

"Painreign, you're in grave danger! You've had that akuma too long, and it becomes poisonous to the carrier after so many hours. You must let it go."

Painreign looked at him, "No! You're trying to trick me!" But the last time he'd only had the akuma for an afternoon, this time he'd had it over a day already. What if he was right…? Painreign let go of his tight grip on Ladybug to scratch his arm. 

Ladybug threw her arm up shouting, "Lucky Charm!" and her yoyo came down with a purple purse. "Huh?!" She'd never gotten anything other than red polka dotted items.

Ladybug looked at Hawkmoth. He had a frown on his face, but then he smiled. "Mayura, get their miraculouses!"

Mayura jumped from out of nowhere on top of Chat, and Ladybug kicked her in the side. She grunted from the impact, then bounced back, going for Ladybug's ears. 

Ladybug twisted, hitting the woman with the purse.

Hawkmoth went back to persuading Painreign that the Akuma was slowly poisoning him. Logically, he knew it was the best way to set off the man's paranoia, but it made him feel ill to hurt someone already so mentally ill. He told himself he was doing it because if he didn't, the man would harm more people. The unfortunate truth was this,  _ something _ needed to be done. "Painreign? Are you starting to feel itchy? That's not a good sign."

Painreign looked at him with fear and he felt like a monster, "Get it out!" the man screamed and clawed at his arms, but thankfully, the white lab coat saved his skin.

Ladybug had Mayura tied up with her yoyo and brought her over to Hawkmoth, "I believe this belongs to you."

Hawkmoth looked at the purple purse trying to figure out what clue the purse was pointing to. He knew it was meant for him, but all he could think of was that it looked like the old pockets he'd learned about in college when he'd taken fashion history. He turned to the lab coat and realized lab coats had double pockets. Exactly like historical pockets. He kicked the man, but the akuma had made Painreign quick.

Painreign whined, "Why isn't this working?! Why aren't you hurt?"

Hawk Moth laughed, "I am the one who owns those powers. They won't hurt me unless I give them permission and I didn't." While he spoke he kicked out again intentionally missing but following through with his cane and hitting his mark, stunning him long enough that he was able to reach into the lab coat's pocket where he found a puzzle piece. He tried to gently pull the akuma from it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, this time without being gentle. He imagined ripping it from the cardboard side with a force strong enough the wings could tear off the butterfly, yet it still didn't work. He turned to his enemy in red and held up the puzzle piece to her, shocked at his own action. "I can't get it out."

Ladybug looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Are you  _ helping _ me?"

"Give me Mayura."

Ladybug snapped her yo-yo back and pushed Mayura to Hawkmoth. He threw the puzzle piece at her, and she picked it up and snapped it in half all the while watching Hawkmoth distrustfully. He had his arm around Mayura's waist and bent to pick up Painreign. Before Ladybug could stop him, he'd picked up both of them and jumped from the tower. Ladybug cleansed the akuma before Hawk Moth could call it back, then she looked at Chat and Rider, who were still in pain. Would the purple Lucky Charm work as compensation? She looked down at the purse and tossed it high, hoping for the best as she yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!" She nearly wept with relief when they swept across the city, starting with Chat and Rider. 

She fell to her knees and kissed Chat Noir. "Thank god." She felt his hand on the back of her head and his arm around her back, and wrapped herself around him. She could faintly hear Rider speaking to her.

"I hope you know the whole world is watching," Royal Rider said plopping onto her back and laughing in joy at not being in pain anymore. She looked at the drone recording the embracing heros and snapped her top at it, causing it to crash to the ground beneath the tower. She smirked; the world would never catch  _ her _ making out with her boyfriend while they were in disguise.

Nadja Chamack was being carried away from the Eiffel Tower in Rena's arms as fast as she could run, trying to get the reporter outside of the circle of influence. Apparently Nadja had suffered multiple "injuries." Yesterday, Painreign had 'broken' her leg and today he had 'broken' both of her clavicles, which was why she was in tears and why her hands were in her pockets. She told Rena she had refused to go home last night, saying she didn't want to scare her teenage daughter. Nadj stayed at work and when she'd been hit with another psychic blast today, she refused to go off air, telling her cameraman to put her hands in her pockets for her. 

Rena kept running, listening to the story in awe of the woman.  _ This _ was what she wanted to do.

"Aaah!" Nadja sighed in relief and went limp. Apparently, they were out of Painreign’s area of influence.

Rena looked down. "No more pain?" she asked.

Nadja shook her head. "I feel fine now," she said.

Rena set her down. "Okay, I'm going back to help," she said and turned back to run toward the tower.

Nadja chased after her.

Rena turned around, "No pain at all?"

Nadja looked up and said, "Ladybug must have fixed everything."

Rena agreed and bounced forward.

Nadja yelled, "Can you take me back?"

Rena turned around running backward, "Sorry! One way trips only; I'm not an UBER."

Nadja jogged toward the tower irritated with the heroine.

Ladybug pulled away from the kiss and rested her head on Chat's shoulder, running her fingers through his unruly hair.

"It went a lot better this time," Chat said.

A laugh burst from Ladybug's lips, and she nodded against his shoulder.

He ran his hand up and down her spine, calming her frayed nerves. 

"Let's get out of here guys. I'm about to lose Kaalki and I don't know how it affects Pollen," Rider said, jumping up and tossing her top to let it pull her away from the tower.

Chat looked over the side and saw Carapace arguing with the news crew. He called down to his friend to notify him they were leaving. Ladybug wrapped her arm around him and tossed her yoyo after Rider, following her to wherever she'd left Max.

On the street below, Carapace watched the footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir's embrace being broadcast on France 24's international live feed. "You cannot broadcast that!"

The cameraman laughed, "We've been waiting 10 years for something this juicy!"

Carapace groaned, "They haven't even been fighting crime for 10 years."

The cameraman laughed with joy at being the first to catch the couple in a romantic situation in years. "Besides, it has already been shown."

"Once!" Carapace shot back. "No one needs to see it again!"

The cameraman shrugged. "The feed is saved at the office. Sorry, Man," the cameraman said without remorse.

Carapace looked up seeing Rider and Ladybug leaving, "Sorry not sorry is more like it," he said, then ran after them.

The cameraman shrugged and replied to no one, "True."

Rena watched the Paris rooftops as she ran toward the Eiffel Tower and once she spotted the two women's cords pulling them in the other direction, she turned to follow them. After a couple streets she caught up with Carapace. "Oh, babe, what happened?"

"You won't believe it."

"I'm sure," she said, scooping him up and bounding up structures until she was on top of the buildings where she could more easily catch up with the rest of the group. "Nothing surprises me anymore."

Carapace wrapped his arms around her neck like a princess. "Dude, trust me. You will  _ not _ believe what happened today."

"Carapace! What happened!"

"Hawkmoth saved the day."

She would have stopped, but she needed to get wherever everyone was regrouping before she lost her powers. She'd created a field of Ladybugs before she ran to help Nadja, hoping she could do it all in her allotted 10 minutes, but her time was dwindling down.

"Rena?" Carapace asked.

She kept running, "Why?"

"The only thing I can think of is guilt."

"Guilt?! The man has terrorized this city forever! He's akumatized babies!"

Rider yelled, "Rena! Over here!"

Rena jumped two buildings then set Carapace down. Looking around to see if it was safe, she pushed past her friends and stood against the chimney, feeling her disguise fall and along with a disgruntled Trixx into her awaiting hands. "A little close, don't you think?" the kwami snapped.

"Sorry," Alya said checking her pockets realizing she had nothing for her exhausted friend. 

Everyone else looked guilty; looked like no one was prepared or had spare.

Ladybug sighed. She listened, but her earrings hadn't started beeping yet. She tossed her yoyo skyward using her second Lucky Charm hoping for kwami goodies. "Lucky Charm?" The yoyo came down with a box from her parents' bakery, and once she opened it,Trixx zoomed inside, tearing into a pink macaron. 

Moments later Ryder's pince-nez sunglasses and tiara beeped their final warning, and Kaalki and Pollen both went directly to the treat box, ignoring Chloe who blushed as she was exposed, wearing her pajamas after torturing Max. 

"Nice outfit, Chlo," Max commented.

"Shut up," she replied not unkindly, feeling her face warm, and she crossed her arms. "I was with Zain, we were watching a movie." 

"If you say so," he replied.

Her head snapped up, and she turned to him, "You know what I was doing! You came and got me!"

He burst out laughing then reached into the box, but Kaalki snapped his fingers with her tail, "Not for you," she said after swallowing a bite of Les Galettes d’Avoine.

Chloe smiled at him, and said in a haughty voice, "Those are only for real heros.” She reached forward for a treat but was interrupted.

"No, my queen," Pollen said nibbling a croissant that smelled like honey.

Max smirked. 

Suddenly, someone climbed up the side of the building. "Oh, my gosh, are you guys alright?! Chloe, Max, where are your clothes?" Fidélité asked. She was Barkk the dog kwami's chosen.

Chloe smiled at her old best friend, "Yeah. Are you alright now?"

She nodded then looked at Ladybug and Chat. "Everyone saw that, you know?"

They both looked confused.

"The  _ kiss _ ."

Ladybug blushed and said, "It was bound to happen eventually."

Alya spoke up, "Yeah, but was it bound to happen days after Marinette went to a ball with him?"

Chat spoke up then, "There weren't any cameras inside."

"Plenty of people were there though," Max said.

Ladybug shook her head, "Marinette danced with Adrien too."

Max turned to her, "That makes it worse Marinette, not better."

Ladybug swallowed. It was one thing to be told everyone knew, but it was another to have it confirmed. "Maybe everyone will think he's cheating on her?" She said in a small voice.

Chat looked at her a bit hurt; she was throwing him under the bus, but was it the only way she could save her identity? "How is that a solution?"

Chloe looked at him, "How isn't it?"

Alya nodded, "He's right. Chat Noir might be a flirt but he has good character. He'd never cheat on his girlfriend."

By this time, Ladybug's earrings were beeping insistently, and she was looking around for a place to escape to.

Chat whispered in her ear, "Might as well let it go. Everyone already knows anyway."

She turned, finding comfort in his features, but she just couldn't agree. "Guessing isn't the same as knowing."

Chat shook his head, "You know Alya and Nino will confirm it."

Her shoulders fell, and she nodded once, letting him hold her as she told Tikki to de-transform her.

"Told you," Chloe said to Max.

"I didn't disagree. I just said, ‘she was a statistical anomaly,’ " he replied.

"Can you speak like a human?"

Tikki looked around at all the people then back at Marinette. "Are you sure this was a good idea?"

Marinette shrugged her ignorance. "If it's bad, I'm sure Bunnyx will yell at me. But honestly, they already know, and I'll be gone soon anyway."

Tikki sadly floated down to her friends and grabbed a macaron, settling down to listen to the latest kwami gossip.

Max turned to Chat Noir and said, "I suppose you actually  _ are _ Adrien then?"

Chat shrugged without answering.

Max smiled, "Kind of hard denying it considering the four of you were at Adrien's house."

Chat smiled, "Mari invited me since we're dating."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Adrikins. I heard you verbally lock your house on your way out, and I know Gabriel has all his homes set up with biometrics. If you weren't Adrien, you couldn't have verbally locked down the villa."

Chat narrowed his eyes at the blond. "Who do you think you are telling Zain about us?"

She looked surprised then a little ashamed, but she did have her reasons. "It's sma-"

He wasn't finished, yet. "No! You don't get to make those choices, and you certainly don't get to make them alone. No one is allowed to make choices without the group taking a vote, and I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, but LB’s vote and mine will have more weight."

Everyone looked surprised, and most of all Marinette, as she took a step back out of his arms but still holding his hand. His face showed a frustration born of years of being left in the dark, just expected to soldier along.

Trixx nudged Alya's shoulder, and Alya nodded.

Chloe nodded to Chat. "I understand; I should have discussed it with you two first. You're right, but when he told me he'd been chosen, or whatever, since he doesn't have a kwami, my first thought was, ‘He could help us!’ "

"How?" Chat replied. "He's in the US, we're in France, and there's an entire ocean between us."

Chloe held one arm toward Max and the other toward Kaalki who was still enjoying her oat cakes with Tikki.

Chat blew out a frustrated breath. "Chlo, why? You lost your miraculous once because of this, why would you tell him?"

Chloe shook her head, "He knew."

Chat was taken aback, "How?"

Chloe shrugged, "He said he always loved superheroes, and when he found out Paris had real ones, he followed the stories. When we first met, he knew I was Queen Bee."

Marinette shook her head, "That's not possible."

Tikki swallowed, "Actually it is."

Chat looked at the red kwami, "How?"

"The reason no one here knows isn't because your suits are such good disguises. It's because there is a magical glamour that prevents people from guessing your true identities," Tikki told him.

Fidélité looked as confused as the rest of them felt. "So why did he know?" she asked.

Tikki looked up at the redhead. "I think he lives outside our circle of influence. I'm not sure how big it is, but that is the only thing I can think of."

Fidélité looked at Marinette and Chat, "That's not good, especially with France 24 broadcasting us internationally. It doesn't matter for most of us, but Chloe and Adrien are all over the internet. Chloe yawned and said, "So are Nino and Alya, and now Marinette is going to be all over the internet."

Pollen smacked her sticky lips and turned to Tikki and Kaalki. "We should do this again."

"Indeed," Kaalki said, taking another nibble. She was so ladylike that she took forever to eat.

Tikki nodded and watched Pollen float to Chloe. "Pollen, what did you think about Chloe's decision to tell him about us?"

Pollen smiled and said, "I trust him. He reminds me of Wang Yong, remember him?"

Tikki nodded. "Ziggy's chosen, that was a long time ago."

Pollen agreed, "I would say more, but I don't think Chloe should hear it."

Tikki hummed her agreement, then said something in their language.

Pollen replied, and they conversed back and forth for a few moments.

Tikki looked thoughtful, "We really need to talk to Sass and Plagg about this."

Kaalki nodded. 

Chloe looked at the two kwamis, "What, can't I know? What's that supposed to mean?"

Marinette sighed. "It means you're off the hook, but apparently, we have a new danger to worry about."

Chat sighed, as well. "We can have a meeting about it. It's late, you guys have been fighting for a long time. Thank you for taking care of things for us. Let's all get home." He looked down at Tikki and Kaalki and asked, "Are you all finished?"

Tikki zipped up to Marinette, and a moment later she transformed back.

Kaalki finished the last bite of her cake then floated over to Max. He said something to her, and she replied, then he transformed.

Chloe stood in the middle of the circle of heros in her Wasa-Bee sushi themed pajamas with a haughty expression on her face. "Will there be any more questions?" she asked Chat.

Chat looked tired, and while his arms were wrapped around Ladybug, it seemed like he was leaning on her. He shook his head. "No. I'm happy for you Chlo. He's a great guy, but you shouldn't have said anything. Why is it we are the only ones who managed to keep our mouths shut about who we are?"

Pollen giggled and replied, "Because, you two are the only ones who  _ have to _ . Okay, my queen."

Chloe knew Pollen was asking for an escape and gave it to her, "Pollen, Transform me!"

Chat and Ladybug both wore looks of shock on their faces at her impertinence. 

Pegasus opened a portal to the deck on the water at the villa. "Gate's open!"

Carapace hopped through pulling Rena after him.

Chat gently pushed Ladybug toward the portal until she finally gave in and walked through. After they crossed the barrier and were in Antibes, she stuck her head back into Paris and said, "We  _ will _ be having a meeting this weekend after Rena and Bee's practice.”

Fidélité groaned. "I hate practice."

Queen Bee smiled. "I don't know why-you're great at making everyone else feel good about themselves when they're learning something new."

Fidélité smiled and said, "Thanks."

Pegasus looked at Ladybug and asked, "All done?"

She leaned back. "Yes, thank you."

He closed the portal.

Chat unlocked the house, and they all went inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment, I always respond. Bookmark to get an email when this story is updated or subscribe so you get an email when any of my stories are uploaded as they are all from the same timeline.


	19. Subha Hone Na De - Desi Boyz Soundtrack - Pritam, Mika Singh, Shefali Alvares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The post fight wind down. The four friends learn about what's been going on in America and Zain's superhero identity. They also learn more about their costumes. 
> 
> Zain's actual introduction to this universe was in Queen of Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major shoutouts to Mayuralover and Nymphadora88 for all their help! 
> 
> 3 chapters are going up today so make sure you don't miss chapter 14
> 
> Toni Mafud as Zain (Because he's just so perfect) and no, those are not contacts.  
https://superstarsbio.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/44757630_1912717145432140_7335919739081979742_n.jpg 
> 
> https://cdn130.picsart.com/237710373050202.png?r1024x1024

** _Subha Hone Na De - Desi Boyz Soundtrack - Pritam, Mika Singh, Shefali Alvares _ ** ** _<https://youtu.be/mRjew5Rnkz8> (song with translation [you're welcome])_ **

Rena ran to the media room and worked the remote to get to France 24. Once it was on, she de-transformed and sat down. Nino de-transformed but went upstairs, and a few minutes later, he had a shot glass and a glass measuring cup with tea leaves floating in it. He poured tea into the glass for his kwami then pulled a green macaron from Marinette's parent's bakery out of his pocket and unwrapped it, putting it next to the cup he sat next to Alya, putting his arm around her shoulders and told Wayzz, "Thank you."

Wayzz hummed his happiness and approval of the hot tea and sweet. "You're welcome master."

Chat watched the entire scene with fascination; Nino and Wayzz's relationship was so different from his and Plagg's.

Ladybug walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. 

He turned around and held her close. "You alright?"

She nodded and replied, "So tired, though."

He moved toward the sofa, but she shook her head.

"Plagg will kill you in your sleep if you don't have cheese ready for him."

He laughed, "I was just thinking how different Nino's relationship is with Wayzz."

Ladybug smiled. "You wouldn't be happy with anyone other than Plagg."

Chat nodded and said, "We're meant to be, that's for sure."

Ladybug nodded then started for the hall toward the stairs. "Let's go get some food for Plagg."

He nodded happily. It looked like everything was going to work out just fine. In the kitchen, Ladybug de-transformed and Tikki eagerly snatched up a madeline before settling on Chat's shoulder. "Uh, hello?" he greeted the kwami.

Tikki nibbled her treat. "Hello," she replied, taking another nibble. "Don't worry, I won't get crumbs on you." 

Marinette shook her head and reached for the wheel of camembert, then looked down at herself. "Seriously? I was wearing this? I never even noticed," she said looking down at the tied long satin floral kimono style robe.

Chat shrugged. "I don't think anyone cared about what you were wearing. They were more excited about seeing Marinette."

"Yeah, sure," she said sarcastically.

He laughed, "It's true! Besides Chloe and Max were both in their pajamas; they were hardly going to judge you. At least you had a robe on."

Marinette remembered these were her black and red polkadot hemmed pajamas that were just a little too sexy. "Oh, thank god for that." 

Chat leaned down to kiss her.

She smiled, lifted her face, and gave him a chaste kiss back, then reached for two more madeleines and a tray to put all of them on. "Wine?" she asked while she pulled out and warmed the cheese.

Chat looked at her. "For us or them."

She laughed, "Us."

He smiled, "No ,thank you, and you're not allowed to have any until tomorrow ."

She nodded, "Water?"

He nodded then walked over to the glasses as Marinette retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. Once she deposited the bottle and he put the glasses on the tray, he pulled her into his arms tight. "I was so terrified when he tried to take you."

Marinette wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, seeing her reflection in his bell she said, "I never thought I would see the day Hawkmoth would save us."

He laughed a breath out, "I can't believe I have to be grateful to him, but I am. You're safe and that's all that matters to me." Then he leaned down and kissed her.

Tikki flew off his shoulder. "I'll go find Trixx and Wayzz," she said and left.

Marinette unwound her hands from his waist to inch her hands across his chest. She placed them around his neck and kissed him back. When their lips broke, she smiled and said, "That was nice. Of course I couldn't let him have my earrings. There can only be one Mr. Bug, and it's you."

Chat rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, ha." he said sarcastically. 

"So, I was going to wait," he said, as he hefted the tray, “But what's your plan for when you leave? You're not taking Tikki with you, are you?"

Marinette shook her head sadly and replied, "I won't take her from Plagg or the rest of the team. Besides she's _ needed _ here."

Chat looked apprehensive. "From what I understand, you'll probably need her there."

Marinette frowned and replied, "New York is not a cesspool of crime and evil. It's exactly like Paris, except _ they _ don't have a supervillain."

Chat smiled, embarrassed, then put the tray back on the counter and pulled Marinette into his arms. He pulled her head to his shoulder, whispering into her hair, "I wish we had more time."

She nodded eyes closed silently soaking up his warmth and strength, building the memory to keep with her when she was gone. She inhaled deeply. He smelled like yesterday’s hair products and smoke but not his own. _ Adrien, _and Chat Noir… Adrien. She pulled away and looked up into his too green eyes. Taking a step back, she smiled and said, "We should get back to Alya and Nino, and I'm sure Plagg is starving. “ Marinette placed the warmed cheese on the tray, knowing they still needed to talk.

Chat smiled and picked the tray up and followed her back to the media room.

"He's all alone?" Nino said.

"Looks like it," Alya responded scrolling up, the projector mimicked her phone's screen on the wall.

Chat put the tray on the table while Marinette sat next to Alya looking at her phone. "What are you looking at?" She asked. 

Chat de-transformed and a haggard Plagg immediately sniffed out his prize, excited to find it had even been warmed. 

Alya answered, "This is Nashville, USA."

Adrien looked at the screen as he sat next to Marinette and put his arm behind her on the back of the sofa. She leaned back into his arms as she watched Alya's scrolling, and when Alya finally landed on a picture, everyone looked at the image on the wall. On the wall was a man in a brown leather pants that looked to be wrapped around his legs and tucked into knee high darker brown leather boot. He had a heavy leather-looking vest with a wide belt that held two swords. Besides that, there was a black scarf wrapped around his face allowing only his beautiful sea blue-green eyes and black hair to show through. The most noticeable feature of all was a bold red sash tied around his waist.

Adrien and Marinette both leaned forward and spoke at the same time, "Prince of Persia!"

Alya looked at the article. "Uh, er no, it says here that that was what people were calling him, but that's not his name. Gamers." She read intently while Nino, Marinette, and Adrien read the article projected on the wall. 

Adrien found it first. "Zaidu. Hey, look that up, what's it mean."

Alya typed it in. "It says it's Nigerian and means prophet of god."

Adrien shook his head, "He's not Nigerian."

Alya clicked under baby names. "It says it means Lord or Master."

Nino shrugged and said, "Not unbelievable."

Adrien shook his head. "It's not his style, he's a really humble dude."

Nino didn't particularly believe it from his experience with him last night, but to be honest he was a little jealous since he had modeled with Alya for Marinette's portfolio and Gabriel.

Alya nodded, turning to Nino. "He is, you should have heard him during our photoshoot, 'Chlo this, Chlo that,'" she said in English, "and he kept saying he couldn't believe she was dating him and asking questions about what it was like growing up with her."

Nino smirked. "Oh yeah? What did he say when you told him she used to terrorize everyone?"

Alya frowned. "He already knew. It'd be pretty stupid to be in a serious relationship with someone and not have such a big part of the relationship…" Alya stopped talking when she noticed Nino was shaking his head slightly and pointing his chin behind her at Marinette and Adrien. "Uh, nevermind."

Adrien groaned, "His outfit is so cool."

"Yeah it is," Nino said.

Marinette nodded. She always hated her outfit; it made her feel incredibly exposed.

Alya flipped to images of 'Superhero Zaidu.'

Plagg turned to the group. "You chose your suits."

Marinette shook her head. "I didn't," she said, then looked behind her seeing Adrien. She sat up and asked him, "You?"

He shook his head, "No."

Nino and Alya shook their heads.

Plagg nodded laughing, "Except for Wayzz, we'd all been in boxes! How could we have put you in anything so modern. _ You _ created your costumes."

Alya shrugged, "I love mine."

Nino nodded, "Mine's tight," he said and made a fist toward Wayzz who blushed but bumped his shell to Nino's fist.

Tikki turned to Marinette hoping to hear she was happy but found a frown on Marinette's face, "What do you mean, I was never asked the outfit just appeared."

Tikki spoke up, "Your costume is based on what you believe a hero should wear, of course there are certain things that are part of wielding a specific miraculous that imprint on your suit like your suit being red with black spots or yours being black and having ears and a tail, or you having 9 tails or your shell," Tikki said looking to each of them as she spoke of their individual suits.

Marinette was confused. "Then why does everyone get boots but me?"

Tikki thought for a moment. "I think it's because you were in dance, and your suit looks like a leotard."

Nino nodded. "And Adrien looks like something out of an anime."

"Hey!" Adrien protested.

"So does that mean we can change them?" Marinette asked.

Tikki frowned then shook her head. "Not usually, normally there has to be a significant reason for a change to occur, like Queen Bee's change."

Trixx, who had just swallowed a sip of Wayzz's tea much to his irritation, looked at the wall, "But Pollen did that, not the girl."

Adrien leaned forward. "So you guys control the way we look, like when you made Ladybug look like Marinette, that one day?"

Marinette had forgotten about when her kwami left her hair and makeup the way she wore it as a civilian.

Tikki looked guilty.

Marinette looked confused. "If you didn't want me to tell him, why did you do that?"

Tikki looked at Plagg, "It was _ his _ fault!"

Plagg laughed, "Don't try and blame me, Jellybean."

Tikki frowned. "You wanted to leave, and you were debating revealing yourself so I was forcing the issue to show you that you didn't want to," she said in a tiny voice hanging her head.

Alya whistled. "Woah, that's really manipulative."

Trixx reached for Wayzz's tea, but he pulled it away from her reach. The both of them looked concerned with Tikki. It wasn't like her to behave so… Well, they all _ used _ to, but that was over 2500 years ago.

Plagg frowned at their friends, and seeing where their thoughts were going, he told them, "It's not like that."

Trixx's ears twitched. She looked at Wayzz but said nothing.

Marinette let it go; they'd made up and she wasn't looking back. "It's fine. We're good. Right, Tikki?"

"Ri-" 

"Hey, hey, hey," Alya said, bringing their attention back to the screen where a picture of Zaidu in his costume with a long, wool trench coat over himself was running after a man. "It says here, 'The vigilante dressed as the Prince of Persia should be viewed as armed and dangerous.' That was a quote from the chief of police last November, and it's apparently the first picture of him.

"Here's another one, 'Prince of Persia: local treasure or terrorist?'" Alya read, the picture showed Zaidu without the coat walking behind a man who had his hands behind his head, unrestrained and walking into a police station. "Oh! A video!" A shaky video came up and a young voice asked him his name, and he replied, ‘Zaidu’ and waved. Then an adult voice said, ‘Who are you talking to?’ before the screen went dark.

Nino was the first to speak up, "I'm assuming that was the parent. Did they just not see him or what?"

Adrien pulled out his phone. "I think we should call him over. He's only a few minutes away."

Marinette turned to him and said, "You agree with Chloe? You think it's a good idea?"

Adrien shrugged. "You got to know him, what do you think?"

She looked into his eyes and her thoughts raced, ‘I think I don't feel comfortable talking to _ you _ about it. I think we need to talk. I think I'm scared I'm losing everything. Everything is happening too fast i'm losing control i'm supposed to be in control i have no control i have no control. Everything is spinning out of control, Chat's gone and everything is out of control.’

Adrien turned to Alya while waiting for Marinette to respond, and turned back when he heard her labored breathing. Alya twisted around and rubbed Marinette’s arms saying her name over and over again. Adrien didn't want to get in the way; it looked like Alya knew what she was doing, but he couldn't stop himself. Adrien raked his fingers against her scalp and told her what he himself needed to hear when he was scared or alone and hoped it wasn't the wrong thing to say to her. "Marinette, you're not alone. We'll figure it out together. It's going to be fine. Just breathe and everything will be fine." To his relief he saw her breathing calm and the panic begin to fade.

Tikki watched. Seeing no need to interfere, she stayed out of their way.

Marinette covered her face and leaned into Alya's arms. "Kill me now," she whispered.

Alya laughed, hugging her close. "You okay now?" Alya asked, pushing Marinette's hair out of her face.

Nino leaned forward, completely relaxed. "You okay, 'Nette?"

Marinette nodded.

Adrien looked at Alya and Nino... Why was everyone okay with this? "Nino?"

"She's fine, Bro," Nino said. "She said she's fine, she's fine. Trust her. It isn't the first time."

Adrien gently touched Marinette's back. "Marinette?"

"I'm fine!" she said into Alya's hair. "Just embarrassed."

Nino looked down at her and said, "It was only 4 minutes."

Marinette nodded, and sat up. When she saw Adrien's anxious face, she waved her hand in front of her face and laughed it off, "It's nothing. It happens sometimes."

Adrien looked to Nino, who frowned and looked away, then to Alya, who looked sad. They weren't going to tell him either. "Okay, we don't have to talk to him, but I work tomorrow with him. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow."

Marinette smiled too brightly. "It's fine, you'll be in charge in a month. I trust your judgement." She stood up and yawned, "I think I'm going to head up to bed."

Alya and Nino nodded, murmuring their good nights.

Adrien reached for her hand. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

Marinette felt him lace his fingers with hers and let him pull her closer. He brought her hand to his mouth. "I- uh, um," she breathed heavily out of her nose. "Okay," she said simply, then left feeling her feet and hands getting colder and knowing her face would be chilly if she touched it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment, I always respond. Bookmark to get an email when this story is updated or subscribe so you get an email when any of my stories are uploaded as they are all from the same timeline.


	20. All Of Me - John Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The make up everyone has been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major shoutouts to Mayuralover and Nymphadora88 for all their help! 
> 
> 3 chapters are going up today so make sure you don't miss reading chapters 14 and 15 first!

** _All Of Me - John Legend _ ** [ ** _https://youtu.be/Y9rfvtRgy4I_ ** ](https://youtu.be/Y9rfvtRgy4I) ** **

Once in her room she brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. He'd already forgiven her, and apparently she'd forgiven him, too. Marinette he snorted-she'd forgiven him at the train station. What was there to forgive? He'd asked her from the beginning, and he'd always been honest. She knew that, but it didn't stop the hurt. Why did he have to be so perfect? Why did he  _ let _ her hurt him? She put her head on her arms on the vanity in front of her. She needed to figure out a way to make him a co-guardian. She needed to figure out who her replacement would be. It would have to be someone Chat and Tikki could work with. Maybe her mother could do it, but then her mother would begin getting younger again while her father wouldn't. She felt her chest tighten; she shouldn't think about her parents dying after having an anxiety attack. It was a recipe for disaster. Maybe Ms. Bustier? Marinette hadn't seen her in years, but she was still single from what she'd heard. Nathalie? Nathalie was a great choice. She'd talk to Adrien about her. She sat up and wiped her eyes, turning off the lights and getting into bed.

About a half an hour later, Adrien walked into the dark room and called out, "Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to change, then I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay," came a sleepy voice from beneath the blankets.

Adrien walked over to the bed wearing his typical pajamas and sat in the chair next to Marinette. "Mari?"

"Yeah," she said hesitantly.

"Can I sleep in here?"

She didn't answer, and he felt the tension building in the room, but suddenly, there was a flurry of movement. Marinette pushed the blankets down and sat up in the dark room. "We need to talk about last night," she said as an answer.

"We did."

She sighed. "You did. But I don't remember it." She heard him sigh and curse.

He laughed mirthlessly, "Bad time to give up smoking. I was hoping I was wrong, but deep down I kind of thought you didn't remember."

She inhaled deeply and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I'm sorry for breaking your trust. I'm sorry for hurting you as my partner. I'm sorry for lying to you as your girlfriend, but most of all I'm sorry for hurting you and making you think I didn't love you. Actually, that's not true. Most of all, I'm sorry for hurting my friend and making him think he wasn't important."

He leaned forward to hug her, but she gently put her hand on his chest.

"I'm not done. I'm sorry for making you think that I thought bad things about Adrien. I don't know if you knew I was me at that time or not. I'm sorry for so much, I-," she gasped. "I can't tell you any more than this, but I truly couldn't tell you who I was because bad things happen when the secrets are revealed to one another. Bunnyx told me it's even happened to us before, and we've had to fix it, we just don't remember it.” 

Adrien leaned away from the bed, sitting against the chair back. He didn't know about that. "Stop."

Marinette looked up from her hands,. In the dark, everything was shadows and outlines. She turned to the halo of burnished gold crowning his outline. 

"Stop. Just-- just, please, stop keeping secrets from me."

Marinette looked back to her hands. "I'll try," she said softly then jumped at the sound of cloth on cloth rustling roughly.

Adrien shot up out of the chair irritably and exclaimed, "What is there to try? We're either partners or we're not. When new information comes, you share it or you don't. It's not 'I'll try,' it's 'okay'. I actually believed we were past this, but I don't think we ever will be."

She followed his shadow pacing back and forth at the foot of her bed.

"I'm not asking you to tell me about your private life. I'm asking you to tell me about  _ our _ job. You know what? No. No, this is actually the best thing for you. You need a break from being Ladybug-a cleanse, you know? I really never saw it before, but over the past year, since Painreign, you've made Ladybug like a separate part of your life like-she's a different person."

She inhaled sharply. "That's no-"

"And she's become cold and mean. She does her job very well, but she doesn't care, not the way she used to. Ladybug's making Marinette sick-literally sick-because she thinks she can do everything alone. She's been pushing everyone away, including me, and I am sick of it. I'm tired of worrying all the time. I've been worried about Ladybug as my partner, and I've been worried about Marinette as my friend. Since we started dating, you've seemed a little better, but I don't know because you never tell anyone  _ anything _ ." 

He finally stopped-stopped pacing, stopped talking-and for a worrisome moment Marinette, thought he stopped breathing until he took a breath and let it slowly out. She waited, not wanting to interrupt in case he wanted to say something more. "I'm so-"

"Stop saying that," he said softly. "Last night,-" his words caught, but he tried again and found he couldn't. He swallowed the lump and tried to say it differently, "I almost didn't save you last night."

"So you feel like I have nothing to apologize for?" Marinette asked.

Adrien looked out the windows to the stars. "I don't really know what I think right now. I'm angry, and I feel guilty, I feel relief, then I feel more guilt, but I still feel ange. But over, under and wrapped around all of that... I love you."

Marinette brought her knees up to her chin and smiled knowing she didn't deserve it, but she felt joy in it nonetheless. He still loved her, even if she made him miserable. She frowned. What kind of person made people they loved miserable in exchange for their lo-

"Marinette, please don't shut me out. What are you thinking about?"

Her soft voice hesitated for a moment but answered in the dark, "I'm ashamed. I should feel more remorse, but I'm so happy because you still love me th-"

"Pr- Marinette, my love for you isn't going to be taken from you simply because I'm upset with you," he walked back to the chair next to her and sat down.

She reached out for his hand. "You know Nadja Chamack right?"

He gently squeezed but was confused. "The reporter?"

"Right. Well, when I was little, her sister, Anika, used to babysit me. My parents were both busy running the bakery, and it was already successful, but with hot ovens and strangers, a bakery is no place for a little child."

He wasn't sure where this was going, because she and Nadja hardly spoke to one another.

"Anika was like my big sister. She practically lived with us, because she was at our house so often. I don't want to speak badly of people, but I don't think she had a great home life. Anyway, when I was little, I would spend all my time with her, and it felt like the only times my parents noticed me was when I was exceptional." Before he could say anything, she reached out and put her other hand on his shoulder. "No, please, it's not true, I  _ know _ that, It's just the way it felt, and it's no one's fault. Anika knew they were busy, so she would save the best to show them. And when I would do something bad, when I apologized, she would say, 'And don't worry, I won't tell your parents.' The only day I spent with my parents without Ani was Sunday, and some weeks she would spend with us. But I remember there were times when I would get into trouble, and my parents would sa, things like, 'Why are you so good for Anika?' or they'd say 'Be nice for the other parent like you are for Anika.’ I made sure to always wait to show them things when they were done, and I never asked for help. I didn't want to disappoint them. They worked so hard. I mean, I didn't even know about our house until the lawyer said they did all that work, but can you imagine how hard they worked? I knew they were working hard so I knew  _ I _ had to work hard too."

Adrien had to admit it must have taken a lot of effort,  _ but _ , "Marinette, your parents aren't-"

"I  _ know!"  _ she said. "I know, it isn't about facts, it's about how it felt. I feel terrible especially with what you go through with your fa-" she covered her mouth.

He smiled sadly in the dark. "It's okay, and I know you know the situation better than anyone else."

"I know that I probably have the best parents in the world, but," she took a ragged breath and laughed a small laugh, "God, this is so stupid. When I was 10 my parents were letting me spend more and more time in the bakery, learning how to bake. That day I made bread by myself. It turned out great! It was fantastic! All day, I made bread, helping them. The next morning, I went down and added wood to the fires, you know to surprise them by helping them. All day, everything burned. I didn't understand, I did everything exactly the same. What I didn't understand was timing; everything is timed and communication, too. They added wood as well. They couldn't sell anything, because everything burned because the fires were too hot. They were so upset, but they never yelled at me. I still wish they would have. They were disappointed, and it was so much worse. 

"The next day Anika was supposed to come over, but she didn't. I know the two things have nothing to do with one another-I  _ know _ it in my brain-but my heart can't get over it. She never came back. She ran away with her boyfriend. I guess they got married. They have two kids now, and they're really happy." She shrugged. "But I just, I  _ can't _ make mistakes. Then suddenly I had to be Ladybug, and I truly couldn't make mistakes, because it became life and death. You literally have died... you don't know what you do to me when you do that."

Adrien never really thought about how it made her feel. It was part of the job, and he knew he'd be back. He squeezed the hand he held and pulled her closer with it. If she didn't want to be held, she could push him away, but she didn't resist. "I never knew it bothered you. It doesn't bother me, because I know I'll be back. It's part of the job, and I figured that was how you felt too."

She shook her head against his shoulder. "No," she murmured. "I mourn you every time." Marinette shook her head and shivered. "It's horrible every time you  _ die _ . Why would you think I would be okay with that?"

"I'm sorry."

"When we started dating, I prayed no one would get akumatized, because I didn't know if I would be able to handle you getting hurt. But I think I'd lose all sanity if you sacrificed yourself."

He didn't know what to say, so he settled on the simplest affirmation of, "I'm here."

She slid the hand from his shoulder around his neck and squeezed him. "I'm sorry, I just- Marinette makes mistakes. She's normal, she's real. Ladybug is so much more. She's amazing, and, my god, you used to flirt with me all the time." She covered her mouth, and pulled away trying to see him in the dark. "Oh, I just realized. When you told me you were going to ask a girl or accept her, you meant  _ you _ , not Chat. Ohmigod, All this time, I thought it was because that night you asked me, not because that morning you asked me. I'm such an idiot."

He smiled in the dark. "You're not an idiot, how could you have known? You didn't know who I was."

She smiled. "I need you to understand, that's why I didn't want to tell you. I was scared, scared you might be disappointed but also scared, something terrible might happen."

Adrien sighed, "I don't like it, but I understand why you didn’t tell me what happened. Unfortunately, something bad  _ did _ happen, but I'm not disappointed. I was happy that I would be able to share everything with my girlfriend. Do you realize how lucky we are? We can tell each other everything. Like Alya and Nino. Which I'll be honest, I'm pretty upset about that. They got to know each other, but you wouldn't let me tell  _ my _ girlfriend?"

"Sorry," she said, hoping he wouldn't be too angry when he found out about the other  _ three _ couples on the team.

He sighed, "I know. What I still don't understand is why you didn't tell me you were Ladybug. You already knew I loved Marinette. It seems like you feel like Ladybug is perfect. So, I really don't get…" his confusion was obvious.

She took a deep breath. "I couldn't- it wasn't- it was never your fault. I was ashamed of myself; I'd  _ used _ you," she whispered.

He barely made out the words, and it took him a moment to figure out what she'd said. Once he figured out what she said, he still didn't understand them. "I don't understand."

"You were so angry at Ladybug,. You'd loved her for so long. It's so confusing, I was so jealous of her- I know that doesn't make sense- and you said you loved me, but I was jealous and scared at the same time. I was afraid to tell you, but I was ashamed too. When Adrien broke my heart, I used Chat like a backup." Her neck was wet with tears. "I can't even ask for forgiveness, because I know I don't deserve it. I mean, what kind of person does that?  _ Then _ on top of that calls themself their girlfriend?"

Adrien was confused and put his hands on her shoulders. "But you said you loved me more than Adrien."

She nodded miserably, the hint of light enough for him to see the action.

"You do understand, I  _ am _ Adrien," he said in the darkness.

She sniffed and laughed, finding the irony in the situation and nodded again, "And that makes it so much worse. I'm a bad friend, a bad girlfriend, a bad partner, just an all round bad human. Who knows why you think you should apologize to  _ me? _ " She quietly screeched, "Why wouldn't I be ashamed? I mean, Ladybug went from hero to- to- that coworker people have to deal with but secretly hate and- and I couldn't stop being mean and- and I just couldn't stop lying when I was with you as Marinette."

Adrien sighed. "Oh, Marinette. I never expected you to be perfect, I just wanted you to be mine," he frowned. "Not like in an owner-"

She sniffed and smiled. "It's okay, I get it," she stopped him.

"Dating Kagami showed me that living was better than pining after someone who I could never have. I probably would have dated you back then if you hadn't already been with Luka."

Marinette pulled away from him, "I didn't start dating Luka until  _ after _ you started dating Kagami."

He laughed half-heartedly, "It doesn't matter. Our past is what makes us who we are today."

She smiled "Quoting my ex?"

"Luka's smart, and he's  _ my _ band mate and friend."

She shrugged. She couldn't deny that.

Adrien sighed. The subject change helped calm her, but the conversation was far from over. She needed to know she deserved to be forgiven. "Marinette? I figured something out about myself, and it might not be how you feel but I want to tell you." He saw her nod and continued. "I realized my feelings were actually other people's feelings I was taking in as my own. So many people being in love with Ladybug doesn't mean that people can't love other people. Likewise, being upset with her doesn't mean I can't forgive her. I can always forgive her, and I can forgive you. You're my partner, my friend. Mari, you're not a bad human. And I  _ am _ going to apologize for making you feel like you had to hide from me. I'm not going to give up on  _ us _ . I think we have something good, don't you?" he finished softly, barely audibly.

She replied in kind, "Yeah."

He smiled and raked his fingers through the hair at her temple hoping she wouldn't pull away. He nearly sighed in relief when she turned her head into his hand. "Then I forgive you for everything except calling my girlfriend a fangirl, refusing to let me reveal myself until our wedding, and saying that I had a drug addiction and sleeping with... how many was it? Five women?"

She smiled, hiding her face in his palm and feeling it get hot. "Three."

"Princess, can you forgive me for making you feel like you couldn't be honest with me?"

She looked at the outline of his face in the darkness. "I don't really thi-"

He gently put the tips of his fingers over her mouth. "Marinette, do you forgive me for making you feel like you couldn't be honest with me?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Are we alright?"

Please, hold me? she thought desperately. "Yes," she said.

"Can I stay tonight?"

She let out the breath she'd been holding, relief filling her. "God, yes," she breathed out..

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the side of her head, feeling her arms wrap around him. "Any more craziness I should know about?"

She thought about the time she stole his phone when they were kids, and the time she'd accidentally set fire to his school book, and the time she'd nearly gotten him kicked out of school, and the pictures she'd had all over her room, and all the other 'craziness' he  _ should not _ know about. "Uh, nope, nothing else."

"I hope you realize I'm going to kiss you now."

She smiled.

"Any objections?"

"None."

His mouth descended on hers. There was no introduction, no nibbling of lips. He just claimed, sealing her mouth with his, sliding his tongue first from the tip to the back of hers, then ran it along the tops of her teeth. 

Marinette raced to keep up, and she whimpered like she had been so afraid to lose this, to lose him. They were as close as two people could be with clothes on but she tried to hug him closer. She needed him to know she meant it, that she loved him, and he wasn't just some toy.

He broke away. "Can I stay?"

"Yes!" She nearly screamed but oddly it sounded like a moan when it came out.

He laughed and laid her on the bed rolling over to 'his side.’ Suddenly, he found himself shy. "Are we going to…?" he let the sentence hang.

She looked at his silhouette and knew she needed to say the words. "Only if you understand that I really do love you," she said in a tiny voice. It was almost heartbreaking, it was so broken and ragged. "I would never use you. I don't think I've ever loved anyone before." She was going to say more but Adrien spoke up.

"But you and Luka... and you said there was someone before," he said.

Marinette quietly laughed near hysterical, and under her breath she said, "Oh, god please kill me, not this."

Fortunately, Adrien didn't need her to repeat herself, but he was confused, "What do you mean?"

She closed the distance between them pressing her face against his chest. "It was you. The boy I liked was you."

"Seriously?" He thought about it, no; he thought about all the times they'd hung out, no; all the conversations they'd had, no. Nope, she'd never given any signs. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did! Or, I tried to. Nevermind, that's the past."

"But you said you didn't love him-er, me."

"I thought I did. Loving you showed me that what I felt for Adrien had been a crush and a great friendship, but nothing compared to what I felt for Chat. I love you so much. You've been my partner for years, you've been my friend in and out of costume just as long. Please don't think I ever used you, even for a moment. I didn't. I didn't tell you, because I was afraid to lose the man I loved who loved the person he thought I was. I knew you had started to resent Ladybug, and I was afraid you wouldn't be able to forgive me once you knew I was her.

He shook his head and squeezed her. "I love you, even when you make mistakes, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"No more hiding?"

She nodded.

"We're a team?"

"Team."

"So?" He let the word hang in the room, letting the sound of waves crashing on the rocky beach fill the silence.

She slid her hand up his chest, around his neck, and craned her neck to kiss his neck. She softly whispered, "I'm willing, if you are, Kitty."

"You're the boss, M' Lady."

She laughed and smacked his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment, I always respond. Bookmark to get an email when this story is updated or subscribe so you get an email when any of my stories are uploaded as they are all from the same timeline.


	21. Human - The Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette still has an issue that she needs to figure out. Adrien goes back to work where he sees Shane for the first time since he left Marinette. The head of the largest fashion conglomerate in the world has been in a horrible accident, what could it mean for our young couple?!

Adrien's new look was inspired by one of my favorite artists thefalsevyper who can be found on twitter [ https://twitter.com/TheFalseVyper?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/TheFalseVyper?s=20) Instagram [ https://www.instagram.com/thefalsevyper/ ](https://www.instagram.com/thefalsevyper/) and most importantly (and wickedly) Patreon patreon.com/TheFalseVyper 

**_Hello Sunshine - Super Furry Animals _ ** [ ** _https://youtu.be/s0XE0qteeqw_ ** ](https://youtu.be/s0XE0qteeqw) ** **

Marinette woke up to the most incredible sensation. For the first time she woke up in her boyfriend's arms. Half of his front and side were pressed against her back and she could feel his breath stirring her hair. His hand rested at her waist, his fingers, drawing nonsense around her midriff and there was something familiar waking _ up _ against her hip. She nearly snickered from her pun. She obviously was spending too much time with him. She tried to turn but felt glued to his chest and okay ugh, not like in the movies, his hand changed direction and wrapped around her waist and squeezed her.

"'Mornin'," he said his hand deciding to continue its journey downward while the other hand attempted to scoot northward under her except it wasn't working

She relaxed smiling, "Morning."

The house phone next to his head started ringing making both of them jump. He pulled away and it felt horrible, the rush of cold air replacing his wonderful warmth was bad enough but the sensation of him pulling his chest away was, like a bandaid being ripped away. How did she not wake up from this every day? 

Adrien picked up the phone looking out the window, "Oui?"

Nathalie's voice came down the line, "Adrien where are you, and why aren't you answering your phone?"

He frowned realizing the sun shouldn't be up _ and _ him be home still, "I'm so-"

Nathalie blew out an irritated breath, "It's fine. No, it's _ not _ fine, it's irresponsible. You told me you could do this by yourself this time. You're not just modeling for Gabriel this week Adrien." Her voice dropped, "You're representing Adrien Agreste to the rest of the fashion world, is this how you want them to see you? Someone who skips two early shoots in a row? _ You _ know how that looks."

Adrien hung his head, "Like I partied too much the night before."

"Exactly, now I want you to think seriously before you answer me, do you need Guillaume or myself with you next time?"

He looked up to the sea, "No, it's only the circumstances."

Nathalie cleared her throat, "I understand your _ friend _ has had a trying time during your vacation, but you knew your schedule and should have made considerations." Before he could reply she went on, "How is mlle. Dupain-Cheng?"

Adrien looked over his shoulder at her, she looked adorable, she shyly pulled their covers over her and turned away, "She's okay now."

"What's she doing, I'd like to speak to her."

"I don't know, probably sleeping."

"And you're not next to her right now?"

_Dieu!_ Was the woman a mind reader? "Of course we're not together!" 

Nathalie hummed her indision about whether he was telling the truth, "alright, I already talked to the set, they're expecting you in an hour. Get moving. Tell Marinette I'd like to touch base about her situation."

Adrien nodded, turning around surprised to find their bed empty, "Uh, alright."

"Good day."

"Good bye, Nathalie."

Nathalie sighed, "Good bye, Adrien, you're a good friend but remember you have responsibilities too."

Adrien nodded, "I will. Talk to you later."

Nathalie hung up the phone, those two were going to kill her until Gabriel gave them permission to date publicly.

Adrien hurried to the closet and pulled out some clothes then walked to the bathroom and pressed the handle finding it locked, he frowned then he heard the shower start, "Mari?"

"Yeah?" Her voice came from the back of the bathroom.

The idea of sharing that shower seemed pretty good, he looked down, seemed _ really good _, ugh, he didn't have time for that. "I'm going to get ready in the other room, I have to go, okay? I'm late for my shoot. I'm going to invite everyone over tonight if that's cool."

There was a long pause then she replied simply, "Okay."

Adrien looked at the door confused, everything was okay, right? Last night everything was resolved, wasn't it? Nathalie had said he only had an hour "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay, see you."

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Kitten."

Adrien smiled and walked out, everything was fine.

Marinette sat on the lid of the toilet with both hands covering her mouth with tears streaming from her eyes listening for the bedroom door to shut and when it did she gasped for air. She was screwed for sure this time. She walked into the cleansing rain of the shower hoping it would make all her problems go away.

It didn't.

She finished her shower, got out, pulled her hair up into a bun and walked into the closet where she threw on the first sundress she found then turned and found all of Cha-no Adrien's, she reminded herself- clothes had been hung back up on their hangers. She rested her head on them as she had before and inhaled deeply smelling Adrien, the boy not the cologne. How could she have been so stupid. 

Alya found Marinette in the closet huddled in on herself leaning her face into Adrien's hangers, she looked like she was crying, "Mari?"

Marinette jerked up, she wasn't crying, thank god for small favors, "I don't know if I can do this. Actually I _ know _ I can _ not _ do this."

Alya moved into the spacious closet and hugged her friend, "Do what?"

Marinette shook her head and laughed at herself humorlessly, "Ha, it's so ridiculous, Adrien just expects our relationship to continue but," she shrugged, "I wasn't with Adrien, I was with _ Chat _ every time I felt anything for Adrien it was accompanied with heavy loads of guilt. _ Now _ I have Adrien and he tells me he _ is _ Chat worse. I know it's true but I can't reconcile it. When he tries to touch me I feel like I'm cheating. I just can't. He's fine, he's, 'been dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng the whole time. It was only hard when he had to pretend to _ not _ be dating me,' his words not mine."

Alya blew out a huge breath, "I'm not even going to pretend to understand you two's dynamic, Nino and I just fit seamlessly."

Marinette smiled sadly, "I'm happy for you I really am, you have no idea how much I regret exposing your secret to one another but at the same time I've always been glad you've never had that secret. Even when I was with Luka, I knew he was Viperion and he guessed I was Ladybug but I never confirmed it." She stopped and took a breath, "But nothing was as hard as this."

Alya smiled, "I already knew Nino was Carapace. Besides, we all know one another's identities, now. Mari you need to let go of your guilt. Let's focus on your problems right now. What do you want."

"My friendship."

"With?"

Marinette looked at Alya like she was crazy. "Adrien."

Alya shook her head, "You seem confused right now, you're dividing him and yourself so I need to know."

"Oh," Marinette looked down to her feet, "That's true. I need Adrien to be my friend. _ He _ wasn't my boyfriend. Oh, God it's so stupid isn't it? I wanted him for so long and now… Huh? Worse a part of me _ still _ loves him but I can't, it just feels like I'm cheating. I know it doesn't make sense. I know but," she threw her hands up and waved them around unable to find words.

"Okay, it's going to be fine. Come have some breakfast, Adrien already left, there's fruit, coffee and some bread that someone else baked."

Marinette smiled weakly and followed Alya to the kitchen. The kwamis were all sitting nibbling at sweets on the kitchen's island but no other food was out.

Seeing Marinette's confusion Alya pointed outside, the canopy covered dining table had breakfast set out waiting for the girls. Nino was at the table doing something on his tablet.

When they walked outside Nino looked at Marinette, "Hey, what's going on, are you okay? You don't look so good."

Alya shook her head and shook her hand across her throat to get him to stop asking but he didn't see her. In the end she just groaned and sat down next to him.

Marinette sat across from them, then turned to Nino, "I'm fine."

Alya who was fixing her plate looked at her, as she spoke to her fiance, "She is _ not _ fine."

Nino looked confused, "What's wrong with her."

"She's having an identity crisis with Adrien."

"Huh? But you've known him forever, and you've known Chat Noir longer than anyone."

Marinette didn't say anything, just put fruit on her plate and grabbed a roll and looked at her food.

Alya looked at Nino, "Chill, it's complicated. Give her some slack, we need to figure this out."

Nino looked back at Alya, "But I don't get it." He turned back to Marinette, "I know you were dating Chat Noir but don't you at least like Adrien a little?"

Marinette looked up at him, "Of course."

Nino shrugged, "Then if you're having so many problems with identity tell yourself you and Chat broke up and you and Adrien are dating."

Alya who'd been about to say something closed her mouth and sat back and eventually said "hmm, that's really smart."

Marinette shook her head, "1. I know they're the same person. 2. That's terrible, as if I'd just expect Adrien to date me because some other guy broke up with me."

Nino looked at Alya who shrugged back at him.

Nino turned back to Marinette, "Look I've known you longer than anyone else here so I'm going to give you some tough love."

Marinette bit into a cantelope and nodded.

"That is _ exactly _ what you did to Chat. You thought Adrien had broken up with you and you started dating Chat. I'm just telling you to do the same again this time for Adrien."

Marinette thought about it, he was right, she was actually a horrible person, she turned to Alya, "I'm a horrible person."

Alya hit Nino's shoulder, "I wanted you to help. No children for you in our future," she chided.

Nino rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay."

Marinette shook her head, "No, Alya stop, I'm serious. Last night we made up, everything was fine and I specifically addressed the fact that I didn't use him and now I'm finding out that is exactly what I did. I'm actually a really horrible person."

Alya turned back to Nino, "Don't you have something you should be doing?"

"Yeah, and I'm doing it."

"Go relax in your hamam we only have a couple more days."

Nino stood up taking his tablet with him, "Got it, call me if you need me," he said and walked to the house.

Alya turned back to Marinette, "So what happened last night?"

"We made up."

"That's good because a few nights ago things looked pretty bad. So when you made up who did you make up with?"

Marinette blew out a breath filled with irritation, "I _ know _ Adrien is Chat Noir."

Alya nodded her head, "You keep saying that but if it were true we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Marinette concentrated, "I guess I was really making up with Chat, but I know he's Adrien. I even made up for things I'd done to Adrien, but to be honest, last night when I was talking in the dark, I felt like I was talking to Chat. It wasn't until this morning when I saw Adrien that I really felt like I was with Adrien. If he knew that, I think it would hurt him a lot, he told me something similar to that once, I don't want to hurt him anymore."

Alya just listened to her friend vent hoping she was listening to herself.

¤¤¤

Adrien checked the address, made his way around the back of the castle and found the trailers, cars and crew milling about proving he had found the right place and parked. When he got out he saw Adam wave to him and walk over.

"Hey, you're here! You'll never guess who's here!"

"Who?" Adrien said walking toward the trailer marked check in and makeup.

"Sam!"

Adrien turned to Adam, "Seriously? I didn't know she was on this shoot, whose shoots are today again?"

"She's not and Dion for the girls, Jean Gaul for everyone, I think St. Durant too," he said as they walked, when they got to the trailer Adrien signed in and sat down. Yulia immediately started on his hair when one of the assistants walked in and started yelling in rapid fire italian about a fire.

Yulia looked down at Adrien and pursed her lips then looked back at the distraught man and asked him in calm French, "Are the shoots canceled?"

This seemed to pull him from his anxious state and he thought about it, "I don't know," he said walking back out.

Adrien who hadn't caught everything the man had said looked at Yulia in the mirror who had reached for her clippers and turned them on with a threatening ** _click,_ ** "Uh, did he say there was a fire?" He said shying away from the clippers, he wasn't aware of any shaving.

"Mmmhmm," Yulia said snapping the clippers back off holding her work order up and re-reading it after seeing how uncomfortable Adrien was she double checked she was supposed to shave him. "Adrien?"

Adrien looked up at her then the paper, "Yeah?"

"Who's your representative?"

"I don't have one. I mean I am. Nathalie helps but, it's me now. I still follow Gabriel rules because I'm still the main model but I can book anyone, why?"

She handed him the work order for a side fade, it had been approved and signed off by Nathalie. "You have final approval."

Adrien looked at Yulia, she'd been on sets with him since he was 15, and he trusted her, "Will it look good? Like regularly?"

She looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, but, uh, you should know one thing," she said biting her lips together but unable to keep from grinning.

"What?" Adrien said suspiciously.

"It'll be the same hair_ cut _ as your father's." Adrien did not seem excited about that so she continued, "But you don't have to wear it the same way, his style is iconic as _ his _. If you just style your hair the way you do now it would have the same effect it would just be cleaner on the sides. This style will make you look older."

Adrien sighed and nodded, "Okay, I trust your judgement, let's do it."

She picked up some clips and pulled the hair on the top of his head up and clipped it then turned the clippers back on, Adrien picked up his phone trying to ignore the _ bzzz _but then he felt the the clipper against the back of his neck and heard the tone change as it shaved away his hair. He refused to look at the mirror until she told him to. 

"...Bernot Arnot's house, he was still inside." 

Adrien who'd only been half listening looked at her in the mirror and saw himself, he did look older, he liked it but, "I'm sorry, what?"

"There was a fire at Bernot Arnot's house, he was still inside," she said for the third time.

Adrien looked horrified, "The head of Maillard Harris Landis Verdon?"

She nodded, picking up her shears and a comb and setting about snipping here and there.

Adrien looked at her in the mirror, "Well, is he okay?"

She looked at his hair critically, "I'm sure he's fine, otherwise they'd be talking about him, not his house, right?" She applied some product and was taking his cape off and brushing him.

He looked in the mirror, she was right, he did look older, he turned he liked it. Then he grinned.

"Wow, don't do that too much or the people of Paris will hunt you," Yulia said with a joking smirk.

"Huh?" Adrien looked up at her.

Yulia looked at him and laughed, "Never mind, better get to wardrobe."

Adrien thanked her and bolted out the, on the way he ran into the one person he did not want to see.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about that girl," Shane said as he hurried to catch up with Adrien.

Adrien turned on his childhood friend, "How could you leave her?"

Shane backed up hands up, "Woah! She chose someone new, don't be like that."

Adrien looked at Shane, he didn't get it, "She was drugged."

Shane paled. After a moment he spoke, "I'm sorry, I never would have left her if I had known."

Adrien shook his head, he really wanted to be angry at him but knew he couldn't be, "She's okay, they caught the guy and nothing happened, other than being drugged."

The two walked to wardrobe, inside a tall Scandinavian woman saw them and walked to the rack and pulled out several hangers and handed them to the boys. They went into the curtained area in the trailer and began changing while Ulla gave them instructions. "Shane only button 3 buttons starting from the 4th button from the top, put the suit coat on. Adrien, no buttons, everyone liked the Gabriel ad at JG, you know how much he likes skin in his ads."

Shane laughed and Adrien groaned.

"Welcome to the skin show pretty boy."

"Oh, whate-

"Boys!" Ulla, interrupted, "are you finished?"

Adrien came out first, Ulla bent down to roll one pant leg up to his knee and the other just barely above his ankle draped a trench coat around his shoulders and pinned it so it wouldn't move she pinned and taped everything keeping it in place sometimes using hairspray to keep a crease or a wrinkle looking natural when she was done she pointed to the door, "Go."

Adrien nodded, "Thank you, Ulla."

She smiled and patted his cheek, hard, "Good boy, don't be late anymore."

He nodded, and went for the door making sure not to disturb her styling.

"Very nice Mr. Dawson, but you are not supposed to look so nice," Ulla said as she pinned and taped wrinkles and rolled his sleeves and pant legs to make it look as if he'd just had the night of his life.

Adrien waved as he walked out the door.

Shane gave a worried small smile, "I really am sorry,"

Adrien nodded, "it's okay," he said and walked down the stairs he heard a wolf whistle from the catering table and saw Samantha Dequis and turned with a huge smile to make his way to her.

Sam shook her finger at him and pointed to the photographer who was taking pictures of Adam and Wilma the very picture of a wealthy young couple. Wilma was laying on the grass on a trench coat, in a white vinyl mini dress while Adam lounged over her artfully so the clothes and accessories could be seen but they would still look like they were mid tryst. Her hands were pulling his shirt open but carefully so no logo was covered or the mole on Adam's pectoral that his fangirls wrote sonnets about. 

The photographer looked over to Adrien, "Agreste! Good, come here."

Adrien looked at the scene confused, the shot seemed perfect. Why would they need him?

"Wilma sit up a little, you're going to lean back on Adrien."

Adrien moved into place and the day began Shane came over and Wilma rested her high spiked heeled feet on his stomach and thighs not very subtly framing his hips and groin.

A few hours later they broke for lunch.

"Tomorrow's the last day," Nico said popping a strawberry into his mouth, "Anyone have any plans after?

Everyone was planning on going home it seemed which was great since Adrien had been planning on asking them over, "Would you guys like to come to my house?"

Zane grinned, "Introducing us to the girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, we're just really good friends" Adrien said remembering his father's warning and reminding himself to tell her when he got home that he didn't mean it.

Sam turned to Zane, "The designer girl?"

He nodded.

"When?" she asked

Adrien pulled out his phone and texted Marinette to see if tonight would still work and she replied to the affirmative. "Tonight if it works for all of you."

Everyone agreed to meet at his house at 19:00.

An hour later when everyone was very nearly nude in a fountain an assistant ran up and told the photographer to finish this last set because the latest news from Paris was M. Arnot was hospitalized with severe burns covering his body and the media was going crazy because no one was giving them information other than his family was asking for prayers… never a good sign. 

Adrien's friend's agreed they were still coming over though. As many people packed into Ulla's trailer as possible in shifts and changed back into their clothes and started leaving. 

Zane walked over to talk to Adrien on his way to his car while no one was around, "Is this only for us or can Chloe come too?"

Adrien nodded, Marinette had said she was letting him handle this hadn't she? "We need to talk, it would be good if she was there."

Zane nodded, "Sure. I assume you're talking about my part-time job."

Half of Adrien's mouth kicked up in a smirk, "Yeah, your third shift job."

Zane smiled then looked thoughtful, "Don't be mad at Chlo though okay?"

Adrien's smile faded, "I'm not mad, I'm more disappointed. She knows better, more than anyone else, she just got it back. For awhile a friend of ours was filling in as QB but she moved and Chloe promised she would keep quiet this time."

Zane nodded, "If it helps she didn't tell me, I figured it out. I just didn't realize there was ever a substitute, I thought it had always been her."

Adrien frowned, "That's one of the things we need to discuss. Uh, just be careful don't transform here for your own safety, okay?"

Zane looked at him perplexed but nodded stepping away from the car as Adrien shut the door, "Okay."

Adrien put the car into gear, "I'll tell you about it after everyone leaves tonight." 

Zane nodded looking a little worried, he hated when people acted cryptic.

Adrien waved then backed away from the castle. 

¤¤¤

Nino's phone rang and he looked down to see Adrien's face, "Dude?"

"Hey, I invited my friends over tonight is that okay with you and Alya?"

"Your place bro."

"You know I'm not like that."

"Yeah, but it's still true. Naw, it'll be cool to meet your other friends."

"Can you tell Alya?"

"Yeah no prob. Uh, dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Forgetting someone?"

Adrien thought about it, "No."

"Marinette?"

"She already knows, I told her this morning."

"Oh, okay cool. Later bro."

"Later."

Nino looked down at his phone seeing the picture Alya had chosen for his background today, a picture of the four of them in Antibes' old quarter. She'd changed his lock screen to a very cute picture of herself. "Ugh, Marinette, you gotta pull yourself together!" Nino said into the empty hamam then got up and sloshed through the water to leave.

¤¤¤

** _Mea Culpa - Souf_ **

Marinette was in the kitchen cutting fruit and veggies and pulling stuff out for the BBQ they were having tonight and trying to figure out what she would say to Adrien. She jumped when she heard his footsteps. Yeesh, was she that familiar with him she knew his footsteps? And all these years she never put the two boys together? 

Adrien leaned down and kissed her cheek then washed his hands, "hey, thanks, I was just gonna order stuff."

Marinette smiled but looked at the fruit she was cutting, "It's fine. I have to tell you something that you're not going to like," she said looking up, finding him looking at his cellphone frowning.

"Um, do you mind waiting a few seconds while I wash up?" he said walking backwards.

Marinette shook her head awkwardly and reached for the other half of the cantaloupe, "I'll be here."

Adrien grinned then turned and rushed down the hall.

Marinette turned her head, did he get a haircut? Was it possible for him to be hotter? Irritating man. She chopped into the cantaloupe angrily.

Adrien hurried down to the basement finding Nino barefoot topless in frayed jeans drying off, "Why didn't you want me to talk to Marinette?"

Nino sighed, "Mari's going through some issues."

Adrien frowned, "She already said she needed to tell me something I wouldn't like. She's not pregnant is she?" His face became stricken.

Nino almost laughed, almost, "You do know how that works right? You two have only been dating a week. Even _ she _ wouldn't know."

Adrien relaxed, "shut up. It was a knee jerk reaction, I'm not an idiot," he grumbled.

Nino reached for his shirt shooting Adrien a look weren't they being careful? "Interesting reaction, what is with you and Alya and kids?"

Adrien put his phone in his back pocket ignoring Nino's complaint, "What's up with Mari?"

Nino smiled putting his engagement ring on then flicked his fingers at Adrien, "Jealous?"

Adrien's lips thinned, "No. Alya's a lovely girl but I have my own. What's going on with her?"

Nino leaned to the side to see around Adrien to see if anyone was lurking or on the stairs and he dropped his voice, "She's having a little bit of trouble dating Adrien. She feels like she's cheating on Chat Noir."

Adrien squinted, "I _ am _ Chat Noir."

Nino nodded, "I know, and you know, and here's where it's complicated, she _ knows _ but it's how she feels." Nino sighed, "When you were dating her as Chat, you _ did _ come on to her as Adrien and she'd have to refuse you, I'll be honest, you kind of brought this on yourself."

Adrien frowned, "Really?"

Nino shrugged, "Honestly? I don't know, you two are so complicated you give me a headache. Think about it this way. How would you feel if LB suddenly gave you the time of day? Seriously, What if Mari just suddenly dressed like LB all the time and decided to be your girlfriend after you've been dating Mari?"

Adrien thought about it, "But she's Marinette."

Nino nodded, "Really _ think _ about it. Marinette knows who you are too."

"I could break up with her, you know as Chat?" Adrien asked hopefully.

Nino nodded excitedly, "Then ask her out," he supplied.

"As Adrien," Adrien smiling it was brilliant then he shook his head and frowned when he realized Nino had stopped nodding and smiling and started shaking his head frowning.

"I said the same thing, and I'll be honest I still think it's the best idea, but the girls got mad at me when I suggested it. I think you should do it though."

Adrien nodded, "It sounds pretty good to me, but I want to talk to her first."

"What'd you do to your hair?"

Adrien touched the back of his head feeling soft short hairs and skin. "It's new, what do you think?"

Nino curled his lips back in a grimace, "it looks great dude but what did Marinette say?"

"Nothing yet."

"None of us have changed our hair dramatically because we're afraid it'll be obvious when we transform."

Adrien's gaze shot up to Nino's eyes, he never even thought of it, "Plagg?" he called out. "Now that everyone's admitted who they are I have no idea where any of them are anymore. I'll ask him later. It should be fine, if anyone says anything I can just say that I'm a big Adrien Agreste fan and got my hair cut like him."

Nino rolled his eyes, "Nice, you're a special type of narcissist you know that."

Adrien laughed, "I am not."

Nino burst into laughter with him, "I'm messing with you, I know you aren't, I couldn't stand being around you if you were."

"I'm gonna go talk to Mari, wish me luck."

"I'm going to set up for your party."

Adrien looked at his friend a little worried, "Uh, it's not that kind of party, it's just dinner maybe a game?"

Nino's whole face scrunched up, "What are you 40? I'll take care of it, the grill's hot get to work fixing your life."

Adrien nodded then turned back, "Don't let Alya cook."

Nino nodded, "I won't," she couldn't, apparently the gene wasn't passed down from her mother.

Adrien made his way back upstairs to find Marinette violently butchering a watermelon and grimaced not sure he wanted to talk to her but decided maybe teasing would be a good idea, "Maybe you should turn in your earrings you seem pretty handy with those Lame de Dame (Lady Blade)."

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him unfairly wishing she could blame him for her personal predicament, "That makes me sound like a knife."

He grinned, "You're pretty sharp."

She smiled, she couldn't help it, "that was pretty good."

"Right?" He smiled and bumped her shoulder with his arm carefully so she wouldn't cut herself.

She frowned and looked at the watermelon, "I think we should break up."

Adrien frowned, he didn't think she meant that the way he was thinking of doing it, "Um," he cleared his throat, "May I ask why?"

She looked up at him, "I'll be leaving in 6 weeks, it's stupid to get romantically attached and we're risking our friendship which is a _ really, really _good friendship by dating."

Adrien sighed and crossed his arms, "I thought we agreed not to keep anything from each other."

Marinette looked out toward the water and narrowed her eyes as if she could see Nino, "Damn Nino, he told you didn't he?"

"He's my dude."

"What does that even mean?"

"Beats me. But I'm his so it's sacred, don't make fun of it."

Marinette washed the cutting board and put the fruit she'd cut away. Everything was ready that she was going to do everything else was being done by other people.

"Marinette?"

She looked up at him, "It's pointless, it doesn't make sense, we're not even allowed to date so what's the point?"

"I'm going to need you to channel your inner Ladybug because I think we're worth fighting for. I'm not sure what you're understanding is but my father didn't say we weren't allowed to date. He said that the media couldn't find out about it. But, sure if you want to break up no problem, but it won't last, I'll just ask you out again. Unless, you really mean which I really hope you don't," he said and walked away leaving her more confused than before.

Adrien made his way down to the water to start grilling when his phone rang, he answered seeing it was Nathalie "Allo, oui?"

"Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen the news?"

"No, but if you're talking about M. Arnot, it was all anyone talked about on the set."

"Your father and I have discussed it and if you would like, you and Marinette may be seen dating, but do it quickly because you won't be speculation worthy while Bernot is in the hospital."

Adrien rolled his eyes, of course he'd get this good news after Marinette would decide not to date him.

"She's dating someone else."

"Is she?"

Adrien frowned, what was that supposed to mean? "Yes."

"Well, if I were you, I'd take this opprotunity to see if you could change her mind."

Adrien's brow's lifted, who was this woman? "Um, Nathalie are you and my-. Never mind. About Marinette, I'll talk to her, maybe she's not serious with the other guy. Maybe you're right."

"Good luck Adrien."

"Thank you."

"And Adrien."

"Yes?"

"You should ask _him_."

Adrien felt his cheeks, ears and neck heat and knew he was turning red, "uh, that's okay. I'll see you in a couple days."

"See you."

Adrien hung up and walked through the media room finding Nino setting up some of his own equipment that Adrien hadn't realized had even been packed, he must have had it in his luggage. "I'm going out to grill."

"'Kay, I'm going to tap into the house's stereo system."

Adrien nodded, "Okay," he said while dialing Marinette from his secondary account.

"Oui?"

"C'est Moi, Chat Noir!"

"Adrien," Marinette replied dryly.

"Mademoiselle you wound me, that floppy model?" he joked.

"She's coming," Nino yelled.

"Traitor," Marinette said then clicked off and walked out onto the deck in another white sundress being held up by wishes and strings. 

Adrien put his phone away.

Marinette walked past him to the deck's edge.

"So I've decided you're right. We should break up."

"Mmmhmm, and this has nothing to do with your discussion with Nino?"

"Actually, I can have my own good ideas thank you very much."

Marinette frowned, "What's your good idea?"

"I think Chat should date his Lady and leave you to me."

"Are you listening to anything?"

Adrien checked the food then walked over to her, "Nathalie called, she said we can announce it."

Marinette looked surprised, "What changed their minds?"

"Bernot Arnot's was in a house fire. If we start dating it won't be very newsworthy."

"That's horrible."

Adrien frowned, "I mean, I know but we can go visit him but it would be weird, he doesn't even know us. Father knows him but he hates him."

Marinette didn't care for him either but she'd never wish anyone to be in a fire.

"Mari?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm serious, no more Chat Noir."

Marinette frowned at him and crossed her arms. "This is stupid."

He shrugged and sat down next to her on the chaise longues, "Don't care," he said with a smile invading her personal space, "I'm going to bother you constantly until you get over it."

Marinette sighed, she just knew he would too, last year they had a group project and when she dared say she was bad at French Ancient history he made her stay after her working with his father two hours for tutoring with him. She may as well have moved in she spent so much time at their house for that month. She rolled over on her side facing the sea giving him room.

"No chance. I figured out what you've been doing," he said getting up and walking around and standing in front of her.

Marinette turned pink, "Hmm?"

"Nice try, I just thought you were snuggling but you've been avoiding looking at me. No more, you're dating me and you're getting over it."

"You make it sound like some kind of punishment, half the world wants you. Even _ I _ used to have your pictures everywhere" she grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" he said grinning.

"Nothing," she scowled.

Adrien walked back to the grill and turned everything then walked back to Marinette. "Marinette?" he said all joking gone from his voice.

"Hmm?" she said turning to face him.

"When I found out it was you, I was upset and I didn't know what to do but even though I was angry, I was glad too."

She nodded urging him to continue.

"I was scared, I just found out that my girlfriend was someone who I had to protect and had failed to protec-

"You've never failed me."

"Thanks," Adrien looked at the green stud in her ear and seemed like he didn't agree but didn't argue, "I'm really glad you're Ladybug because I'll never have to lie about my life with you but I'm more glad that I'm with you because we've built a friendship. The only reason Chat Noir even went to you that night was to tell you to forgive Adrien but you were so cute with all your information about purring. I couldn't stop myself from asking if you liked Chat Noir. Then when you said you did, I figured, you liked him not me, uh, Adrien me."

Marinette smiled, "Idiot."

He shrugged.

She sat up, "So Chat Noir broke up with me for Ladybug?"

Adrien wiggled his eyebrows, "And I'm right here to mend your broken heart."

She rolled her eyes, "How did I not know you were Chat? It's so obvious now."

Adrien smiled but asked seriously, "Does that mean you're feeling better?"

She nodded, "I know it _ sounds _ crazy, it feels weird," she took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, "but it is getting better."

"That's good." He walked back to the grill and took the food off and put more on, turning when he felt her rather than seeing her come up behind him.

"Fish?"

"Yeah. So, we doing this?"

** _**Ma Chérie - DJ Antoine with Beat Shakers** [https://youtu.be/FGAyjfwK-wI ](https://youtu.be/FGAyjfwK-wI)_ **

Before she could answer him a horrible screech of feedback came through the speakers followed by a yelled, "_ Sorry! _" from Nino then music started playing just short 3 to 5 second bursts as he chose his playlist for the night.

She nodded, she trusted him in a free fall she should trust him with her heart right?

Adrien smiled and held his hand out formally bowing once music started playing.

Marinette smiled and put her hand in his and smiled then laughed when he jerked her to him jokingly spinning her around, when Nino switched to something slow and sweet, Adrien followed through and slowed pulling her close. Obviously someone was playing cupid Marinette thought happily swaying in Adrien's arms when suddenly the familiar "Oooh" of Marshmello and Anne-Marie's FRIENDS poured through the speaker and the couple stopped both embarrassed from how long they'd pushed each other away. They'd been about to speak up right before Anne-Marie literally spelled it out for her friend she was not interested, when Nino called, "My bad Dudes!" with a laugh. Then DJ Antoine with Beat Shakers Ma Chérie started.

Marinette smiled, "Better?"

Adrien nodded and rested his forehead against hers, "Much" he said with a smile.

Marinette smiled all her worries from the morning were fading away by the minute, Adrien's humid breath fanning out across her lips in time to the driving rythm of the beat, his lashes fluttering as his eyes focused on her pale pink lips Marinette leaned forward on the tips of her bare toes to close the gap. The kiss was soft and innocent, their lips barely moved as they swayed to the back beat of the song while Adrien slid his fingers into Marinette's loose messy bun, in return she tightened her arms around his neck. As far as "first kisses" went, it was perfect. She sank back down on her heels and smiled up at him then rested her head on his chest with a soft sigh. "Mmm."

"Mmm?" he smiled down at the top of her head.

"Mmm, Adrien," she said with a smile.

He smiled back then gently pulled away when the song ended and another even faster one began, "Alright, I should call Nathalie and ask her what we should do," he said reaching for his phone. 

Marinette nodded


	22. My Love - Justin Timberlake ft T.I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's work friends come to visit. Everyone discusses the repercussions of being internationally famous and their secret identities. Marinette visits the fashion shoot set then they go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who kept this story bookmarked. THANK YOU! I did not abandon it and have no intention to abandon ANY of my stories at this time, I just had no ideas. This chapter was complete garbage and had to be rewritten and to be honest with you I'm still not really happy with the beginning. Please enjoy.

Choices 22

Marinette stood in her closet, looking at a bunch of garbage. How had she come to one of the most amazing places in the country and brought such a bad clothing selection? Adrien's friends were coming and it would have been fine if she were just his friend but now that she was standing in front of the garbage she'd brought from home she realized she wanted to make a good impression and she couldn't do that with these! She heard a whimper and realized it had come from her.

"Come on Marinette, you will look great, no matter what you wear!" Tikki encouraged from her shoulder.

Marinette huffed, "But do I look good enough to be,  _ the _ Adrien Agreste's girlfriend? And do any of these clothes look like something a designer would wear?" Marinette asked and responded before Tikki could reply, "No! This dress's hem is crooked because I was in a rush. This dress is baggy, this-"

"Marinette, the only person who knows is you, I bet M. Agreste wouldn't even notice most of the things you're complaining about. You're being too hard on yourself again," Tikki reassured her.

Marinette smiled wanly at her small friend, "Thanks Tikki but, this is a big d-"

"Marinette, everything will be a big deal. Now,  _ you _ are a big deal. Appreciate the fact that  _ you _ are amazing and the clothes you created are too. I like the purple one if we're voting," Tikki said with a smile.

Marinette smiled indulgently and picked up the eggplant colored maxi sundress, surprised it was hanging, the maids must have washed and put it away, "It's not really the trend."

Tikki shook her head, "It's classic."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "It's a maxi dress."

Tikki smiled, "You look like an ancient goddess."

Marinette shook her head and gently rubbed Tikki's forehead avoiding her antanae, "That's quite a sales pitch, I guess I'll wear it. Shoes?"

"It's a house party, I wouldn't wear any. Besides, Adrien isn't wearing any and if you do you might step on his foot."

Marinette nodded, her clumsiness might put him in the hospital, "Alright, sold, I'll wear, 'the purple one' but you should know the color is eggplant or aubergine." 

Marinette changed into her grey bikini and pulled the maxi on over it, then looked in the mirror, it  _ did _ look really good. She heard the doorbell ring then it opened.

"I'm  _ here! _ " Chloe's voice sing-songed up the stairs.

"In here!" Marinette called and heard Alya say the same thing from the kitchen.

"Oooh! Fancy!" Chloe said walking into the bedroom seeing Marinette standing in front of the bathroom mirror over her makeup bag. "What are you doing?"

"Thanks, trying to figure out what I'm doing with my hair and makeup."

"Leave it. It's a BBQ, your hair looks great, just don't touch it, if you're going to touch it, put it in a bun. Don't put any more makeup on, don't look fake, don't make this look staged. Make it look natural."

"Adrien told you?"

Chloe snorted, "No. I'm just smart, that old fart went and got toasted trying to save some antiques, and his bajillion euro mansion burned down. It is all  _ anyone _ is talking about, so this is the  _ perfect _ time to announce you two are together where it won't become a publicity nightmare. It's logical."

"You're going to do really well in sales forecasting, advertising or marketing whichever you end up going into."

Chloe blushed, "Thanks, Maman's been helping me by letting me shadow some of her marketing team."

Marinette smiled, "That's great."

Chloe smiled, "It was. You look great, put on a dark gloss, not lipstick, and let's go before you're tempted to do something more."

Marinette nodded and reached for a plum gloss after Chloe nodded her approval she began applying it.

"Marinette?"

"Mmm?"

"What are we going to do when you go to New York?"

Marinette rubbed her lips together then puckered and kissed the air massaging the color around her lips. "I'm not completely sure yet. I haven't figured everything out yet." Marinette liked the way her hair looked, her waves looked almost beachy but she knew she would not be able to keep her hands out of her hair and ended up pulling it into a messy bun which looked just as good.

Chloe handed Marinette her elastic to tie her bun with but looked at her with a worried expression. If she didn't know, then who?

Marinette turned to her friend, "I'm worried, please don't think I'm ignoring this, but my focus is on guardianship. I already have someone in mind to be an interim Ladybug. I'm pretty sure she'll do it but I haven't asked her yet. Before I do any of that though, I need to figure out a way to share guardianship with Adrien. Or at least let him be the guardian without losing my memories."

"Can't you ask the guardians at the monastery?" Chloe asked as they left the room.

Marinette shook her head, "They want me to renounce guardianship to them, if they found out I was trying to give it to someone else they would flip out."

Chloe was about to reply but the girls walked into the kitchen finding a flour dusted Alya.

Marinette smiled, crookedly, "Hey. What're you doing?"

"I made Marinades, but you probably call them Accras de Morue," Alya said pointing to a large platter filled with deep fried batter mixed with stuff.

Marinette and Chloe leaned closer.

Chloe wrinkled her nose, "What  _ are _ they?"

Marinette nodded, "Never heard of either."

Alya looked a little put out, "it's fish and batter blended together with spices then fried, try one, they're really good."

Chloe reached for one, they smelled really good.

Marinette cleared her throat, Alya's cooking skills were, to put it delicately… somewhere in the middle of the ocean, "I'll have mine with dinner, what do you eat them with?"

Alya shrugged, "However you like, plain, lemon juice, hot sauce, chutney, whatever."

Chloe's eyes shifted back and forth between the two something wasn't quite right but she couldn't figure it out. She took a tentative bite, "Ooh! These are good! I thought you were crap in the kitchen!?"

Alya pursed her lips, her relationship with Chloe was… delicate.

Marinette reached for one and hesitantly took a bite then hummed her delight, "these will be fantastic with dinner!"

Alya smiled satisfied then pointed to the counter behind her, "help me clean up, I have to get ready," she said then disappeared faster than the other two girls could reply.

Marinette had learned long ago when dealing with Alya you either went along with her plans or you found a new friend.

Chloe screwed a lid onto a jar of salted cod and handed it to Marinette, "I don't know where this goes."

Marinette shrugged, "And I do?"

Chloe picked up the flour with two fingers then looked at Marinette's dark dress and opened the refrigerator and put it in there.

"Uh… Nevermind," Marinette started to correct her friend but changed her mind and began cleaning the counters.

"Just pick a place, if you keep Adrien, it'll be yours after the old guy croaks anyway."

Marinette's jaw dropped, "Chloe!"

Chloe handed her a bunch of jars, "Huh?" she said with false innocence.

Marinette shook her head and walked to the pantry depositing the cooking supplies then began cleaning up while Chloe walked one tray of the deep fried dumplings down to the waterfront.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang and a familiar face greeted Marinette at the door, behind flowers.

"Hey Genevive, sorry about what happened," Shane said with a sad smile and pout.

Marinette laughed taking the flowers, "It's okay, come in," she said, ushering Shane and many other people she'd seen grace the pages of fashion magazines and runways over the years as well as people she hadn't seen before, then a camera snapped at her. "Oh! Uh… Hi, come in," she said flustered.

Chloe smiled and walked over to Zain when she saw him, "It's 'Meh'," she joked motioning to show the large home.

"I can see that," he said laughing.

Marinette and Adrien agreed she would greet them and bring them down where he would meet them at the bottom of the stairs, Nathalie said it would give her the illusion of familiarity with the property as well as the family, making their transition to a couple more believable. Marinette just figured people would remember she lied to them when she said she barely knew Adrien at her first press conference.

"It's right this way," Marinette said leading the group down. At the base of the stairs she found no one, smiled and continued on her way to the deck, hoping no one would ask her any questions.

Once they reached the external doorway she could see Adrien waiting for them and she gave him a dirty look for not being where he promised. 

Adrien smiled and walked over wrapping an arm around her shoulder, gently nudging her toward the camera. She realized Chat used to do the same thing during press conferences, bumping her gently with his hips or softly pressing his thumb to make her move her shoulder one way or his fingers if he wanted her to move the other. Now she knew, it was because he knew his way around cameras. She turned to smile at their guests intentionally facing directly at the camera.

After the first hour she started to forget the camera was even there, meeting Adrien's other friends was so interesting but meeting Ulla the fashion stylist was also very exciting. 

"Why America?" Ulla asked.

"Parsons is a fantastic education."

"We have Parsons in Paris as well, Adrien's a sweet boy and you seem like a sweet girl, very smart, I would go to school here," Ulla said then eating a bite of meat and accras.

Marinette looked over to Adrien who was laughing with Nino and 4 other guys, "I'm not sure but I think we'll be okay. Nothing worth having is easy and we both want this to work."

Ulla nodded, "I've known most of them since they were little. I put petroleum on shane's lips and arranged his diaper when he was 6 months old for diaper ads. He was the Pampie Baby."

Marinette looked over at Shane and smiled, "He said he met Adrien at a shoot when he was modeling as Adrien's mother's son."

Ulla nodded, "I wasn't at the shoot but I've heard the story."

Sam slid into the chair next to Ulla while Willa plopped down next to Marinette, "Hey," Sam said.

Willa nodded, "What's going on with you and our little boy?"

Ulla smiled and picked up her empty plate, "It was very nice speaking to you Marinette, see you tomorrow," she said, put her plate on the counter, then spoke with Adrien. 

Sam leaned forward, "tomorrow?"

"I'm coming tomorrow, it's actually the entire reason I'm here, I was invited to the shoot," Marinette smiled to Willa, "we're dating."

Willa gave her a frustrated look, "I know, how serious?"

Sam looked at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, then turned to Marinette, "I think what Wills is  _ trying _ to ask is, "What are your intentions?"

Marinette looked at Sam then back to Willa for some unknown reason burst into laughter, "My intentions? My… My intentions…" Marinette brought her finger up to her lips as if she were about to tell the other two women a secret, "My intention is to not screw this up."

Sam looked across the table at Willa and slid her hand gently over and into hers with a smile, that answer was good enough for her.

Willa nodded at Sam and held her hand then turned to Marinette, "Then don't, he's fragile, he's like spun sugar, sweet but breakable."

Marinette looked at Adrien and shook her head, "He's a lot stronger than you give him credit but I won't. Thanks for being such good friends."

Willa seemed surprised but hesitatingly replied, "you're welcome, thank you for being good friends too."

A few hours later Misaki notified everyone they had an early shoot and they began to say their goodbyes. Zain told everyone he was staying at Chloe's house and quickly Adrien’s home was emptied except for the 3 couples. 

"I know you're mad," Chloe said before anyone could say anything to reprimand her.

Marinette shook her head, then turned to Adrien, "I need to talk to you privately."

Adrien looked at the other four but they seemed as confused as him so he followed her back outside.

"I'm letting you take the lead on this. Soon you'll be in charge, I'll stand behind your decision but you should know I don’t think we should take her miraculous. It’s not her fault the glamour didn’t work.”

Adrien smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, “Thanks Bug, I didn’t want to take it away either.” He cleared his throat nervously then spoke softly, “It means a lot… you leaving me in charge.”

Marinette looked into his eyes with surprise, “Of course you would be in charge. Who else would I choose?”

Adrien shrugged and replied, “Rena.” 

Marinette watched a look come over Adrien she'd only ever seen on Chat Noir's face and she was reminded again as different as they were they were both the same person and for some reason he chose her. Unfortunately the look was a specific brand of insecurity that only her partner seemed to have and it broke her heart that he thought she wouldn't choose him first. She shook her head, "No, Kitty, only you."

Adrien gave a small smile and said softly, "Thank you."

Marinette leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, "Come on, they're waiting for us, and you have some decisions to make."

"Oh! Now I see, you just didn't want to have to make any decisions!" Adrien laughed, letting go of her but keeping his arm around her waist as he ushered them back to the room with their friends.

Chloe chewed the inside of her cheek nervously and pushed her cuticles back with her thumbnails.

Adrien's smile faded as he neared the sofa holding their friends, "We need to discuss the future of the team, and dangers." He looked at Zain specifically and continued, "I'm not sure how your powers work but it might be the same for you so it might be worth taking into consideration."

Marinette watched as a different Adrien presented himself, he wasn't the sweet boy from school but he wasn't the devil may care partner, this was a serious leader and she knew she'd been right. He'd always been there, at press conferences when reporters became obnoxious this Adrien or Chat Noire rather would begin to control the situation.

Marinette looked around, "Where are all the Kwamis?"

"Garden," Nino said.

Marinette nodded and rested her hand on Adrien's shoulder, "I'll go get them, If I'm not back by tomorrow, I got lost."

Adrien tried to frown but smiled, "Funny. Thanks."

She nodded, "No problem."

Adrien continued, "From what we understand the Miraculous disguises are more than costumes, they have a glamour, that's why we can't tell who each other are even when we look similar."

Alya and Nino nodded even though the information was not new to them, but Chloe swallowed uncomfortably.

"Fifty years ago it would have been fine but now, with international news it can be a problem. It likely  _ will _ be a problem."

Chloe frowned her forehead wrinkling with confusion, "Why?"

Alya turned to her, "Because it doesn't work for long distances."

"Huh?" Chloe replied.

"We don't know what the distance is. If people in England or Poland or Egypt would recognize us but we  _ do _ know that Zain was able to recognize Chloe while living in the US. The coast right?" Adrien asked.

Zain nodded, "New Jersey."

Chloe blanched, "But the band."

Adrien frowned and looked at Nino who shrugged, "I never even thought of them, Luka and Jagged want a European tour and Jagged is trying to get a US tour after I get back from Asia."

Alya crossed her arms, "And how is Chat Noir going to do all that traveling?"

Adrien frowned, "I wasn't planning on Ladybug being gone. I don't know, I might have to quit," his frown deepened, "How  _ did _ you figure each other's identities out?"

Alya blushed but pursed her lips.

Nino grimaced guiltily, "Pagase, did he  _ really _ think no one would know disguising Markof would make us not realize that it was his robot? Seriously dude should have run that probability first."

"I was not there!" Chloe chimed in, "But to be fair when Max and I dated we kind of figured a lot of people out based on the way they act. Like Rena bossing Carapace around and his over protectiveness of her. Let's be honest Rose and Julika are pretty obvious too and so is Kim," she said rolling her eyes.

Adrien had to admit, now that he thought about it, they were, but the only person he'd ever really wanted to know behind the mask was his lady so he'd never bothered to analyze his other hero friends that deeply. In the back of his mind he must have known because his closest friend in the heros was Carapace followed by Viperion. That is after Ladybug, she was his  _ best friend _ . He refocused knowing he had a stupid grin on his face based on the looks everyone was giving him. He looked at Chloe, "I'm upset but I don't feel it's appropriate to punish you for something that isn't really your fault. Maybe you should have lied and said you weren't QB but on the other hand you've been trying to change who you are so lying wouldn't have been right either. So you're off the hook on this one."

Chloe sighed with relief.

"Now, we all need to come up with an idea to keep people from figuring out who we are, especially the people who are going to be on the news internationally because it looks like more and more of us will be. Nino, I might have been upset a couple nights ago but I heard the way that guy was talking about you when we were leaving that hotel, and when we were at the club, Man, you're going to be famous. Zain, I'm not sure if your… belt works the same way but if it does your fan base is far away from where you are. Alya, the Ladyblog, it's primarily followed here but your picture is on it along with Rena's. If people in places far enough away were to look at it, they'd probably figure it out. Mireille wants to be an international anchor for France 24 but if she does that everyone will recognize her especially if she's an anchor and they ever show Ryuko." Adrien shook his head, "The band, that's just trouble."

Marinette smiled as she walked down the stairs with 5 noisy kwamis until she saw the mood of the room, "Um, who died?"

Zain looked at the little creatures, "Wow, they're all different. Hey Pol."

Pollen nodded, "Good evening Zain."

Tikki looked at Pollen with disapproval but didn't say anything. 

Adrien nodded to the Kwamis, then pointed to Zain, "This is Zain he's a Hero from the United States. We're trying to figure out how to keep more people from finding out who we are like he did."

Plagg came forward dragging Tikki with him in a completely un-Plagg like way, "I'm Plagg, Chat Noir's Kwami, I'm what makes it all happen, without me, he would just be a human... man-boy."

Adrien laughed good naturedly, "Who wouldn't smell like cheese."

Tikki nodded, "Tikki, I am the embodiment of creation."

Zain nodded, "Impressive."

Plagg nodded, then not to be outdone, "I'm destruction,"

Zain nodded, "A little scarier but  _ also _ very impressive."

As the rest of the kwamis introduced themselves to Zain, Marinette was filled in on the bad news, most of their crew was in danger because their life choices were leading them to do.

"What can we do?" Marinette fussed, "We can't tell them to give up their dreams."

Adrien shrugged, "We have to find Hawkmoth so we can start living our lives."

She shook her head, "we can't put our lives on hold and I can't ask them to either."

"Illusion!" Alya yelled, drawing everyone's attention.

Marinette and Adrien turned back to the sofa and listened into Alya's plan.

"Whenever the public starts to get suspicious I'll make illusions of our civilian selves  _ with _ our super selves. We  _ can't  _ be together. It's the perfect solution."

Marinette nodded slowly then began to smile. 

Chloe surprised them all by reaching over Nino and hugging Alya, "Thank you! That's perfect!"

Adrien agreed. "She's right. That will be perfect. Alright, I guess... meeting adjourned." 

Chloe shook her head, "Great job Chat," she said punching him lightly in the arm.

Adrien smiled, "Thanks Chloe, I'm going to keep counting on you and Alya to keep the team practicing like you always do."

Alya saluted, "Yes boss."

Adrien grinned, "Dismissed minions."

Zain waved to the kwamis and promised he would bring his magical item next time. 

Pollen twirled her antenna with her friends and waved to the humans before dashing into Chloe’s Cassegrain shoulder bag.

***

The next day Adrien woke up at 4 am and gently nudged Marinette, "Princess," he said softly.

"Mmm?" she muffled into her pillow

"Time to wake up."

"Mmmnmmm."

He wasn't sure if that was an affirmative or negative. "Come on Mari, it's a sunrise shoot."

Marinette struggled to use her eyelid's muscles to pry her lashes apart then whined piteously, " _ Why _ ?"

"They're beautiful."

"You can use a sunset," she grumbled into her pillow, giving up and letting her eyes drift back shut.

"No! Open them back up! And sunrises are prettier."

"I hate you, and only morning people think that," she said, opening her eyes.

"You like me, you loooove me," he said mimicking Miss Congeniality, "you want to kiss me, you think I'm gorgeous."

Marinette yawned, "I'm pretty sure, that is not how that went."

Adrien smiled, "I saw it in English."

Marinette nodded, "So did I, that's not how it went."

Adrien kissed her, "get up, sleepy head."

Marinette groaned but pulled herself out of bed and dragged herself to the closet while Adrien washed up for the morning. She packed a dress she had designed specifically to go to the shoot. It was a simple sleeveless dress with a tea length slight A-line skirt made of black eyelet cotton. She'd used black lining ending it mid thigh allowing her skin to show through the eyelets and paired it with a thin brown belt. She reached for the bag that held her jewelry and the belt when Adrien walked in.

"Washroom's available," he said, smelling minty then leaned over, "that looks nice," he kissed her cheek.

Marinette nodded, it was too early in the morning to comprehend she was dating Adrien, she decided as she walked past him, while her brain tried to register the handsome man standing in her closet kissing her. She washed up and prepared herself for her first fashion shoot on location. When she came back out dressed and made up with her hair braided over her shoulder she was surprised to find the room empty and made her way downstairs finding Adrien in the kitchen a bowl of cantaloupe in his hand and one peice between his other hand's fingers.

Adrien gave a guilty smile, "Want some?"

Marinette smiled, "I'm good, enjoy," she said getting some milk and making some coffee.

They quickly worked around each other handing one another spoons and cups closing doors and soon they were sitting down eating fruit and drinking coffee quietly not wanting to wake Alya and Nino. 

"I'll go get Plagg and Tikki, then we need to go," Adrien said after popping a pineapple piece in his mouth.

Marinette stood and picked up the plates and mugs, "I'll get this cleaned up then."

Adrien nodded, "Alright, I'll be right back." When he walked outside the air was chilly and damp with dew and he walked to the patch of garden Plagg was staying in and found him. "Plagg, time to go, I got your cheese."

Plagg grumbled, "I don't wanna."

Tikki perked up and flew over, "Is Marinette awake?"

Adrien gently picked Plagg up and nodded to Tikki, "Yeah, are you ready?"

Tikki nodded, "He's fine, just lazy."

Adrien laughed and went inside and downstairs.

Marinette had just finished washing out the mugs and hung them to dry, when Adrien and Tikki's laughter reached her. She turned and saw Plagg sleeping and wished she could be so lucky. She opened her black foldable shoulder bag with brown handles for Adrien to deposit his sleeping kwami in and he smiled and kissed her on top of head.

“Aren’t you convenient.”

“I think so.”

Adrien looked in the bag and grinned, “You’re going to spoil him,” he said seeing the pre-cut Camembert in a zip top bag along with cookies for Tikki, as well as what looked like a box to hold staple refills, next to her wallet. “What’s that?” he said, reaching into her purse.

Marinette snapped her purse shut with a gasp and a laugh, “Rude! You don’t just reach into a girl’s purse!”

Adrien turned pink, he hadn’t even thought about propriety, over the past two weeks he’d become so comfortable with Marinette he just ignored manners, “I’m so sorry Marinette, you-”

“I was joking, it’s okay, it’s just Tikki’s power-ups.”

Adrien exhaled, then looked at his watch, “Oh! Let’s get meow-ving, we don’t want to be late.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, pulling her purse over her shoulder and she looked at Tikki, “You know for a second I felt bad, but now… nothing, I feel no remorse at all.”

Tikki laughed and phased into her bag snuggling against a scarf Marinette always kept in her bags for her comfort and nibbled a cookie.

Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette’s waist as they walked to the garage, “You know you love the puns.  _ Everyone _ loves them.”

“Nope.”

Adrien tickled her side, “Liar, you even pun back. I know your secrets.”

“Okay, okay, stop!” Marinette laughed, grabbing the offending hand and twisting it behind his back.

“Okay, I will, let go!” Adrien yelled.

Both were laughing as they got into the car. As the silent car pulled out onto the dark road they both noticed a Paparazzi on the road taking a picture as they drove off.

“Is that going to be okay?” Marinette asked, a frown creasing her forehead with worry, the early morning air chilly on her skin, adding an extra sense of foreboding to her.

Adrien smiled and reached for her hand, “It is now, we already announced it to our friends. Everything is fine.”

***

Everything was  _ not _ fine.

As the black car approached the castle Paparazzi, reporters, photographers, even video cameras were waiting at the edge of the property. The security detail had obviously called the police to help because they were there trying to push back the wave of people trying to get to Adrien and Marinette in the car. A police officer was yelling,  _ “Allez! Allez!” _ And waving them through the now open gates. 

When Adrien pulled in a security guard pointed for him to park on the other side of the trailers near the catering van. He turned off the car and hopped out looking over at Marinette who was still in the car clutching her purse. “Coming?”

Marinette looked at him with huge blue eyes, “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

Adrien smiled down at her, “It’s a great idea, besides you met everyone last night. That, and, you're already here.”

Marinette shook her head, “I mean-”

Adrien sighed and got back into the car and shut the door and threaded his fingers with hers, “I know what you meant. It sucks, but having friends helps. When I was a kid, I never had helpful friends. Chloe kind of made it worse because sometimes they would hunt us for her and sometimes they would hunt us for me.” He brought their hands to his lips and kissed her middle knuckle, “remember the first time Guillaume was akumatized?”

“Right after Adrien launched,” Marinette said, remembering the massive blue gorilla, then blushed.

Adrien smiled and nodded, “It was the first time I had a friend with me. It was the first time a  _ friend _ not a bodyguard or my mother or father or even Nathalie was there to save me or stand between me and everyone else. It meant more than I can ever express to you.”

Marinette felt her heart melt, “Oh, Adrien.”

Adrien kissed her knuckle once again then opened his car door, “Okay, ready?”

Marinette froze, “Uh, no?”

Adrien shook his head, “You’re not alone,” he said and got out and walked around and opened her door for her, regretting it as soon as he heard Willa whistle.

“Wish someone would open doors for me,” Willa said, standing next to the table with a long sleeved full length transparent plaid dress on.

Sam rolled her eyes shivering with a blanket around her shoulders, “If I opened your door, you’d pull it shut just to make a point of it.”

Marinette smiled and got out, he was right, at least she was among friendly people.

Suddenly a man in a neon green polo ran over with a clipboard, “Excuse me! I need to see your identification. This is a closed set.”

Marinette frowned but hurriedly pulled out her ID and handed it to the man.

“Yes, we received a call you would be here earlier this week, but it was moved to today, welcome to the set. There are some rules...”

Adrien watched Marinette’s rapt expression as the man droned on and on. He leaned in, “I have to go get ready.” As he walked by the table Sam’s hand shot out of her blanket.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of your girl, Hero.”

Adrien frowned not sure what she meant but said his thanks and hurried to his first trailer.

Marinette nodded and thanked the man after he explained all the rules then stood alone when he walked away unsure where to go.

“Psst! Marinette!” Sam called from a few meters away next to the catering table.

Marinette smiled and hurried over to the pretty brunette and rubbed her arms as she looked at the blonde, "Aren't you cold?"

Willa laughed at Marinette and her girlfriend, "it's nearly 20 degrees! You two are acting like it's 10!"

Sam pulled her blanket tighter around her, "I don't know what that means but you made it sound colder than it probably is." She pulled her phone out and did some conversions "It is  _ not _ 70 degrees, it's freezing out here!"

Willa laughed, "You're a wimp."

Marinette watched the two and remembered Adrien said they hadn't seen each other in nearly a year. Watching them kind of reminded her of her grandparents, a wildly unlikely couple but ridiculously happy when they were together.

"She can't take the cold because she's Cuban," Willa explained to Marinette.

"Brazilian, you racist, Viking," Sam laughed.

Marinette frowned, she was lost, following their English was getting confusing, she was sure Wilma was Swedish and Samantha who had been compared to a young Naomi Campbell was from the US, in the end she just pointed at them with a dumbfounded expression, "Huh?"

"Wilma!" someone yelled making the blond jump to attention, she dropped a kiss on the brunette's temple and hurried away.

Samantha smiled, "Sorry, we were joking. She says she can take the cold because she's Swedish so I tease her and call her something else."

Marinette giggled, it was funny. 

"So are you going to watch the shoot or would you like a tour?"

Marinette smiled, "If you could point things out that would be great."

Sam jumped out of her seat, "Let's start with hair and makeup!" 

Marinette followed.

"We saw the news," Sam said.

Marinette followed her up the stairs in time to hear laughter.

"Your dad is going to go crazy!" came through the door.

Sam smirked and pulled it open.

Adrien frowned and sighed looking down at the tabloid in his lap as his hair was arranged and sprayed, "He hasn't called, that's good. Besides, it makes me look good."

Adam and Shane laughed but it was surprisingly Misaki who spoke up, "As if that will make a difference."

Yulia smiled at Marinette, "It's our damsel," then to Adrien, "Marc will do your makeup wardrobe."

Adrien nodded, got up and handed Marinette the tabloid with a defeated expression with sad filled kitty eyes, "Sorry."

Marinette looked at the cover of the tabloid. A muscular and angry looking Adrien held a comatose version of her with splashy yellow letters that said,  _ Chat Noir Nowhere to be found, Adrien Agreste rescues his lovely lady, details inside _ . Marinette looked up at Adrien with horror on her face.

"It's worse inside."

She began shuffling through the magazine where pictures of her and Chat at the Ball had been taken along with a short article about how she had been named the successor to Gabriel. Someone had even managed to snap a picture of them passionately kissing. When? She didn't remember anyone around them when they had kissed. Then it showed her being rescued by Adrien, apparently someone had been paid off and gave them the whole story including the fact someone had been arrested for drugging her. The tabloid then accused Chat of neglecting her then posted the picture all of the world had already seen. Chat and Ladybug kissing. Marinette groaned. Followed by the last sentence, 'What could this mean for the Gabriel Heir and the Gabriel Successor? Find out in our next issue!' "Do you think my parents have seen it?"

Adrien hadn't even thought about  _ them _ . He swallowed, "They're bakers, if it's on the news they saw it before anyone else," he was suddenly overcome with horror. "I think your mom might kill me."

Marinette looked slightly nauseated, she tilted looking behind him, Adam, Misaki, Sam and Shane were very obviously trying to pretend to do other things but listening in, along with Yulia who was putting her hair tools away with excruciating slowness . Yulia cleared her throat. "Stop being so dramatic. It's not like Chat Noir's going to do anything, everyone knows he's in love with Ladybug," Yulia looked at Marinette with pitying eyes, "I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure you're happier with Adrien anyway."

Marinette turned back to Adrien and smiled.

Yulia continued, "I don't think you have anything to worry about Adrien, Chat Noir doesn't seem like the type to jealousy avenge himself because you stole his girlfriend."

Shane gasped fist to mouth, "Oh Shit! I never even thought about that!"

Adrien groaned pretending to be afraid, "Neither did I."

Marinette smiled and played along, reaching for his hand, "I'm pretty sure it'll be okay. I'll call him today. Okay?"

Adrien shook his head, "I'll call him, can you give me his number?"

Marinette shook her head, "Superhero secrecy thing."

"Okay, but I'd like to talk to him."

Marinette was about to answer him when an older man who must have been Marc walked in, "Adrien? You should be dressed." He turned to the group sitting on the other side and pointed to the empty chair in front of the mirror, "Adam, sit."

Adrien waved and walked out the door.

Marc walked over to Adam and grouchily began moisturizing his skin while growling at him for not taking care of his skin better. "Marinette?"

Marinette looked up, "Yes?"

"Are you interested in cosmetology or aesthetics?" Marc asked gruffly, gently patting Adam's face.

Marinette tried to remember her lessons with Nathalie, focus on positive answers not negatives, "My focus is clothing design."

Marc nodded then dripped a sirum into his hand, "Then you don't have any reason to be in this trailer. Sam?"

Samantha giggled, "Marc?"

He sighed, "Go."

She nodded, "Okay," she hooked her arm around Marinette's and pulled her to the door, "Let's go."

Marinette nodded and waved, "Nice seeing you all again."

"I think it would look a little weird if we went directly to Ulla since Adrien's there, want to see all the clothes that aren't in her trailer?" Sam asked.

Marinette nodded nearly salivating at the idea.

Samantha led her to a semi trailer rather than a mobile home style trailer the only difference was there were stairs at the back and the doors were easy to open. When the door opened there were racks of clothes with names of the designers above them.

"Each day Ulla comes and pulls the set she needs, then puts them away at the end of the day. Some days she does it multiple times if we have set changes. She'll probably explain it all when you go to her," Sam said.

Marinette's eyes filled with wonder seeing the clothes. A few of these clothes hadn't even been released for fashion week. Sam and she were seeing them before anyone, other than Ulla and the designers. She walked up to the St. Durant and touched the silky micro cable knit

dress. It seemed so conservative but the lines made it modern, and the color would be amazing. She looked at the name, 'Misaki' it would be beautiful on her. "Wow," she breathed.

Sam smiled, "You really love this stuff, huh?"

Marinette straightened and turned, forgetting she'd had an audience, "Yeah, I - it's - I mean - if I'm not designing, or learning a new technique, or, or" she seemed at a loss for words so bombarded with emotions about the subject. 

Samantha walked over and with a sisterly gesture she laughed and put her hands on Marinette's shoulders, "It's okay, I get it."

Marinette smiled up at the taller girl, "You like design too?"

Samantha burst out laughing, hard and long, then sighed and wiped the corner of her eye where a tear had actually gathered, "Oh,  _ God _ no. STEM, Baby, I'm the full package, brains and beauty, and not a bit humble."

Marinette laughed, "What do you want to do?"

Samanthat frowned, "I like engineering, but I also like architecture so I thought Architectural engineering. But then when people tried to talk me out of it... I looked into it and found out, that was exactly what I wanted to do."

Marinette smiled, "that sounds fun."

Sam smiled, "It is, but it's also terrifying. Immagine it's your job to create something that thousands of people will use that will either support them or kill them."

Marinette frowned, it was a lot like being Ladybug, "I think I'll stick with design."

Sam shrugged, "everyone wants to build a famous building but usually we end up designing houses and malls, but that's okay. I want to build safe buildings, buildings like schools and subway and bus stations that will be safe during earthquakes, that's what I want to be famous for."

Marinette nodded, "that's more admirable than, 'tallest', or whatever, in the world."

Sam shrugged, "Well, if I get to build the largest earthquake proof complex and become famous for that, I wouldn't mind that either."

Marinette looked up from the stitching she was investigating and thought about what the girl said then giggled, "I bet."

Sam laughed, "Come on, let's go see Ulla."

When they entered the trailer Ulla immediately put Marinette to work. She showed her a clip board marked with each model's name and their outfit number along with with precise in some cases or "Use your imagination Ulla," written in other cases, instructions for how to arrange the clothing on the models. Ulla showed her how to iron, pin, staple, tape, even glue or hairspray the clothes into submission. Misaki was currently being dressed and seemed happy to be practiced on.

Two hours later Marinette was deeply encompassed with learning how to make temporary wrinkles, and pleats. And where to cut a shirt or dress to make it look like it fits from the front along with hundreds of other tricks Ulla had learned over the years. She jumped when Adrien tapped her on the shoulder.

"Were you planning on coming to the set?" Adrien asked.

"Oh! Yes, let me put this away," Marinette shuffled the paper's she was looking at away and looked around only finding a smirking Ulla.

"She left long ago. You're looking for Samantha, yes?"

Marinette nodded.

Ulla laughed softly and patted Marinette's shoulder gently, "I hope you enjoyed your time, it was nice having an assistant."

"Thank you for letting me help!" Marinette said walking down the steps behind Adrien.

"Having fun?" he said, pulling her to him.

Marinette grinned, "I'm  _ trying _ to act professional M. Agreste!"

Adrien wiggled his eyebrows, then when she didn't respond he lifted them individually back and forth until she started laughing.

"Stop that!"

Adrien laughed but stopped, took her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckle while pulling her along while he walked to the castle's greenhouse where the shoot was taking place.

Marinette was offered a chair so she sat and watched as assistants moved props and the models around. Marc was currently spraying something on Shane's face. She'd been to several of Adrien's shoots over the years, not to mention her own, with Alya, this wasn't very different. There  _ were _ subtle differences. The  _ noise _ was one. The pictures in the garden would make it seem so serene but in reality there was so much yelling. She wasn't sure who the woman was but she seemed to yell constantly, praise or scorn. The other difference was temperature, once again, the glossy images in magazines or shots from video cameras could never show how absolutely ridiculously hot it was in the orangery. 

"Marinette?" Misaki said wearing the dress Marinette had looked at earlier in the day.

"Yes?" Marinette said.

"I'm leaving, but Shane said you'll be staying in the Fumee house in a few months?"

Marinette nodded.

Misaki held out her cell phone with her information showing, "I'll be there in September."

Marinette seemed confused, "You will?"

Misaki nodded, "there's going to be a photoshoot in the city and in a rural area. Apparently it's very beautiful in New York that time of year." 

"You'll be staying with me?" Marinette seemed thrilled but confused, which confused Misaki.

"Aren't you staying at the model house?"

"Uh, yes?"

"It's where models stay."

Marinette digested that for a moment then laughed, "I looked up the term 'model house', in English it means a home you show people to sell! All this time I've been confused."

Both girls laughed while Marinette put the information into her phone.

Misaki gave her a one armed hug and walked away after promising to talk to her again before seeing her again in September.

Suddenly the head photographer yelled, "That's a wrap! You've been great guys…" as he went on the set, hands and models hugged and kissed one another and helped each other clean the set. Marinette was surprised to see the models wrapping cables and pull tape off the floors. Adrien walked over his hands full of tape and coffee cups.

"Well what did you think," he said walking by her toward a trash bag.

She hopped down walking toward a lighting umbrella to help.

"Don't touch that," Adrien warned.

Marinette frowned, "I was just trying to-"

Adrien smiled, "I know, there are things we can help with and things we can't, lighting and cameras," he shook his head.

Marinette smiled and crossed her hands showing she wouldn't touch anything, "Noted. It was fantastic."

He turned to everyone and waved, "I'm heading out, we need to head back home tonight."

Several people came forward to hug and kiss him. The loud woman was the last one, "It was nice working with you Adrien, I hope to see you more in the future."

Adrien nodded, "You too Elise."

"There's something for you in Ulla's trailer when you change." She turned to Marinette, "It was nice meeting you good luck with school," she said, turned around clapping and yelling commands and encouragement. 

Adrien turned to Marinette and took her hand.

"Who is she?" Marinette asked.

"Elise was the director, she was in charge of everything."

Marinette looked confused, "But I thought the head photographer was."

"It depends, sometimes when multiple brands, photographers, models and people are around companies will have a director for still photography. She usually does fashion commercial video directing."

"Like perfume ads?"

"Clothing and accessories too," Adrien nodded walking up the stairs to Ulla's trailer, "Coming? You know I'll be getting undressed?"

Marinette followed pushing him giggling, "Stop it."

Ulla stood up seeing the pair walk in, "It's over?"

Adrien nodded, "It's over," he said walking to the curtained changing area after picking up his clothes.

Marinette walked to Ulla, "So what do you do now?"

"Some designers allow the models to keep the clothes they've modeled, some charge them a discounted price, some expect their inventory to be returned exactly the same. I'm their inventory control. Speaking of. Adrien?" She called toward the curtains.

"Nothing for me, thanks though."

Ulla shrugged, "Didn't think so. You're still wearing Gabriel from top to bottom?"

"No!" Came Adrien's affronted voice, "I wear things Marinette makes too!"

Marinette smiled, "Do you need help?"

Ulla shook her head, taking the pile from Adrien and thanking him, "No, you two go on. It was very nice to meet you and I look forward to dressing people in your designs Marinette." 

Marinette hugged the brusk woman, "Thank you!"

Ulla turned to Adrien and handed him a large white envelope the size of a traditional manilla envelope.

Adrien's finger's went to the clasp but Ulla stopped him.

"I was asked to tell you to open that at home."

Adrien nodded with a frown, "Okay. It was a pleasure working with you again Ulla, thank you again for coming last night."

Ulla nodded and hugged the man, "Be good."

Adrien blushed and hugged her back patting her back awkwardly looking at Marinette who shrugged it seemed out of character to her too but she didn't know Ulla that well, "Ehm, I will?" he said.

As the couple drove to the gate they saw the group of reporters and photographers had grown, Adrien sighed tapped at the screen calling Nathalie.

"Adrien?" Her crisp voice came through the car's speaker system. 

"Uh, Nathalie, there are paparazzi everywhere."

"Are you driving?"

"Yes?" he said hesitantly. 

"Marinette?"

"Uh? Yes?"

The call ended and suddenly marinette's purse began vibrating. "Mme Sancoer?" Marinette looked at the caller ID.

"Adrien shouldn't be distracted while driving," Nathalie said as a response.

Marinette smiled biting her lip to keep from giggling.

Adrien turned to her and mouthed, "What?"

Marinette shook her head,  _ Nothing _ she mouthed back.

"Marinette? Has Chat Noir contacted you?"

Marinette looked at Adrien, he was watching the police keep the journalists out of his way so he could drive down the long driveway and out onto the road but he shook his head.

"Uh, n- No. No he has not."

Nathalie hesitated but replied, "I don't believe he will be a problem. He seems a good sort, don't you think?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, we really only went to the dance together."

Adrien turned to her and lifted an eyebrow then wiggled both again looking her up and down lecherously.

Marinette nearly burst into laughter,  _ Stop! _ she mouthed gently hitting his shoulder

"I did see the articles this morning but I was waiting for Adrien to call after his shoot was over. Mode and other reputable magazines will have articles about you two coming out. This evening your relationship was announced on TVi."

Marinette gasped, "What?!"

"The photographer from your impromptu get together last night took some lovely photos of you two, Marinette."

Adrien parked the car and looked at Marinette's horrified face, "Are you okay?"

"They announced it on television."

Adrien nodded and took her phone putting it on speaker so he could hear too, "Of course they did. Maximum exposure," he said logically.

Marinette shook her head following him and her phone through the house while Tikki and Plagg headed up to the garden.

Adrien told Nathalie goodbye as they heard squeals and running.

"Girl we were on the news!!!" Alya screamed.

Marinette turned to Adrien horrified, "But she said TVi."

Alya shook her head, "France 24!"

Marinette covered her face with her hands while Alya laughed hugging her but turned to Adrien.

"The world can't figure out if, You cheated on her with her or if she fell in love with you because you weren't there to rescue her," she explained.

Marinette's eyes squinted, "That was the most confusing thing you've ever said, I can't believe I understood it."

Adrien looked around, "Where's Nino?"

"Upstairs, packing!" Nino's disembodied voice came from their room.

"Uh?" Marinette said.

Alya smiled, "Just clothes, we weren't going to open any drawers, we had nothing else to do."

Marinette smiled and hugged her friend, "Thanks."

Adrien ran up the steps to their room and his best friend.

"How'd your last day go?"

Adrien waved the still unopened folder, "Not sure yet," he said, opening the clasp. "Thanks for helping us out." When he opened the envelope he found 4 sets of clipped papers were inside he picked the first out. It was a contract, a non compete contract, no that wasn't it exactly, it was a contract stating they wanted him to sign with their house but not to model with Gabriel. He pulled the next out and read nearly the same, the next also excluded some other brands including Dupain-Cheng and the last was full non compete and was aggressive enough to include not allowing him to wear Gabriel attire in his daily wear incase of paparazzi photography. "These are garbage!" Adrien fumed.

Nino walked over and picked up the contracts one by one, "Woah, do you think they're trying to blackball your father?"

Adrien looked up in surprise, "I never thought of that. This one includes Marinette," he said, pointing.

Nino nodded.

Adrien sighed and went to the bathroom to gather his and Marinette's products, "You want to drive home?"

"Can I," Nino grinned.

Adrien smiled, "Dude."

Nino smiled, "Dude."

Marinette walked around the house checking for possibly forgotten things then went up to the garden. As she approached she found the kwamis speaking their language and waved.

"Did you have a nice vacation?" she asked.

"Yes, guardian," Wayzz answered formally.

Tikki and Plagg were tilted against one another, antennae twined together.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm going to miss you two's ridiculousness now that it's over but I'm also glad it's over," Plagg said.

"I'm happy you're happy," Tikki said nearly drugged with all the greenery, "I'm going to miss this though."

Trixx smiled guiltily, "Now that you're safe, it's better but I think I like the city better."

"We're getting ready to go and I was wondering if you would like me to bring anything back for you and do you think I should bring anything back for anyone else?"

The kwamis began speaking all at once and Marinette had to stop them and ask them to slow down.

***

An hour later the car was packed and Mari came down with tiny plant clippings including their roots wrapped in wet paper towels.

Adrien looked at her quizzically. 

"What is that?" Alya asked before anyone else.

"Uh, gifts for the kwamis, from our kwamis," Marinette said.

Adrien went back to the kitchen and brought back a bowl, placing the towels in it.

"That was thoughtful," he said suspiciously at Plagg.

"Wasn't my idea," Plagg said.

Marinette laughed, "Liar, you picked Sass  _ and _ Barkk's gifts."

Plagg grumbled not used to showing his softer side.

Adrien smiled and rubbed his head then handed his keys to Nino.

"Ready?"

Marinette and Alya climbed into the backseat agreeing Adrien would never fit his backseat and and started their journey back to Paris.


End file.
